DxD: Resurrected Trials
by Daemon of Wrath
Summary: He passed the trials given to humanity once. He never expected to have to pass them again. Oh well. At least he stopped his best friend from becoming a pervert.
1. Chapter 1: Return

**_Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the author of many BRILLIANT stories such as Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Code Geass: Miraculous Birthday, Code Geass: Lucian of the Paradox, Infinite Stratos: For Answer, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, RWBY's Reaper, TOKYO GHOUL: Requiem for a Demon, Tokyo Ghoul: Black Dove, Fractured Reality, Those that Defy Fate, Tokyo Ghoul DxD, Other Self Online, Code SURVIVOR, Tokyo Ghoul:reBIRTH, Tatsumi ga Kill!, and many, many more!_**

 ** _He is a good friend of mine, and I highly recommend all his stories!_**

 ** _I am truly grateful for his help in making this story possible! You are the best man!_**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Return**

It was done.

The fractured Dimensions were all erased.

The Miasma was held back

The Soul Purification Continues.

Humanity has passed Origin's Trial.

The Wish of the pact between Humanity and Origin had been granted, albeit at a cost. The life of one man was sacrificed to save the one most precious to him. He died so that she would live. He became the millionth catalyst to save her existence.

The man, Ludger Will Kresnik, had no regrets. He left them all with a smile on his face.

And yet...

"I know that look, Origin."

Within a confined domain, filled with what looked like dark smoke, were two figures. The first was indistinguishable, the lines at the top of the head making it appear to have hair, but the eyes were missing, though it possessed a mouth. It's body was human shaped, about half as tall as the second, who was more defining. He had pale gray skin, brilliant golden eyes, and white hair, two appendages appearing to look like ears of some sort. His body was white and gray mostly, but at his elbows were elongated blades, and lacked feet.

"What's the matter?" the second being, Chronos, asked his friend. "Were you... unsatisfied with the results of the Trial?"

"No, it isn't that." Origin shook his head. "My thoughts are in regards to Ludger Will Kresnik and Julius Will Kresnik."

"Those two...?" Chronos was genuinely surprised. Why was Origin focused on the two brothers of the Kresnik bloodline? They were already dead and had granted Humanity the chance they desired. Their demise is what allowed the race to be deemed worthy of saving.

"Yes." The Great Spirit nodded. "They are two humans who sacrificed so much just to save those precious to them."

"And why exactly are you worried about those two?" he asked curiously, wanting to know why his friend was focused on those two people in particular.

"Because..." Origin said as he took two glowing white cogs into his hand. "They're continuing to resonate."

"So?" the Great Spirit of Time scoffed. "Souls here resonate when their lives have reached fulfillment. The seeker reached enlightenment when he was able to forge a bridge for his younger sibling, and the boy reached enlightenment when he saved the girl's life."

"True, but this a different form of resonance." the white being informed his companion, allowing Chronos to get a better look at it. "Do you see?"

Chronos didn't at first, but upon closer inspection, he did. Curiously, red and black sparks were forming around it, dancing wildly around the cogs. "What?" he said, completely baffled. "But, this resonance is... That is NOT possible."

"But it is." Origin nodded his head, looking at the souls of the brothers. "Their roles are not yet done... this resonance is from one of 'those' worlds."

While it was true that that were many Fractured Dimensions, there were also several Prime Dimensions, except each was different. Unlike fractured dimensions, there were no two Prime Dimensions that were the same. There is only one world where Rize Maxia and Elympios exist, it is the only world where they can exist.

"...I still cannot believe this." Chronos shook his head, still in slight denial. "Those humans have already lived and reached enlightenment. Their roles should've been fulfilled. Why are they being called upon by another Prime Dimension?" Even The Great Spirit of Time did not know what form of purpose would be so great for two, unpurified souls to be called upon.

"Be that as it may Chronos..." Origin continued to look into the cogs with great intrigue. "...It is happening before out eyes."

Chronos sighed, shaking his head. "Which dimension are they being called upon then?" he asked. Orgin raised a hand over them, allowing the cogs to glow for a few seconds.

"...Oh my." Origin gasped. If he had a face, one would see the look of surprise. "This is rather interesting..."

"What? What is it?" Chronos was now intrigued. Very rarely was his friend so surprised.

"...Apparently...it's the world that has yet to complete the Trial." The Great Spirit of the Void answered. "The trial involving not just humanity...but the beings, Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels."

At first, Chronos gave no response. Then, a loud, exasperated and annoyed groan escaped him as he ran a hand down his face. "Of course..." he muttered in annoyance. "It just HAS to be that one, doesn't it?"

Origin couldn't help but giggle at his friend's reaction. It was very rare for souls to still have a purpose, despite having reached enlightenment, but it was even greater for them to still have the right to exist, even in another world.

The world they still had a purpose in was a world that greatly differed from the ones where Spirits normally had their reigns over. Rather, other species and creatures existed alongside humans, the most prominent being those of God's creation, the Angels, those that strayed from his beliefs, the Fallen Angels, and those that opposed Him, the Devils. Long ago, the three races raged a bloody, massive war that had nearly driven them to extinction. Eventually, at the end, a cease fire had been made, and as a result, none of them could instigate another war.

The leaders of these factions did not desire another one. Ironically enough, Chrom found a few beings he could actually respect and get along with, a few of them happened to be the leaders of the Devils.

"Even so, wouldn't it be nice to see your acquaintances again, Chronos?" Origin offered, already knowing the truth.

"They are not my acquaintances. I merely tolerate them, Origin." Chronos rebutted.

"Really?" a teasing grin formed on the Spirit's face. "I seem to recall that one time when that girl, Serafall Leviathan I believer her name was, had somehow coerced you into doing... What did Sirzechs Lucifer call it? Ah, yes, a Super Sentai Pose?"

For the first time in years, Origin saw Chronos' face tinged with red. "I do believe you promised to NEVER bring up such horrible memories ever again." he said, turning away. 'And had I known how ridiculous those poses were, I would have refused to do them with her in the first place!' he mentally added.

"Well, at any rate, Ludger Will Kresnik and Julius Will Kresnik's roles are not quite finished yet." Origin said as he looked at the two cogs. "However, I am curious... Why that world in particular? Our influence there is quite weak in comparison to this world."

"Who knows?" Chronos shrugged, regaining his composure. "Maybe it's due to their bloodline, that they are needed for humanity, or any of the factions to pass the trial. If they fail, it's not just the humans who will meet their demise; it's every being in existence, save for spirits."

"Perhaps..." Origin murmured. "Either way, you are correct. The bloodline of Kresnik has always been the one to bear the burden of completing the Trials."

"So then, will they be reincarnated as humans?" Chronos asked, wondering what sort of life they would lead in the new world they were about to enter. "Or perhaps among the three factions?"

"Human, undoubtedly." the Great Spirit of the Void informed. "However, there is the possibility that they will be reincarnated as Devils, should they perish in this world."

Upon imagining that particular scenario, Chronos actually shivered. "A Kresnik, especially one of their caliber, reincarnated as a Devil and a servant... That is a frightening thought."

"Indeed." Origin had to agree. He knew the full extent of a Devil's capability, even a reincarnated one. If they were to possess a Chromatus...then they would undoubtedly rank as one of the strongest beings, and give even him difficulty. "Still though..."

"Still what?"

"Those reactions just now...you are acting more human than you think." The void being smiled.

In response, Chronos scowled, a blush forming on his cheeks as he turned away, huffing his only response, and his arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, be silent."

Origin giggled once more as he looked at the two cogs. "Well then..."

The cogs began to spin rapidly, the cracks of electricity dancing around them while the light within the cogs grew brighter.

It seemed that there was no rest for these brothers just yet...

XXXXXXXXXX

Two figures stood facing one another. In their hands were two swords held in a reverse, underhand grip. While this stance may be unusual for some, it felt most natural to the two. One of the figured wore a blue buttoned shirt with rolled up sleeves, a yellow tie, black pants, and white shoes. His hair was messy and white with the right side of his bangs dyed black. His eyes were bright green with a gold ring around the pupil.

The other figure, however, was a shadow. While his outline was distinguishable, the whole upper portion of him was blackened out, save for the white gleam from his glasses.

The first figure shot forward, slamming his blades into his opponent's, sparks flying. The second figure effortlessly blocked the attack, showing no real signs of fatigue or exhaustion or worry. He was a complete blank. Upon seeing this, the first figure leaped back, wanting to gain some distance between the two.

"I see you use the same fighting style..." the second figure observed, his voice cold, smooth like brass. "We're definitely brothers..."

The first figure became tense as he saw the obvious motions of the second, taking a few steps towards his opponent. "And yet..."

"I got all the strength!" He swung his blades fluidly, the other figure barely having time to black them. "Do you honestly think you'll make it through the trial like this?" He threw his opponent up in the air in a upward swing before jumping and striking his opponent.

"Don't make me laugh, Ludger!" The figure was slowly raising his voice, identifying the first figure. Once Ludger hit the ground, the shadow held nothing back as he kept slashing away, not even giving the white haired youth a chance to defend himself.

After one last strike, Ludger was thrown back onto the ground. He pulled himself together and slowly stood up. Striking a glare at the opponent, he rushed in with determination. When he was close enough, he spun around for a backward swing, but he was intercepted by his opponent's balce, parried aside, and kicked away.

"The Trial is cruel."

Ludger slowly stood back up, his body bruised and battered. The unknown enemy charged back at him, the two locked in a constant blade battle. "Unbearably cruel..." he continued as their strikes repelled one another, forcing them back quite a ways. "And people are weak... Weak enough to ruin us all."

Ludger grimaced as he prepared himself for another assault, his blades stretched out before him. The figure wasted no time in continuing the assault, though he himself knew the end result. His opponent was far stronger than he was.

"You will come to understand... This is our curse!" Ludger stayed silent at his words, but still charged in. "The Gears of fate that grant the curse and bind upon us an armor of death!" Julius let him come close before slashing the youth before backing away. "It's a key and a lance that pierces space and time!" Julius performed an upward stroke, but Ludger managed to avoid it.

"Souls encircled that bring out the Void." Ludger counterattacked by striking the figure consecutively, but it didn't appear that his attacks were having any effect.

The branches of history reach out to infinity!" While the white haired youth was stunned, the shadow struck back, inflicting even greater injury.

Ludger spat out blood as he thrown back a great distance, his back grinding against the ground. He tried to stand back up, but his body was so battered and bruised that even his muscles were aching out in pain. Blood dribbled from his chin as he looked up, noticing the dark figure ready to attack... to finish him off. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his eyes glaring out at him.

"Do you have what it takes?!" he demanded as he began his final assault, moving at speeds that would not be possible for humans. "To create?! To choose?!" The shadow delivered massive cuts and strikes, deep gashes forming everywhere without any hope or chance to block them. "Can you handle it?! The destruction?! The decision?!"

The final stroke was delivered. Blood spewed out from his body, visible lines formed from the cuts the shadow made. "Answer me..."

The last thing Ludger saw was light engulfing his body, and the scream that tore out from the shadow as he turned back around, having his back turned to him, and readied his blades to deliver the killing blow. "LUDGER KRESNIK!"

"UUUUWWWWAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The white haired teen shot upright in bed, his face damp with cold sweat, his breathing heavy. His body still trembled from the horrifying experience within his unconscious. 'What...was that...?' He could barely grasp the idea of his nightmare. but that figure he was fighting. It greatly resembled...

"Meow~!" The sound came from next to him. Ludger turned sideways. His gaze was locked onto a overweight cat with gray and white sure. It's eyes were blue-green, and a black collar and bell was wrapped around his neck.

"Oh, good morning Rollo." He outstrecthed his hand to pet his feline companion, only then did he see the time on his alarm clock.

It was 9:00.

"OH, CRAP!" Ludger cried out in shock as he leaped out of bed. "I'M GONNA BE LATE!" He tore off his pajamas, which was just a black t-shirt and sweats, as quickly as he could before grabbing a pair of black slacks, a buttoned shirt, and a blazer of the same color as his slacks, hastily putting on a red tie and slipping on his shoes before grabbing his bag, which was on his chair.

However, just as threw his door open and ran forward, he was flung back, his body harshly smacking against the ground. "Meow~?" Rollo tilted his head as Ludger groaned, swearing he could see stars. "Ugh..."

"Whoa, you alright there?" a familiar voice said. Blinking, Ludger tried to get rid of the blurry mesh in his eyes as he saw a black hand outstretched before him. "Here."

Ludger's vision finally repaired itself. In front of him was a young man at the early age of 20, two to three years older than Ludger. He had pale green eyes with rings in the center, short brown hair that was styled back neatly, and dressed in a formal outfit, a black buttoned vest over a buttoned shirt underneath, a white coat, and pine-strip black slacks, complete with white, sleek shoes. Sitting on the bridge of his nose was thin-rimmed rectangular glasses, and a black glove covering his left hand.

It was his older brother, Julius Kresnik.

"Thanks, Julius." Ludger took the outstretched hand and his brother hefted him on his feet.

"Just what happened? Were you rushing to get ready because you overslept...again?" Julius smiled wryly, recalling many, many occasions of Ludger's tardiness in the past.

"...Yes..." He sighed dejectedly. How was it possible that he forgot to set the alarm for school...again?!

"Well, it's a good thing I came to get you." Julius said, smiling a bit. "Issei's waiting downstairs for you."

Ludger raised an eyebrow at that. "Are those two idiots with him?" he asked at point blank, and much to his relief, Julius shook his head. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank God..."

Issei Hyoudou had been a good friend of his since childhood. In fact, one could say that were very close to each other, almost on the same level as he was on with Julius. If one had to describe it, it would probably one of those friendships that women would swoon over and fantasize over. Unfortunately, due to a past encounter with some old man, Issei was starting to get a bit curious about women, and it only got worse when he met two perverts in middle school. Thankfully, however, Ludger was able to keep his friend clean, having chased the old man away.

Julius was practically laughing with the way he did it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"PEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT!"

A child with silver hair shouted at the top of his lungs, surprising all the children around him, and even the old man, who did a comical expression where they would looked shocked beyond belief, lightning flashing in the background, and their body going white. His scream could be heard all over town, and the adults passing by suddenly stopped to look at what was going on.

"SOMEONE!" he continued to scream. "CALL THE POLICE!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, you had better get going." Julius said as he stepped out of the way. "There's some toast for you on the counter."

"Thanks!" Ludger nodded as he ran out of his room, grabbing the slice of bread and stuffing it in his mouth as he ran out of the apartment, heading straight for the elevator when Julius stopped him before he could reach it. "Hold it!"

"W-what?" Ludger asked, munching on his toast as Julius sighed, walking up to him. "Did I forget something?"

"First off, don't talk with food in your mouth." his brother scolded him as he walked up to him, his hands at his red tie. "Secondly, learn to tie a knot correctly. You have to look sharp."

"Julius..." Ludger groaned as he took the bread out. "You know how much I hate about dressing up."

"Well, you need to learn to stand it." He reminded. Ludger was going to need to learn how to look professional, especially if he wants to work alongside him in the future.

"Maybe someday." Ludger sighed, deliberately loosening his tie so he could breathe.

"You're impossible." Julius shook his head while smiling. Ludger then checked his watch.

"Whoa, now I'm really late!"

With that, Ludger whirled around and took off, but turned around, slowing his pace. "Oh, by the way!" he shouted to his older brother. "Tonight is margarita pasta with a side of salad!" Having informed what tonight's dinner would be, the younger Kresnik made a sharp turn to the left and jogged down the stairs, wanting to catch up with his friend.

Julius sighed. "Well, he certainly knows how to butter me up..." he chuckled as Rollo stuck his head out the door, peering out with a curious "Meow~"

"And it just might work..." Shrugging, Julius walked back into the apartment, the door closing behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, what heck took you?!"

"Gah, really sorry Issei!"

A young man, identified as Issei, stood by the entrance of the apartment complex that Ludger, Julius, and Rollo lived in. He possessed spiky brown hair and brown eyes. He wore his uniform blazer open with a red t-shirt underneath and carried two bags. One was his school bag, the other was his training bag. From the flap of the second bag, a pair of red boxing gloves could be seen.

"You're just lucky I chose to wait for you, since you're my bro!" Issei argued. "Seriously, how do you keep forgetting to set your alarm?"

"Ask me that later!" Ludger shot back as they ran down the street, heading towards Kuoh Academy. "We gotta book it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Haa... Made it...!" Ludger wheezed as he plopped down on his chair, throwing his head back and staring up at the ceiling while sweat poured down his face. "Damn that was close!"

"No... shit..." Issei muttered as he rested his head against the desk. "Seriously, dude... Get your damn alarm clock set!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The white haired teen apologized. Why is it that he keeps forgetting to set his alarm? Even when he writes a memo to do so? "I'll do it, I promise!"

"You better! I may have some stamina and endurance thanks to my morning runs, but rushing to get here it not easy!"

After a few minutes, class had begun. As usual, the lessons were slightly hard for Ludger. For some reason, he felt unused to the equations and mathematical system being taught. He occasionally asked Issei for help whenever he could. It had been during his free periods that Issei started to mingle with his usual group.

"Yo, Kiba!" Ludger shouted as he and Issei left their classroom, spotting a familiar face walking up the steps. "Wanna join us for lunch?"

"Sure, I'd be glad to." The young man smiled. Yuuto Kiba was an individual who many girls classify as a Prince. With his blonde hair, gray eyes, handsome features, and kind personality, many would agree. During his freshman year in Kuoh, he became acquainted with Ludger and Issei, and eventually grew to be close friends.

Of course, the status of Prince wasn't just given to him. Ludger had no tolerance to idiots that took advantage of women, and was well known for standing up for the weaker kids. His training schedule with Julius was harsh, but his combat skills were more than enough to take care of a few bullies. Issei wasn't quite as strong as Ludger was, but he could hold his own in a fight, and he could be pretty tenacious, never giving up for even a second. Issei was known for scaring off perverts, especially the two he considered to be friends... to an extent, as to ensure they wouldn't suffer the wrath of two certain women with bamboo blades.

Because they were friends, they were unanimously named by all the girls as the Chivalrous Trio. Personally, Issei found that name to be rather ironic somehow, but he had no idea why.

"That's great. Let's go." Issei led his friends to the usual spot where they ate during their break: The Courtyard by the old school building. The two weren't sure why Yuuto wanted to sit in this particular place, but they just shrugged and went with it. SInce then, this area had been the main hangout for the trio. To their surprise, however, there were a few familiar faces waiting to greet them. Issei's face immediately went scarlet red as he tried to avoid eye contact with one of them.

Ludger couldn't blame him. She was beautiful in every sense of the word, from her heart-shaped face to her beautiful long red hair. She was just as beautiful as Milla, and that was saying something. "Yo, boys." the red-haired girl, none other than Rias Gremory, waved at them.

Rias Gremory was from a foreign country, similar to the story that Ludger and his brother had in this world, but that hardly mattered here at Kuoh. She was referred to as one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, the second being her companion, Akeno Himejima. Akeno had a voluptious figure, much like her friend, except her hair was black, tied back into a long ponytail that reached down to her waist, and a gentle look. However, Ludger could swear she had something in mind. But he didn't know what it was, so he just shrugged it off.

"Ara, so nice to see you all." The raven haired woman smiled kindly.

"Hello, Buchou." Yuuto greeted. Ludger and Issei knew that Yuuto was a member of Rias's club, the Occult Research Club. They didn't know much about what they did, but they do know that many people applied to join, but they were all turned down by the Club President, Rias Gremory.

"Ah, Kresnik-kun." Rias smiled as she greeted the young male. "Hyoudou-kun. Long time no see."

"H-hai, Gremory-senpai!" Issei said nervously. Ludger couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's reaction. It had been no secret that he, like so many others, had a crush on Rias. However, Issei's much... lighter, in comparison to the others. He preferred watching from a distance, and when he could, try to get to know her better, to see what sort of person she was for himself before wanting to make any decision. Unfortunately, with someone like Issei, that made it rather hard, especially when you became tongue-tied.

"It hasn't been that long, Rias." Ludger told her as he put his homemade lunch down. "Only about two days or so."

"I know, but it just felt much longer than that." She giggled as she sat down, Akeno following her.

"So Issei." Yuuto opened up his own lunch. "I heard you're entering this year's mixed martial arts tournament?"

"Yeah!" The brown haired youth nodded as he took a bite of chicken and rice from his lunchbox. "I'm planning on winning this year. That's why I'm training hard!" Issei had a passion for martial arts. He had been entering the annual tournaments for six years straight. His parents were supporting of him in his progress to be the best, as the sport was important to him. However, his mother often worried for his safety, as she did not want him to become punch drunk or worse.

"Exercise nut much?' Ludger joked, earning a mock glare at Issei before he sighed, slumping his shoulders before smiling.

"You might be right... To be honest, I can still use some training. Still, Ludger, I've been meaning to ask you something... Whenever you train with Julius-san, you always use two swords, and hold them in a reverse underhand grip... Why is that?"

Ludger paused. That fighting style had been taught to him by Julius, a fighting style he had adapted and grown used to. It was the fighting style he felt at home with, the fighting style he trusted. Of course, he also learned to incorporate it with his knowledge of using a staff or sledgehammer, courtesy of Leia's teachings, and then adapting it to the use of dual pistols, having been taught by Alvin.

"Julius taught me it," he finally answered. "It just feels natural to me, I guess. You'd have to ask him where he came up with it."

"I see..." Yuuto nodded in understanding before he caught Issei starting to salivate. He knew why. The aroma radiating from Ludger's lunchbox was absolutely delicious. "Ooh, something smells good..."

Everyone was now staring at the mesmerizing meal in the Kresnik's hands. It was Mabo Curry, cooked to perfection. As a side dish, rolled of crisp, buttered rolls were neatly tucked in. Pieces of fried chicken sat next to it, finally, a side of tomato salad was positions at the opposite end of the bento box.

"Ara, Kresnik-kun's cooking too so savory as always." Akeno giggled.

"H-hey...I'm not that good of a cook. It's just something I whipped up." He rubbed the back of his head in modesty.

"Not that good of a... that is a lie and you know it!" Issei shouted in disbelief. "I know for a FACT that you're the captain of the cullinary club and that every woman in this damn school wants to get a taste of at LEAST one of your dishes!"

And that particular fact... was actually true.

"...Okay, you got me." Ludger raised his arms in defeat. "But it's not like I just deliberately draw attention to myself, you know."

"Yeah, but still...You have a good reputation of being a chivalrous prince of justice, and a cook whose work is fit for the Gods." Issei pointed out with his exaggeration.

"Isn't that going a bit over the top?" Yuuto sweatdropped.

"Kiba, have you TRIED his cooking?!" the brown-haired fighter asked.

The blonde haired boy shook his head. "No, I have not had the pleasure."

"Then here." Ludger took one of the bread rolls and dipped it in the curry. He offered it to the blonde teen. "Have some."

"Are you sure?" Yuuto was unsure if he should just accept the offered food.

"Yes."

"Well, if you insist..." he sighed, giving in to the demands and taking the bread roll.

He took a bite out of it.

"Well?" Issei asked eagerly, a grin forming on his face.

"...The woman who marries Ludger will be a very happy bride indeed."

"Hah! See? I told you! That's how good my bro's cooking is!" Issei laughed.

"Seriously Issei, do you always have to brag about this?" Ludger sighed, having no desire to be at the center of attention.

"But it's the truth!"

"Ufufu..." Akeno giggled into her hand. "I've always wondered why the two of you are so close."

"Well, we're childhood friends." Ludger explained. "Which is a good thing, considering if I wasn't, Issei would be a breast-obsessed idiot."

In response to the insult, Issei comically face-faulted, erupting laughs from everyone.

"Did you really have to bring that up?" The boxer questioned with a twitching eyebrow.

"Well, it's the truth, isn't it?"

"Maybe but you didn't have to tell them so bluntly!"

XXXXXXXXXX

After school, Ludger and Issei parted, the two going their separate ways and making their way back home. The white haired teen headed for the supermarket, saying he had to buy ingredients for tonight's dinner while the brown haired teen headed straight home.

"I'm home!" Issei shouted as he closed the front door behind him, placing his shoes on the floor and slipping off the tie and jacket.

"Welcome home Issei." A female voice greeted him. A woman popped her head from the kitchen doorway. She was in her late thirties but her cheerful demeanor made her seem younger. She had long brown hair tied into a ponytail and bright, brown eyes. She was currently mixing ingredients into a bowl.

"Did I miss anything?" the boy asked as he stepped into the kitchen, seeing a man on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Nope," his father answered. "Other than your mother making her speciality dish." he smiled after that. "So, what's the occasion?"

"It's for Issei's victory in the preliminaries!" SHe smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Issei's father remembered. "That was a great match son. Wished I caught it on video."

"Don't worry about it so much, dad!" Issei waved it off, smiling back. "Still, that was a tough round. Didn't think he'd go for the shoulder with that roundhouse kick."

It was true. Issei had only taken up martial arts around two or three years ago, yet he still considered himself an amateur, despite being a two-time champion.

It was this year that he is trying to be a third-time. He has been training hard, and he had to thank Julius and Ludger for their help. The regiment had been brutal, but it brought results. The more he thought about it, the more excited he feels fighting in the ring.

"Oh, before I forget!" Issei's mother said as she recalled something from this morning. "I got a call from Irina-chan a while after you had left! She said she might be coming down sometime before Summer Vacation to visit you."

"Wait, really?!" the boy asked, his eyes widening.

It had been so long since he heard from Irina. And the last time that he saw his childhood friend was when he and Ludger were in grade school. It would be nice for the three to catch up and hang out like old times.

"That's great! I can't wait to tell Ludger!" Issei was definitely excited.

"Well, she said it was a possibility. Don't get your hopes up, son." His father told him.

"Yeah, but it's been so long since we've seen her!" Issei said, trembling from the thought of seeing his childhood friend. "Man, I wonder how tall she's gotten?" He then dipped his head in thought, his arms folded over his chest. "Has she grown out of her tomboy phase do you think? She was pretty cute to begin with, so..."

"Oh my..." Issei's mother giggled. "Issei, I are you actually showing an interest in girls?"

"Hey, at least now we know he's straight." his father said. "I don't rather like the idea of him hanging out with those perverted idiots. It's among the many things I am grateful for that Ludger is his friend."

"Ugh, you too, Dad?" the teen slumped. "Okay, I admit, Matsuda and Motohama are idiots... and gluttons for punishment when they try to peek on girls, but they're pretty good guys at heart! ...Most of the time, anyway."

"See? Even you have some doubts about them." His father argued. "But that's just like you, trying to believe that people are good."

"Indeed, Issei." His mother nodded. "While It's a kind trait of you, you must understand that not everyone is like that."

"I know, I know."

"So, onto other topics..." Almost instantly, a perverted grin formed on the man's face. "Have you found yourself a girl yet, Issei?"

"D-Dad! Why are you asking that?!" Issei retorted, his cheeks tinged with pink.

"By your reaction, I assume not." His father sighed and shook his head. "Am I ever going to be a grandfather?"

In response, Issei face-faulted, elicting a laugh from his mother.

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, somewhere in the west, there stood a large church, much larger than the ones people would usually seen. One could easily mistake it for the size of the catholic church in the Vatican in Rome, if one did not recall the details.

Inside, a young girl was sparring with another. They were in their early teens, and each was wielding blades. The first girl had brown hair done in pigtails, falling to either side of her face, while her opponent, also female, had short blue hair, a dash of yellow in her bangs.

"Not bad..." the blue-haired girl said as she placed some distance between them. "I see Maxwell has been teaching you well."

"Coming from the top student, I take that as a compliment!" the girl said happily. "So... should we stop here for today?"

"I guess it's about time to take a break. We'll continue in a few minutes." The other girl said as she put her own sword away, wrapped in a bundle of cloth.

"Thank goodness. I could use a breather." The twin tailed girl sighed as her sword transmuted and wrapped around her left bicep like a bangle.

"I have to admit, I hadn't expected you to make such progress." the girl said as she walked over to her. "Then again, when you train under Maxwell, one is bound to succeed."

"Heh, true that, Xenovia." the pig-tailed girl giggled. "Still, I can't keep up with you, or that Sword of Destruction." A second later, she pouted. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Holy Sword Wielder."

"I disagree." the girl named Xenovia shook her head. "If you weren't, then you wouldn't be given the Sword of Mimic."

"Yeah but, your skill and Maxwell's skill greatly surpass my own."

"That may be. But you are still learning, still improving. I'm sure you will be able to match, even surpass us one day." The blue haired girl reassured.

"You should listen to her, Irina." a familiar voice called out to her. "You don't hear Xenovia giving people pep talk. I'd say the Underworld is probably in the middle of an ice age."

"And what are you implying, Maxwell?" The blue haired girl turned her gaze to the newcomer. Irina turned to face her as well. The person standing by the entryway was a young woman with light brown hair with blonde highlights at the tips and ruby red eyes. She possessed a voluptuous and athletic figure, which was emphasized by the black battle outfit she wore. It was not unlike a body suit, but possessed a short skirt and shorts underneath. A one-handed sword as sheathed at her hip.

"Oh please, Xenovia." the girl said as she waved her hand around. "The day I hear you giving someone a pep talk is usually the day when all of Hell breaks loose."

Xenovia's eyes became daggers as she glared at the woman, reaching for the sword on her back. The girl laughed at the site, holding up her hands. "Whoa, easy now! It was a compliment! Sheesh!"

Irina couldn't help but giggle at the sight, Xenovia still glaring at the woman. "What are you doing here, Maxwell?"

A sigh escaped her lips. "Irina, I've told you before. Just call me Milla."

"B-but, you're the Top Class Exorcist-in-training! I have to show you respect!"

"Well, I'm not a fan of being too formal. Just calling me Milla is fine. No need for honorifics." Milla waved it off.

"But...but...!"

"I said it's fine. Geez. Don't worry about it."

"You may as well give in, Irina." Xenovia told the girl. "She just doesn't like formalities, much less honorifics."

"Exactly." Milla nodded. "So, how was training?"

"Eventful. Irina is growing stronger by the day. It won't be long before she will be ready for the Exams."

"That's good to hear." Milla nodded in approval. Irina had definitely had come a long way since she learned from under her tutelage. It was hard to believe that just a few years ago, she was a child who could barely hold a sword properly. Now she is standing toe-to-toe with a skilled exorcist like Xenovia.

"Still, her foot work could use some improvement." Xenovia added. "She focuses too much on her blade than evading enemy attacks."

"I prefer facing them head on!" Irina chirped with a grin, causing Milla to chuckle.

"Regardless, dodging is needed." she told the girl. "It keeps you alive. Well, anyway, moving away from training, how are you two doing?"

"I'm doing just fine." Xenovia answered. They had been doing well for quite a while. Aside from normal assignments of dealing with strays, they had nothing else out of the ordinary.

"Me as well!" Irina grinned. "I'm planning on visit a friend of mine back at Kuoh, provided work doesn't get in the way."

"Oh?' Milla inquired. "By any chance, is it a boyfriend?"

"Wh-what?!" The brown haired girl squeaked, her face flushed in bright crimson. "I-it's not like that! He's just a childhood friend! Same with my other friend!"

"Oh, so you are two-timing." Xenovia stated bluntly, though she herself did not know the meaning behind those words.

Almost instantly, Irina's face exploded into a new shade of red. "IT ISN'T LIKE THAT! B-BESIDES, I DON'T LIKE LUDGER THAT WAY! I HAVE FEELINGS FOR ISSEI-WAIT, NO! THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!"

"And she just admitted her feelings..." Milla and Xenovia deadpanned.

"Mou…WHY DO YOU GUYS HAVE TO MAKE FUN OF ME?!" She whined.

Though Milla and Xenovia were laughing, the girl couldn't help but feel something click inside her mind when she heard the name Ludger. 'Why does it sound so familiar...' she wondered before shaking her head. 'I shouldn't dwell on such matters for too long.'

"Well, I think we've teased her enough." Milla said. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. In fact, I was wondering where our abilities stand now." Xenovia grinned as she grasped the hilt of her wrapped sword, the cloth dispersing.

"It has been a while since we last fought." Milla agreed, unsheathing the sword from her hip. "It's been what? A year since we last sparred?"

"Correct."

Irina immediately jumped back, and the bangle around her bicep uncurled and slithered into her hand, forming into a simple blade. "I'm fighting both the top student and the strongest student in the Academy..." she whispered to herself as a confident grinned formed on her face. "I won't hold back!"

"Then let us begin!" Milla announced as her sword glowed brightly. The three made no pause as they rushed in at the center, their swords locked in a three-way clash.

Xenovia's blade, alongside that of Irina and Milla, was a Holy Sword. However, this was no ordinary blade imbued with the power of light... this was a blade forged from the most holy sword of all: the Excalibur. Her blade was the sword of destruction. Any that touches it's blade shall be obliterated. Irina's was a blade of mimicry, able to form into a bangle and revert back to a blade in little time.

As for Milla's blade...

It was a sword that radiated the same Holy aura, but at a greater intensity. It was a one handed sword with an ornate, black and golden guard that was similar to that of a rapier. The hilt was a velvet red and the pommel gold. The blade held a unique design as well. It was black at the base before transitioning to a blood red at the tip, the edge was a gleaming silver, almost as white as snow. At the base and tip of the blade was a pattern of an extended fairy wing.

It was the holy sword wielded by the first Holy Roman Emperor, Charlemagne: Joyeuse.

Three Holy blades, all of which either a fragment of Excalibur or a blade forged in the most sacred light... such blades are only granted to those worthy of them.

And the clashing swordswomen, Milla, Xenovia, and Irina, are of those worthy few. They were gifted with the capability of wielding such holy weapons from birth, and have been part of the Vatican's greatest warriors.

When Xenovia and Milla clashed, a shockwave emerged, nearly sending Irina off of her feet. The blades grinded against each other, light burning against light, and both women fighting for dominance.

"Heh, I can see your control over Destruction has improved." Milla grinned at her friend.

"Indeed. And I see your skill hasn't dulled either!"

The two leaped back, though Milla was quickly sent to the defensive as Irina leaped at her, her Excalibur grinding against her own blade. The exchange was hot and fierce, with irina using her slim body and speed to furiously attack the enemy, while Milla defended against each strike perfectly, moving away from any strikes that would have injured her.

"Nice reflexes Irina. Your speed has definitely improved." Milla complimented before grinning even wider. "However..." The aura around Milla's blade glowed furiously. As Irina swung once more, the long haired swordswomen parried the strike and pushed her back. "Your attacks are still too light!"

"Waaah!" the girl was sent flying, her body soaring through the air. However, she quickly regained her balance, flipping in the air before landing back on the ground, preparing for another strike. "I'm not finished yet!"

"Oh, really?" The blade of Joyeuse begun to glow. Milla rushed towards irina, her sword lowered. But once she fell within range, she dealt a devastating upward stroke that pushed the Mimic wielder into the air.

"Distall Nova!"

Xenovia took this opportunity, and charged forward, the blade dragging behind her. "Don't you dare forget about me, Maxwell!"

"Of course I didn't!" Milla spun around quickly and raised her hand in front of her, her palm glowing brightly.

Xenovia's eyes widened in surprise. She recognized that technique it was...

"Lunatic Sting!" Spears of light shot out the rune circle made by Milla's hand. They flew in an organized fashion, poised to skewer the enemy.

"Che!" Xenovia growled as she swung her blade, destroying the spear before she was forced to block against Milla's attack.

"No one said you would be using your Artes!" Xenovia argued the swordswoman. Milla merely smirked.

"Well, no one asked. So I assumed it was okay."

Once Xenovia got in close, she swung the blade with all of her might. Milla blocked the attack, but the force behind the strike was enough to send her back, feet skidding across the ground.

"Still, with power like that, I don't think you should really be complaining." Milla shook her hand a little bit to get some feeling back. The last strike was actually numbing.

"You and your Artes are annoying." the other girl huffed. "How exactly you can perform them is beyond me."

"Didn't they teach you about the concept of artes and how people can use them?" Milla asked. How is Xenovia unaware of this?

"Maybe, but I fell asleep during that lecture." She stated bluntly.

Milla sighed, shaking her head. "Why do I even bother? Honestly, whoever marries you will probably the most unfortunate man on the planet."

And cue the tick mark.

"And just what are you implying, Maxwell?" Xenovia asked dangerously, her eyes glaring heavily at the woman. At the sight of the hostility, Irina began inching back.

'Oh boy...' she thought in horror. 'They're about to go at it!'

Already aware of the impending disaster, Irina took shelter behind one of the pews. Whenever Xenovia and Milla fought like this...it was anything but pretty.

"I mean what I mean." Milla returned the remark with a glare of her own, the aura around her sword seemed to intensify. It's light illuminating the room.

Xenovia's Excalibur had done the same, but the size of the aura was much larger. The glowing lights grew until they engulfed their wielders, who didn't seem to notice.

However, just as the two were about to go at it...

"Ahem."

Immediately, the light died down, and the girls stopped to see a woman tapping her foot against the concrete, her arms crossed over her chest. Her beauty was almost godly, but her gaze was equal to that of a Devil.

"Miss Maxwell..." Milla gulped loudly, sweat pouring down her face. "Xenovia..." The blue-haired girl paled as she took a step back. "Care to explain what you were just about to do?"

The two swordswomen quickly lowered their blades. Their heads slowly and rigidly turned to face the speaker. They silently prayed that it wasn't who they thought it was. But their hopes were soon dashed.

"M-Miss Griselda..." Milla stuttered. She was truly fearful for her life at this moment

"I hope the two of you weren't planning on doing what I think you were..." the woman, now known as Griselda, asked.

Griselda Quarta. She was arguably one of the most talented, as well as most dangerous Exorcists the Vatican ever had. Though she was close to retirement, she had taken up the role of teaching the future generation, and as luck would have it, she took in Xenovia, and taught her everything she knew.

It was actually because of her that the girl gained the right to wield an Excalibur.

"N-no! That wasn't it at all!" Milla tried to diffuse the situation. "We were just caught up in sparring that we didn't notice ourselves releasing our aura, right Xenovia?"

"Y-yes! That's correct." THe blue haired girl nodded, not wanting to face her guardian/teacher's wrath if she knew the truth.

"Oh, really?" the woman asked almost coldly. "If that is the case, then perhaps I need to teach the two of you better to control that aura of yours." An annoyed expression crossed her features. "Need I remind you of what happened the last time you two went all out? And the time before that?"

The reluctantly recalled the previous times they fought without restraint...and it leveled the training grounds of the Vatican...twice! Instead of the wide, green, open fields that exorcists would spar in, is now a desolate crater.

"Now then..." The smile on Griselda's face was still present. "...Let us go. You lesson begins very shortly."

The two paled to the extent that their complexion turned stark white.

"...We're totally screwed, aren't we?" Milla asked her friend.

"...I do believe we are, Maxwell."

From behind her hiding spot, Irina sighed in relief. "Thank goodness..." she muttered. "I thought they were about to have another repeat!"

"Miss Shidou!" Griselda called out, causing the girl to squeak in response. "You are joining them as well."

"W-what?!" the girl cried. "Why!?"

"For one, you did not try to diffuse the situation." the elder Exorcist stated. "Secondly, I was watching your training with Xenovia. You're swordsmanship is lacking, and your footwork is in dire need of improvement. Agility is all well and good, but without strength, that is meaningless."

"Mou...That's exactly what Miss Milla said..." Irina sighed.

"Well she is correct." Griselda agreed. "Without proper power and skill, you will not be able to defeat beings stronger than yourself."

"Best prepare yourself, Irina." Milla warned her. "I get the feeling that today's lesson is going to be... rather brutal."

If the smile on the woman's face meant anything, they were about to learn that it would be a major understatement.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back with Ludger, he was currently in the apartment's kitchen, fixing tonight's dinner while Julius was at the table, fiddling with what appeared to be a pair of twin matching pocket watches, one silver and the other gold.

"So how was school today, Ludger?" The elder Kresnik asked his brother.

"It was the same thing. I'm just glad Issei and I made it on time." Ludger answered as he stirred tomato sauce.

"Well, you two wouldn't have had that trouble if you set your alarm on time." He joked as he turned the screw within the silver pocket watch.

"I know, I know."

Ludger sighed at his brother's remark. Honestly, it wasn't his fault!

"Say, Ludger."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about getting a part-time job?" Julius asked, turning away from his work. "With those cooking skills of yours, you'd make a killing at a cafe or even a restaurant."

"I was thinking about it..." Ludger stopped stirring the sauce and went back to boiling the pasta. "But I still want to work alongside you at Spirius, Julius."

At the mention of the major national company, Julius' gaze became cold for a moment. "Are you really set on that, Ludger?" he asked. "You are aware that the jobs Spirius takes on are quite dangerous... especially when it involves Strays."

"..." Ludger kept quiet as he was deep in thought, his hand stirring the boiling pasta. He was well aware of what Spirius does. To the public, it is a corporation that specialized in food stocks, housewares, weapons manufacturing, research and development, etc. But that was only known to normal society. In reality, Spirius also deals with affairs of the supernatural world. Everyone with the company is aware of the existence of Monsters, magic, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, mythical creatures, Gods, etc. Their tasks within this division is to handle jobs assigned to them from any of the factions. Whether it is the retrieval of a magic item or protection from enemy factions, these agents were trained and equipped to handle anything. That includes dealing with Stray Devils, devils who have killed or left their masters and roam freely killing to their hearts content.

At first, he really didn't believe in any of it until Julius asked him to come with him for a mission to deal with a Stray Devil by the name of Xeros.

His hand unconsciously went to his wrist, where it had nearly been cut off. Had it not been for the medical advancements Spirius had made, one would have seen a scar from the wound.

That day was forever etched in his mind. At first, he was downright horrified that he nearly lost his hand that day. But it also gave him a sense of caution. To be aware of your surroundings. To not lose focus for even a second. To not grow reckless and arrogant. To remain calm and collected even in the face of danger.

"...I am..." Ludger finally answered as he scooped up two servings of pasta onto two plates.

Julius said nothing at first, even as the plates were placed on the table. Finally, he sighed. "I'll guess and say nothing I do will change your mind?"

"No. No it will not." Ludger answered. He had brought the salad over to the table. "Julius, I know you're worried about me, but I won't be a kid forever. I have to learn to make my own choices and take responsibility for them."

The man couldn't help but sigh again. "Good grief. The fact that you are as stubborn as me just scares me sometimes."

Ludger cracked a small smile as he brought the rest of the food over. Rollo mewled as he walked over to them, taking his place on Julius' lap. "Say, Rollo." the man smiled as he petted the large creature. "You think you should get some food too?"

"Meow~!"

"On second thought..." Julius amended his statement as he looked at the cat's form. "Maybe we should get you some diet Kitty Crisps. at this rate, we're gonna have to lift you from the knees, big boy!"

"Meow..." As if in response, Rollo hopped off of Julius's lap and made his way over to his food bowl.

"I guess Rollo isn't willing to accept your advice." Ludger joked.

"I'm just looking out for him. He shouldn't blame me for trying to help if he gets too fat."

The two brothers laughed at their jokes before diving straight into dinner.

"By the way, Ludger. I heard from Issei's mother that supposedly Irina is coming back."

"Wait, for real?" the boy asked, surprised lighting up over his face. "When?"

"Sometime before summer, but I don't know all the details. Of course, she did say that it would involve her not getting work, so who knows?"

"Work? What do you mean?" Ludger raised in eyebrow. What type of job did his childhood friend have?

"I have no idea." Julius answered. "Although... I think it might involve the Vatican, considering her father is an Exorcist."

"Oh, I see." Ludger nodded in understanding. He was aware that the Shidou Patriarch was a man whose duty was to slay stray devils and mythical creatures that threatened innocent lives. It had been about 9 years since Irina and her family moved away. And just a few years ago, he was surprised to have learned that she chose to become an exorcist herself.

"She's still young, so I doubt they would assign her high difficulty missions." Julius assured him when he saw the worried look on his brother's face. "I also hear she's friends with the Top Exorcist in training. Milla Maxwell, I think her name was."

"Ludger?" Julius frowned when he saw a look of apprehension and shock on Ludger's face. "Ludger, you okay?"

"Huh?! Y-yeah...I'm fine." He waved it off. Julius was skeptical, but eventually shrugged and resumed eating.

Ludger on the other hand, didn't touch his plate. His mind was racing. 'Milla...Maxwell...?' Not matter how many times he searched the deep recesses of his mind, he couldn't find any memory of someone like that. Yet...why was the name so familiar to him?

XXXXXXXXXX

In another part of the city, specifically at a large, rundown church, four figures were gathered. Not much of their features could be seen, all save for the black wings on their backs.

"Ugh, what a dump!" the youngest of the group complained, bearing blonde hair. "How come we have to stay here?!"

"We don't have much of a choice." the sole male of the group spoke. "This is the only place where the reach of the Gremory and Sitri clans in their territory."

"I'm afraid I will have to agree with Mittelt." the oldest female said. "This place is in dire need of renovation."

"Really?" the third female asked. "I find it to be rather comforting. Kind of reminds you of someplace where people can find peace and not have to deal with bastards."

"Only you would find a rundown place like this comforting, Raynare." The eldest female stated.

"So what, Kalawarner?" The female, Raynare retorted. "It's just my own preference."

"I still think it's a dump!" Mittelt growled. "Why the heck are we even here?"

"Azazel'sama's orders are to observe a human who may or may not possess a powerful Sacred Gear." the man stated. "I must admit, this Sacred Gear must be something if Azazel-sama asked us to look into it."

"Do we know what the Sacred Gear is?" Raynare asked curiously.

"No, unfortunately not. To make matters worse, an agent of that corporation is here as well. Even worse, he is a Kresnik."

At this, the females were stunned to silence. They were aware of the affairs of the Spirius Corporation, as they held business with the Grigori before. They acknowledged the fact that the agents of that corporation had great combat skills. However, the news of a Kresnik being present within this town disturbed them.

"...Do they possess a Chromatus?" Kalawarner asked.

The man, whose name was Dohnaseek, shook his head. "I don't know. All I know is that he is a member of Spirius. That alone makes him dangerous.'

"Greaaat..." Mittelt whined. "So we have to deal with some nameless shmo who's got something big, and a damned Kresnik. Fan-freaking-tastic!"

"Do we know who possesses this sacred gear?" Raynare asked.

Dohnaseek nodded. "A human by the name of Issei Hyoudou. I must admit, the boy is rather impressive. he is a two time martial arts champion, and currently running for three-time."

"What is it with you and sports, Dohnaseek?" Kalawarner asked.

"I find it to be impressive. After all, only those born of God's make could create such fighting methods. A shame we can't linger for too long, otherwise I would have loved to see it in action for myself."

"Exercise nut..." Mittlet muttered, earning a tick mark from the man. "I heard that, you little bat."

"Bleh!" The young girl stuck her tongue out in response, which only fueled the man's ire.

"So how are we going to handle this, Raynare?" Kalawarner asked her companion.

The woman placed a hand on her chin in thought. "With this being the territory if both the Sitir and the Gremory, we will have to be careful, especially since we also have to deal with a Kresnik."

"So then..." the older woman said as she placed herself atop the rim of a bench, crossing her legs. "How do we make contact with the kid without arousing suspicion?"

"Direct confrontation." the girl answered. "I will have to limit my power as much as possible."

"I see. So you plan on hiding in plain sight and make direct contact with the boy?" Dohnasheek inquired.

"That's right. And I have just the idea…" Raynare grinned.

 _To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of many great stories such as Code BREAKER, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Fire Emblem: if, and many more.**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Winged Affection  
**  
"Well, for once, we're actually on time instead of running for dear life." Issei remarked as he and Ludger made their way to Kuoh.

Ludger chuckled slightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, you can thank Rollo for that one, considering that he was apparently hungry that morning and decided to bite my foot."

The young Kresnik thought back to an hour ago, where a large furball chose it would be best to bite down on his leg. His cringed slightly from the remembrance of pain.

"Maybe it's karma?"

"For what?! Pissing off a gypsy or something?"

"Or maybe a girlfriend you dumped in a past life?"

"Yeah, right." the silver-haired teen scoffed. "I couldn't get a girlfriend to save my life."

"And how do you figure that?" Issei asked in disbelief. "I mean, dude, you got a mug most men would kill for, a bod where you can grill a slab of steak, and you make the most heavenly foods to boot! And must we forget the fan club of yours?"

"Those are deranged mad women. That's different."

"Just how?" He asked in response. "Are you waiting for the right woman or something?"

"I don't know..." Ludger rested his chin in his hands.

"Well, in any case..." Issei waved his hand. "Whoever ends up with you is gonna be one happy wife... provided they earn Julius' approval."

"Ugh...Don't remind me..." Ludger sighed. He knew very well the rules Julius placed on relationships. He wouldn't let him be in part of any relationship with a girl unless he approved of her. He even made a list of the qualities that a woman should have before he would let him date them.

Frankly, Ludger thought he was going overboard on this.

"So, what qualities do they need for Julius to approve of them, exactly?"

"Haa...Let me remember from all the times he recited his list: She must be smart; she has to be aware of how her choices will affect her life as well as be adept in academics. She must be reliable, she must be willing to share the burden of the relationship and be helpful in any situation calling for it. She must be responsible, making proper decisions and accepting consequences of mistakes. She must be strong in mind, body, and spirit in order to keep up. She must be independent as she will not be relying on you for every single thing. She must be compassionate, as to understand you and vice versa. Physical appearance does not matter, as it is what's on the inside that counts. She must also be loyal to you; she must not betray the trust you have with her..." Ludger recited as the list continued...

Issei immediately brought up his arms. "Okay, stop, please..." he begged. "Good lord, isn't that a bit TOO long a list?!"

"That's what I told him, but he just brushed me off." Ludger sighed. "I swear, my brother can be so overbearing."

"Well, least now we know why he doesn't have a girlfriend yet." the brunette grinned. "He's practically married to his job!" That was when Issei suddenly remembered something, which made the smile on his face even brighter. "Oh, right! Speaking of jobs, I heard you've gotten an application for the Spirius Entrance Exam! Nice going, by the way!"

"Haha, thanks..." the other male said, smiling sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I'm kind of nervous... I mean, this is Spirius we're talking about here. They're the biggest corporation in the world, since they own a good portion of stock markets overseas."

"Even still, this is awesome! So, when's the entrance exam?!"

"A month from this week." Ludger answered. "That should be plenty of time for me to study up."

'Or, at least, that's what Issei believes.' he thought sadly. 'No one has any idea about what really happens in this world... To most people, it seems like a written test, but in reality, it's combat training to see whether or not you have what it takes to fight the supernatural world.'

That is what an Agent of Spirius truly does: handle affairs of the Supernatural world. They do it in secret to protect the oblivious humankind. That was what Julius was...that was what he aspired to be as well.

"Well, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do great, bud." Issei slapped him on the back.

"Heh, thanks Issei."

"And while on the subjects of getting into the big leagues, how's your training for the tournament next week?" Ludger asked curiously.

Issei gave a cocky smirk, slamming his hand against his bicep, with his hand clenched into a tight fist. "It's been going great!" he said enthusiastically. "Everyone in the club's been giving me hell for when the time comes to step into the ring!"

His friend chuckled, a hand at his chin. "Well, don't turn into a punch-drunk, otherwise you won't get yourself a girlfriend."

"Gah, you HAD to bring that up, didn't you?"

"Heh, sorry, couldn't resist... Still, it's a wonder how you don't have a girlfriend yet." he pointed out. "I mean, you've got a great personality, you'll do whatever it takes to protect your loved ones... Hell, I know you did the same for Irina when she was getting picked on."

"Yeah...Irina..." Issei spoke wistfully. He hadn't seen their childhood friend in years. He used to think Irina was a boy, but he was definitely surprised that she was actually a girl. However, when they were young, she was often picked on by the bigger kids for being so small and scrawny, but Issei and Ludger would always chase them off and help her back up. To them, Irina was an irreplaceable friend. They were all heartbroken when she had to move away. He often wondered how she was doing ever since she left. He really wanted to see her again so they all can catch up like old times.

"Oh, yeah, that's right!" the brunette had nearly forgotten to inform his friend about the news he received the other day. "Irina-chan might be coming back this summer!"

"Yeah, I know." Ludger nodded, smiling fondly at the memories of their dearest friend. "Julius told me that he got a phone call from your mother. Man, it's been so long... You think we'll even recognize her?"

"Dunno. She might still be a tomboy for all we know!"

"Heh, you're probably right. After all, it took us a while before we figured out she was a girl."

"Yep. She was just that good."

The conversation continued to carry on, even as they entered the school grounds. Once they did, a few of the girls walking by noticed their presence, and immediately, hushed whispers began to flood the gates.

"Hey, look! It's Hyoudou-sama and Kresnik-sama!"

"Aah, they look so cute together!"

"They're not as cute as Kiba-sama, but yeah!"

"Ludger-sama's cooking is on par with the gods themselves, and Issei-sama will do whatever it takes to protect us girls!"

Several members of their respective fanclubs squealed in unison, which did not go unnoticed by the two.

"Fangirls?" Ludger asked. Issei nodded, and sighed.

"Fangirls."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hm, I must admit, that human is adjusting rather well to this world."

The Great Spirit of Time mused. On a whim, he left the Land of Canaan in order to pay a visit to this world. In all honesty, he was rather curious of how the Scion of Kresnik and Seeker were living their lives in this world. If the sight before him was of any indication, it seemed to be an elated normalcy. But Chronos was not so naive.

"It appears his memories from the previous life are locked away..." he said to himself, a hand at his chin. "And his Chromatus has been heavily weakened... It's gone back to its original state."

That was to be expected, however. It would not be as if power could be retained when faced with the chance to be reborn. No, to regain great power, you must work to obtain it... to be once again worthy of it, or to face the consequences once again. Ludger Kresnik had been among the latter sort, willing to risk everything to be able to protect the people he cared about.

That had been the reason he surpassed Bakur. On the subject of that matter, it sickened Chronos to know that the man still exists in this world, and that Spirius was still around.

He knew very well that the Trial was still undergoing in this world...what he didn't expect was to see Bakur and the rest of Spirius still alive and well in this dimension. His tenacity was on par with a cockroach. Every time to put him down, he just gets back up.

Although, it made him curious how he was able to be reborn in the first place. The only souls that he and Origin sensed resonating with this world were Ludger and Julius. How was it that that man and his cronies were here as well?

"...It doesn't matter." Chronos shook his head. He fought against Bisley many times, and his only defeat against him was due to an element of surprise. He wouldn't fall for the same trap again.

Of course, there was something else that intrigued him... namely, the boy that Ludger Kresnik had brefriended. Issei Hyoudou looked like your average human, only with a pen-ship for the mixed martial arts, but there was something within him, his left arm to be precise, that had been the clincher for him to enter this world.

"Boosted Gear, huh?" Chronos felt something tug at his lips. "I have to admit, the last time I saw that eyesore of a gauntlet was when the previous wielder thought he could take me on."

That had been one of the Great Spirit of Time's intriguing battles, locked in combat against a beast of a man on a rampage. Truly, the ones who inherited the name of the Great Welsh were among the most ferocious of beasts. He could still recall staring down the crimson beast that had awoken from it's slumber.

Little wonder Boosted Gear was capable of slaying even Gods, if this Juggernaut Drive was capable of matching a Great Spirit measure for measure... but what is the flow of power against the flow of time?

If the previous wielder of Boosted Gear was a ferocious berserker, how would the current one fare? "Things are getting interesting in this world...I may actually have a reason to stick around and observe." The Great Spirit mused. "But still...what is this presence I'm sensing. It feels so similar to the Scion. And there isn't just one...but three..."

Chronos shook his head. "Well, it doesn't concern me for the time being. For now, let's see where this leads..." He chuckled afterwards. "Knowing the Scion of Kresnik, though, he'll likely do something idiotic and amusing all the same."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Haa... haa...!"

"Oh man, look at them legs... Damn, who knew kendo could make women look so damn fine?!"

The glasses wearing teen panted in heat. The bald teen next to him agreed.

"Not just their legs, but look at those asses. So tight and firm...Oh how lucky I am to be born a man!"

This was one of the favorite hobbies of the Perverted Duo, Matsuada and Motohama: Peeping on the Girls' Kendo Club.

The Perverted Duo were the greatest perverts known to man, taking part in anything even remotely related to the female body. As a result, they were heavily despised by the entirety of the female body. More often than not, however, they were caught in the act, and severely beaten or bruised beyond all recognition. The length of the beatings as in hopes that they would learn their lesson... unfortunately, they still kept on peeping.

Thankfully, there was someone to keep a leash on them.

"And just what are you guys looking at?"

The two perverts squeaked in surprised, turning around with arms raised in defense, about to beg for mercy...

...only to see Issei with a dark expression on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. The two sighed. "Oh, it's just you..." Matsuda said in relief. "We thought it was one of the girls!"

"Yeah, man!" Motohama nodded. "Don't do that, bro!"

"...It seems like you never answered my question...Just what the hell are you guys looking at?" The brown haired teen repeated.

"What does it look like? The Kendo girls! Man, their bods are smoking hot!" Matsuda shouted out.

"Yeah, I can tell you their sizes if you want!" The 'three size scouting glasses' Motohama offered his perverted friend.

"I see..." Issei sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry guys, but this is for your own good."

"Eh? What are you..."

Issei breathed in deeply, and then let out a scream at the very top of his lungs.

"PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSS!"

His shout could be heard all over the campus, some even heard it past the gates.

Obviously, the girls inside the locker room that the Duo was peeking in heard this as well. They turned to where the yell came from and looked through the window. Immediately after, they were itching to grab their wooden swords.

It was the Perverted Duo.

"Wha-oh shit!"

"What the hell bro?!"

"Sorry guys." Issei smiled innocently. "By the way... might wanna start running."

They didn't need to be told twice, as they hurriedly ran off like bullets. Once they were gone, Issei shook his head. "Man, after all the times Katase-san and Murayama-san beat the shit out of them, you'd think they would learn their lesson."

"I agree with you on that one." Ludger voiced as he walked up to him, just in time to see the girls barge out of the room fully dressed with their swords raised. Their eyes were screaming bloody Mary. "I'm starting to believe that they are masochists if they keep going through with this."

"You might be right on that." the brunette nodded in agreement. Once the girls gathered around, he stabbed his thumb over his shoulder. "They went that way."

"Thanks Issei-kun~!" The girls chirped. Their demeanor's changed quickly. They were now sporting friendly smiles and a positive aura. Just as quickly, they reverted back to their bloodlust and continued their pursuit.

"My friend, they say hell hath no fury like a woman scorned...and we are always witnessing it first hand."

"Hey, least we're not on the receiving end." Ludger said, watching the girls chase after the unfortunate poor souls. "And I hope to God we never have to be."

"Amen to that brother." Issei nodded sagely.

Unbeknownst to them, their little conversation had spectators.

"Fufufu~" Akeno giggled, watching the two speak from the windowsill of their clubhouse, which wasn't too far away from the girls' locker room. "How popular are kouhai are."

"Well, that is to be expected." Rias smiled slightly, thumbing her chess piece around in her hand. "They aren't called the Chivalrous trio with Kiba, after all."

"Ara, how true." The raven haired girl nodded. She then turned around to her friend. "Buchou...what do you think of Issei-kun and Ludger-kun?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Rias replied, setting the chess piece down on the board. "They both have great power... especially Ludger-kun, but that's to be expected. After all, he IS a Kresnik."

The crimson haired senior smiled in knowing. She was fully aware of her kouhai's heritage, given the fact that there were so many stories regarding the Tales of the Great Sage Kresnik and the Spirits. He was the first human in all of recorded history to wield Artes.

"They would make quite the fine addition, don't you think?" Akeno asked her friend. "Also, you would be the first person in history to have a Kresnik in your peerage~"

"Hm true." the girl nodded. "But, I don't think Ludger-kun would accept such a proposal. Besides, I'd prefer it if they joined of their own volition."

"I suppose."

"Anyway, about what Sona was talking about to us earlier..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Raynare had to admit, Issei Hyoudou was certainly an interesting human. "So, this is the one we're supposed to observe and kill." she muttered, sitting atop the skies of Kuoh in her true form, looking at some information Dohnaseek managed to dig up, along with a photograph. She was also willing to admit that he was apparently quite the looker. He wasn't handsome, but he was certainly cute.

"It's a shame...He just looks too cute to kill..." Raynare spoke with a tinge of regret in her voice. But she soon shrugged it off. "...But these are Azazel-sama's orders. It can't be helped. Although...that one Kresnik brat would be the most annoying thing in my way."

She was more than aware of the dangers that the Kresnik family possessed. Even during the Great War, when humanity was forced to take sides, it was the Kresniks who decided to stand against the three. It was their strength that led to them becoming their own faction... but all the same, they were apart of something bigger. She happened to learn more about it when she was on a mission headed underneath Azazel, which led to her coming into contact with the Kresniks for the first time.

She would never forget that image... that armor that covered their body, their weapons capable of severing time and space.

She tried to repress a shudder from remembering that event. The power they possessed was truly terrifying. She barely made it out of that bout alive. If this one Kresnik was anything like the ones she faced before...she would have to proceed with utmost caution in order to make it out of this assignment alive.

"My target is that boy, so I should focus on finding a way to isolate the two of them..." she thought aloud. Once again, she looked at the picture. "Still..."

...

...

...

"...Haa, he just looks so cuuute...!"

She was still torn between killing him and just cuddling him like a teddy bear. SHe was really a sucker for cute things.

"It's orders from Azazel, but... Aaaah!" Raynare shook her head, a deep blush on her face. "He just looks so adorable!"

Now she really had to stop and think carefully. Just how was she going to carry out the mission now?

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yeah, we were on clean up duty a lot longer than I thought." Ludger agreed. The two were walking to their homes from school, as it was their turn to clean the classrooms.  
Issei groaned as he stretched his arms out, pushing them until a satisfying pop from his shoulder echoed. "Aaah... Finally got that creak out of my neck!" he sighed in relief as he looked up at the sky. "Man, it's pretty late."

"Well, least we got it done." the boy said. "Now we can focus on getting homework done. Oh, yeah, do you mind if I crash at your place tonight?"

"I don't mind, and I'm sure Julius wouldn't either, but... what's the occassion?"

"Come on, bro, when's the last time we spent time together at each other's houses? My folks were practically begging me to invite you over, but I thought it would be better if I came to you instead."

Ludger looked at his friend for a while, then developed a teasing, and knowing grin. "You just want to free-load off of my cooking."

"What?! I do not...!...Maybe...Yes..." Issei tired to deny it, but Ludger's mocking stare broke his defiance.

"Thought so. Well, you're lucky you're welcome any time."

"Seriously?! Awesome!" the brunette cheered. "I knew you were my bro for a reason!"

"You're just lucky we're best friends." Ludger retorted.

"Even still man!"

"U-um... excuse me!"

Both teens stopped their chatter and turned in the same direction to the source of the voice. If one word were to describe the young girl they were currently facing, it would be 'cute'. She was around their age, wearing an unfamiliar school uniform consisting of a dark red blazer, a dark green skirt, and black knee socks. Her raven black hair flowed down to her lower back. Her violet eyes were focused to her feet as her expression was wracked with anxiety.

"Can we help you with something, miss...?" Ludger asked, looking at the girl carefully. He didn't recognize that school uniform anywhere, so he guessed that she was a student from another school at another part of the country, but he felt something... very off about her. He wasn't sure why, but even though her presence felt weak, he knew he had felt it somewhere before... but where?

"Y-Yuuma." the girl said shyly. "Y-Yuuma Amano."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Amano-san." Issei greeted in friendliness. He was curious as to what she wanted to ask of them.

Strangely, the girl blushed heavily. Ludger immediately realized why she was so shy, and chuckled slyly, patting his friend on the back. "Talk to you later." he said with a wink. "And don't screw up~"

"Huh?" the fighter blinked. "Wait-what are you-Hey, Ludger!" he called out, though his friend continued to walk away, waving at him with a grin. He sighed later. "What the heck..."

"U-um..." Yuuma spoke up. "Y-you're name is... Issei Hyoudou, right?"

"Uh, yeah...that's me." Issei nodded, unsure why she was asking.

"Will...will you..." She continued to fidget in nervousness.

"I'm sorry...?"

"Will...Will you go out with me?" She bowed low upon her request.

Issei blinked. Did she just say... what he thinks he said, or has his hearing gone bad already? He was still seventeen, if he recalls correctly. "Um, sorry, but... could you repeat that?" he asked her.

"Will you please go out with me?" She repeated her request.

"...If you don't mind me asking..." he said slowly, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Why me? I mean, sure, I care about people, but there are a lot of other guys to choose from!"

"W-well...it's..." Yuuma trailed off...too nervous to answer properly.

"H-hey, not that I'm complaining or anything!" Issei assured her, raising his hands. "I mean, hey, I'm honored! A-and..." he scratched his cheek, his face slightly red. "Y-you're... really cute."

"Th-thank you..." Yuuma nodded gratefully. She was still anxious.

"S-so, uh.. Y-you really want to go out on a date with me?" he asked, once again trying to earn confirmation.

"Mmhm..." SHe nodded.

Issei was unsure what to make of this. On one hand...he should be suspicious that this girl, who he never met before, just asked him out on a date right out of the blue...On the other hand...

Her large, eyes were looking at him in anticipation.

...There was no way he could turn her down like this.

"...Warning you now, I don't know the first thing about dating." Issei told her, smiling as best as he could.

Yuuma's smile was as bright as the sun.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she was grateful he accepted.

Issei felt himself warming up. Honestly, he wasn't sure if a girl could look so happy being accepted on a date. "So, when did you want to meet?"

"U-um, does Saturday work?!"

"Yeah, sure."

"That's great! See you then!" without another word, she turned around and skipped away jubilantly.

"Man..." the boy said in exasperation. "Never seen a more chipper girl. Still, she is cute though." Then, finally, his mind went back to when Ludger left. "Why that sneaky little..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Achoo!"

"Whoa, you okay Ludger?" Julius asked as the boy undid his tie, slipping off his jacket and placing it against the rack at the door. "You're not catching a cold, are you?"

"Geez, I hope not." Ludger wiped his nose. "Why do I feel like someone's talking about me?"

"Maybe Issei?" his older brother offered. "You did say that you left him behind. So, a girl just walked right up to him?"

"Yep, and she had the same sort of looks I've seen several girls give you when they're about to approach and ask the question." Ludger informed him. "It's about time. Seriously, I've been waiting for something like that to happen!"

"But don't you think that the entire situation seems strange?" Julius asked skeptically. "I mean, you did say that is girl wasn't someone either of you knew."

"Yeah, and that isn't all." Julius raised an eyebrow, seeing a serious expression on Ludger's face. "Her presence... I didn't know why it felt familiar, but now I remember."

Julius' eyes narrowed. "So then... a Fallen Angel's taken an interest in him."

Ludger nodded, but then frowned. "But why Issei? He doesn't have any spiritual power, and he doesn't have a Sacred Gear, as far as I know."

"That may not be the case." Julius stated, causing Ludger to look at him in question. "It's possible that he has a Sacred Gear, but hasn't been able to awaken it up to this point."

"You mean, the Grigori sent in a fallen angel to perform surveillance on Issei, without even knowing what Sacred Gear he has?"

"Well, the Governor of the Fallen Angels has been known to be something of a fanatic for them, so it doesn't surprise me. The real question here is, what will they do now that they have him under serveilence? Also, why ask him out on a date?"

"Well, they ARE called Fallen Angels for a reason." Ludger joked.

"Let's just hope he it doesn't come to that point." Julius joked back. "Well, humor aside, it seems to be a strange way to act for mere observation."

"Maybe she thought if she was close enough, it would be easier?"

"Well, that is a possibility."

"Should I keep an eye on him?"

"That might be for the best. We don't know who exactly these Fallens are taking orders from. If it's Azazel or his right-hand man, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about." Julius' face darkened. "If it's Kokabiel, then we'll have no choice but to intervene."

"Kokabiel..." Ludger frowned. "He's one of the Fallens who fought in the Great War, right?"

His brother nodded. "Yes, and he thrives in conflict. A warmonger in every sense of the word."

"Then it would be safe to say that he plans to start another great war?"

"Possibly. It would be a deranged idea though, given how all the factions are still recovering to this day."

"Doesn't sound like that would stop him." Ludger commented, heading to the kitchen. "Oh yeah, brother... about the entrance exam next month?"

"Hm? What about it?"

"What kind of test will it be?" he asked curiously. "Will it be combat? Or a written test?"

"It's both. Half of it will be a written test to get a gauge of your knowledge, but it weighs less than the combat exam. To be an agent, you have to be strong, as well as smart."

"And will I be allowed to use artes and my usual combat skills, or something else?"

"No, you're free to use the fighting style you are familiar with, as well as artes." Julius answered.

"Okay." Ludger gave a small sigh of relief. He wasn't sure how he'd be able to pass if he wasn't allowed to rely on his own style of combat.

"You know, I am still against you wanting to be apart of Spirius." Julius told him. "Although, I know you better than anyone, so I'm just wasting my breath here."

"Sorry, brother, but it's just..." Ludger smiled fondly at the memories. "Ever since our parents died, you've been looking after me in more ways than one. Sure, I've done small things like looking after the house and cooking meals for the both of us, but I never really could repay you for all those times you've looked out for me."

"..." Julius grew silent as his brothers words were true. However, what he knows about their parents was only partially true. No matter what, he couldn't let Ludger know about the truth of their family.

He'd be damned if he ever let him know the truth... of what sort of hellish life they truly led.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, Issei-kun's encountered a Fallen?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes, looking at her friend Sona, who sat across from her on the neighboring sofa.

"Yes, it appears she's asking him out on a date." Sona Sitri replied. "I don't know what it is she's planning, but considering she's a Fallen, I doubt it is anything BUT pleasant."

"I agree with your sentiment." Rias nodded as Akeno came in and set up cups of tea on the table before them. The crimson haired girl took her own cup and drank from it. "It would be best if we kept an eye on them...to ensure that the Fallen doesn't do anything drastic."

"How do you intend to handle it?" the Sitri heiress asked. "Have one of your peerage keep an eye on Hyoudou?"

"Yes, it would be a shame if he dies. If he does possess a Sacred Gear, then I can't allow them to steal him under any circumstance."

"In other words..." she pushed up her glasses. "You intend to recruit him, regardless if he lives or dies?"

"That's pretty much the gist of it."

Sona sighed, shaking her head within her palm. "There are so many things wrong with that plan, I'm not even sure where to start."

"Oh come now, my plan is fool proof! Just what kind of problems can stem from it?"

"Hm...Let's see, how about the fact that you aren't exactly giving him a choice in the matter. Even I'd he dies and you reincarnate him, it would still be against his will."

"B-but that's-"

"Even though you plan to do so with good intentions of continuing his life, you would be disregarding his own decision in the matter. What if he wanted to still be human? What if he just wanted to have a normal life? By reincarnating him against his will, you could be taking that away from him, Rias."

"...Okay, fair point." Rias pouted, staring into her own reflection shown by the tea in her cup. "Even still, surely you wouldn't want to lose him either."

"You are correct, but at the very least, I would try to outright ask him if he wished to throw away his humanity, and more than that, I would ask him if he wished to be a member of my peerage. Also, one other thing."

Rias really hated it when Sona gained that condescending voice in her tone.

"You do realize that his best friend happens to be a Kresnik, who's older brother is also a member of the Spirius Corporation, right?"

The Crimson haired beauty grew silent as she swirled the tea in her cup. Of course she was well aware of that. She had been keeping tabs on him as well ever since he had arrived at this school.

"Did you ever consider how he may retaliate because of your reckless decisions?" Sona questioned.

"...Okay, I get it! My plan is full of holes!" the red-haired beauty groaned. "Even still, at the very least, he should still be given the chance to live out his life... even if it means to live as a Devil."

"And that's my problem, Rias." Sona sighed. "Your kindness is sometimes cruel."

"We can't help what is kindness and what is cruelty, Sona." she pointed out. "You of all people should know that."

"Yes, yes, I am aware of that." the student council president conceded to her friend's point. "Now, in the meantime..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, you finally got yourself a girlfriend, huh?" Ludger chuckled slightly as he began to cook in the kitchen, his cell sandwiched between his ear and his shoulder. "It's about time, man."

"Oh, shut up!" Issei snapped at him. "That whole conversation was awkward as hell! Also, what the hell do I do?! I don't know the first thing about taking a girl out on a date!"

"And your asking ME this?" the silver-haired teen shot back. "Last I checked, I don't even have a girlfriend."

"Well, whatever! What do I do? Should I take her out at the mall here in town? Maybe shopping?"

"Well, based on what I've seen on TV, that seems to be a good start. Maybe you can take her to the movies as well." Ludger offered.

"Well, okay. I got some ideas now...Hey, I know! Maybe I can take her to the cafe you work at!"

"...Are you seriously gonna mooch off of me?" Ludger deadpanned. "Really?"

"What?" his best friend replied, not seeing the obvious jab. "Bro, you're cooking is like that of the gods themselves. Besides, I did kinda skip out on hanging with ya today. Also, why the hell did you leave me alone with her?! I could have used some help man!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby."

"I'm serious! I didn't even know how to make proper conversation, and now I'm going out with her! At least take some responsibility for your actions."

"I did. You're on a date, aren't you?" Ludger responded jokingly.

"Oh shut up!"

"Well, anyway, let me know how it goes, yeah?"

"Whatever!"

Ludger chuckled as Issei hung up, allowing him to slip his phone into his pocket. "Well, glad to know he might be able to have some fun." he muttered to himself. "Still, I wish it was with someone other than a Fallen Angel... hopefully, she isn't gonna be too bad."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, what is up with Raynare?"

It had been Mittelt who had asked that question, seeing as how the defacto leader of the group returned, smiling and giggling with a look that just screamed fangirl/crushing majorly hard. Personally, it creeped the smaller Fallen out, though Kalawarner looked amused, and Dohnaseek was more preoccupied with searching through the old tomes left behind in the church's library.

"If I had to guess, I'd say our little friend has a crush on somebody." Kalawarner giggled.

The Male Fallen gave no indication of hearing them as he continued to flip through pages. He had been doing this ever since the start of the mission, when they got word of a Kresnik within this town.

Fallen Angels earned their name because of their decisions in heaven. Some fell because of lust, greed, envy... any of the seven deadly sins, or just a sin in general. Dohnaseek fell because of his lust for knowledge. He was a scholar by nature, and he wished to learn everything this world had to offer. To him, knowledge was power, and information was strength.

His primary target of interest was the Kresnik family, humans who had the power to stand against the three factions. In fact, it was because of the Kresnik clan that humanity became a faction in and itself, leading the way to defending against supernatural threats. The Spirius Corporation was one such example, being a cultimation of defense against their enemies.

Of course, what he really wanted to learn about them was their supposed 'armor of death', aka The Chromatus.

It was a strange, yet unknown phenomenon that the clan possessed. They were able to equip upon themselves an armor that grants them tremendous power, mighty enough to rival even the leaders of the factions and in some cases, Gods. However, all power comes at a price. Although it is uncertain exactly what this price is for using the Chromatus.

With this piece of information missing, Donasheek wanted to learn more of it. He wanted to learn the truth of it all.

"What do you think about this, Dohnaseek?"

The scholar snapped out of it, blinking as he turned to an amused looking Kalawarner. He also saw Raynare in the air, wiggling around with her hands at her cheeks, apparently gushing over something. "Sorry, what were you talking about?" he asked, closing the book in his hand.

The loli of the group sighed, shaking her head. "And you're busy reading."

"Well, our friend is a scholar." the older member pointed out. "We were talking about Raynare. Seems like she's developed quite the crush on our target."

"Oh is that so?" The man raised an eyebrow. If his sin was lust for knowledge, then Raynare's sin was lust for love. He recalled that she fell from heaven as she was attracted to their leaders Azazel and Shemazai, and willingly left heaven to join them in the Grigori. Ever since then, she had been working hard on all of her missions just to receive recognition and praise from them.

But it appears that she was attracted to someone else now.

"Well, we have orders from Azazel to observe the boy, and possibly eliminate him if he becomes a threat." the Fallen spoke. "Even still, I must admit, even I am curious. His prowess for the martial arts is certainly interesting."

"Once again, sports nut!" Mittelt sneered, throwing her arms up in the air. "Argh, this place is so boring! Why isn't there anything fun to do?!"

"Would you quit your whining?" Kalawarner sighed in mild irritation. "Our mission is observation, which in itself is a long lasting mission that requires patience, something that you seem to lack."

"Hey!" The little fallen angel snapped.

"But nevertheless...it seems that the nun should be here within a week or two." The blue haired Fallen stated, ignoring her friend's comment.

"I see. But I still don't understand why we were told to extract her Sacred Gear. It doesn't seem to be something that Azazel-sama would want us to do. Usually he would want us to bring the Sacred Gear holder directly to him." Donasheek brought up.

"It's even stranger when it was Kokabiel-sama who told us, rather than Azazel-sama coming to greet us himself." Kalawarner pointed out in addition. "A bit odd, don't you think?"

"Hm, true... but, orders are orders."

"By the way, Dohnaseek, what were you looking up?" the older female Fallen asked, looking at the book he laid out on the table. "The Tales of Genesis...? Are you still doing research on the Kresniks?"

The man nodded. "Knowledge is a form of power, something of which I value greatly. Besides, even before we fell, I still inquired information on the power to destroy a false world. The Chromatus is arguably one of the strongest abilities known to humans, able to matching even the Longinus Sacred Gears."

"Seriously?!" The blonde Fallen Angel exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes. The Chromatus bestows exponential might upon the wielder. It's an ability that was brought forth by a single individual said to be a God among men. The Genesis Sage, Kresnik."

"It's curious though, when you think about it." Kalawarner said, opening the book and skimming over a few pages. "They have such great power, and yet..." She stopped when a page showed three beings standing before a black silhouette, one a white, shapeless form, another a being with a cog behind then, and the last in between the two, sitting atop a floating throne. "They haven't completed the Trial."

"Indeed...I would assume that it is due to the flaws of humanity..." Donasheek agreed. "From that the tales of the past entail, when they learned of what awaited at the end of the Trial, they started to fight amongst each other in a race to complete the Trial first and grasp the reward. Truly...humans are as sinful and destructive as any other being. At this rate...this world will fail the Trial and bring ruin to us all."

"A shame only the Kresniks can complete the Trial." the blue-haired Fallen said, a ghost of a smile on her face. "Otherwise, it would have been completed long ago."

Dohnaseek's lips tugged upwards. "I suppose that is true..."

Mittelt sighed, shaking her head at her comrades' conversation before looking at the still gushing Raynare. "Seriously, what goes on in that brain of hers?"

"Do you want me to snap her out of it?" Donasheek offered, now holding a closed, heavy looking book.

"No thanks, I got it." Kalawarner took up the task.

Unfurling her own wings, Kalawarner flew up to Raynare. Up close, the second oldest female Fallen had a giant blush on her face, possibly equaling the Gremory clan's hair, and her eyes possessing a dreamy glaze look. The woman sighed, shaking her head. "Oh yeah, you are lovestruck." she said, giggling slightly before she leaned in and opened her mouth.

Raynare was so engrossed in her daydreams about her date with her target that she suddenly herself suddenly shiver when something hot and wet dragged across her face. "Kyah!" She snapped out of her daydreams, and instantly backed away, her hand at her cheek. "W-wh-wha-what are you doing, Kalawarner?!"

"Just waking you up from your daydream. I take it you met with our assigned target?" Kalawarner smirked knowingly.

"Y-yeah..."

"And apparently he's gotten you all hot and bothered if he got you so worked up." the older woman giggled. Raynare blushed further, turning away with a 'hmph'. "Oh, don't be like that. So... what's this about a date I hear?"

"H-how did you know about that?!" Raynare snapped.

"You were giggling about it like a lovestruck schoolgirl just seconds ago."

"I-I...I thought it would be best to gather information that way. The closer I am, the easier!"

"Oh, reaaally?" Kalawarner teased, a hand at her cheek. "Seemed to me that you were thinking about how great it would be to get so close to him... maybe plant one hot, steamy peck on his-"

"S-stop, enough!"

"Heeheehee~ Teasing you is so much fun!"

Raynare sighed, irritated with her friend's behavior. "Why me?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei looked at himself in the mirror, frowning as he turned his body to different angles. "...Are you sure this outfit is okay, Ludger?" he asked, turning to his friend. "I feel like I'm wearing a straight jacket."

The brown haired teen was currently wearing a pair of dark slacks that barely reached his black shoes. He was wearing a dark gray turtleneck shirt, the fabric slightly strained from being stretched across his fit body. Over it was a light gray blazer with the cuffs slightly rolled up.

"Believe me. I know that feeling too." Ludger chuckled. "But Julius said that a guy has to learn how to get dressed up for certain occasions, and I guess a first date qualifies as one of them."

"Still though...I think this seems a bit much."

"Hey, least you look the part." his friend told him. "Just be glad none of our fan girls are you seeing you dressed up."

The fighter instantly shuddered. He could already hear it now, the sounds of deranged women stampeding toward him as he ran for dear life. "Fair point."

"Now, what time did she say she would meet up?"

"She said we were supposed to meet at noon." Issei checked his watch, reading that it was 11:30. "I think I should start heading there now. Better to be early than late."

"Just don't go overboard." Ludger told him. "Also, don't be nervous. Just try to act natural. Take her out to the movies, shopping, hell even out to lunch."

"I thought you said you never went on a date?"

"I didn't, but apparently, Julius had gone on a double date with one of his co-workers when he was younger." he informed him. "He also went on blind dates too, though he never talks much about them, mostly because the girls he got paired up were, well..."

Ludger didn't even need to finish as Issei held a hand up. "Ah, I understand."

Once the two headed downstairs, they were met with Julius, who was sitting at the table fiddling with his watch. "Oh, hey you two." he smiled, turning away from his work when he noticed them coming down from the second floor. "Well, look at you." he said, very impressive with Issei's choice of clothes from his wardrobe. "All fine and sharp... I'm glad to see that some of my clothes fit on you."

"To be honest, they're kinda tight." Issei said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, thanks for lending me some of your clothes."

"No problem. I'm glad to be of help for my second little brother's first date. I still can't believe a girl just walked up to you and asked you out."

"Hey, me neither." the brunette blushed at the memory. "Still, I don't recognize the uniform she wore. Is she from another part of the city?"

"Maybe." Ludger told him. In truth, he looked up that uniform's emblem, and as he expected, it was from a school that was outside of Kuoh. The uniform itself was for students of Jushio High School, which was located in Hokkaido.

Based on the location, it seemed to be too much effort to travel to this town just to ask someone out on a date. If it wasn't for the fact that the girl was a Fallen Angel, Ludger would've been suspicious and stumped. The Fallen probably slapped this plan together without checking the location of the school the uniform came from.

"Well, I better get going." Issei said, looking at his watch. "See ya!"

Ludger nodded, smiling at his friend as he left out the door. Once it was closed shut, though, Ludger's smile vanished, and turned to his brother. "So, anything new on that Fallen?"

"Not yet." Julius stopped working on the watches altogether as he focused all of his attention to his brother. "I contacted Spirius about the Fallen and they kept tabs on the situation, but they haven't told me anything out of the ordinary yet."

"Even though they've been active for two days?" the boy frowned in confusion. "How does that work?"

"Well, for one, they're careful, and keep a low profile. Also, from what little we do know is that they were apparently sent on orders by Azazel... which were issued by Kokabiel."

"So they weren't given orders directly from the top brass? A lower-level leader gave them their mission instead?" Ludger questioned, suspicion laced in his voice.

"I know, it's definitely suspicious. It's also highly likely that Kokabiel purposely misinformed them about what their objectives were supposed to be."

"So then, that means..."

Julius nodded, pushing up his glasses, thus giving them that serious glare that made him absolutely terrifying or intimidating.

"Yeah... Chances are, if they consider Issei a threat, he will be eliminated."

Ludger's stomach dropped. His eyes wide and his mouth open. He processed the revelation, and did not like it one bit. He quickly spun around on his foot and moved towards the door.

"Hold it."

He stopped, and scowled in irritation. He whirled around, about to snap at Julius and demand to know if he was actually going to allow this to happen, only to just barely catch a bag. It came at him so fast he almost didn't see it, and wrapped it around his arms. "What?"

Julius smiled at him, a hand at his hip. "Well, you can't exactly go out and save your friend with your bare hands, now can you?"

Ludger's eyes widened at the implications, and opened the bag. Inside was a familiar object, an Allium Orb, and beside it...

...were a pair of twin blades.

"Th-these are...!" Ludger realized.

"Yep. Consider this an early birthday present. I was planning on giving you these a few days before the exam, but I guess you would be able to practice much earlier for it."

"J-Julius...thank you."

"Now don't thank me yet, you got a brother to save."

Ludger nodded, and bolted right out the door, slinging the bag over his shoulder. Julius couldn't help but smile, pushing up his glasses again. It seemed like he and Sona were doing this out of habit now. "That boy..." he chuckled. "Well, I suppose a man would be more accurate."

XXXXXXXXXX

Okay, at first she just thought it was a small crush... now, however?

It was a full on one. No, scratch that, she didn't just like the boy... she was in LOVE with him!

Raynare had met up with Issei Hyoudou on their date. He actually arrived before her, which was a surprise. Usually it was the other way around. But the nervous demeanor he sported only added to his charm. Unable to wait any longer, she grabbed him by the hand, and the date commenced.

She didn't know much about human society, nor their customs. Why should she? She was a higher being than them: a Fallen Angel. Besides, she merely saw it as mundane prospect, and nothing really worth her time. Now, though, she was beginning to see the appeal during the date. The first place they went to was a movie theater. She had expected him to just choose a movie, buy the tickets, and then drag her on inside, and maybe try to hold her hand throughout the thing.

That wasn't what he had done. He asked her what her preferences were, and what movie seemed to interest her. He was also willing to pay for the popcorn and sodas as well.

He was unlike the majority of the male population she had observed. He was actually being a gentleman to her. This only served to further enhance her attraction to him as they went inside the see the only movie that interested her: A Romantic Comedy.

The movie itself wasn't all that bad. In fact, she was rather interested in it, absorbed through out the whole thing. And during the movie, she noticed that Issei had been staring at her hand every now and then, but made no attempts to do so. It was clear that he was hesitant, likely out of consideration for her feelings. But, she got a bit impatient with him, and decided to grab his hand.

She damn near squealed at the contact of their hands being together. She knew he was a fighter, but they felt so smooth, so soft... A shame it lasted for only half an hour. She would have loved to hold onto him longer.

The next part of their date was a bite to eat. Once again, she half-heartedly expected him to drag her around, and pick his own usual place. Instead, he once again surprised her by asking if there was any place she wanted to grab a bite to eat at, and even offered to, once again, pay for the food himself.

They went into a cafe alongside the street. She ordered herself a chocolate parfait.

"Sorry if I'm boring you, Amano-san." Issei apologized to her, ordering a simple slice of pie with Oolong Tea. "I, uh, really don't know much about dating in the first place, so... Once again, sorry."

Raynare shook her head. "No, I'm having fun! Really!" she insisted. And it wasn't a lie. She was truly enjoying her time with him. He really wasn't like other humans... Kind, honest, and very gentle. Add to the fact that he was also a cute face, and well... little wonder she was falling for him. (No Pun Intended)

Even so...could she really follow through with her assignment? That lone question plagued her mind. She knows she was ordered to kill him if necessary...but he hasn't done anything of the like that would warrant such penalty.

With all the time she was around him, Raynare was able to confirm he possessed a Sacred Gear. She didn't know which one it was, but it obviously held a great deal of power. Even still... why would Azazel-sama consider him a threat? It didn't make sense. Also...

She was beginning to doubt whether or not she really could complete the task.

Once they were done eating, the date continued. Before they resumed, Issei had asked her if there was anything she wanted, and offered to buy whatever it was, regardless of price. She was surprised, but then recalled that he had competed in several competitions, so she supposed he had money to burn from winning them.

They went shopping for clothes, and in order to save him from embarrassment, Raynare avoided the lingerie section.

Instead, she dragged him into a couple stores to select some clothes for him first. She grabbed whatever was on the racks that she thought would suit him. She held up each individual shirt up to his body and asked for his opinion.

Issei was honest in each selection she had, and the large pile she initially grabbed was gradually getting smaller. In the end, they only purchased half of what caught her eye.

Now it was her turn.

When they entered the women's section, she picked out skirts, blouses, dresses, anything that caught her fancy. She was half-tempted to grab a few lingerie, just to see him blush up a storm, but refrained. She tried on each sets of clothes, walked out of the changing room, and asked for his opinion.

She couldn't help but giggle when she saw how red his face was, and how speechless she made him every time. His comments were all positive, but he did give out his own preferences of what clothes he liked on her. In the end, she had bought only one set of clothes that Issei liked her in, and one dress that, needless to say, made his jaw drop. She took his silence as his answer, and took it. She was going to pay for the clothes she bought her target, but he paid for it all, not only his clothes, but hers as well.

He truly was a gentleman. He was so polite and generous to her. She was surprised that this was actually his first date. The way he planned it all, she would've thought otherwise.

She was unable to settle the flutter in her heart. She had fallen for him completely.

It was already leaning towards sunset when they reached the final destination of their date. They had stopped at a fountain in the center of town at a park. It was relatively quiet, with only the rustling of leaves and the chirps of birds and the sound of running water providing any sort of sound. It was a tranquil place, one she felt at peace at.

"I really had fun today." Raynare told him, her back facing him. She stared at the waterfall, and into her reflection. To Issei, he saw a girl that had asked him out on a date... while to herself, she saw a woman with cruel eyes and ebon wings. It nearly made her scowl in irritation. Why? Why did she had to feel this way?

Her heart felt tight when she heard Issei speak up behind her. She could tell he had a bashful look on his face. "Y-yeah... I had fun today too."

This was it. Now, or never. She... she had to complete...

"Say, Issei-kun?"

"Yeah, Amano-san?"

She... she had to kill him...

"There's something I really... really want..."

Sh-she had... to take his Sacred Gear from his corpse...

"W-will you... listen to my request...?"

"Of course." Her body trembled, seeing his kind, gentle smile in the water. "What do you want?"

"W-will you..."

She... she had...

"W-will... will you..."

...

...

...

...She couldn't. She just fucking couldn't.

"Yes...?" Issei gently urged her, not out of impatience, but out of simple curiosity.

Raynare continued to clam up. When she looked into those soft, brown eyes of his...all she felt was warmth, kindness, and innocence...Who was she to extinguish it all.

Why...? Why was she even given these orders? Issei was not a threat to her kind...she knew that first hand...So why?

"...I can't..."

Issei's eyes widened in confusion and shock when he saw her face. Tears were streaming down her round, beautiful face, biting her lower lip. Her bangs hid her eyes, but even then, he could see the sadness, the pain. "I just can't...!"

"A-Amano-san, wh-what's-"

He was cut off when she tackled him, her arms wrapping around his body, and clinging to him for dear life. "I don't..." she sobbed, her face pressed up against his chest. "I don't want to...!"

Her sobs grew louder, and her grip on him became tighter.

"Amano...san..." Issei looked upon her frail, trembling form. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there. He could feel her sobs, and her tears dripped onto his shirt. But he paid no mind as he just remained there, comforting her.

"I can't...I can't do this...! I...I don't want to...!"

Issei continued to hold her, one arm around her trembling, slim form, and the other at her head, closing his eyes. This was really all he could do. What could he say to her without setting her off? What could he say that wouldn't make him sound like a hypocrite? What could he say that wouldn't make her hate him?

Off to the side, watching the two of them, Ludger's eyes widened. "Wait... Does she not want to...?"

This scene itself was a turn of events. Ludger had rushed and followed them all over town to ensure his best friend's safety. But he did not expect this to happen. Not in the slightest. It was as if the Fallen Angel genuinely did not want to kill him?

Was it all a ruse?

...Unlikely...Ludger could sense the honest emotion of sorrow and regret from her.

"Hold on, did she...?" A thought crossed his mind, causing him to shake his head, smiling a bit. "Making a Fallen Angel fall for you... That's one for the record books."

"I-Issei...!" Raynare continued to sob, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. Issei continued to hold her, and patiently waited for her. His brown eyes reflected concern for his girlfriend. 'Amano-san...'

It was a moment of sadness and peace for the two. However, all peace comes to an end, sooner or later.

"Well, what do you know? The boss was right!"

Raynare's eyes snapped open, her orbs wide in horror. Oh no... please, no! Anyone but him!

"Then again, you know what they say?"

Ludger immediately became on edge, his hands already in the bag while Issei looked up, and found himself glaring at the one walking toward him. It was a man with messy white hair, wearing clothes akin to what a priest would wear, though he seemingly lacked the cross. What disturbed him, however... was the glee of madness reflected in his eyes, and the dark, insane toothy grin he displayed for all the world to see.

"Never send a slutty Fallen Angel to do a priest's job!"

To Be Continued…

 _Preview:_

 _"I'm Freed Zellas! It's very nice to meet you, lover boy! So tell me, how do you and that slutty Fallen bitch wanna die?!"_

 _"You're going to pay for trying to hurt my friend."_

 _"My mission was to observe and kill Issei-kun... But... After everything, I...!"_

 _"There are some things in this world that are better left unknown, Issei... but sometimes, we have no choice but to face the truth."_

 _"My name is Rias Gremory. Tell me, Hyoudou-kun, how would you like to become a Devil?"_

 _Next Time: Sacred Gear_


	3. Chapter 3

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of many great stories such as Code BREAKER, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Fire Emblem: if, Zero Irregularity, and many more.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Sacred Gear**

"Well, what do ya know? The boss was right!" the silver-haired man grinned menacingly, madness openly displayed in his eyes. "Then again, you know what they say? Never send a slutty Fallen Angel to do a priest's job!"

Ludger was immediately on edge. The newcomer's very presence reeked with bloodlust. And the fact he was acting rather deranged did not sit well with him either. It grew even worse when he saw his brother took a step forward.

"Who the hell are you?!" Issei immediately became defensive, shielding Yuuma from the man's view.

The self-proclaimed priest performed a mock bow, his grin not fading in the least. "Nice to meet ya!" he greeted. "I'm Freed Sellzan! It's very nice to meet you, lover boy!" He stood back up, and his bloodlust grew, as did the look in his eyes, leering at the two with the utmost perversion. It was as if he was trying to decide how to kill then. "So tell me, how do you and that slutty Fallen bitch wanna die?!"

Issei only grew angrier the more he heard this psycho speak. "Cut the crap! You saying you're going to kill us? Well I won't let you!" The brown haired boy fell into a fighting stance.

Ludger facepalmed after seeing his friend's reckless actions.

'That idiot, he's going to get himself killed!'

"No, stop it!" Yuuma finally couldn't take it, standing next to Issei. "He has nothing to do with this! Just let him go!"

"Ah, ah, ah~" Freed clucked his tongue, wagging his finger at her. "You knew the drill. You were supposed to kill him, and instead, you fell head over heels... Then again, you're a slutty Fallen Angel, so it's not really a surprise!"

"Shut up, bastard!" the brunette snarled. "Leave Amano-san alone!"

"Huh...? You are so dead set on protecting her? Fine then...You can die first!" The priest lunged at him, his hand now wielding a sword hilt that spawned a blade of pure light.

Issei was shocked, eyes wide in surprise. Yuuma was not any better, stunned by Freed's boldness and Issei's declaration. Neither one of them could properly realize what was about to happen.

However...

CLANG!

Freed's blade of light clashed with a pair of naked, silver blades, their owners glaring at him with righteous green fury. "You're going to pay for trying to hurt my friend." Ludger said, his tone deadly and cold.

"L-Ludger?!" Issei gawked. What was his friend doing here? More importantly...where the hell did he get those two short swords? He didn't even see him move. "What are you doing here?!"

"Talk later. Just get out of here!" The Kresnik yelled over his shoulder.

"W-what? Wait, don't tell me your gonna take this guy on by yourself?!"

"Miss Amano!" the silver-haired teen turned to the Fallen Angel. "Get this idiot out of here!"

"Huh? R-right!" Yuuma nodded in a panic. She didn't have to act; this entire situation took her by surprise. "I-Issei-kun, we should go now!" She pulled on her date's arm.

"What? But I can't just leave my best friend here!" He countered.

"Don't argue and just go!" Ludger shouted.

"Kyahahahah!" Freed giggled. "And what makes you think I'll let you go so easy, lover boy?!" He pulled out a pistol from his coat. Issei's eyes widened as the man began to fire off bullets, instantly moving to protect his friend and his date. With swift precision and quick strikes, he knocked away any bullet that came their way.

Issei gawked in tandem with Yuuma, their eyes locked on the sight. "Whoa..." he breathed in amazement. "That's..."

"What the shit?!" the priest howled. "When did you move so fast?! Wait, those blades..." A crazed grin formed on his face. "I know that stance! You're related to that four-eyed bastard aren't you?! Ooh, I've wanted to take this Light Sword and shove down that annoying mouth of his! It was because of him I got into so much trouble with those cunts at the church!"

'Here I thought it was his mouth!' Ludger thought, continuing to deflect the bullets as best he could. Unfortunately, one of them slipped past him, going over his shoulder. 'Shit!'

Thankfully, the bullet was knocked away by Yuuma. She had finally forgone secrecy, everything she worked so hard to keep secret tossed out the window. Nothing mattered anymore. She had to protect Issei. "Gomen, Issei-kun...!"

"A-Amano-san?!" the brunette's eyes widened in alarm when he saw the spear. It was brilliant, made of the purest light he had seen with a violet outline. Where had she hid that? He turned to look at her, only to stare. "W-what..."

From behind her back were a pair of two pitch black wings, stretched out and ready to take flight. Her face had changed somewhat, bearing a look of maturity, and her eyes a cold, refined look. He felt himself mesmerized for a while, simply taking in her newfound beauty. Despite the situation, he found himself muttering idly, "Beautiful..."

Yuuma Amano was like an angel... both figuratively, and literally.

The boy's gaze remained transfixed on her, his body frozen in place. He couldn't help but to stop and admire her.

"Oi! Issei! Now is not the time to be gawking at the Fallen Angel! Amano-san, please take him and get him out of here!"

"H-hai!" Yuuma snapped out of her own daze, her cheeks pink. Her heart felt as if it were about to leap out of her chest when she heard him call her beautiful. "H-hold on, Issei-kun!"

"Wh-what do you mean by-WHAAAA!"

The moment she told hold of his hands, her wings flapped, and bounced off the ground, diving straight into the orange sky above them. Black feathers fell as she rose into the air, dancing around the two combatants. Ludger smirked. "I didn't want him to start asking how I could use artes, so now, I can go all out." he said. "I take it that's what you want, Rogue Exorcist Freed Sellzan?"

"Aiiiie!" the priest grinned. "So you know me? Then you gotta know what I'm gonna do to you ya, right?!"

"I know plenty from my brother. Also, anyone who calls him a four-eyed bastard is asking to get their ass kicked!"

"Eeeeehhhhhh?! SO you're that bastard's brother?! THAT'S PERFECT! Now I can fully enjoy cutting you into teeny tiny bits!" The mad exorcist cackled.

"Sorry...but the one who's going to be cut apart...is you!" Ludger quickly closed the distance between them as his blades begun to glow.

"Time Disintegration."

'Wha-?!" Freed barely had any time to guard, being assaulted by a flurry of silvery blades. "The shit?!"

When the glow from his blades died down, he deflected a strike from the blade of light, parrying it before locking himself in another struggle. Silver met white, and blade clashed against holy. It was as if the two were performing a deadly dance Macabre.

"Azure Edge!" A blue light enclosed around the blades, only to be slung off of Ludger's weapons as he swiped at Freed. He jumped back, but he failed to deflect the blast.

Instead, the blue crescent of energy struck him dead on.

"Graagghhh!" The intense heat packed within the attack burned him as he fell to the ground.

Freed growled, quickly clamoring to his feet before aiming his gun at him. "Die, you shitty brat!" he screamed, firing bullet after bullet. However, Ludger once again knocked them away with his dual blades.

"You're going to have to do more than this to stop me! Falling Snow!" Moving at greater speeds than before, Ludger rushed at the exorcist, fluidly dodging the bullets, before slashing at him one more.

"Bastard!" Freed growled, defending against the attack before jumping back, tossing his gun away and taking out another Light Sword. "Two can play this game!"

He laughed like a madman as he tried to slash wildly at Ludger, sticking his tongue with a clear look of madness present on his face. 'He has no attack plan whatsoever!' Ludger thought. 'He's just swinging around wildly!'

It was due to Freed's wild, sloppy moves that Ludger was able to block the incoming slashes. There was barely any proper technique and refinement. It was just like dealing with a berserker.

'Even so...I can make use of this!'

He side-stepped around Freed, a motion he found strangely familiar, but quickly squashed that feeling. Without hesitating, he moved in, and brought up his dual blades once again.

"Demon Fang!"

A cerulean crescent of energy sailed through the ground before impacting the rogue Exorcist. One of his swords was knocked out of his hand, leaving it burned.

"Gagh!" the priest screamed, tending to his burnt hand while glaring at Ludger. "You son of a bitch! Ohoh! That is it! That is SO FUCKING IT! I'm gonna rip off your head, and shit down your neck, you stupid motherfucker!"

"God, how vulgar can you get?" Ludger glared at the man. "No wonder the church got rid of you! I don't think I've met anyone who curses that much!"

"Hah! So what?! Those cunts were useless idiots from the start! They called me a prodigy...but all I really wanted to do was cut stuff up! So screw them!"

Every word that spilled from this man's mouth was angering Ludger. It felt as if he were reaching the breaking point. He honestly felt like he wanted to end this man's life one way or another.

"Enough of that!" Freed shouted. "What makes you think leaving lover boy with that slut was such a good idea?! She might just stab him in the back ya know~"

He shook his head. "No, she won't."

"Eh?"

"You said so yourself, didn't you?" Ludger smirked. "About how she couldn't do her job right? Ise's always had a way of surrounding himself with people. It's definitely not the first time he's made some girl fall for him."

"Eh...? Eeehhh?! You mean to say you make assumptions based on that wishy-washy perspective?! Man, you're even stupider than I thought!"

"So says the guy who looks like a hobo."

"Ooooh, I like you~" Freed's grin grew. "I'm gonna enjoy cutting yo up! Heehee~"

"Yeah...no. I won't let you have the chance!" The silver haired teen rushed in again, both of his swords positioned to cut the neck of Freed.

However, Freed was far craftier than what Ludger have him credit for. Just as he was within range, Freed brought up his blade, stopping the blades in his tracks. With a sickly grin, he reared his arm back, and threw a punch at Ludger. He allowed the blades to drop slight, dodging the fist, only to have his body swept underneath him when the former priest performed a leg sweep, causing him to fall on his back. "Shit!" Ludger cursed as he moved his head, avoiding being stabbed by the sword of light. Freed was on top of him, grinning like a madman.

"What now, pretty boy?!" the priest taunted. "I got you~"

"Fat chance!" The blades glowed once again, this time even brighter. "Tiger Blade!"

"Wha-Guah!" Freed's initial shock was cut off as Ludger swept the exorcists legs up from under him and smacked in up into the air. He continuously slashed at him, propelling him higher and higher. Once they reached a good altitude, Ludger brought his blades down on his opponent, slamming him back into the ground with nasty gashes on his body.

"Khack!" Freed's mouth gushed up blood, his mouth spraying the crimson liquid as if flopped on the cold concrete.

Ludger landed back on the ground, taking a defensive stance in case he got back up again. "It's over." he told him. "Give up."

"Che...!" Freed growled, somehow managing to stand back up on his feet, albeit shakily. "F-fuck you...!"

Ludger sighed, shaking his head. He supposed taking him out was the only option at this point. It was clear that, if left alone, he would be too much of a danger. However, as he was above to move, a spear of light landed in between them, ceasing any ideas of attacking. "Huh?!" Looking up, he saw a Fallen standing in the air, wearing a coat with a fedora hat, his hands placed in his pockets.

"What the hell are you doing, you stupid idiot!" Freed growled. "He's MINE!"

The Fallen merely harumphed, glaring at the rogue exorcist before turning his attention to the silver-haired teen. "You, boy... You displayed some marvelous skills. And those techniques... am I correct to assume those were Artes?"

"...and if they were?"

"Then you are an opponent I must do battle with. If I were to fight you...I may be able to understand how artes are channeled and utilized. It would be a bountiful lesson."

The Fallen smiled. "At least... that is what I would like to say. Unfortunately, my orders forbid me from causing trouble, especially in a place such as this." He turned back to Freed. "We are leaving."

"What?! Like hell-"

He didn't get any farther than that as the man delivered a solid punch to his gut, knocking him out in a single blow. "Guh...!" he gasped before his body became limp. "Such a troublesome brat." the Fallen muttered. "I apologize for any trouble he has caused... His orders were merely to observe Raynare's interaction with the Sacred Gear-user, Issei Hyoudou."

"So that's Yuuma's real name then..." Ludger thought aloud. "Tell me... were you given orders to kill him?"

"Only if he proved a threat."

"Why the hell would Issei pose a threat? He doesn't even know about the Supernatural world!" Ludger argued.

"While that may be the case, our superiors remained cautious. There are things that may happen unexpectedly, boy. Don't forget that."

Ludger growled, glaring at the man. "...By who's orders? Azazel, or Kokabiel?"

"Kokabiel-sama." the Fallen answered, tipping his hat. "Unfortunately, this is where we part ways. I am Dohnaseek, of the Grigori."

"...Ludger Kresnik."

"I see...so you are the heir to the Kresnik clan. I hope to meet you again, boy."

Ludger frowned. 'Heir?' he thought, confused. He watched as the man took to the skies, taking the priest with him. 'What was he talking about?'

"And what did he mean about our family being a clan?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Here." Julius said as he handed the Fallen Angel a cup of coffee. "It's not as good as what Ludger makes in the morning, but..."

"N-no, thank you." Raynare nodded her head, gladly taking the cup from his hands. "I-I am... sorry for intruding. I-Issei-san said that you were the only person that..."

Julius held up a hand to stop her from continuing. "There's no need to explain. My brother already called and told me what had happened. Not to mention both of us were aware that there was a group of Fallen Angels in the area for some reason."

"S-so then, you two are..."

"No, my brother's not an agent." 'Yet,' he begrudgingly added in his mind.

"Is Issei-kun okay?"

"He's doing fine. He's just resting for now. After all he's been through, he's pretty overwhelmed and exhausted."

"I..." she smiled in relief, looking down at her cup of coffee. "Thank goodness..."

Julius pushed up his glasses, looking at her curiously. "You know, for a Fallen who was supposed to kill him... you are attached to him, and not in the friendly sort."

"W-well..." The girl fidgeted slightly. How was she going to explain this? That she fell in love with him during her reconnaissance mission, and couldn't bring herself to kill him?

"I... I..."

Memories during their date, and from before it, popped into her mind. She found herself starting to go from fidgeting to shaking. It sickened her to know how she once thought of him as a mere human that was below her, a mere animal... but he wasn't like that. He was kind, and gentle, and sweet. He treated her gently, like any lover would... no, he treated her as if she were the most important thing in his life.

How... how could she have even thought...

Julius studied her expression and sighed. He had seen this type of behavior many times. It was the look of a young girl in love. He had encountered quite a number of them in the past, much to his chagrin.

"...Was love the reason why you fell?" he asked her, causing the girl to stiffen. "To be honest, I don't really understand some of the reasons why Angels decide to fall... but what I do understand is that, for the most part, some of them fell because they loved those they shouldn't have, be them human or demon."

"To them...they felt the joy of experiencing a human emotion. But in the eyes of others...it is a step away from embracing one of the seven deadly sins: lust. And because of their pursuit of love...they were forced out of heaven."

Raynare smiled sadly. "My mission was to observe and kill Issei-kun... But... After everything, I..." her body trembled, her hands clutching her arms, her bangs overshadowing his eyes. "I... I can't... I just can't..."

"I see..." Julius nodded at her words. So she really had fallen in love with Issei, and was unable to kill him when the situation called for it.

In a way, he supposed it was a good thing. Even still, he was actually impressed that Issei had managed to make the girl to fall for him, however that worked. Then again, subordinates of Azazel were quite affectionate towards others, especially for the ones whom they had fallen for.

"...I take it Kokabiel was the one who issued these orders?" Julius asked, pushing up his glasses again, his eyes serious.

The Fallen nodded. "Yes... he said that they were from Azazel-sama."

'Figures,' he scoffed. 'If someone says the orders came from Azazel, they follow it as if it were the laws of Heaven.'

There are times when undying loyalty can blind a person to what is truly going on behind the scenes, these Fallen Angels being an example.

"...Let me ask you this...if Azazel had assigned you all to this important mission, why didn't he issue orders to you himself, instead of relaying the message through a Cadre?"

"Th-that's..."

"Also, Spirius has quite a bit of information about the Governor." he continued. "Azazel has an interest in those in possession of a Sacred Gear, and studies them carefully. Like Michael, he wishes for peace, but his bouts of insanity lead to him researching machinations of every Sacred Gear he comes across, be them a regular, or a Longinus." He looked at the squirming woman, square dead in the face. "There is no way that Azazel would give orders to eliminate Issei. If Issei's Sacred Gear had awakened, Azazel would be more likely to try and subdue him, rather than kill him."

"...Dohnaseek and Kalawarner said the same thing." Raynare admitted, refusing to meet his gaze. "They were confused why it was Kokabiel-sama who gave us orders rather than Azazel-sama himself."

"If you all felt uneasy with the orders given, when why would you continue following them?" Julius asked the million dollar question.

"I-I..."

"Julius-san, please stop antagonizing Amano-san."

The two at the table turned to the side towards the speaker. It was Issei, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. He now lacked the blazer, leaving him in his jeans and black shirt.

"I take it your heard that?"

Oh, he had heard every word. In truth, as much as he knew it was wrong, he had listened in on their conversation. While he didn't understand most of what they were talking about, he understood the gist. Yuuma was given orders by this Kokabiel person, who said the orders came from apparently someone higher up named Azazel, to watch him, and possibly kill him.

If he were any other person, he would have been angry at Yuuma. However, Issei Hyoudou was not any other person.

He felt that a person had a reason for doing something. Yuuma was no different. She was only following orders. However, she couldn't bring herself to carry out the deed. He did not know why...but he was grateful she didn't.

"I did...and can you explain to me what the heck is going on? I couldn't even follow what you two were talking about.

The two had different reaction. Julius looked mildly surprised that Issei didn't look even remotely angry at Raynare, while said Fallen just stared at him in shock, her eyes on the verge of tears. He was not angry at her... not at all?

"Well, that's rather sensitive stuff, Issei." Julius said. "Although, after what happened here today... there's not much choice.

"Yeah...I kinda get that from the white haired psycho that tried to kill the both of us." Issei deadpanned. "I think I'm due for an explanation as to what the hell was going on."

"Well, for starters..." the elder Kresnik brother began. "That man you fought was Freed Sellzan, a Rogue Exorcist from the Vatican Church."

"Wait, that crazy nutjob's a priest?!"

"Former priest." Raynare corrected. "He was excommunicated for his erratic and violent behavior. Unlike most exorcists who believed in their teaching, Freed simply wanted to kill whatever was in front of him. He killed even his own comrades."

"And from the look of things, he's with the Grigori now, probably with Kokabiel." Julius continued. "I suspect they deemed you too much of a threat because of your Sacred Gear, whatever it is."

"Sacred what?"

"Sacred Gear." Raynare repeated. "It is a tool of power granted to selected humans by the hand of the heavens. In other words, they are distributed by God."

"Most historical figures, such as Alexander the Great, Hannibal, or even Attila the Hun, are known to possess a Sacred Gear." Julius explained. "Important figures through out time are likely to have one, since they've made an impact on the world."

"Wait, so you're saying guys like famous politicians, generals, and people like Tokugawa Hideyoshi, Oda Nobunaga, had Sacred Gears?"

"Yes." They both nodded.

"If so...then why was I given one? I'm not anyone special. I'm just a normal martial artist."

"That's what you think." Julius disagreed. "As I said, it's mostly important figures, that doesn't mean ordinary people do not possess them." He looked over at Raynare. "Did you ever manage to figure out what it was?"

"No," she shook her head. "That was why we were tasked with observing him."

"Okay, so..." Issei frowned. "I get that I got something important, so why does this Kokabiel guy want to kill me? And who the heck is Azazel?"

"Ever read the bible?"

"No, why?"

"Then that would explain it." Julius stated. "The names Azazel and Kokabiel show up within the text of the Bible as the identities of high ranked Angels what were cast out of heaven. In short, Azazel and Kokabiel are two of the leading figures of the Fallen Angel faction. The former being Governor-class, the number one leader, the latter being a Cadre-class angel below him.

"...Sorry, what?" the brunette said, blinking rapidly. "Did you say they're Angels?"

"Yes, and Yuuma Amano here is a Fallen Angel, like them." Julius elaborated. "As in the name implies, they're angels who fell from heaven for various reasons, either for sins or doing things that God didn't wish for them to do."

"So...they are basically Angels who went against their creator's teachings and were punished accordingly?"

"Exactly. But that doesn't necessarily mean that they are evil. For example, some of the sins that they would be responsible for could just be a desire for knowledge or to gain strength. Neither is inherently bad, unless the individual seeks to exploit what they gain."

Issei just stared at them for several seconds. One, two, three seconds passed.

"...no offense, Julius-san, but ARE YOU NUTS?!"

The Kresnik raised an eyebrow slightly. He...was somewhat expecting this reaction, but confused why Issei wouldn't think the same even after what he had witnessed.

"Th-there's no way Fallens exist!"

"That's understandable. It could've been written off as a delusion due to the stress of the situation. But need I remind you that Raynare revealed her own wings and flew you here?" Julius reminded.

"B-but...!"

"Issei, there exists beings other than humans in this world, and a long time ago, they all waged war on one another." the man said, his tone cold and solemn. "It was a war that nearly brought them to the very brink of extinction. Now, all anyone wants these days is peace, a peace that can last for as long as possible. But, there are some who want to extinguish that peace, and start another war. Some of those beings even use humans as tools." He pushed up his glasses again, this time creating a glare.

"And it is because of beings such as those that Spirius exists."

Julius sighed. "There are some things in this world that are better left unknown, Issei... but sometimes, we have no choice but to face the truth." he said, looking the boy in the face. "Also, need I remind you that Raynare here had black wings?"

The boy flushed, scratching his cheek. "H-hey, I was confused about the whole thing!" he defended himself. "I mean, I was almost killed by a shitty priest!"

"Spirius?...What does the biggest corporation in the world have to do with all this?" Issei asked in confusion.

"Spirius is more than just a multi-billionaire corporation, Issei...underneath the surface...it's the most powerful and influential group that deals with the supernatural world in the Humans' stead."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this is a surprise." Rias said as she took a sip from her cup of tea. "I never would have imagined our adorable kouhai was capable of using artes."

"It only proves our theory that he's a true member of the Kresnik clan." Kiba said, sitting on the other end of the sofa, both hands on his lap. "Still, his sword play was remarkable. I've never seen a fighting style such as that."

"Indeed. Using short swords in a reverse, underhand grip. An unusual fighting style...yet effective." Akeno voiced her agreement.

"...Kresnik-senpai's got mad skills." Koneko deadpanned, taking a bite out of the cake she had on her plate.

"Well said, Koneko." Rias nodded. "...He is definitely a rare find."

"Are we going to have him join us, Buchou?" Kiba questioned. He had mixed emotions about this. He would be glad to have a good friend of his as a fellow comrade...but he doesn't wish to take away his freedom.

Thankfully, to his relief, Rias shook her head. "No, if I did that, we run the risk of having Spirius coming down on our heads." she said, putting the cup down for a moment. "Spirius and us have an agreement: so long as neither does anything to provoke action on the other, there will be no interference from either side during any objectives. If I reincarnate Ludger-kun, we break that agreement. It also makes things worse as he is technically considered to be an unofficial member of the Spirius Corporation." A whimsical smile spread across her face. "It also doesn't help matters with the fact that his older brother happens to be the Crown Agent, currently the strongest person in the entire corporation. If he wanted to, he could take every last one of us down."

"In other words, Ludger-kun is off limits." Akeno stated simply. "Still, I didn't expect to see a Fallen save Issei-kun." she giggled into her hand, placing her cheek against her palm. "He's quite the ladies man, making a Fallen 'fall' for him~"

"...Akeno, that joke was horrible."

"Sorry, I just had to~"

The others shook their head at the Queen's attempt at humor. Although it did break the serious atmosphere for a few seconds.

"...Then what about Issei-senpai? He is not part of Spirius, so technically, he is fair game." Koneko stated.

"True, but wouldn't it be better if he joined us of his own free will?" Kiba offered. "I know he would be an excellent addition, but..."

Rias smiled, nodding. "I know, Kiba." she said. "Don't worry, I have no intention of reincarnating him against his will. Truthfully, I had intended on reincarnating him if the Fallen Angel killed him, cruel as it may sound. At the very least, he would still be able to live out his life as he wished. However, it wouldn't be by choice, and that's the one thing Sona reminded me of." A sigh escaped the King's lips. "She's so nitpicky...!"

"Fufufu~She is just acting as your conscience, Buchou." Akeno giggled in amusement.

"Yeah, but there are times when I want my 'conscience' to stop nagging me over every single thing.

Her peerage laughed at her expense, causing her to pout cutely. "Mou~ You guys are mean." she said, sticking out her tongue. "You all suck!"

"Gomen, gomen...But you do act like a child at times, Buchou." Akeno smiled.

"W-whatever...!" Rias scowled, her cheeks flushed pink. "A-anyway, what matters now is that the Fallen have begun making their move."

The others ceased their laughter, adopting serious expressions. They were at full attention.

"You all know that the Fallen Angel chose not to kill Issei earlier. But instead, they sent a Rogue Exorcist to finish the job."

"Yeah, and if what we saw was any indication, it's obvious that Issei-kun is in possession of a Sacred Gear." the blonde Knight nodded. "What do you suppose he could possess? Given that they want him dead so badly, it must be a powerful one."

"...Longinus, maybe?" the white-haired Rook offered. "Could explain it."

"That is a possibility, but it's too early to go with that hypothesis. The chances of Issei Hyoudou inheriting one of the Longnius is very slim."

"But it does exist." Akeno countered. "It might also be that his Sacred Gear could possibly be close to it. Actually, speaking of our adorable fighter, where is he?"

"He is currently residing in Ludger-kun's home." Kiba answered. "Chances are, Julius-san is likely explaining the supernatural world to him."

"Then it will make things easier once we approach him." Rias nodded. She was actually relieved she didn't have to explain the entire situation to him when the time came. It wasn't that she wasn't confident in explaining everything accurately, it's more like him rejecting what she would try to say and just leave due to disbelief.

"Actually, Buchou, if I might ask..." Kiba looked at her, curious. "How do you plan on convincing him to join us? In all honesty, I cannot see him tossing aside his humanity."

Rias placed a finger to her chin in thought. He was right. Issei Hyoudou is not the type of man to willingly throw away his humanity for whatever reason. She must play it smart, otherwise she may lose him as a potential candidate forever.

And she needed all the help she could get. Every person in her peerage was her last hopes of getting away from it all... away from HIM and that damned agreement made by her parents.

"...We cross that bridge when we get to it."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So..." Kalawarner looked at the sprawled figure on the floor, completely broken and bruised, beaten to a bloody pulp. "I take it he did something he shouldn't have?"

"You guessed correctly." Donasheek nodded. He had just finished bringing back the foolish exorcist after dropping him on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Yeowch," Mittelt winced. "How many bones did you break?"

"Not nearly enough as I wanted to." the man replied. "In all honesty, if not for Kokabiel-sama's orders, I would have beheaded the fool. He completely disregarded Azazel-sama's orders to observe Issei Hyoudou, and tried to kill him. Thankfully, Raynare lead him away."

"That's fortunate. Who knew that crush she had on the boy pulled through when it was needed?"

"So, they kissed yet?" Kalawarner asked after commenting, a playful smirk. "Have they at LEAST held hands?"

Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow. "Why in the ungodly hell are you asking me?" he asked. "Last I checked, it wasn't my job to observe their date. All I know is that she is overly smitten..." A small grin formed. "I do believe that, had she met him earlier on back before we had Fallen from Grace, that boy would have been the reason why she fell."

"Hah...That bad huh?"

"Quite so."

"I don't get what she sees in him." the gothic-lolita shook her head. "He's just a human!"

"And you are a child." Dohnaseek said simply. "A child who is as flat as a washboard, and was raised by only Powers."

Powers. A name well-known by all angels. They were warriors, pure and simple, strong and fierce and unrelenting. From the moment she could spread her wings, Mittelt was raised and trained by Powers for as long as anyone could remember, knowing only how to fight, seeking the pleasure of battle. In short, she sought only those worthy of her time.

Meaning, she knew nothing about the concept of "love".

"You'll understand in a few years, Mittelt." Kalawarner said.

Said Fallen glared at the two. "Shut up!" she focused her killing intent on Dohnaseek. "And I am NOT flat!"

"Fine. Then you are just a child." The male Fallen smirked.

"Why you...!"

"Okay, break it up you two." the elder female said, getting between them. "We have a job to do, remember?"

"Of course we do. I may be getting old, but I'm not senile." Donasheek replied.

"Tch, whatever..." Mittelt scoffed. "I'm gonna hit the arcade!" With that, she spread her wings, and took off out the window, heading for Kuoh.

Kalawarner sighed, shaking her head. "Remind me again, why did she come with us?"

"Because she has no other family since she fell because her battle with 'him'." Dohnaseek replied. "The day she met the Red Dragon Emperor all those years ago, she's never found a more perfect opponent... though if you ask me, I do believe she is... how do you say... a yandere for him?"

"Except he died fifty years ago." the woman said, her eyes growing sad at the thought. "That must have not been easy for her."

"Indeed. She puts up a facade, but you can still see the pain in her eyes."

"The previous Red Dragon Emperor..." Dohnaseek started, a curious glint in his eyes. "What was his name?"

"...Chulainn, I believe." Kalawarner replied. "Strangely, he preferred using a spear over a gauntlet."

"It was unusual. But he is one of the few that actually refrained from using the Boosted Gear often and instead relied on his own skills."

"You think that was the reason why Mittelt fell for him like she did?"

"Who knows?" Dohnaseek shrugged. "I could only imagine how she would feel if she were to meet this generation's Red Dragon Emperor."

"Same here. Although, knowing Raynare...I doubt she would give him up without a fight."

"That wasn't what I was referring to, and you know it." The scholar snarked. "Mittelt's likely to kill the poor human unless they prove that they are just as capable as her love was, and that is no small feet."

Kalawarner giggled. "Especially since this is Mittelt, she who has no standards, we're talking about."

"Hah! Ain't that the truth?!" The male fallen chuckled in agreement. "I almost pity the poor boy."

"Pity is too light a word, unfortunately."

XXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!"

"Are you alright, Issei-kun?"

"Y-yeah, Raynare-san..." the brunette sniffed. "Gah, my nose is all stuffy... It's that damn time of the year again, isn't it?"

"Most likely. After all, it's still spring." The Fallen Angel agreed.

"Focus, Issei." Julius said. "You need to concentrate."

"C'mon, give me a break here, Julius-san!" Issei whined. "We've been at this for half an hour!"

"And we'll do it as long as it takes until you manage to make your Sacred Gear materialize."

Currently, the brown haired teen was seated with his legs folded on the ground. He was assigned by Julius to meditate and feel the flow of power within him and try to summon his Sacred Gear.

"I have been concentrating dammit," the boy grumbled. "My legs feel so stiff it's not even funny. Also, what the hell am I even doing?!"

"You're clearing your mind of all thought, and thinking of the one thing you see as strength."

"You mean, something I admire?"

"More or less, and it has to be the only thing in your mind."

"Only thing in my mind...something I admire..." Issei had to think hard on this. What was the one thing he perceived as strength?

He had many things he admired, but when he gathered them in a list, not a single one of them struck out.

No, that wasn't quite true... there was one thing that did strike out to him: an image burned into his head, ever since he was young, and ever since he first met Ludger:

A crimson dragon.

He wasn't sure why he had thought of that as a kid...but the mere image of it seemed so...powerful, majestic, proud.

Even now, he could still remember it in his dreams: a beast with the bloodiest of scales, eyes as green as emerald gems, and power unsurpassed. It was a dragon that dominated all that stood before it's might, drowning the world in naught but a world of red: a crimson purgatory. It stood above all others, tearing even the heavens asunder with it's strength.

It was the one thing he truly admired above all others.

"...Well, I'll be damned."

"T-that's...!"

Issei opened his eyes from the dream-like trance. What he saw at first was Julius's bemused expression and Raynare's stunned expression. He then felt his left hand encased in something. He looked down and his eyes widened.

His arm from the forearm down was plated with blood red armor. His fingers were armored claws of a darker shade. At the back of his hand was a clear, green jewel.

"...What the hell is this?"

"That, Issei," Julius smiled strangely. Issei couldn't tell what it was, though. "is your Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear."

"Oookaaay..." Issei nodded, looking back at the gauntlet that enveloped his left hand. "So... what is it exactly?"

"Boosted Gear, as the name implies, increases the user's power." he explained. "In that sense, it's not that different from Twice Critical... except for one fact: Boosted Gear can boost your power to unheard of levels, doubling your strength every ten seconds. It's for that very reason that it's called a Longinus."

"Longinus?" he frowned. "You mean the guy who killed Christ?"

"That's right." Julius nodded in confirmation. "And Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus-class Sacred Gears."

"So, these Longinus Gears are special?"

"...I-Issei..." Raynare croaked, still unable to believe what was sitting on her boyfriend's left arm. "Longinus-class Sacred Gears earned the name 'Longinus' because they are capable of killing a God."

"..." At the mention of this...Issei's eyes widened to the point of resembling dinner plates while his jaw nearly impacted the floor. Kill Gods...?...He has that type of power in his hand?

"No wonder Kokabiel wanted you dead," Julius remarked. "With something like this, I don't even want to imagine what he could do."

"...I've had this in me since I was born...?" he gaped, staring at the gauntlet. "You're joking, right?"

"No, I am not." the elder Kresnik sibling smiled in amusement. "If at all anything, I'm actually impressed."

"Who's impressed?" Ludger's voice echoed from the door as he entered the house.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Julius piped up as he checked his pocket watch. "Where were you? I thought you would catch up once Issei got back here."

"Well, the fight took a bit longer than expected. Plus, I went to tell Issei's parents that he's going to be staying the night." Ludger answered as he walked up to the group.

"E-eh?" Issei stared at his friend. "What for?"

"After what happened, I don't think you should be left alone." he said simply. "Anyway, I'm glad your..." he trailed off, noticing the red gauntlet. He stared at it for several seconds before looking at Julius. "...please tell me that's not what I think it is."

Julius did not hide his amusement whatsoever when he heard Ludger's pleading. "Nope. It turns out Issei here is the new Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei didn't know what that title meant, but whatever it was, it was enough for Ludger to groan and face-palm, dragging his hands down his face. "You know what? I'm too tired for this crap. I'm making dinner, and then I'm off to bed."

"Okay. Don't overexert yourself." Julius said. Ludger waved him off as he went to work in the kitchen.

"Well...that went better than expected." Issei voiced.

"He's likely tired." his brother shrugged before looking at Raynare. "You're welcome to join us if you want."

"h-huh?" the Fallen stuttered. "A-are you sure?"

"Well, you ARE Issei's girlfriend," he pointed out, causing the couple to blush. "Also, you're our guest, so you're more than welcome."

"Yeah." Issei pulled himself up from the floor, his legs pricking with the feeling of pins and needles after sitting for so long. "Ludger's cooking is just the best. I highly recommend you stay and try some."

"And he's not kidding." Julius put in his two cents. "If you were to ask what his cooking tasted like, only one word can match it, but even that word doesn't do it justice."

"And what's that?" she asked curiously.

Julius pushed up his glasses, and said with the utmost seriousness known to man, "Heaven."

Raynare looked at them with a bemused expression, sensing the irony within that statement. "...Is it really that good?"

"You bet it is!" Issei grinned.

"W-well, if you insist..."

It wouldn't belong before Ludger's cooking had claimed yet another victim.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit, I told you we should have gone left!"

The speaker was a young male that resembled the splitting image of Ludger, except for his hair being messy and colored black with blue streaks. He was garbed in a dark gray jacket, dark blue jeans with metal knee guards, and a black t-shirt. He was trekking through the woods with his steel-toed shoes. Around his waist was a belt holding what seemed to be sword hilts, one black, one white, and a pair of pistols sheathed in holsters. Slung around his back was an Odachi. The blade consisted of black steel while the edge was sterling white. His eyes, green with a gold ring around the pupil, were narrowed at the younger female next to him.

"Hey, don't look at me!" the girl argued. At first glance, she appeared to be the spitting image of Milla Maxwell, except for her hair and eyes. In contrast to the Exorcist, her hair was wavy brown with silvery streaks, especially at the bangs, and possessed the same colored eyes as the male. Her attire hugged her curves, bearing an impressive bust and a perfect hourglass figure that would make many women envious. Her clothes were a simple t-shirt that exposed her midriff and a sleeveless pink jacket with a white hood, along with a pair of worn out jeans that were faded, carrying a few tears along the calves and thighs. At her hip was a sword, held in place within a decorated black sheath. "How the hell was I supposed to know we would end up running into a hydra?!"

"You're the one who can control spirits!" the boy countered. "So you should have sensed it! Dammit, it nearly ate us!" He gestured to the youngest female of the group. "It nearly ate ELLE!"

The youngest female nodded with a stern expression on her youthful face. She was wearing a light green blouse that extended past her hips, giving off the semblance of a skirt, and a collared pink jacket over it. She also wore a pair of black leggings with light blue stars beneath it. On her feet were turquoise colored sandals. Her light brown hair was long and tied into twin tails that fell to her hips with yellow clips holding them in place. On top of her head was a black hat with a blue X in the front. She was carrying a yellow back pack with an unusual design: it had two rounded ears and a large, single eye and a smiling mouth with a tongue sticking out as the design on the front. Around the girl's neck was a golden pocket watch. Her eyes were the exact same color as her siblings, now in a narrowed glare at her sister.

The oldest female turned away, her hands on her hips. "It-it was an honest mistake!"

"An honest mistake?!" the short tyke growled. "I nearly ended up Hyrda chow, Big Sis!"

"I said I was sorry, okay?!" The eldest female apologized again.

"You think a simple 'I'm sorry' is just fine? You nearly got our sister in the stomach of one of the deadliest creatures to walk this earth!" The male practically shouted.

"W-whatever!" the woman finally snapped in aggravation, groaning. "Anyway, why the heck are we even here?" she asked, glancing around. "This whole place is littered with ugly monsters."

"Don't look at me." The man gestured to the girl named Elle. "She's the one who made the decision to jump ship."

Elle pouted cutely. "Hey! How was I supposed to know we'd end up in this stupid creepy old forest?"

"Well, you got us there." The teenaged male shrugged. "But Elle...you need to be more careful. Remember what Dad and I keep telling you?"

"Mou...I'm not a baby anymore, Caius! I'm eight years old now."

The man gently placed his hands on hers shoulders to calm her down. "And you're still too young to be acting rashly. You could get hurt. Or worse!"

"He's right, Elle." the girl, Muzet, admonished the girl lightly. "You need to be careful. Need I remind you how much trouble you and Caius' mom got into on a daily basis?"

"Mou...You don't have to bring it up every time." The girl pouted. "Besides, she was the one who wanted to teach me how to fight. I never asked her for that!"

"Maybe, but that didn't mean you had to accept her offer every time. You nearly got hurt, young lady. My mom barely knows the meaning of restraint. Trust me, I know." Caius spoke from experience.

"Oh man up, bro." Muzet rolled her eyes. "My mum wasn't any better, ya know."

"True, but at least she had the meaning of restraint!" The male spoke back at her.

While Muzet's mother also pressed to teach the trio methods of self-defense when they were of age, she took it slow. She'd start with simple warm-ups, then practicing with weapons they deem most suitable for them, then sparring. Although, the training quickly escalated as they got older.

Caius' mother was... not as easy-going. She dropped them head first into battle, believing that live combat experience was the best way to learn how to fight, and then taught them how to properly hold a weapon.

Needless to say, Caius took the full front of her training regimen. Then Muzet was next. Fortunately, their father stepped in to stop her from getting to Elle.

"Why couldn't our mothers be like Elle's?" Muzet asked. "Seriously, she was an angel compared to ours."

"Tell me about it..." Caius sighed, looking at his youngest sibling. "You were so lucky, Elle."

"Yep! I have the bestest mommy!" The little girl grinned proudly.

"Bestest is not a word, Elle." Muzet shook her head with her arms crossed.

"Is to!"

"Is not."

"Is to!"

"Is not."

"IS TO!"

"Is not."

"IS! TO!"

"IS. NOT."

"When did this suddenly get into an argument?" Caisu sighed at his sisters' antics. They really should keep moving. It's not safe to remain out in the open in a dangerous place like this. But neither of them seemed to be listening to his pleas.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh, my body is sore all over..." Issei groaned. "Yesterday was horrible."

"I'm surprised you actually decided you wanted to come to school today." Ludger commented as they turned the corner, now on the straight where their school was located. "By the way, how's Raynare?"

"Huh? Oh, she's doing okay so far." Issei answered. He was trying to get used to calling the Fallen Angel that name. He only knew her as Yuuma Amano beforehand.

"Well, I hope so. If what Julius said is true, then chances are, that exorcist might come after you and her again."

Issei smirked at this, slamming his fist into a palm. "Heh, don't worry! I got me one special punch!" Ludger knew what he was referring to: Boosted Gear. In all honesty, when he learned that his friend possessed a Sacred Gear, he hoped it would just be something simple: like Sword Birth or Twice Critical... no, it just had to be a Longinus. Better yet, the freaking Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet of all things!

It was as if the world was mocking him by giving his friend one of the most powerful Sacred Gears in existence...making him a prime target for many factions to acquire!

He wasn't quite sure if this was a blessing, or a curse.

"You alright, Ludger?"

"Yeah..." the teen sighed. "Just... exhausted."

It wasn't long before they had arrived at Kuoh Academy. However, a strange sight had greeted the both of them. At the front gates were Yuuto Kiba, the charming blonde-haired boy smiling, though the two could tell it was a nervous one. Beside him was a petite young girl, only half of their height with white hair and strange, gleaming golden eyes. Ludger recognized her as Koneko Toujou, the unofficial Kuoh Academy mascot.

"Hey guys," Kiba greeted them. "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

"Well, I guess so. But are you doing okay, Yuuto? You seem a bit nervous of something." Issei pointed out. He was an observant person.

"Well, you could say that..."

"...Yo." Koneko greeted, nodding her head to her senpai. The two kindly greeted her back. "Buchou wants to talk to you guys."

"Huh? What does Rias-senpai want of us?" Ludger questioned. Although, he internally had an idea of what this was about. This was most likely regarding the incident last night. Rias must've kept tabs on the both of them in case something happened.

"That's..." Kiba chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "Kind of... hard to explain."

"...She'll explain. Please follow us." The school mascot requested politely. Neither Ludger nor Issei had the nerve to refuse such an adorable creature. So they complied.

As it was still relatively early, none of them were in any fear of skipping or missing class for the day. The Old Clubhouse was, in Ludger's opinion, a horror movie prop reject, given its rundown shape. It was the center of many spooky stories and myths, but it had also been where the Occult Research Club, which was run by Rias Gremory herself.

"Man, how run down is this place?" Issei asked as they stepped inside. "It's a wonder how this place is even still standing."

"I agree..." Ludger voiced his opinion. His eyes were focused on the numerous cracks and chips in the building's structure.

"Well, looks can be deceiving. It's actually quite cozy inside." Kiba interjected as he led them inside.

"No offense, Kiba, but I fail to see how this place can be... cozy..." Issei trailed off when they reached the main office. "...What the hell is this?!"

In stark contrast to the rustic exterior, the interior was lavishly furnished and well stocked. The walls were garbed in red wallpaper with a golden crosser pattern. The floor was a clean, shaded blue carpet with dark crimson mats by the door and front desk. In the center of the room was a brown, wooden coffee table with a lavished couch positioned on either side of it.

And to top it all off...there was a shower in the corner.

Ludger blinked, clearly not expecting such a well-groomed room. Had he not known any better, he would have expected this to be inside of a luxurious five-star hotel rather than a rundown building. "...Why is this here?" he asked, turning to Kiba. "The room in general, I mean. This looks like it shouldn't belong in a dump."

"...Renovations." Koneko said simply. "Lots and lots of renovations."

"Ah...I see..." the two bewildered males nodded. Sure...that explains it...

"...And why wasn't the clubhouse renovated?"

"We didn't have the budget, so we settled for a room instead." Kiba answered cheerfully. In response, the two just stared at him.

"...You had a budget where you could make a room look like a luxury suit, but not an entire clubhouse?!"

"Yeah...I thought the same thing...But Buchou was pretty adamant about her decision." He shrugged.

Issei opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He just couldn't find the words to describe what he just heard. The girl he had a crush on since his first year here was THAT strange? Well, then again, he had a crush on Irina for a while, though of course, Ludger teased him to no end about it back in middle school, mostly because of the fact that Issei had a crush on him BEFORE he knew of her true gender. Needless to say, it was a tiring and embarrassing time for the youth.

"Ara, are you speechless, Hyoudou-kun?" Akeno, who had been standing not far off near the shower, giggled into her hand.

"...Yeah, pretty much." The young martial artist nodded curtly. Ludger agreed with his sentiment. He had seen strange things in the past, and what he's currently experiencing ranks high up there.

The two waited for whoever was in the shower, likely Rias, and took a seat on the sofa. They didn't have to wait for long, as after a few minutes, the sound of running water ceased. "Akeno," Rias asked through the curtains. "Can you get me my clothes?"

"Hai, Buchou." The Raven haired female nodded and handed her a bundle of clothes through the shower screen opening. The shadow of Rias Gremory could be seen through the curtain. Issei couldn't help but stare at the moving form as the female in question was getting dressed.

A bright blush infected his cheeks, trying desperately to look anywhere but the curtains. Koneko looked at him for a brief moment before offering him a cookie. He gratefully accepted it, munching it with gusto while Ludger and Kiba chuckled in amusement.

"It's a wonder how he has yet to tell her how he feels." he said to the blonde Knight. "Then again, he's already committed... and something tells me his girlfriend does not approve of harems."

"Oh? So Issei got himself a girlfriend?" Kiba raised an eyebrow in amusement. But in reality, he already knew who Ludger was referring to.

"Yep, and a cute one too." he nodded, grinning. "And she has it for him... bad."

"Dude, you realize I'm right here, right?!" Issei shouted at the two. "A-and why the hell would I start a harem?! I'm not a pervert damn it!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, in the canon universe of Highschool DxD, Issei Hyoudou sneezed violently, which unfortunately, alerted his and his fellow comrades' (Motohama and Matsuda) presence. Within the next few seconds, the three would be running for dear life, running away from the wrath of several angry women carrying kendo sticks.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You never know." Kiba shrugged, still smiling. "Think about it this way, Ise! Polygamy is frowned upon, but not forbidden."

"You too, Kiba?'

The brown haired martial artist sighed in exasperation. First Ludger...now Kiba's teasing him about this? He was never going to live this down, was he?

Just then, the curtain opened to reveal Rias, fully clothed. Her hair was still wet, and if the slight dampness of her clothes was any indication, it was clear that she had yet to fully dry herself. This, of course, left Issei stammering and trying to look away, much to the two elder girl's amusement.

Little wonder why that Fallen Angel fell for him so hard... he was just so adorable sometimes.

"Sorry for the long wait, Ludger-kun, Issei-kun." Rias apologized, tossing the towel to Akeno as she took her seat on the sofa opposing the two.

"It's alright, Rias-senpai." Ludger assured her. "Although, pardon my asking, but why was it that you wanted to meet with us on such short notice?" The Kresnik already knew what this was about, but kept up a polite atmosphere. He learned from Julius the situation regarding Spirius and the Devils.

"Funny you should ask that, Ludger-kun." Rias smiled as she leaned back. "Although, given that Issei-kun has awakened to his Sacred Gear, I doubt I have to tell you what this meeting is about."

"No...you don't." He shook his head. "This is about the incident yesterday, with Raynare-san, isn't it?"

Issei, however, looked startled. "W-wait, you knew about that?"

Rias nodded, smiling gently. "I'm sorry for lying to you about all of this... Please, allow me to introduce myself formally to you now."

Ludger remained calm while the brunette's face dropped when he saw a pair of jet-black, leathery pinions emerge from the redhead's back, revealing themselves in their full splendor.

"My name is Rias Gremory. Tell me, Hyoudou-kun, how would you like to become a Devil?"

Her request sparked different reactions within the two.

Ludger's expression remained stern, feeling conflicted with the idea of Issei becoming a Devil and casting aside his humanity.

Issei however...was stunned to even hear such a proposal from his senpai's lips.

"...I-I'm sorry, but, ah..." Issei chuckled nervously, holding up a hand. "W-what did you just say?"

"I said, how would you like to become a Devil, Issei-kun?"

"A-ah...That's what I thought you said..." The boy nodded once more before her returned to process all of this.

A second passed. Two. Three.

TIme seemed to slow down before the words finally connected.

"...EEEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"I'm getting worried here, Dohnaseek." Kalawarner said, looking out the window. "Raynare still hasn't come back... do you think she is alright?"

"Please, she can take care of herself just fine." the man shrugged off her concerns. "She's with that lover boy of hers and the heir of Kresnik. She'll be fine... which is more than I can say for us right now."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"First of all, we've just revealed ourselves to the Devils." Dohnaseek explained, setting his book down momentarily. "If they were any other Devils, we wouldn't have reason to worry... but these Devils are the younger sisters of Serafall Leviathan and Sirzechs Lucifer. If we do anything remotely hostile, or worse, kill one of them, we just very well may start the Second Great War. Best case scenario, we're executed."

"...Great...now we're caught between a rock and a hard place!" Kalawarner face-palmed.

"And we have to thank the reckless idiot for that." The Fallen Glanced at the still broken form of Freed.

"So, what do we do?" the eldest female asked worriedly. "No matter what we do, we're practically screwed!"

"Indeed so." Dohnaseek nodded. "Of course, the question here is, who will end us first? The Devils and possibly the Satans? Or Kokabiel-sama?"

At the mention of the Cadre, Kalawarner frowned. "Wait, why Kokabiel-sama?"

"Because he was the one who sent us on this suicide mission in the first place." He frowned grimly.

"So you're saying Kokabiel-sama sent us for this task, knowing full well that we wouldn't be able to return?" The blue haired Fallen questioned with unease.

"Yes. I should've realized it sooner. If Azazel-sama really wanted us to observe the boy and kill him if deemed dangerous, he would've done so himself! I thought it was fishy that Kokabiel-sama told us instead...he has been giving us false orders for elimination!"

"But why would he do such a thing?"

"You forget, why did Kokabiel fall in the first place?" Dohnaseek asked.

"He fell because..." Kalawarner's eyes then widened, her mind connecting the dots.

"That's right."

"...You've got to be joking!" the woman cried in disbelief. "Is he insane?! He sent us out here hoping we would start another damned war?!"

"You seem to forget that Kokabiel isn't quite as...stable as the other leaders. He is a warmonger. He refuses to live out these times of peace. We constantly hear of his preaching that Fallen Angels are the apex race, and desire to prove it true."

Kalawarner gritted her teeth, her fists clenched together tightly. "I don't fucking believe this...!"

XXXXXXXXXX

In the Spirius Corporation, there were many agents. They ranged from various backgrounds and specialities, some of them hardened combatants who had lived through hell. Each was skilled in their own rights, some more ferocious than others. However, strength and power, along with various other factors, were made apparent by ranks.

There were two agent classes that were the very apex of strength and power, the strongest that Spirius had to offer. These agents were known as Crown, and Victor.

They are the proud forerunners of the organization, each title bestowed upon an individual who is worthy of the name based on their specified ability.

The current Crown Agent was Julius Kresnik, a prodigy from the moment he set foot within the halls of the multi-national corporation. With unparalleled skills and strength, along with the cold intellect that had created many a terrifying visage over the years, he was truly considered to be the strongest.

But that was not true. There was one stronger than him... far stronger. And that man stood at the very head of Spirius.

Bisley Bakur.

The CEO of Spirius, a corporation that had stood proud and strong under his influence. The bear of a man was a being with strength, cunning, and skill that exceeds Crown.

He was the person to inherit the title, Victor.

That very same man stood at the very top of the building, his office located on the highest floor. Bakur was a giant, standing at an imposing height of seven feet, his gray hair swept back with a sharp beard etched into his face, old and worn with strength, and power. He wore a formal black suit underneath a red coat, though not even the clothes he wore could contain his muscular form.

If one was to make a comparison between him and Issei Hyoudou, the martial artist, it would like comparing a lion to a mere cub. Bakur held years of experience and battle, which greatly owed to his reasons for becoming the CEO of Spirius in the first place.

There was also the fact that Bisley Bakur was also known by another title: the Strongest Chromatus user.

He had held the title for quite some time. Around twenty years in fact. He had quickly ascended the ranks of power to reach the pinnacle of might. Ever since encountering Chronos before he became known as Victor, he had been driven to gain more power, no matter the cost, to achieve his grand plan.

As he contemplated everything regarding his goals, even reminiscing of the past, the door to his office slid open. "You're rather late, Cao Cao." Bakur said without turning around, his eyes set on the gray sky sitting above the city. "Don't tell me you of all people ran into trouble?"

"Of course not, Bakur-san." The young, Chinese man replied with respect. He was garbed in a rather unusual mix of clothing: he wore a black, Japanese school uniform with ancient Chinese attire. His black hair was cut short, his black eyes sharp with cunning and battlefield experience. "Just got caught in traffic is all."

Bakur smiled thinly, turning to face the young man. Resting on his shoulder was a weapon wreathed in cloth, likely a lance or a staff. "I thought as much, given that this is you we're talking about here." the burly figure said with amusement. "So, how was trying to convince Lu Cao's descendent?"

Cao Cao sighed. "Unfortunately, that brat will only accept our invitation if we defeat her."

"And?"

The man, despite his earlier words, smiled in satisfaction. "She is worthy of being Lu Cao's descendent. It isn't everyday you see someone nearly defeat Heracles nor Jeanne in only under ten minutes."

"Really now?" The man raised his eyebrows in amusement. It's not an everyday occurrence to hear the descendants of the mighty Hercules and Joan of Arc were almost bested in combat.

"Yes. Thankfully, Georg stepped in and saved those idiots. Though the battle ended in a stalemate, she still did not join."

"I'm surprised you didn't face her yourself, given that Sacred Gear of yours." Bakur mused. "Or perhaps she was just that powerful?"

"She is like Siegfried, one who uses Twice Critical... yet in a way that is almost terrifying." the young man stated. "Even I would have trouble, if facing her alone."

"Is that so?" Bisley was fully intrigued. In what way was Lu Cao's Twice Critical so fearsome that it has even Cao Cao left in uncertainty? The more he heard, the more he interested he became in her. She would make an excellent addition to the Corporation.

"Yes, and unfortunately, she has a habit of moving from place to place. It will be hard tracking her down, but I believe we can manage." Cao Cao said confidently. "Until then, we'll simply move along with our plans."

Bakur grinned. "Indeed so. After all, it won't be long before we can finally complete Origin's Trial. We've managed to pinpoint the possible Dimensions where the Waymarkers are located. All that's left now is to find the agents suitable to retrieve them, and the Key."

"Truly?" the spearman expressed surprise. "In so short a time? Hm... you continue to surprise me, Bakur-san."

"Coming from you, the wielder of the True Longinus..." the burly man barked with laughter. "I do believe that's the highest compliment I could have received."

"It is one rightfully earned." The Chinese man nodded. "You were able to accomplish such feats in such a short amount of time. Our grand plan is moving faster than ever before. Soon...the world will be fit for Humans..."

"Hmph, don't get ahead of yourself yet, Cao Cao." Bakur chuckled. "We still have to complete Origin's Trial, as well as get rid of Chronos." After those words, the man suddenly recalled something. "By the way, if you don't mind... I'd like to borrow Jeanne for a while."

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow. "I'm not opposed to the idea, but... what for?"

Bakur took the document on his desk, handing it to the young man. "Recently, an interesting applicant for Spirius appeared. He's to take the exam next month."

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow, and looked at the documents. His eyes scanned the page before they widened. "...Ludger Kresnik?" he breathed. "A member of the Kresnik clan?"

"Indeed. And this is the interesting part." Bakur continued. "That boy... is Julius' younger brother."

"Julius's brother?" His surprise was taken to greater levels. In all the time he had known Julius, he never knew that he had a brother. The news in itself was surprising.

"Indeed. Although, they have different mothers. Julius seemed pretty adamant about keeping this a secret from us.

"Do we know who the mother is?"

"No." Bakur shook his head, his voice solemn. "But... I have a good idea who it is."

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow, but chose not to answer. "Very well, I'll inform her." he said. "Was that all?"

"Yes. You may go now." He dismissed the young man.

"Well then..." Cao Cao bowed his head, leaving the room. As the door closed shut behind him, Bakur stared out the window, a strange expression over his face. "So, after all this time, you still had one last surprise for me, didn't you, Claudia?" he said, smiling sadly. "I wonder... just what sort of person are you, Ludger?"

The man looked far into the clouded sky. It had been twenties years since he last saw the woman, Claudia. He tried desperately to find her whereabouts, but to no avail. It was as if she disappeared off the face of the planet. Then now, after several years had passed, the boy, Ludger Will Kresnik shows up.

It couldn't have been mere coincidence.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...So, why exactly do you want me in your peerage?"

Issei was the one to break the uneasy silence in the air. He had been surprised by his senpai's previous comment. Him...a Devil...? How was that even possible? But above all else, why him specifically? Just what did he do to earn her attention? Not that he was complaining, just simply curiosity.

"For one, you are aware that the Fallen Angels are now targeting you, correct?" she asked him. Issei nodded. He had learned as much from Raynare, and he certainly hadn't forgotten that psycho named Freed Sellzan. "Now that you've awakened to your Sacred Gear, they will know who you are, and what you carry specifically. Boosted Gear, as you might have already learned from Ludger or his brother, is one of the Longinus, rare Sacred Gears with the power to slay a god. They will want such a weapon, make no mistake about that."

The boy's face hardened. "...I can understand that." he said slowly. "So, you're saying, if I become a Devil, specifically your Devil, you'll protect me, is that right?"

Rias' smiled broadened. "Yes, that's right."

For a while, the brunette was silent. Ludger stared at his friend in worry, wondering if he was considering he would accept. Of course, it would be by his own decision, so he had no say in the matter, but he was worried about his friend because of two reasons: the first being that Issei would be forfeiting his humanity to stay safe, and secondly, how Raynare would react, given that Devils and Fallens are natural enemies.

Finally, the boy answered. "...I'm sorry, Rias-senpai, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer."

At his answer, the red haired Devil frowned in confusion. Decline...why...?

Ludger on the other hand gave a silent sigh of relief at his friend's decision.

"...I see...but is there any reason why you would refuse becoming a Devil?" She asked of him.

"I know that being a Devil has it's perks, given what you just told me, but..." Issei said, his face completely serious as he stared back at her. "I just can't forfeit being human, unless it's for my friends' sakes. Also, I want to trust Amano-san... Raynare-san."

"Issei," Kiba said worriedly. "You are aware that she's a Fallen Angel, right? She was given orders to kill you."

"I know, but that doesn't matter." he replied, causing the blonde Knight to stare at him in complete shock. "I know Raynare-san is a good person. Also, if she wanted to kill me, she would have done it when that shitty priest was trying to kill me, or when we were running away to Ludger's place."

The other Devils looked at him in surprise. He...brought up a valid point. If Raynare truly was driven to kill him, he would've done so when she had an obvious chance. But what if it was just a ploy of some sort? It would be a worse case than before.

"You may as well give it up, Rias-senpai." Ludger informed her. "Issei's kind of stubborn that way."

"But...but..." She tried to come up with additional offers to sweeten the deal, but Issei still shook his head.

"Sorry, but I won't become a member of your peerage, Rias-senpai." Issei stated, his tone final. "If that's all... we'd like to get going."

"I...I understand. I apologize for taking your time." Rias bowed her head.

The two nodded, and stood up, walking over to the door. "Hey, Issei." Kiba called out, making them stop. "If you ever change your mind, the Occult Research Club will be open for you."

The brunette smiled. "Yeah, sure."

With a wave, both humans walked out of the room of Devils, leaving the remaining occupants to pause and think about the current situation.

"...That actually went better than I thought it would." Akeno said, breaking the tense silence. "I actually half-expected him to be angry with us."

"...Senpai is calm and cool." Koneko stated. "Ludger-senpai too."

"Well...they are known to be calm and collected during even the direst situations. They were trained to reign in their emotions and remain focused." Kiba commented.

Rias nodded, clearly disappointed. "Mou..." she pouted childishly. "And here I thought I was about to get my hands on another adorable servant."

"Well, Hyoudou-kun is quite cute," Akeno giggled. "Are you, by chance, falling for him, Buchou?"

"What are you talking about, Akeno? I've barely known him for a few weeks!"

"And yet he has a crush on you." the raven-haired girl pointed out, causing Kiba's eyes to widen. Rias took a sip of her tea when the words registered, and caused her to pull a spit-take.

"Gah-Akeno-san! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Whoops~"

The raven haired beauty smiled mischievously at the blonde's reprimanding.

Meanwhile, Rias herself was still processing what she had just heard. Issei Hyoudou has a crush on her...? For how long?

Kiba groaned, face-palming. "Well... cat's out of the bag now..." he muttered. "Issei's gonna be pissed."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, we're back!" Ludger called out as they stepped inside the home. Strangely, however, he stopped when he stepped into the living room, much to Issei's confusion.

"Bro? Something... wrong... whoa, who's cooking dinner?" the boy asked, sniffing the air. "It smells good...!"

"Oh, welcome back, you guys!"

The boys' looked at each other before peeking inside the kitchen. What they saw was enough for Issei to gain a subatomic blush, looking away desperately with a nose bleed while Ludger was just as embarrassed, but tried to hide it.

Raynare was cooking... clad in only an apron.

"...Um... Raynare-san?" Ludger smiled weakly, trying his best not to blush. Issei, however, was failing horribly, as he had turned away with a scarlet blush on his cheeks.

"Dinner will be ready in a little bit. Please take a seat and relax." the fallen angel grinned cutely at them, mostly at Issei, before returning to the stove, giving a good view of the back. She subtly glanced over her shoulder to see her boyfriends reaction.

She giggled as her attire and movement had left him into a stuttering mess.

"Ara, so that's your boytoy, Rayray?" they asked, grinning. "Nice job, snagging such a cutie... He's not bad, and he's pretty adorable!"

This caused the humans and almost nude fallen to freeze and slowly turn to the source of the voice.

Seated at the kitchen stable was a young woman, equally as voluptuous as Raynare, with long, navy blue hair that fell to her knees with her bangs obscuring her right eye. Her attire consisted of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching skirt, and black, high heels. Her top was open at the chest, giving a large view of her breasts and cleavage. Around her neck was a gold necklace. Her brown eyes glowed with amusement at what she was seeing.

"Yo," she greeted, waving her hand at them. "Lovely house. Ludger-kun, right?"

"...uh, yeah..." he nodded dumbly. "Sorry, but... who are you...?"

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." the woman apologized, allowing black wings to emerge from her back. "Name's Kalawarner, a Fallen like Rayray. Nice to meet ya guys," she winked at Issei. "And you too, lover boy."

"L-lover boy...?!" Issei gaped at the name. Why was she calling him that?

"Well, you're Rayray's boyfriend, aren't you?" she asked. "So, you two fucked each other yet?"

...and cue the bucket of ice-cold water on the atmosphere.

"...Wh-Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" the panicked screams of the human and fallen angel were enough to shake the room slightly. Their faces were so red that it appeared that they would burst into flames at any moment.

Ludger could only chuckle. "W-well... that's being blunt, don't you think? Also, they've only been dating for 3 days now, so isn't that kinda rushing it?"

"Not really, all things considered." the woman called Kalawarner shrugged her shoulders. "Friend of mine scored herself a boyfriend, and you know what their first date was? Banging each other's brains out in a love hotel."

This caused the three to blanche. That didn't sound like a date. More like a hook up. But their faces burned as the image was now stuck in their heads.

"How is that a first date?!" Issei pointed out, his face red. "Also, how the hell did you even get inside this house?!"

"Simple, while Rayray was busy cooking and trying to seduce you, I came in through the window." Kalawarner pointed to the open pane behind her.

"...Isn't that breaking an entering though?"

"Hey...Raynare was the one who opened the window before she started cooking, I just let myself in." she answered simply.

"That's still entering without permission..." Issei deadpanned before the identity of the woman registered to him. "Wait... You're a Fallen Angel?!" he cried, leaping back with his arms raised in defense. "I-I swear, I'm not a threat to you guys! H-how the hell was I supposed to know I had a Sacred Gear?!"

Raynare giggled slightly while Kalawarner grinned. "Well, aren't you funny?" she joked. "And you can relax, we're not here to kill you."

"Wha...huh?" Issei paused in confusion. They...weren't here to kill him?

"We're not going to kill you. Apparently, we were given false orders on your elimination. We were only assigned to observe you. Nothing more."

"S-seriously?"

"That's right." Kalwarner nodded. "Kokabiel lied to us in the effort to start another war. He wanted us to be the catalyst for the conflict by causing uproar in the Devils territory."

"That's right." Kalwarner nodded. "Kokabiel lied to us in the effort to start another war. He wanted us to be the catalyst for the conflict by causing an uproar in the Devils territory."

"...Great...so we have to worry about a Warmonger Cadre, and a girl who wants to fight? What else?"

"Eh, nothing much, in all honesty." she shrugged. "Oh, never got your names."

"Issei Hyoudou, but just cal me Ise."

"Kresnik, Ludger Kresnik."

The older fallen's eyes widened. "Oh, so you're the heir of the clan I heard about from Dohnaseek!"

Ludger frowned, crossing his arms. "About that... what do you mean by 'heir'?"

"...Do you really not know?" Kalawarner crossed her arms in confusion. She was meeting face to face with the Kresnik in the area...and he did not even know his lineage?

"Know what?" the teen asked, confused. "As far as I know, my family isn't a 'clan'. Hell, I doubt it can be considered that since it's just me and my brother."

"Wait, brother?"

"Yeah, I have an older brother named Julius. He's a member of Spirius, and he's pretty strong."

"Spirius...?!" The Fallen's eyes widened. '...So it was not the boy before me...but his brother who is affiliated with Spirius?'

"Okay, so all of this talk of my bro's family aside..." Issei spoke up. "Why exactly are you here, Kalawarner-san?"

"I wanted to meet the boy whose wormed his heart into my dear friend is all." she replied, smiling. "I'm glad to see that you're the kind of guy I can trust. Although..." Her eyes suddenly became cold as she opened her palm, allowing a light spear to form. "If you break Rayray's heart... I'll castrate you."

"Eep!" Issei's face paled to the point of being white as a Ghost. In a frightful jump, he leapt behind a nearby chair, wary of his crotch. "H-Hai! I understand!"

"Kalwaaaaarner!" Raynare mock glared at her friend. "Don't scare my boyfriend!"

"Heehee, sorry~" the woman stuck out a tongue playfully. "Had to make sure he treats my friend right! By the way, never asked... what's his Sacred Gear?" she asked curiously. "I mean, Kokabiel wouldn't have called us out here unless our target had something pretty big."

Ludger looked off to the side, mumbling to himself. "That's one word I'd use..."

"Huh...?"

"...Kalawarner...Issei is the current host of the Boosted Gear..." Raynare spoke seriously.

The woman blinked rapidly, looking at Issei, then at his arm, and then back to him. It was about two minutes before she spoke again, "...You have my condolences, kid."

"Huh...? Why...?" Issei questioned. Sure he had a Longinus, a Sacred Gear that was capable of killing Gods...but aside from the obvious threats...what else was there to worry about?

"Well, ya see..." Kalawarner chuckled sheepishly. "Mittelt had a thing for the previous wielder of Boosted Gear, and she's, well, a yandere, so... yeah..."

"...Holy crap..." If Issei wasn't scared before...he was definitely scared now. He had heard of the term 'Yandere' from his Perverted Duo friends...and he was genuinely terrified of them. One second, they act all cute and adorable, the next they act completely obsessed, crazy, clingy, and homicidal.

"...It was nice knowing you, Issei." Ludger said, his voice solemn and grave as if he were speaking at a funeral, hands clasped on his friend's shoulders. "Good luck!"

"What?!" the brunette cried. "Come on, bro! That's not even remotely funny!"

"Sorry...but Yanderes scare me too man." Ludger responded earnestly. "...You know better than to get in between a Yandere and her prize...!"

"Dammit all bro! Why the hell are you leaving me out to dry?!"

Kalawarner giggled at the sight, looking at her friend. "Well, they're an interesting pair, aren't they?"

"Hmhm...Yes they are." Raynare giggled in agreement.

"So, how exactly did you fall in love for this guy?"

"...I learned a lot about him from the first date." The Fallen spoke honestly.

"Oh?" the woman grinned, leaning forward. "Do tell...!"

"W-well..." she blushed a hand at her cheek, gushing over the fond memories before they were so rudely interrupted by that damned priest Freed. "He was... kind, gentle, sweet... every quality you could want in a guy!" she smiled brightly. "Aaaah..."

"Wow...looks like you fell for him pretty hard." The navy haired woman whistled in amusement.

"H-hey...!"

"What? It's the truth!" Kalawarner harked with laughter. "Just be glad it's me teasing you, and not Azazel-sama!"

"Mou...don't remind me of that..." Raynare pouted. She really didn't want the leader of the faction to tease her about this. She'd never hear the end of it.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Chronos..." Origin smiled as the Master of Time returned to Canaan. "How was your visit?"

"Hmph, not all that eventful." the Spirit replied back to his friend. "It appears that Ludger Kresnik and Julius Kresnik have both lost their memories, as expected, but it appears that the Scion of Kresnik's power has been weakened considerably. His Chromatus has reverted back to its original state."

"Oh? How intriguing..." The Great Spirit hummed in interest. Despite Ludger's actions in achieving a complete Chromatus, it appears that he would have to start all over. "...It seems as if Ludger is going to have to climb up the ladder once more."

"I agree. Although, while I am reluctant to admit it...the human is capable of achieving such a task."

"There's one thing that irks me, however..." Chronos voiced his displeasure, a scowl forming on his face. "From what I gathered in that world, Spirius exists... and even worse, they've sided with that naive group called the Hero Faction."

Origin looked up, curious. "The Hero Faction..." he murmured before realization lit up on his face. "Ah, yes... I've heard of them. They are with Ophis, are they not? How odd. They are descendents of heroes, yet they solely wish for a world of humans, and their leader is quite naive. Humans and the supernatural world have existed together for centuries... It would be impossible for one to live without the other."

"Tell that to him."

"Unfortunately, given how stubborn he has shown himself to be, that would be rather impossible."

"You're telling me." Chronos sighed. It was people like them that made him despise humans. They are just so naive and foolish in their grand endeavors, that there was no hope of salvation for them.

"Although, I doubt Spirius' presence in that world is all that troubles you, Chronos..." Origin noted, seeing the troubled expression his friend possessed. "What is wrong?"

"...I felt three presences in that world."

"Three...?" Origin asked in surprise. It was not often that the Great Spirit of time would sense beings worth his attention, but now he detected three of them? "...Please elaborate."

"...They all had various signatures, of a Devil, Angel, and Yokai...but that all had something in common. They all felt like the Scion of Kresnik's presence."

"What?" Origin frowned. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, and even stranger, the Youkai..." Chronos frowned. "Had I not known any better, I would have believed it was the Key of Kresnik, Elle Mel Marta."

This piece of information seemed to have stunned Origin, but only for a brief moment. "...it seems as if Spirius is not the only occurring similarity between the worlds..."

"If that is the case, then perhaps even THAT particular Fractured Dimension may exist." Chronos frowned in displeasure.

The Great Spirit of the Void already knew what his close friend was referring to...and he wondered if Ludger Will Kresnik was capable of enduring such a trial again. After all...its not easy to kill yourself.

"...was that all?"

Chronos nodded. "Yes, that was all I managed to discover. Although, one thing did interest me somewhat."

"Oh?" Origin tilted his head. It wasn't everyday to see something intrigue the Great Spirit of Time and Space. "What caught your eye?"

"The boy Ludger Will Kresnik befriended, Issei Hyoudou." the Spirit answered. "He's Ronusa Kabael's successor."

"Ronusa... Wait, are you referring to...?"

Chronos nodded. "That boy is the current generation's Red Dragon Emperor."

"The Sekiriyuutei?!" Origin was genuinely surprised by this turn of events. What were the odds? "...how interesting. Who would've thought that Ludger Kresnik would befriend the wilder of Boosted Gear?"

"Given the Scion's choice of companions in his past life...the possibility was quite high."

The Great Spirit of the Void giggled into his hand. "What is next? Him befriending the Dragon God and the True Red Dragon God Emperor?"

At the mention of those names, Chronos face-palmed. "Please, for the love of all things that exist in this world... don't jinx it, Origin."

XXXXXXXXXX

Elsewhere, a young girl dressed in a beautiful, black gothic-lolita outfit, with jet black hair and violet eyes, began to sneeze violently, nearly falling off her perch atop a rooftop building. "...hum..." she quietly muttered, wondering what could have caused her to start sneezing so suddenly before going back to observing the Kresnik child in his home, watching as he interacted with the two Fallens in his home, and the current Sekiriyuutei.

"...Interesting..."

She had been watching the proceeding events intently as if it were her favorite show. Although, that description may not be far from the truth as she had thoroughly enjoyed the humorous situations the two seem to get themselves into. But her intrigue was focused mostly upon the two males.

The child of Kresnik bore a powerful strength, one that clearly surpassed even beings who could arguably be placed into her own status, a being that stood atop all others. However, that power had been weakened, reduced to a feeble state... but, surely, given time, his power could return to it's former glory. Until then, she had to wait before he could be perhaps of any use to her in getting rid of that overgrown red lizard that dared to invade her home.

The Sekiriyuutei was quite young, but his apparent self was in obvious contrast with his past predecessors, being one with strength who protects others, rather than seek powerful opponents. It was because of this that, perhaps, he could be like his white counterpart... the strongest Red Dragon Emperor. Who knows? Perhaps he could overthrow that damned lizard.

For now, all she could do was wait for them to grow.

She didn't mind the wait to see how long it would take. After all, she had waited countless years to gather the power to be rid of the intruder of her home, what's a little while longer?

Although...she somewhat hoped they would reach their potential soon if possible.

XXXXXXXXXX

In another dimension, a giant crimson beast began to huff, its nose twitching violently. It wasn't long after before it suddenly sneezed... which, in regards to its size, was the equivalent of a giant gust of wind. Had it been released in the human world, it would have surely blown every building in New York City from it's very ground. It continued to sneeze for a long while before it calmed down, blinking rapidly as it looked around. It found no one in the Dimensional Gap, so that meant that someone must have been talking about him.

He had two guesses: either the small black-colored dragon he had pushed out, albeit unintentionally, or that damned white pompous spirit.

He didn't quite mind the former as much as the latter. He found the Great Spirit of TIme, Chronos, to be rather an annoying being.

The dragon couldn't tolerate the damned spirit, especially when he started griping about humans. Honestly, what was the big deal about them? It wasn't as if they were all that much trouble, were they? He just failed to see the point, especially since he found nothing particularly wrong with them in the first place. Especially the ones with Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. While he didn't know what was happening in the human world, he did know that those two were just like the dragons, still at each others throats.

He actually chuckled upon remembering what started their feud in the first place. In hindsight, it was probably the most ridiculous thing possible.

Still, from what he was able to tell, despite having not been there, the wielders of those dragons were a human boy with a knack for the martial arts, and even a possible potential to wield Artes, a power wielded only by special humans, and a half-Devil bearing the blood of Lucifer.

That was quite the mash-up... he was actually interested in seeing how the two would meet. For now, he supposed, he would just have to wait and see.

Still... he wished he could go out into the human world. Sometimes, the Dimensional Gap was just so boring.

XXXXXXXXXX

"G-gah...!"

Blood gushed from the wound on the agent's chest as he fell back to the ground with a thud, life leaving his eyes. Other agents grew anxious and worried, steadying their wills and aiming their weapons. All of them glared at the one who had just slain their comrade, weary of his abilities. Though it appeared that he was not their target, he was still powerful... he must have been one of the strongest warriors of this place.

Especially if he carried that red gauntlet on his left arm.

His form stood tall and proud, garbed in a black suit with a red buttoned shirt and dark green tie. His brown hair was rather messy, remaining in the same style that it had been twenty years ago. He had a small scar on his right cheek that seemed to harden his sharp, brown eyes.

"...You bastards gotta do better than that. Otherwise you're all going to die."

"D-dammit!" one of the agents cursed. "What kind of monster are you?! How can you have a Sacred Gear that strong?!"

The man sighed, shaking his head. "Strong? Hate to break it you, but right now... It's just about as strong as a Twice Critical." he confessed before looking at them. "Only difference is... I won't need a Boost to deal with you." He slipped into his battle stance, his feet spread apart, his left arm raised, and the right arm reared back, hands clenched into fists. "Come on... Try to kill me, like you did two years ago."

"D-D-Damn you...!" the lead agent screamed as he charged blindly, the blaster-like weapon in his hands crackling to life with pure energy.

"...You all are truly pitiful." the man shook his head in disappointment.

Then, his eyes hardened. For a brief second, one could see the soft browness become a cold, sharpened green.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Damn, I got my suit ruined again." the man said in displeasure as he relaxed his armored hand, allowing the last remaining agent to fall to the ground with a thud. "I only have so many of these... Ugh, when Kunou finds out, she's gonna throw another fit."

 **[I think she'd be more worried about you getting hurt, partner.]** A deep, rumbling voice echoed from the gauntlet, the jewel on the back of the hand shining a brilliant green. **[This makes the tenth time this month. Spirius must be getting serious.]**

The man scoffed. "Oh, please... They're not any stronger than they were here."  
 **  
[Even still, you can't throw caution out of the window.]** The being within the gauntlet cautioned. **[After all... didn't you lose your friends to them here?]**

Instantly, the man growled. "Don't ever bring that up again!" he snapped.

 **[Ah...I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.]** The being apologized. He had been inconsiderate. The wounds inflicted on him were still present to this very day. After all...

How could one ever forget the most tragic and painful moment of his life?

The man was silent for a while, his body tense before it was relieved with a sigh, the pent-up anger dispersing. "...I should be saying that." he apologized. "It's been over five years, and even now, they're still dead-set on finding us." His teeth clenched, looking down at his hand... the hand that had been forced to kill his friends. "Hasn't that man already done enough?!"

 **[I know how you feel, partner.]** The being said, his voice full of sorrow. **[Believe me, I do... One way or another, Bisley Bakur will pay.]**

"He most definitely will..." A new voice from behind agreed. The brown haired man turned to greet the newcomer, a solemn smile now on his face.

The second man stood as tall as the first. He was garbed in a black, tailored suit with a black dress shirt and white muffler. His hands were covered in black gloves. His hair was as black as raven's feathers and swept to the right, obscuring one eye. The upper half of his face was concealed by a black mask that only revealed his left eye. In his front chest pocket was a golden pocket watch.

The masked man looked around, seeing the corpses. "...You took care of them by yourself?"

"Hey, you wanted to visit them in peace, so I made sure no one got in the way." the brown-haired man said. "Besides, they attacked first."

The black-haired man sighed, but a smile appeared on his face. "...I'm starting to think your rival rubbed off on you, 'Welsh'."

"As if you're one to talk," the one named Welsh said.

"…Victor."

 **To be Continued….**

 _Next Time:_

"My name is Asia Argento! It's very nice to meet you!"

"I won't let you hurt Ise-kun!"

"YOU'RE supposed to be his successor?! Please! Get real! You're not even HALF the man he was!"

"Nyahahaha! This is great~! I get to chop me up a nice pack of Devils and one lover boy!"

"It appears you've forgotten the power you held... Very well. Let me show once more... the power of Time!"

Next Time: The Power of Choice: Part I


	4. Chapter 4

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride, the creator of many great stories such as Code BREAKER, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R-eset, Highschool DxD: Shatter Destiny, Fire Emblem: if, Zero Irregularity, and many more.**

 **If you haven't seen any of them…..BE SURE YOU DO!**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: The Power of Choice, Part I**

"Mou... What IS this place? It looks like a hurricane ripped through here!"

That was the complaint the lone girl said as she walked through what could only be described as one giant city of ruin. Everywhere she looked, she saw houses and shops torn apart, leaving only hollow shells and piles of debris. The sky was tinted gray, thunder rolling overhead.

"Eek!" the girl whimpered, jumping when a boom of thunder shot into her ears, causing her to crouch down and cover her ears. "T-this is so scary!" she whined. "Caaaaaaaaiuuuuuuuuus! Where are you?!"

She was frightened. Then again, who wouldn't be? The setting she was currently in resembled an image from a disaster. Not another living soul was in sight.

The woman herself looked out of place. Her lustrous crimson hair fell freely down to her hips, a small strand sticking up from the top of her head. Her heart-shaped face and light complexion radiated with beauty as her warm, brown eyes scanned the desolate wasteland. Her attire hugged her curves, bearing an impressive bust and hourglass figure that many women would kill for. Her clothing consisted of a plain white tank top with a dark red hooded jacket over it, and a pair of dark blue jeans. Her hands were encased in metal gauntlets.

The gauntlets themselves were unique, with one colored red with a green jewel embedded in the center of the hand, and the other was white with a blue orb.

Reiko wasn't sure how she got here. First she was traveling with her friends, as per her father's instructions, but somehow along the way, she got separated. She wasn't sure how it happened, it just did. Wherever she was, the damage was extensive, making it look like a graveyard... and the thought of seeing ghosts terrified her just as much as lightning did. She may have looked closed to sixteen or seventeen, but because of her upbringing, and who her mother was, she was actually rather childish...

...and right now, all she wanted was to find a way out of here.

"Caaaaaaaiuuuuuus! Are you there?! Muzet! Elle!" She hollered. She desperately hoped that they were nearby. She really didn't want to be alone in this place.

Well, she mostly wanted to be with Caius, hoping that he would comfort her through this nightmarish land.

In response, another bout of thunder roared away, causing her to yelp again.

"C'mooooooon! Where are you guys?!"

She hadn't noticed the figure flying overhead, their shadow obscured by the dark clouds.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Tyaaaaagh!"

"Wooooooargh!"

Sparks flew into the air as two warrior clashed, silver naked blades grinding against a red gauntlet.

"C'mon, Issei! You have to do better than that!" Ludger advised as he broke apart the deadlock. He used this opportunity to kick Issei back before backing up to get some room. The fighter recovered from the fast blow and regained his footing.

"If that's how you wanna play...then it's on!" The brown haired teen grinned. He clenched his metal encased hand into a tight fist.

Once again, the brown-haired youth charged, delivering a flurry of attacks with swiftness. Ludger evaded each of them, using his blades to deflect some of the attacks before they parted, only to clash again.

"Your speed is adequate, but you're not putting in enough strength to give them the necessary edge. You're opponent would easily block them before countering!" He broke off the bout again.

Issei gritted his teeth as he continued to attack and defend, dodging attacks left and right and up and down. They had been at this for ten minutes, and yet neither of them looked close to tiring out. Ludger had been training extensively to be a Spirius Agent, while Issei himself trained to be a powerful fighter, versed in Mixed Martial Arts. It was clear which of them would tire out first.

So, he had to even the playing field. He remembered what Raynare told him when they spoke about his Sacred Gear, about the power it seemingly possessed. He closed his eyes in thought for only a brief second after he performed a counterattack, Ludger defending against it with his swords. He imagined his strength growing, doubling, and that power flowing into his arm. He imagined the might of a dragon bringing him to elation, to new heights.

And then, he felt power course through him.

[BOOST!]

He opened his eyes to see a stunned Ludger, and grinned. "My turn!"

Then, Issei came in with a punch moving twice as fast. Ludger, unable to react to the sudden movement, crossed his sword over him to block it.

The force from the impact was greater than before, as the soon-to-be Spirius Agent was sent skidding back a few feet.

His feet slid against the ground, his body slightly trembling from the impact of the punch. 'So that's what a Boost can do...' he thought wearily, shaking it off as he looked at Issei, who was preparing for round 2. 'I'd hate to see what he could do with Artes.'

In truth, Ludger was grateful that Julius had yet to teach Issei the concept of Artes yet. To perform such feats, one needs to possess complete focus and ability to channel mana in their body. Unfortunately, Issei only had the focus part down. He had yet to be able to discover if he could channel mana.

A few of them are, two. Basically, Issei walks in on a group of gangsters who are about to kill his wife. They kill him before Mira, though I am not so dark as to do something like rape, like they did in the first movie. They are sadistic fuckers though, as they pin Issei up on a wall, positioned as if he were Christ on the cross, and his lover impaled into him.

Either way, Issei was still versitile. He charged forward, speed greater than before, and eyes set ablaze as he once again begun to unleash a flurry of attacks. This time, Ludger was prepared, dodging and defending as best he could. The boost of strength Issei received was not lost in the slightest. Eventually, the jewel on the back of the hand glowed again, causing Ludger to curse.

[BOOST!]

'Shit, again?! In that case...!'

"Demon Fang!"

The white haired teen swung his sword upwards, causing an arc of pure energy to sail across the earth at tremendous speed. Issei, unprepared for this type of attack, just crossed his arms out to block it. But in the end...it was all for naught as upon impact, the arte exploded, sending him flying through the air.

Issei's body flew before he managed to regain his balance, tumbling back down to the ground before flipping to his feet, crouched slightly. He wiped a bit of dirt off his face with his armored hand. "Damn... so that's an Arte." he said before he smirked "Not bad, bro..."

[BOOST!]

"...but I can do better."

As Issei said this, a tiny sphere of light had gathered within his palm. It was miniscule at first, being no bigger than a grain of rice. However, it all changed by a single command.

[TRANSFER!]

All at once, the glowing sphere grew to the size of a gold ball. Next, Issei pulled his hand back in the motion of throwing a punch. He spoke all but a lone phrase.

"...Dragon Shot."

Then, a giant blast shot forward, obliterating everything in it's path as it went straight for it's target: Ludger.

Said teen cursed, and leaped away off to the side, narrowly avoiding the blast. It shot beside him, and ended just inches away from the steel wall behind him. He jumped back up to his feet, looking at his friend. "..the hell was that?!" he shouted comically. "Were you trying to kill me with that?! More importantly, where the hell did you learn that?!"

Issei grinned like an idiot as he smacked his fist against an open palm. "Raynare-san and Kalawarner-san helped me out yesterday when I decided to learn how to use my Sacred Gear! Pretty cool, huh?"

Ludger sighed in exasperation before he prepared himself. 'He needed three boosts before he could use that attack, meaning its attack power is based on that. With each boost, his own physical strength increases, though if my theory is right...'

His blades glowed bright blue as he charged again at an incredible pace. "Azure Edge!"

Like before, an arc of light raced toward its intended target. Issei tried to move out of its path, however, he was noticeably slower than before. In the end, he evaded the arte by a hairsbreadth. It continued to sail past him and collide with the steel wall behind it. The attack impacted, causing the spot on the wall to crumple and melt from the intense energy.

'I was right...after using that attack, his strength returned to his base state.' Ludger deduced.

That made things easier for him. However, Issei still proved to be a pain, even without his strength being amplified. It wasn't his physical strength that was the problem: it was his ingenuity when it came to his fighting abilities.

Due to his experience in various forms of martial arts, Issei was able to pull from a variety of tactics. He would use this diversity to throw his opponent off guard, as it would be unpredictable as to which move he would execute next.

There was also his creativity to remember. Due to being a practitioner of the mixed martial artes, Issei was quite creative while fighting, sometimes devising new attacks on the spot, all of which being a mixed of the various combat techniques he learned.

This ingenuity was one of the main reasons why he was able to stand up to some of the more experienced martial artists during competitions. He was able to think on his feet and react quickly. Julius had noticed this quality as well. Ever since Issei had become exposed to the supernatural, the elder Kresnik thought it'd be best to train Issei in preparation for the future.

Three days came and went, and the brunette was showing incredible progress

In the beginning, he was barely able to keep up with Ludger in a fight, much to the fighter's shock. Before, he had always believed himself and Ludger to be on equal fighting terms. He knew that Ludger was trained by Julius, but he had only assumed that it was just basic self-defense. It was then that he realized that Julius had taught him so much more. It was at that point in time that Issei had witnessed his best friend's true strength.

Artes.

Those were the abilities that both Ludger and Julius had knowledge of while Issei lacked it. They were special techniques that result from the channeling of one's own mana.

Issei wasn't sure what this mana business was, but from what he saw... it could allow someone to perform incredible feats. He made a mental note to ask about it later.

He stood back up to his feet, and slipped back into his fighting stance.

"I'm glad you're starting to get the hang of things Issei. You know, if you refined your skills some more, I'd say you would be a good agent in Spirius." Ludger complimented.

The brunette blushed underneath the praise, scratching his cheek. "Y-you think so?" Ludger nodded. "W-well, I'm not planning on joining, but I do admire how strong they are, ya know? ...Course, Julius-san trumps all of them."

Said man's brother grinned. "You know it."

It was common knowledge that Julius was Spirius's top agent.

Technically speaking, he was the second strongest agent, due to the ranking system. However, since the position of Victor was not taken, Julius was currently the strongest in Spirius.

Ever since he learned of this, Issei gained a new respect for his elder brother-figure. Not only was he a good fighter, he was one of the strongest warriors out there.

"Alright!" Ludger grinned as he brandished his blades again. "Once more, from the top!"

Issei nodded back, and brought up his fists.

 **[BOOST!]**

Once more, both teens clashed. Blades met fist. Arte met power.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So, the Fallen Angel activity has decreased?" Sona inquired, pushing up her glasses as she looked up at her rival from the chessboard. "And one of them has even taken up residence at Kresnik-kun's house?"

"Even more than that, she's Issei-kun's girlfriend." Rias sighed. "She hasn't done anything remotely suspicious as of yet, but... I dunno, all of this just seems fishy, you know?"

"Indeed it does." Sona nodded in agreement. The circumstances up to this point have been classified as strange. A Fallen Angel falls in love with Issei, refusing to kill him. The possibility of this being the truth is unlikely, but not impossible. It would be best to keep close tabs though. "However, given the crucial situation we are in right now, it'd be best to maintain observation and intervening only when necessary."

"I guess that's really all we can do at this point, huh?" the red-haired Gremory heiress sighed. "Well, I guess it isn't really a total loss."

"Oh?" the student council president raised a curious brow. "And you aren't sad over the fact that you failed to recruit Hyoudou into your peerage?"

"I am, but at the very least, I can tell he was actually pondering it." Rias smiled slightly. "That means there's a possibility he might change his mind."

"From what I could tell," the girl pushed up her glasses. "He seemed adamant on staying human."

"Oh please, as if you didn't have plans to try and recruit him yourself."

"I doubt I would have any pieces available to reincarnate him anyway."

"What?"

"Rias, that boy is worth eight pawns." Sona stated clearly. "Eight. I used up half of mine just to reincarnate Genshirou-kun. Of course, the alternative would be to use a Queen, but Tsubaki has already filled that role."

"Th-that much...?" Rias stammered. She knew that Issei had a Sacred Gear...she just wasn't sure what type it was. But given the cost of his induction, it must be something grand.

"Yes. From what I know as of now...he is in possession of one of the Longinus."

Now that caused her to be alarmed and shocked all at the same time. The Longinus were the strongest of the Sacred Gears, named after the spear that killed Jesus Christ, which was also a Sacred Gear as well, the strongest of them all in fact. The power of a Sacred Gear also determined the worth of an individual.

For a Longinus to be worth eight pawn pieces... it was to be expected.

"Do you know which one he has?"

"No, not yet... but it does appear to have roots to dragons. Possibly Divine Dividing, or Boosted Gear, one of the two. Either way, if he does become a Devil, he has the potential of becoming a force to be reckoned with. I wouldn't be surprised if Onee-sama, or Lucifer-sama, would take an interest."

At the mention of one of the Satans, Rias puffed her cheeks. "The day I let my baka Onii-sama take Issei-kun is the day I agree to marry Raiser!"

"You never know, Rias."

Sona shook her head. "Issei-kun may end up being persuaded...one way or another." Rias grew silent. This was not untrue...as Devils...especially the Satans...can be VERY persuasive and convincing.

"...then again, I can't see him joining Onee-sama." the glasses-wearing girl added later. "After all, I doubt he can handle a week of her, and I quote, "Magical Girl Boot Camp!""

Rias snickered. "I can see that..."

"And as for Lucifer-sama, it all comes down to politics. Regardless of which Longinus he possesses, the council will want to see whether or not he is worth being one of the Great Devil King's pieces. The best reprieve they could possibly offer him would be a week, and of course, they would pit him against the strongest of the younger Devils."

Rias saw where she was going with this, and nodded. "And my cousin would utterly annihilate Issei-kun, as he has little experience with his Sacred Gear. He must have only recently awakened to it."

"Indeed. In other words, the chances of one of the Satans getting their hands on him is low."

"I see. Well, at least that's reassuring to hear." Rias sighed in relief. The competition to getting Issei has been reduced by that much.

"Still, there is a chance that the Fallen Angels may persuade him to join the Grigori instead."

'Damn. Spoke too soon!'

"Y-you think so?"

Sona nodded. "Well, Azazel has been known to take an interest in Sacred Gears, and since Hyoudou has a Longinus, no doubt he will try to get him on his side. Perhaps the Fallen Angel who's supposedly in love with him is trying to persuade him to join, albeit slowly. If she goes too fast, she risks losing him."

"Ah...I see...Good to know..." Rias nodded. She looked away, deep in thought. She wondered if there was a way that she could approach him and persuade him to join her without arousing suspicion.

"...Rias...I know that look. And I will say that your plan won't work."

"H-How so?!"

"For starters...he already stated that he didn't want to join when he spoke with you earlier. What makes you think visiting him again would change his mind? And by indirectly interfering, there is the chance that he discovers what you are doing. Due to this sort of secrecy, he may develop feelings of suspicion and mistrust toward you."

"Urk...!"

"Also, you seem to be forgetting the most important detail... again." Sona sighed. "He's friends with not one, but two Kresniks, one of which is their strongest agent. Don't have to tell you the problems there, now do I?"

"Guuuu..." Rias groaned. Sona was right. She HAD forgotten that one significant detail. But what could one expect? She REALLY needed to get Issei on her side.

She needed everything she could to get out of that damned marriage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dohnaseek was slightly nervous as he stepped inside what could only be described as a madman's laboratory. Everywhere he looked, he saw discarded papers, machines of unknown purpose, even chalkboard with equations or variables or designs on them.

"Azazel-sama?" he called out. "Azazel-sama, are you here?"

"Oh, Dohnaseek?!" a voice shouted from the other side of the room. "Perfect timing! C'mere I sec!" A loud thrashing, coupled by snarls and growls, snapped harshly in the room. "Oh, don't you go giving me lip, you damned mutt! Now get back in there! Back! Back in the cage!"

"...Azazel-sama?" the scholar was starting to regret coming here to deliver the report in person. Why couldn't he have had Baraqiel do it for him? "Dare I ask... what you are doing?"

"Well, I asked Slash Dog if I could take another look at his Sacred Gear...But as you can see...Canis Lycaon isn't quite agreeing with me." Azazel frowned as he smacked the cage.

Azazel was a shabby looking man wearing a formal light brown yukata, his hair a mix of black and yellow with stubble growing along his chin. He appeared to be middle-aged, possibly in his thirty of fourties, though he certainly was older than that. Being a former seraph, he had twelve wings, six on either side.

"...I...see..." the subordinate sweat dropped before shaking his head. "A-anyway, Azazel-sama, I'm here to deliver my report regarding our observantions of Issei Hyoudou."

"Ah, the Longinus wielder." the Governor smiled. "So, how have things been progressing? You figured out which one he has?"

"According to Raynare, it's Boosted Gear."

"Say what?!" Azazel nearly slipped from the startling info. He was not expecting this turn of event...but how fortunate for him! "That's...Amazing! Haha! Finally! I can conduct research on the Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet! Just don't let Vali know. I wouldn't want the kid to get beaten before I have a chance to examine him!"

"...why a I not surprised you'd say something like that?" Dohnaseek sighed. "There is... a few complications, however."

"Oh? What kind?"

"One of our subordinates, a stray exorcist, had tried to kill both the boy and Raynare when she refused to kill him."

Azazel stopped. In that moment, his excited grin faded away, and the face of the one who rebelled against the holy father came into view. "...what do you mean by 'refused to kill him?' My orders were clear: observe, and contain him if his power went out of control."

Donasheek's eyes widened as his suspicions were confirmed. "Y-yes...I apologize. But the orders that Kokabiel-sama relayed to us from you were different. He said that you wanted us to observe and kill him if his power went out of control."

Azazel scowled. "Damn him... I take it the rogue Exorcists are under Kokabiel's control?"

"Yes. In fact, he was the one who suggested we take them with us as a precaution, though I doubt they stand a chance against the heir of Kresnik."

"Great, just what we need... Wait, did you just say Kresnik?"

"Yes. There is one detail I wanted to deliver to you personally in my report: the boy is friends with a member of the Kresnik family, a young man named Ludger Kresnik. From what I observed in his battle with Freed Sellzan, he was also quite proficient with Artes."

"..." Azazel paused as his mind pondered on the recent information. The observed subject is friends with a Kresnik, who happened to be skilled in using Artes. "...Dammit all!" The Governor cursed. When things went wrong...they take a turn for the worst in the most horrible way possible. It was common knowledge that a man named Julius Kresnik is the Spirius Corporation's strongest agent. And it didn't take a genius to figure out that Ludger Kresnik was a relative of Julius. Given the current situation, it would take all but a little push to plunge both Spirius and Grigori into war.

"Azazel-sama?"

"Damn that fucking Kokabiel, he's always gotta start something!" the man scowled. "We need to move carefully here, otherwise we could end up dead. Julius Kresnik is one thing, but if it's Bakur himself, then you might as well call in all of us."

"Bisley Bakur is that strong?"

"Before he became the CEO of Spirius, he was the Victor Agent. And before that, he was the Ultimate Chromatist, a title given only to the strongest Chromatus-user."

This stunning revelation caused Donasheek to fall speechless. The Ultimate...Chromatist...?...Victor...?!

"...in the same terms that Vali-sama used, how strong would Bisley Bakur be?"

"In the higher double digits, close to the single digits." Azazel quipped. "He can arguably be considered in the top ten strongest beings. It also doesn't help matters with the fact that he's involved with that troublesome faction."

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes, tipping his head. "Are you referring to the group that calls themselves the Hero Faction?"

"I am." Azazel nodded in confirmation. "I have recently uncovered information regarding this. Apparently, the Hero Faction appears to be co-operating with the top members of Spirius. but for whatever reason, I don't know. But it all sounds fishy to me."

The Hero Faction... a group made up of human beings, much like Spirius. It was a group solely comprised of humans with remarkable potential, even descendants of past heroes such as Cao Cao, the Chinese lancer, Siegfried, the Norse champion, and even Jeanne de Arc, the French revolutionary who was put to death for going against the rules and norms.

However, what made them all so interesting was the fact that all of them possessed Sacred Gears... and that only those who fought for humanity in total, and only those with Sacred Gears could be counted amongst their number.

Truly, they were a terrifying group. In their own eyes, they were the defenders and vanguard for Humanity. In the eyes of others...they were extremists. They believed that mankind should stand above other beings. They have risen again and again from each trial placed upon them by higher powers. And even now, they are subjected to the influence and rule of other factions.

Case in point being the ultimate goal of the Kresnik clan:

"Origin's Trial"

None of the non-human factions have much detail regarding the manner, and only a limited number of humans know the full details. But basically, it is a trial for humanity to prove itself to the Great Spirit Origin that they are worthy of existing.

If not... then every living being will cease to exist.

That demise isn't exclusive to humans or animals. It includes ALL Living Things. Even beings of the Supernatural world. Angels, Devils, Fallen Angels, Monsters, Youkai, Vampires, Werewolves, everything. Nothing will survive.

"...What should we do, Azazel-sama?"

The man sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do what we can. Continue to observe the kid. By the way... you said Raynare is watching him?"

"Yes... and then some."

The Governor raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"...do I truly need to spell it out?"

At that point, Azazel paused for a moment to think. A minute later, realization had hit him like a speeding truck.

"...you're not joking?"

"No, I am not. According to Kalawarner, Raynare even wore a nude apron for him."

"Haha! Boy, is that kid lucky!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"ACHOO!"

"Are you alright, Ise-kun?" Raynare asked. "Are you perhaps catching a cold?"

"Nah, I think I'm good... but I think someone's talking about me."

"Alright, Issei, enough chit-chat." Julius snapped, pushing up his glasses. "Focus, alright?"

"C-c'mon, have a heart Julius...!" the boy whined, his body collapsed on the floor. "We've been at this for hours... How the hell do you tell whether or not you can use Artes?!"

Issei was on the verge of tearing his hair out. For the past three hours, Julius had instructed him to meditate and channel his mana. Meditation was something that Issei was experienced in, as he had to hone his focus before. But Channeling Mana was a concept completely foreign to him.

"Um... Julius-san, no disrespect, but how will Issei know when he's able to cast Artes?" Raynare asked curiously. "Will it just be engraved into his head from the getgo, or...?"

"He'll know it right away." he replied back. "Now, try again. And no buts."

"Ugh... damn slave driver...!"

"Just focus." Julius spoke with finality. Issei backed off, knowing there was nothing more he could say. With a frustrated sigh, the brown haired teen resumed his previous action.

He fell into a fighting stance with one shoulder forward. He switched his footing so the rear leg now stood out front, and his rear arm swung up in a vicious uppercut.

"Demon Fist!"

The strike went upward, leaving behind a powerful gust of wind... but the attack itself lacked the strength. Issei sweat-dropped. "...I feel stupid for saying crap like that. It's like I'm shouting stuff from a sentai show!"

"Don't look at me, talk to the one who established Artes in the first place. Now, again." Julius spoke strictly.

"Oh, c'mon! Can't I take a break?! We've been at this for nonstop!" Issei complained.

"Practice makes perfect Issei. You need to be able to defend yourself from enemies like Freed. Neither Ludger or I can be there to protect you."

"B-but..."

"Again."

"Haaaaa..."

"D-do your best, Ise-kun!" Raynare encouraged him. The boy smiled weakly, nodding, before slipping into his combat stance.

"Alright...let's try this again...! Demon Fist!" Issei repeated the motions. However, unlike last time, something happened.

The armored hand shined brilliantly, covered in a bright yellow glow. Following the swing, a powerful gust of air shot upward, knocking anything in front of it upward.

The training dummy slammed straight into the roof, becoming utterly demolished.

Issei could only stand there and gape at what just happened. He...he did it! After all these long hours...He finally got it right!

Julius smiled in approval while Raynare clapped her hands excitedly.

"Nice job Issei. Don't ever forget that feeling. It will make things easier as you perform that same arte. Eventually, it will come to be like second nature to you." Julius nodded. "Oh, almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and took out a single item. "Think of this as a congratulations present."

Issei took the item in his hand. Upon closer inspection, it was an orb of some sort. "...What is this?"

"It's an Allium Orb."

"An...Allium Orb?"

"It helps you perform Artes. You noticed how difficult it was to try and cast an Arte by yourself, right? This will help you cast them easier. Of course, simply aiding the user isn't its only function. It also can help you learn new Artes as you grow stronger. Mana comes in different elements, and the Allium absorbs it. Of course, it has different functions and settings, and depending which one you use, you can absorb more than one.

"Whoa... damn, that's hard core."

"Awesome!" the boy grinned, tossing the orb in his hand. "So, does Ludger have one too?"

"Yes, and he's already made a bit of progress… though it won't be enough to deal with someone like Freed"

"Seriously? But...He doesn't use Artes...right?"

"Issei..." Julius spoke with a deadly serious tone, pushing up his glasses to create the infamous dark glare. "Provided they possess the necessary requirements, anyone can use Artes. It's all a matter of strength, will, concentration, and-" He tapped the side of his skull. "-a mana lobe."

"A mana lobe...?" Issei asked in question. He was unfamiliar with the term. He definitely did not hear this during Biology.

It was Raynare who handled this. "A mana lobe is a part of the brain. Most humans aren't aware of it, but it's there. It's what absorbs mana from the air, but because it's so volatile, it's nearly impossible to control Artes. Unless you have a Spirit helping you, or if you are using an Allium Orb, you wouldn't be able to perform an Arte at all."

"Huh? Spirits...? I get Allium Orbs, but what do Spirits have to do with all of this?"

"You may not know it, but Spirits and Humans have a symbiotic relationship."

"Basically, humans have an abundance of mana, and Spirits feed on mana." Julius elaborated. "In return for helping them use Artes, spirits consume the mana"

"Ah, now I get it." Issei nodded in understanding. That sort of relationship sounded interesting. He wondered if he would get a chance to see a Spirit.

"Spirits aren't normally visible to humans unless you're very sensitively aware of their presence." Raynare continued. "Of course, there is also the Great Spirits."

"The Great Spirits? Are they some sort of higher ranked spirits?"

"That's one way to put it. Great Spirits are Spirits that are classified above the rest. Each one is attuned with a specific element or concept. For example, there is Efreet, Undine, Sylph, and Gnome. They are the Four Great Spirits that represent the four basic elements of fire, water, wind, and earth respectively."

"There are other spirits as well." the glasses-wearing Kresnik said. "Aska and Shade, the Spirits of Light and Darkness, Celsius the Great Spirit of Ice, and Volt the Great Spirit of Thunder, and finally Pluto, Great Spirit of the Underworld. And presiding over them are even greater beings, Primordial Great Spirits."

"Primordial... you mean like the first?" Issei asked, earning a nod.

"Yes. There are Three Primordial spirits. Think of them as the originators of all the other spirits."

"Really? What are they?"

"The Great Spirits of Time, the Void, and the Lord of all Spirits. They govern all of the Spirits, including the Great Spirits."

"So...they are sort of like the leaders of all Spirits."

"Yes."

"What are their names?" Issei asked in curiosity.

Julius hesitated for a while. "...Chronos, Origin, and finally, Maxwell."

"Huh... Wait, Maxwell? Like Milla Maxwell? The girl that Irina-chan is working with?"

"Ah, so you heard about her from Shidou as well?" Julius was grateful for the change of subject.

"Yeah. She told me that she had just started working with her. But now that I think about it, there is more to her job than meets the eye, right?" Issei questioned.

"You would guess correct."

"Who exactly is she?"

"To be perfectly honest, I have no idea. From what we do know, however, from Spirius records, is that she is quite well-versed in the use of Artes... and she can do it without the use of an Allium Orb."'

That caused Issei's eyes to widen. "Wait, she can use Artes without an orb?!"

"Like I said, to be able to use artes, would either need the use of an Allium Orb...or have the assistance from Spirits."

"So, this Milla girl... is getting help from Spirits?"

"It's probable... though the level of Artes she uses is damn near terrifying. It takes years of practice to be of that level, and I'm talking several years, not just a meager ten."

"S-Seriously?!" Was Milla some sort of Prodigy?

"Milla Maxwell is a gifted individual."

"Either that," Raynare added, a frown on her face. "Or she might really be the Lord of Spirits."

"I doubt that." Julius shook his head. "Maxwell and humans have never gotten along. Period."

"Huh? Why is that? Is there a reason, Julius?" Issei questioned his brother figure.

The bespectacled man sighed. "It's...complicated."

Before another question could be asked, a cell phone suddenly vibrated somewhere, evident by a loud beeping. Raynare pulled the cell from her bosom, much to the brunette's embarrassment, and placed it against her ear. "Hello? Kalawarner? ...Yes, I'm with Ise-kun... Oh, god, what's she done NOW?"

Both men looked at her in confusion. Who was Raynare talking about?

"Alright...Yeah...I get it. I'll be there soon." With that, she ended the call and slipped her cellphone back into her cleavage. "Sorry, I need to go. One of my team mates just went off on her own again."

"What happened?"

"You remember how Kalawarner talked about a girl who was infatuated with the last person to use Boosted Gear?" she asked, earning a pale and grave nod. How could he not forget? The girl was a yandere for his senpai, and if there was one thing in this world that truly scared him, it was very obsessed girls who had a thing for you... who had a tendency to hit you. "Ever since she found out about you, she's been on a rampage, taking out her frustrations on any Stray devil she finds, or at least an abandoned building to destroy. At this rate, she's gonna get the Gremory and Sitri clan's attention." A sigh escaped her. "I don't care if she was raised by powers, she is a trouble child!"

"Sounds like you have your hands full." Julius commented.

"That's putting it rather mildly."

Raynare shook her head in exasperation. Why did she have to get the crazy girl for a team mate. Issei looked at her in worry. Was this...his fault in a way?

"It isn't your fault, Ise-kun." she assured him. "Besides, how could you have known you got Boosted Gear?"

"Yea, I know... but even still..."

"If I am allowed to ask..." Julius said, curious. "Why is this Fallen so infatuated with Issei's predecessor?"

"...It's because She fell in love with him years ago. And He returned those feelings to her." Raynare answered. "Before, Mittlet was a bit of a rowdy child. She would always pick fights, disobey her superiors, and just did whatever she pleased. It was only after meeting the Sekiryuutei of that time did she start to change."

"And what happened to him?"

"He was killed by a man named Lugaid as he was tied to a stone."

"T-tied to a stone?!" Issei's eyes widened. "What kind of sick bastard does that?!"

"Actually, he did it to himself. He wanted to die on his feet while facing his enemies. That was what the Irish Hound desired most of all."

"Irish Hound..." The boy's eyes widened. "W-wait you a sec, y-you mean my senpai was-?!"

Raynare nodded. "Yes. The previous Red Dragon Emperor was none other than Cu Chulainn, formerly known as Setanta, otherwise known as the Hound of Chulainn."

This startling information made Issei's jaw drop. His predecessor...was the famed Hero of Irish legend?!

Well, then again, he had been told that the wielder of Sacred Gears were prominent individuals. Heroes were no exception.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up, I'd wager." Julius chuckled. "Although, there is one drawback to being the famed Red Dragon Emperor."

Issei frowned at this. "and... what's that?"

"Supposedly, inside of Boosted Gear is a powerful dragon known as the Great Welsh, Ddraig. He is one of the two Heavenly Dragons, beasts with the power to slay both gods and demons. Those who inherit Boosted Gear are thusly christened the Red Dragon Emperor. However, it also has its own anti-thesis: Divine Dividing, a Sacred Gear that, as the name implies, can halve the power of the enemy every ten seconds. And like Boosted Gear, it too harbors a dragon: the Vanishing Dragon Albion."

"Those who inherit Divine Dividing are known as the White Dragon Emperors," Raynare added. "And through out history, both Dragon Emperors have always been at odds with each other."

"Huh? Why is that?" Issei questioned.

"No one really knows the cause of this feud. But supposedly, it had something to do when Ddraig and Albion were still living Dragons. If you want the truth, then the best bet would be asking Ddraig."

"You mean he's still alive?"

"In a sense." Julius nodded. "We did say he was sealed inside Boosted Gear. Who knows? Perhaps his consciousness is still around. If you meditate and concentrate long enough, you might be able to do that... but for now," he pushed up his glasses. "Let's continue learning how to summon Artes, shall we?"

The boy grinned, flicking his nose. "Hai!"

"Well, you boys have fun." Raynare said as she brandished her wings. "I've got a brat to find."

"See you later, Raynare-san." he bid his girlfriend good-bye, earning a smile in return.

With that, the fallen angel took off into the air.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry for asking you about this, Kiba." Ludger apologized as he and the blonde prince walked around town, one carrying a bag of groceries and the other carrying hardware. "Ise's busy with my brother, so..."

"It's no trouble, Ludger." Kiba assured him, smiling. "In fact, I'm more than happy. Still, what do you need all this food for? Are you making a feast or something?"

"Something like that." Ludger answered. "My brother and I are having guests over for later. I needed to make enough food for everyone."

"Well, that's understandable. But how many people are you having over?"

"Three, including Raynare..." A grimace appeared over his face. "Though, to be perfectly honest, I'm hoping she doesn't bring over a fourth. From what I hear, she's... a yandere."

"Ah..." Kiba nodded. "And let me guess, she has a thing for Issei."

"We don't know, and we aren't looking to find out."

Ludger shook his head. While he was genuinely sorry for his friend's fate...he didn't wish to get tangled up in it. They were terrifying in every sense of the word.

"Why are you so scared of yanderes?" the boy asked. "I mean, sure they're a bit obsessive, but..."

"...you've never dealt with one, have you?"

"No. Why?"

"...They are willing to get their respective interest by any means necessary. Even if it means homicide."

"Oh, come on, Ludger." Yuuto chuckled, though there was a bit of nervousness in his voice. "They couldn't be THAT bad."

"...You do realize that Yanderes can be pretty extreme, right? There are some cases where they try to kill you or lock you up forever as their prisoner...Those dark, lifeless eyes that show no emotion. That they are only transfixed on you, pulling you in like a whirlpool to the darkest trenches of the ocean. Sucking away your soul into those frigid, bleak voids. And that smile...the smile of an innocent child who believes to have done nothing wrong...as she tries to strangle you, stab you, break your legs, tie you up, or even gouge out your eyes to claim her possession of you."

"...please tell me you're joking." Kiba had gone from nervous to terrified, sweat pouring down his face. Ludger thought he was probably imagining himself imprisoned in a cell at the hands of one of his fan girls, made her forced lover for all eternity. "Y-you are joking, right? ...Right?!"

"...We should probably get back soon." Ludger stated, quickening his pace.

"Wait, Ludger! Please tell me you're joking! You WERE joking, right?!" Kiba tried to catch up with him.

The only answer he received was a grin.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...okay, this is messy, even for Mittelt."

Raynare deadpanned as she gazed upon the bloody slaughter. The walls were stained with blood, corpses hung from the ceiling with their entrails spilling out. Bodies were mutilated all across the floor.

"I know, right? This looks more like Freed's work if anything." Kalawarner agreed.

Mira will appear as 'hallucinations' and memories every now and then, but she serves as a reminder to him when he completes his mission after killing the ones responsible.

"And they are all Stray Devils?" the younger Fallen asked, turning to her friend. "And she did it by herself?"

Kalawarner nodded. "Yeah, I double-checked. Dohnaseek is giving his report to Azazel-sama as we speak, but with this many corpses, it's only going to be a matter of time before she takes out all the residential Strays and catches the Gremory and Sitri girls' attention."

"Or worse, Ludger-kun's brother and the rest of the organization." she grimaced. "Great, this is just what we need... more fucking bullshit to deal with!"

"You're telling me." The navy haired Fallen sighed. "Why can't we just let Mittlet meet with the boy? That should at least calm her down somewhat."

"And risk her killing him?!" Raynare snapped back instantly. "You know damn well what would happen!"

"...tie him to a chair and fuck him?"

"GAAAAH! DON'T TELL ME THAT!"

Rayanre covered her ears to have herself from hearing more of her friend's suggestions. There was no way...NO WAY...she was going to let Issei near the blonde Fallen.

"Oh, come on, it was a joke. Lighten up~"

"You do not tell me that that damned little brat rapes MY boyfriend, Kal!"

"Okay, okay! I get it. Sheesh. You're quite overprotective of that boy, aren't you?"

"Well, what do you expect?!" she huffed. "he's the first human to actually show he truly does love me... unlike most humans..."

"I hear you." Her friend nodded in agreement. Rather than love, most humans just lusted for their bodies. It was rather annoying.

"By the way, where is Mittelt?" Raynare asked.

"I don't know. I lost track of her a while ago. I've just been following the trail of murdered Strays."

Raynare sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "This is gonna be a loooooong day."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mittelt was furious.

No, scratch that... she was PISSED.

Not even slaughtering random Stray Devils was enough to quell her rage.

She had been searching for hours...HOURS...within in this town, and still no sign of the Red Dragon Emperor.

When she heard the news, she felt infuriated. She couldn't believe any of this shit!

Just how big was this stupid town anyway?! It was like finding a needle in a haystack!

And just what was up with all the Stray Devils in this town?! Aren't the Devils supposed to be doing their job?!

"Where the fuck is that fucking brat?!"

The young Fallen was close to tearing her hair out. Seriously...how hard was it to find the Red Dragon Emperor in this place?!

She had been searching for several hours, but she had yet to actually find him. Of course, given her temperament, and who her past lover was, the meeting wasn't going to be anything BUT pretty. After all, her lover was the strongest person she knew, and he was the only one she would recognize as the Red Dragon Emperor. Whoever Raynare's boyfriend was... he was nothing but a faker.

He was just a brat trying to live up to his predecessors Legacy. But he would just be doing the impossible. No matter what he did...he'd still be an Inferior host of the Boosted Gear.

That much was certain to her.

That was why she was out looking for him in the first place, to prove a point to him.

She didn't care if Raynare stopped her from doing this...she was going through with it. She was not going to let some green horn insult her beloved's legacy.

"When I find him..." the small Fallen muttered, a growl escaping her. "...I'll kill him!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Well, this is rather morbid," Chronos said as he observed the area. "And for a Fractured Dimension, this is dark, even for Pluto. Hell, if he were here, I can hear him complaining about the work."

Indeed, the dimension he was in could only be summed up as a grim sight. Buildings were torn asunder in broken rubble. The rivers and streams were either dried up or murky from the landslides. The ground was lifeless, the vegetation shriveled up. The trees, once vibrant with foliage, were nothing more than skeletal husks, their branches reaching up like hands reaching for the heavens before death. The sky itself was no better. It was completely obscured by heavy clouds. Thunder resounded within the gray banks as rain fell upon the earth, like sorrowful tears.

Chronos shook his head. He could feel a familiar presence, similar to the one from the Prime dimension. "So, in this world... Such irony you humans know." he muttered. "Still, this other presence... what is it?"

He couldn't quite place his finger on it...but the presence had the essences of both human...and Devil. But the human side was familiar...almost like...

"...No, can't be." he shook his head in disbelief. "The only way that could be possible would be if... Would that be possible?"

He tried to wave off his suspicions, but the existing possibility left them intact.

Really...was this new presence...

"EEEEEEEEEK!"

The scream caused the Great Spirit to blink, his head turning to the noise. There was a human hiding underneath what appeared to be a hut made out of the debris, crouching with her hands over her ears. "What in the name of...?"

"THIS IS NOOOOOT COOOOL!" the human whimpered, anime-style tears running down her face. "CAAAAAIUUUUUUS! MUUUUUUZEEEEEET! ELLEEEEEEEEE! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!"

"..." The Guardian of Canaan looked at the girl with a deadpanned stare. Just what was she even doing here? Was she lost?

But as Chronos took a better look at her, he noticed a startling resemblance to one of the Great Satans.

"...Oh, you have GOT be joking."

The Spirit of Time sighed with exasperation. Piecing the clues together, he realized just who this girl was.

At first, he wondered how it was she existed, given the timeline of the Prime Dimension, but given the fact that he encountered a similar Fractured Dimension that took place many years in the future, and the origins of Elle Mel Marta, it wasn't hard to understand. But... that begged the question:

How did she arrive?

"Hm... She mentioned the Key of Kresnik, so she must have arrived here the same way she had back in the world of Rieze Maxia." he figured. "However... why is she in this Fractured Dimension?"

Before he could ponder any further, he heard what could only be described as a loud, shuddering roar.

"GRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream was horrific and monstrous. Even Chronos couldn't help but feel slightly perturbed from the beast that it came from.

The red-haired girl also cringed, crying further when the roar echoed across the desolate wasteland. As if on cue, many creatures rose up from beneath the debris. They appeared to be humans, but their forms were twisted and mangled, skin rotting and eyes gone, leaving only dark sockets in their place, and strange protrusions from their backs, resembling twisted wings.

"Well, that's new." Chronos commented before noticing the girl remove herself from her refuge. "Hm? What's this?"

"O-okay, c-calm down, Reiko..." she tried to calm herself, despite looking so nervous. "Y-you can do this... Y-you've got your daddy's partner with you, a-and your uncle's partner, so... t-this shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Her eyes were focused on the different colored gauntlets on her hands. While neither one truly contained the souls of her relatives' partners, they at least shared the same essence. And that was more than enough for her. Even if it's just a part of them...she wouldn't have to feel alone.

Reiko glared at the creatures, mustering her courage as she smashed her gauntlets together. "Here we go!"

 **[BOOST!]**

Chronos' eyes widened in alarm. "Wha-?!"

The red-haired girl charged, eyes set ablaze with determination.

She changed her stance to a familiar one, with one armed drawn back and ready to swing upward. "Eat this, you bastards! Demon Fist!" She threw a fierce uppercut, causing a burst of energy to shoot out and impact the abomination closest to her.

It was knocked high into the air, the increase of power from before only adding to the damage. However, what happened next was enough to make Chronos stare in disbelief.

The blue gem in the white gauntlet shined brilliantly.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

The power the creature possessed was drained from it, and it flowed into Reiko. "And here's another! BEAST!"

She brought both hands together as she pulled her arms back. She then she thrust them out in front of her. From her hands, a beast's head made of energy was projected and struck the nearest enemy. The monster was ripped in half as the specter snapped it up in its jaws.

The shockwave knocked back several other monsters, even sending debris flying. Reiko grinned as she twirled, giving herself a thumbs-up. "Yosh! Score one for the Red Heiress!"

Just when another monster snuck up from behind, Reiko greeted it with a spinning backfist, causing its face to cave in. "Nice try, but no dice, punk!"

Even though more continued to come at her, she hadn't given up in the slightest. In a way, her determination was staggering...

...and Chronos started at her, as if she were an anomaly, and for good reason. "This... can't be..." he muttered.

He could not...he just couldn't comprehend this! But there was no mistaking it...

This girl...is the daughter of Issei Hyoudou, and the Devil, Rias Gremory.

"How...?" Chronos tried to think. "Is she... from a Fractured Dimension? A-and even so... how could she be here...?" A thought came to mind. "Could she... have travelled with this world's Key of Kresnik? No, couldn't be... I cannot feel their presence."

None of this made sense. Just how did she come to this world?! Then a thought came to his mind. Was it possible...that she became separated from the Key of Kresnik on their journey to the Prime Dimension?!

"Tch, how annoying..." the Great Spirit of Time muttered. "Once one is caught inside a Fractured Dimension, they will be unable to leave until either a Key of Kresnik takes them away from here, or until the Dimension is destroyed." He looked off to the side, his golden eyes glancing at the beast that continued to wreak havoc elsewhere. "And given what the Catalyst is...

"She might never leave this place."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ow..." Issei groaned as he rubbed his shoulders. "That hurt..."

He had just left the Kresnik residence, since it was already nightfall. Through out the day, Julius had put him through the wringer, and in more ways than one.

He had been forced to execute the same attack arte over and over again. While he had gotten to the point of being able to use it with ease, it took a drain on his mind and strength. To top it all off, Julius instructed that he'd spar against him for practical use of the arte.

And that had been when Issei first experienced, as Ludger called it once with dread, "the Julius Training Bootcamp." He had a better name for it, and that was "hell."

The man did not let up in the SLIGHTEST! Issei thought he would take it easy at first...but he was dead wrong. From the moment they started, Julius had been throwing artes out left and right without giving him any time to breathe!

"No wonder Ludger dreaded training with Julius..." the brunette whimpered. "That man... is a demon."

Issei nursed his right arm as he limped away from the Kresnik household. Julius had got him with an Azure Edge after suddenly appearing behind him. The boy was unable to react in time, and settled in for using his arm as a means of defense.

Big Mistake.

He didn't know if it was broken, but it sure as hell hurt like a bitch. And he was supposed to train with Julius for three more days?!

"I'd rather train with Raynare-san than Julius..." Issei muttered aloud. "At the very least, I can see what Fallen's can do..." A blush appeared on his cheeks as he started to fantasize. "That... and I really want to see those beautiful wings again..."

He became lost in his thoughts after that. Ever since he saw his girlfriend with those wings...he couldn't imagine a sight more beautiful. Regardless of their color, he saw her like an Angel from the heavens.

"I've fallen for a fallen angel, hell be damned..." Issei sighed dreamily.

"Huh... so you're Raynare's boyfriend, huh?"

"Wha-?"

Suddenly, every part of his body screamed out to him. His eyes widened as warning bells sounded off in his head. All of his instincts were screaming at him:

"MOVE!"

He acted on them, and leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding being skewed by a spear of the brightest light.

"Aw, damn!" the assailant cursed in disappointment. "I missed!"

Issei rolled over onto his feet. He was hyperventilating from the moment of sheer panic and fear. he looked off to where he once stood to see a pink spear of light crumble apart. He turned his head to the direction of where it came from.

He was unsure if his eyes were playing tricks on him. Standing atop from a light post...was a young, blonde girl wearing a gothic lolita dress.

"...A little kid?"

Wrong thing to say.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead, her scowl increasing. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE KID YOU FAKER?!"

Issei backpedaled from the magnitude of her voice and confusion. Faker...? Where the hell did that come from?

"F-Faker...? What are you talking about? And Who are you?!"

The girl snorted indignantly. "Like I need to tell you!" she snarled as she brought up her hand again, and forging another spear of light. Issei cursed as he avoided it, only this one scraped his cheek, causing him to hiss in pain, feeling the contacted flesh burn and scream in pain. 'Note to self, stay away from the light spears!'

"Oh? Looks like that one grazed you." The girl noticed. Her lips then curled into a vicious smirk. "...Then the next one won't miss." Before the boy could respond, black feathered wings unfurled behind her as she took to the skies.

...Yep.

Issei's eyes widened in shock. "Y-you're an Angel too?!"

"No shit, Sherlock!" the girl shouted. "Remember the name Mittelt for the rest of your miserable life!"

Strangely, despite the situation, the teen tilted his head, a hand on his chin. "Mittelt? ...OH! You're that kid that Raynare rants about!"

"Now di-Wait, what do you mean she rants about me?!"

"W-well...she told you were a Yandere obsessed with my predecessor, Cu Chulainn."

"I'M NOT A YANDERE DAMMIT ALL!"

Issei flinched from the high pitched screech. His ears were left ringing.

"Oooooh...That's it! I'm just gonna kill you right now!"

"Crap!" the brunette was forced to dodge several spears, his body being fueled by adrenaline. The soreness in his body seemingly vanished for a moment as he jumped around the park, avoiding being skewed by an angry small child.

"Dammit! Stay still so I can kill you!"

"Like hell I'm gonna stand still for that!" Issei shouted back. He summoned his Sacred Gear, his hand now encased in a blood red gauntlet.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Demon Fist!"

He delivered the upper cut, slamming a spear away from him.

The petite Fallen's eyes widened in shock. "Impossible...You learned how to use artes?!" Her shock had turned into rage upon seeing the red gauntlet on his arm...mocking her.

Issei, however, was oblivious. "If it's any consolation... I went through hell and back!"

 **[BOOST!]  
**  
"My turn now, little lady!" Issei brought his hand back as he transferred his power into a familiar, green sphere. "Dragon..."

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"SHOT!"

He punched the sphere, causing a large stream of energy to shoot forward at the airborne girl.

"Crap!"

Mittlet dove down to avoid the blast, but she was too slow. The burst of energy singed her wings as it soared past her.

"Tch!" she snarled as she slammed down atop a bench, destroying it upon impact. Wood and metal were sent flying, while her black dress remained slightly charged at the hem. "Bastard...! You're NOTHING compared to Chu-chan!"

"...Chu-chan?"

The Fallen angel's face turned scarlet as she stammered. "S-shut up!"

"Hey, you were the one who said it. Not me. But was that really what you called Cu Chulainn?" Issei questioned.

"I. Said. Shut. UP!"

Mittelt let loose with another volley of spears.

"Ah, shit!" Issei had to keep jumping away from the incoming spears. When one came in too close and he couldn't move away in time, He just swatted the spear away with his armed hand. The red metal did not seem to be damaged by that level of attack. The gauntlet remained pristine as when he first summoned it.

'Damn, talk about durable.' he thought before he leaped back, the ground where he stood becoming impaled.

"You're nothing, you hear?!" Mittelt snarled. "YOU'RE supposed to be his successor?! Please! Get real! You're not even HALF the man he was!"

Alright. Enough was enough. This girl's insults were really getting to him.

"Well, who said I WAS half the man he is?!" Issei retorted. "I know a lot of great people were my predecessors...but what right do you have to judge me based on THAT?!"

Tell me about it. Imagine your best friend's wife hating your guts because you failed to save that friend. That's the feels that's gonna come.

 **[BOOST!]**

"I'm not a hero like Cu Chulainn was!"

 **[BOOST!]**

"I'm not some badass Devil or Fallen Angel!"

 **[BOOST!]**

'N-no way...!'

 **[BOOST!]**

'W-why is it increasing?!' Mittelt thought in panic, terror seizing her by the heart. 'It's supposed to have a 10 second cool down!'

 **[BOOST!]**

"I'm just a regular high school kid!" Issei roared as power began to form in the base of his palm. "And as far as I'm concerned...!"

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO! DRAGON SHOT!"

There sphere of energy within Issei's hand condensed before growing to the size of a softball in the blink of an eye. He punched the glowing orb forward, firing a large beam of crimson light, even bigger than before.

"Wha-?!"

This time, she had no time to dodge. The blast hit her dead on.

"Kyaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh!" The Fallen Angel shrieked in agony as her body was being burned by the intense blast. Her skin felt as if it were being seared off by a white hot fire. It was only a matter of time before her vocal chords failed her as the blast continued on.

Finally, the crimson light faded. Her body was scorched, her wings singed, and her frilly clothes, ripped apart and leaving little to the imagination. Were it not for the wounds, Issei would have looked away in embarrassment.

Mittlet's eyes were glassy and open, unblinking. She remained still in their air for a brief moment before spiraling down to the ground headfirst.

"H-hey!" Panicking, he rushed forward, his feet practically lifting off the feet before he slid on the legs, his arms outstretched.

The girl did not stir, but her labored breathing and heaving chest were signs that she was alive. Issei sighed in relief. Normally, one wouldn't think to save someone who just tried to kill them, but this girl, Mittelt, was, from what he understood, someone close to raynare to some extent. Killing your girlfriend's friend was not on his priorities.

And also... it felt like the right thing to do.

He didn't know why...but he just felt...pity for the girl. All she was doing was holding onto a deceased loved one's legacy, preventing anyone from tarnishing his good name.

In a way...Issei could understand her cause.

"Man, bro was right..." the boy muttered to himself, a wry smile on his face. "I really am soft sometimes."

'...thank you...'

"Eh?" Issei blinked, looking around. However, there was no one in the park, not a single soul other than himself and the girl. "What...?"

Who was that voice? Moreover, what were they thanking him for?

He scratched his head in confusion. He didn't know why he would deserve such a thing. All he did was fight and save the girl. That was it.

"Mnngh..."

"I guess I should probably bring her back." Issei decided. He sighed a moment later. "Dammit... How am I gonna explain this to bro and Julius?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Unbeknownst to Issei, someone had been watching his fight with curious interest. They had been hiding in the bushes, as insulting as it was to them, but they found it certainly worth it. The fight was spectacular, but perhaps a bit too short. There was also too much talking involved.

Heracles and George disliked such things, and Cao Cao held no room for conversation. Jeanne would probably been amused by such banter. Lu Cao, however, enjoyed a conversation in the midst of battle.

It showed her that the combatants were more than just mindless fighters. They were real, living beings capable of emotion, thought, and will. Those were among the traits that she admired in the human race. Despite their foolish actions and thoughts, humanity is truly admirable.

She had to admit, that boy, Issei Hyoudou, was quite an interesting character. Being able to use Artes, powers wielded only by those with the capability of channeling the power of mana, and being the successor to Cu Chulainn, the Hound of Ireland, those were quite some interesting feets.

Expressing her interest and awe, she clapped her hands, alerting the boy of her presence. "That was marvelous, young boy. Absolutely spectacular."

It was not often that someone had caught her interest. After all, there are many who fall beneath her expectations in both ability and characteristic. As a result, she had dismissed a vast majority of the race, save for a select few.

Issei Hyoudou was one of those few.

Said warrior whirled around, the unconscious fallen still in his arms, eyes wide in alarm. His body hardened with tension. "Who are you?!"

"Ah, forgive me." Lu Cao apologized, bowing her head. "I had not meant to intrude, nor spy on you... but your battle was simply marvelous. I would have expected nothing less from the Red Dragon Emperor."

The Hero descendent stepped out of her hiding place with her hands raised, showing that she meant no harm. However, Issei remained vigilant, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Wait...how do you know who I am?"

"Any self-respecting warrior or hero would know that gauntlet on your arm." she stated simply. "And I must say, even if you are quite young, you're more than worthy of it."

"Young? You don't look THAT much older than me." he retorted.

It was true. Even though she was in her thirties, Lu Cao looked as if she were in her late teens.

While she didn't quite care for appearances, she thought it to be a boon from the Gods. After all, she thoroughly enjoyed the reactions of people upon discovering her real age.

Her dark blue hair curved around the frame of her cheeks rather well, wearing a traditional Chinese dress that ended at her thighs. Sadly, it clung tightly to her bust, but the tighter it was, the better. It provided a difficult challenge for her to move, which she approved of. Strangely, the tighter something was, the easier it was to move around.

And unlike most women, she was focused purely on the battle. She didn't mind if she lost all of her clothing... at least until the danger had passed. Then she would have time to deal with it.

"Hmhmhm~ I'm much older than you think." she said with a mysterious smile. "I am Lu Cao. You are known as Issei Hyoudou, correct? It's an honor to meet a splendid warrior such as yourself." She bowed deeply in respect, as her conduct demanded of her.

"Wait...Lu Cao...Isn't that the name of the famous Chinese Hero from the past?" Isse questioned.

"The very one and the same."

"...you're a descendant, aren't you?"

"Ooh, very keen as well." she noted. "I am very impressed. You will become a fine warrior in the future."

"Er... thanks, I guess."

Issei just rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't know how to respond to that. A warrior...? All he was was a competitive fighter. Although...given the fact that he is now exposed to the Supernatural, he may have to take up the role.

"So... why are you here?"

"Well, a few days ago, I was challenged by a group of powerful individuals. Even though I defeated them, I wasn't able to challenge one of them, but sadly, I've yet to find them. By chance, have you seen them? One of them carries a spear, another is a burly giant, and the other is a rather geeky looking man with glasses."

"That's...a rather strange sounding group." Issei sweat dropped. Based on the descriptions, they sounded more like a battle party for an RPG. "But no...I haven't seen anyone like that." He shook his head.

"I see..."

Lu Cao sighed. "A shame. I really wanted to fight that man with the spear."

"Was he that strong?" Issei asked curiously.

"Oh, he is. Very powerful. Not only was he a descendant of the Chinese spearman, Cao Cao, but he's also a Sacred Gear user, like you and I."

"Really? Wait, you have a Sacred Gear too?!"

Lu Cao smiled broadly as she extended her hand. "Take a look for yourself."

Her Sacred Gear manifested.

Dark red metal had materialized and encased her arm up to the elbow. It was similar to the Boosted Gear that Issei wielded, but there were key differences. It did not encase the entirety of her hand, and the gem on the back was of a lighter color, as well as possessing a dull hue to it. There were also minimal circuit-like markings surrounding the gem.

"What...?" Issei frowned. "Is that... Boosted Gear?"

"Afraid not." she shook her head. "This is Twice Critical, otherwise known as the Dragon's Arm. Unlike Boosted Gear, I only game a limited amount of power for a short time. Although it's common, mine has a more... unique ability."

"How do you mean?"

"Allow me to show you..."

Suddenly, the gem shined.

As it did, the metal surrounding it seemed to do so as well, the markings illuminating more intensely. Issei had to squint to keep watching.

Slowly, the armor became more defined, becoming bracers that enveloped the forearm. Another similar bracer wrapped around her other arm. A pair of crimson greaves formed at her legs, along with sharp, defining protrusions.

"Well? What do you think?" Lu Cao questioned as she gave a demonstrating kick to show off her new armaments.

Issei could only look on in amazement. Her Sacred gear had changed form...And it looked more like melee weapons! That was so cool!

"Holy crap...!"

"I'm glad you appreciate it, Issei Hyoudou." Lu Cao smiled in appreciation.

"Mnrgh..."

"Oh, it appears your friend is starting to wake." the Chinese warrior noticed. "Perhaps you should get her back to her abode, and properly dressed... If she was mad simply because you were the Child of Ireland's successor, I don't want to imagine how angry she would be if she discovered herself naked, and in your arms. She does look the part of a yandere, does she not?"

"...Point Taken..." Issei complied and gently placed the girl on the ground. He took off his school blazer and draped it over the girl's petite frame. He then picked her up and quickly moved back to Ludger's place. But before he took another step, he stopped and turned.

"...It was nice meeting you, Lu Cao. Hopefully you can fight that spear wielding guy."

"I hope so as well." the woman smiled. "In fact, I hope we fight sometime in the future. I've always wished to face the might of the Red Dragon Emperor. I know of the strength the White Dragon Emperor possessed, but the might of a dragon has always been something interesting." She whirled around, waving her hand at him. "Let us meet again some day."

With that, she left, a bounce in her steps.

"...man, how many interesting people could you meet?" the boy chuckled before he realized something. "Wait, did she just say White Dragon Emperor?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Remind me again, why are you having me go investigate a Fractured Dimension, Azazel?"

Vali Lucifer was anything but pleased.

First off...he was interrupted on his quest to find the Lightning Grotto and was forced to return. The message that he received from Azazel read 'Absolutely Urgent'. Although, coming from the Governor of the Grigori, it could mean a number of things.

So the Lucifer descendent had no choice but to return to learn of the specifics.

And honestly...he wished he hadn't.

After all...his assignment basically meant he would be unable to return to the Prime Dimension for an indefinite period of time.

"Oh, come on, it won't be THAT bad." the Governor of the Fallen stated with a chuckle. "Besides, knowing you, it won't take long at all. Remember the last one I had you look into?"

Vali did not lose his glare in the least. If at all anything, it grew. "...that took me a month, Azazel. That was one month of me not trying to find the Chaos Karma Dragon's grotto, and a waste of precious time."

"Hah, as if you could beat Tiamat with your level of strength." Azazel said with a smug grin. "I know your strong, but you're nowhere near that level yet, boyo. Besides, just think, if all goes well, you might find a Fractured version of the Strongest Chromatus User!"

"...That is a tempting thought, but need I remind you that no one has ever seen a Chromatist, not even Spirius? Not since the days of the Victor agent?" he reminded his boss/guardian figure. "The last time anyone saw him was when the Great Spirit of Time, Chronos, made an appearance."

He spoke the truth. It had been nearly twenty years since the last Chromatist was last seen in any of the realms. He had only appeared to combat the Guardian of the Land of Canaan, and has not been seen since.

It was a mystery that plagued all beings of the Supernatural World...The Chromatus...An Armor of Death that can destroy worlds...A power that had belonged to the Human faction...but now gone.

"Hey, anything can happen in a Fractured Dimension." the man shrugged. "Didn't you say you ran into a female version of you who was a yandere?"

At the mention of the term, the boy shuddered. "Please don't mention them." he begged.

"Oh? What's this? The Great and Powerful Vali...scared of Yanderes?" The Fallen grinned in amusement.

"Dammit! Shut the hell up!"

It was the dead god's honest truth. He never thought he would encounter something so terrifying... and then he ran into the most horrible thing in a Fractured Dimension: a female version of himself with the same lust for powerful opponent.

Only...she took it to the point of absolute obsession to the point where she desperately needed a mental asylum.

Vali tried every possible way to suppress the memory.

That girl...no...that THING...was like something from a vicious nightmare. He couldn't even sleep right for a month after that dimension. He just couldn't. After all...when that demon first saw him...

...He downright shuddered just from remembering. He could still feel her hands all over him.

'And to think, she was me...' he shuddered even further. In the back of his mind, he could hear the familiar (and annoying) snickers of his partner, causing him to scowl. 'Shut up, Albion.'

"Anyway, there is a reason I want you to investigate this particular Fractured Dimension." Azazel continued. "I dunno if it's true or not, but, from what we've learned... it's possible one of the supposed 'Waymarkers' Spirius has been looking for is there."

"..!" This piece of information took Vali's mind away from the traumatizing past(Thankfully) and listen in intrigue. A Waymarker...? That is a first. Throughout his past searches, none of the dimensions he entered housed a Waymarker, a piece to the path to Canaan.

And the Spirius Corporation...Vali knew them quite well.

"...Is it really there?"

"We're not one-hundred percent positive, but given the current state of the Dimension, I'd say it's likely. The characteristics of the Catalyst are in tandem with one of the Waymarkers."

"Which one?"

"I'll give you a hint: the Great Welsh."

As soon as Azazel spoke those three words...Vali's eyes widened while a vicious grin suddenly grew on his face. His fingers twitched in anticipation, his lust for battle rising.

The Waymarker...was the Red Dragon Emperor?! Hehehe...how convenient. Now...He will finally have a chance to fight his rival, albeit a fractured version of him.

But he didn't care. A Welsh Dragon was a Welsh Dragon, no matter how you think of it.

"...Heh, this might be worth my time after all." he said. "I take it you prepared a few daggers in advance?"

"What do you take me for?" Azazel grinned as he produced a pouch from his yukata, containing several black daggers with glowing yellow edges. "Chrome Daggers are a bitch to produce, given the limited data on the Chromatus, but they can destroy a Catalyst well enough. But, since you're after a possible waymarker, it doesn't hurt to be prepared, right?"

"Noted. I for one, wouldn't want to be trapped in another fractured dimension for an indefinite period of time because SOMEONE forgot to give me enough Chrome Daggers!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry...!" Azazel scowled as he handed the bundle of short blades to his adopted son.

The descendant of Lucifer placed the knives in his jacket. "So, where is this Dimension?"

"The point of entry is in Kuoh, ironically where the territory of the Gremory and Sitri clans are... as well as the main branch of Spirius, so try to be discreet."

The news of Gremory or Sitri did not stir any reaction out of Vali, but Spirius did. "...Is that so...? Very well then."

"Vali...I know that look in your eye. I mean it. Don't try anything that would provoke them. The last thing we need is a war with Spirius." Azazel spoke sternly.

"Fine fine..." The White Dragon Emperor waved him off.

"I'm serious, kiddo. The Crown Agent is stationed there." the Governor stated with a serious tone. "He is not someone you can take lightly. Even you would have trouble."

"I already said I wouldn't case trouble, didn't I?" Vali repeated. "Besides, I'm more interested in facing my rival in this Fractured Dimension."

"Battle maniacs, I swear..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Could you repeat that for me, Julius?"

"You heard me, Ludger." his brother stated over the phone, his tone clear and serious. "Issei came back last night, and he was carrying the Fallen Angel Raynare was looking for... and she was naked."

The Kresnik was silent, trying to process the information. After about a few minutes, he finally spoke. "...Was Raynare pissed?"

"Oh, she was, but he managed to calm her down when he told her that he didn't do anything. It was a result of his Dragon Shot being overpowered... He's coming a long way."

"No kidding."

It had only been a few days, but Issei had really been coming along in honing his combat abilities. Not only could he use artes, but it looks like he had unlocked the true power of his Sacred Gear.

As his best friend, Ludger could not help but feel proud.

"So... how did he find her?"

"Honestly, he told me that she found him as he was leaving from our place."

"...She attacked him, didn't she?"

"I'd assume so, given the graze on his cheek. He tried to play it off, but he was definitely nervous."

Ludger sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "So, what your telling me... is that a yandere is now in our house?"

"I fail to see why you're so scared of yanderes, Ludger. When I was in high school, they were annoying, not scary like you make them out to be."

"That's because they ARE scary!"

"Come now, are you sure you're not over reacting? You're letting your imagination of what they could do worst-case-scenario get the best of you." Julius retorted.

"I'm telling you, they're a man's worst nightmare!" he insisted "You'd know it too if you actually had to deal with one!"

"You're overreacting." Julius deadpanned. "Anyway, just pick up what you need for dinner."

"Hey-"

The line went dead a second later.

Ludger pulled the cell phone away from his ear and glared at it in frustration. Really! There were times when he hated when his brother brushed off his warnings!

He had every right to be scared! And why was Julius just nonchalant about this?!

"Sometimes I wonder why I love him..." he muttered before slipping his cell back into his pocket. "Ugh, dinner's going to be horrible..."

He started moving forward when-

"oof!"

"Aah!"

Ludger stopped himself after bumping into someone. "I-I'm sorry about that. I-"

He stopped himself, his eyes widening. In front of him was a girl, younger than Issei, with long blonde hair and beautiful green eyes, wearing a traditional nun uniform, a cross hanging from her neck. Her face was mostly hidden by the ever-familiar veil.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" the girl spoke in English, her tone expressing distress "I-I wasn't looking where I was going, so... P-please forgive me!"

"N-no. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking either. Do you need help?" Ludger apologized in English. When he was young, Julius had pressed him to learn English fluently, as it is one of the most commonly spoken dialects around the world and may be useful later on. He held out a hand to help the girl up.

"W-well, um... do you know where I can find the town church? I was asked to look after it."

"The town church?" Ludger raised an eyebrow. She was obviously referring to the one that Raynare and the others had occupied earlier. He would have to ask the Fallen Angel about this later. But for now, he complied with her request. "Yes, I can take you there."

"Oh-oh, thank you so much!" the girl smiled brightly. "My name is Asia Argento! It's very nice to meet you!"

"Likewise. My name is Ludger Kresnik. A pleasure."

"Ludger... Kresnik..." the girl repeated the name with a smile. "That's a wonderful name!"

"Heh, thanks..."

Ludger rubbed his neck sheepishly. No one has really complimented his name like that before. "Well, we should get going. The Church isn't that far from here."

"Okay!"

With that, the two, one a stranger and the other a boy without a clue of his heritage, made their way to the hotel.

The boy had not even noticed that his pocket watch began to glow.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, and Monarch.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!...So don't even bother.**

 **Otherwise…..ENJOY!**

 **Happy New Year Everyone!**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 5: The Power of Choice, Part 2**

In a short span of time, Ludger and Asia now stood before the run down church.

"Kind of run down, don't you think?" Ludger asked, looking at Asia. "No offense, but... this looks like it'll take a lot of time to fix up. Are you sure this is the church you were asked to look after?"

"Yes. It matches the address give to me." The blonde nun replied as she examined the slip of stationery.

"Well...alright then..."

While he remained skeptical, Ludger nonetheless followed her inside. If the exterior was shabby, then the interior was messy and eroded all to hell.

The pews that once lined up the chamber were now strewn aside and broken. The stained glass windows were cracked and covered in spray paint. The paint on the walls was growing a dull brown and peeling. The pool of holy water was dried up and filled with dirt. The symbol of the Son of Christ that once hung on the wall lay in pieces on the ground before the altar, which had a sword stabbed into it. Even mold was growing in the darkest corners of the room.

"...I don't mean to be rude, Asia, but..." Ludger sweat-dropped. "This place is..."

"It really needs to be cleaned." Asia said simply, causing Ludger to stare at her as if she had grown a second head. "There's so much dust and cobwebs..."

'That's putting it lightly...!' Ludger mentally screamed. It wasn't just dust and cobwebs; there was mold, mildew, mud, dirt, dried blood, and other unidentifiable stains.

"Oho, what do we have here?"

Ludger immediately became on guard when he heard that voice. He recognized it easily, especially when the owner of that voice appeared. It was that man from before, wearing the large coat and hat. Now that he got a better look at him, he had aged well, bearing a solemn, sunken face with wise-filled eyes, and a stout expression befitting a scholar.

"Oh, um..." Asia stammered slightly. "A-are you... mister Dohnaseek?"

The man smiled somewhat. "Ah, you must be Asia Argento." he said, earning a nod. "You must have had quite the long trip."

"Ah...y-yes..." She nodded. "B-but it wasn't too much trouble...this person was kind enough to show me the way here..." She gestured to Ludger.

"I see. Well, you have my thanks, young man..." Donasheek bowed respectfully.

"It's my pleasure." Ludger said stiffly, bowing back. "Although... I didn't expect to see you here."

Dohnaseek grinned back at him. "I have been tasked by my superior to ensure Argento's safety. Also, I would prefer not to engage in combat here." A soft smile of reminiscence came across his face as he looked around the church. "This is, after all... a holy place."

"...Okay..." Ludger finally relented. He didn't detect any ill-will from the Fallen Angel, so he would give him the benefit of the doubt. That didn't mean that he wasn't suspicious, he was simply wary.

"Do you two..." Asia tilted her head, curious. "Know each other?"

"We met briefly before." the Fallen told her. "At any rate, Kalawarner will arrive shortly. Please, wait until then."

Asia nodded and walked over, taking a seat by one of the benches, lowering her head and clasping her hands in prayer. Ludger couldn't help but smile at her devotion. "...she looks happy." he said. "I'm glad for her."

"Indeed," Dohnaseek nodded. "All things considered... Ah, by the way. I heard a certain brat caused trouble for the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"Yeah. She's back at my place, though Raynare is there as a precaution."

The man sighed, palming his face. "I swear... that brat can be so troublesome at times. I truly do apologize for her actions."

"It's alright...I just fear for my friend's safety with her around..." Ludger had to suppress a shudder. He didn't want to think of the consequences.

"Indeed...a woman's fury is truly terrifying."

A resounding smack filled the air in the enclosed room. Issei staggered back in surprise and in pain. A red, throbbing hand print was visible on his cheek.

"SWEET MOTHER OF-!" he cried out. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU CRAZY MIDGET?!"

"STOP CALLING ME A MIDGET YOU PERVERT!" The petite blonde Fallen shouted as she covered herself with a blanket.

"As soon as you stop trying to hit me!" the brunette snapped as he ducked underneath the counter, avoiding being hit by random flying objects. "And stop throwing stuff around!"

"THEN GET OUT!" She screamed back as she hurled a lamp at him. Issei dropped to the ground in order to avoid the incoming head shot and scrambled out the door of the guest room.

He slammed the door behind him, and not a second sooner did the sharp end of a knife poke out from beside his head, causing his eyes to bulge. "What the hell! I don't remember having a knife in there!"

"Wow...Mittlet is pretty angry..." Raynare commented lightly.

"Ain't that the truth...I can't believe she's trying to kill me still!"

"Well, technically speaking," his girlfriend replied, pouting slightly with flushed cheeks. "You saw her naked... Mou~ Issei-kun! Do you prefer loli's over me?"

"W-what? No!" Issei shook his head. "If at all anything, i'm scared of what Loli's can do! ESPECIALLY if they're a yandere!"

"I HEARD THAT ASSWIPE!" came the immediate reply, and another knife came thrusting through the door, inches away from his face.

Issei felt his heart almost stop from the close call. He hastily scrambled away from the knife and toward Raynare. "Seriously! Where the hell is she getting those knives?!"

"Beats me," she shrugged. "Although, I think I vaguely recall her owning a knife collection."

"Now you tell me...?" Issei whined. That would've been good to know earlier!

"Oh, don't be like that." Raynare said as she leaned in, her lips close to his ear. "Why don't I... make it up for you~"

The brown haired martial artist's face lit up bright red from the close contact and sensual whispering.

"Wha-um-how..." he spluttered, completely unable to form any coherent sentences. Not only was she pressed up against him, but the suggested wording... It was a wonder how in the world he hasn't become fully aware of just what she was suggesting. Raynare had fallen from grace out of lust, but it was not pure lust. It was a desire to be loved, to be accepted. She had hoped that, by completing her mission here in Kuoh, she would receive that from her superior, especially Azazel, whom she greatly respected... but in this mission, she found someone who appreciated her for who she truly was... someone who loved her, down to the depths of their heart. In that sense, Issei was the only person she would ever offer herself to.

That being the case, she wants to cherish the bond she and Issei share, and maybe even take it all a step further later on...

...But so far, getting such a reaction out of him was just so adorable.

"Just kidding~" she pulled back with a teasing grin. "Your so easy to tease, Issei-kun."

"Y-you..." he tried to form some way to rebuke her words, but he found himself unable to. He sighed, scratching the back of his head, but still smiled nonetheless with rosy cheeks. "Amano-san, you really are a Fallen Angel if you do that to me."

"Well, I'm technically not fallen yet," she said, wagging a finger. "After all, I still have some innocence left in me~"

"Huh? What?"

"Hmhmhm... wanna find out?"

Before Issei could even fathom what she was talking about, the door to the guest room opened up to reveal a fully-dressed Mittelt. "Ugh, I swear...!" the blonde said in disgust, though if the redness in her face was any indication, it was clear she was hot and bothered by what she heard. "Can't you two go lovey-dovey somewhere else?!"

"In case you forgot, you brat," Raynare scoffed. "This happens to be the Scion of Kresnik's house... which means, right now, you're at his mercy. You want to push your luck?"

"...Not in particular..." Mittlet looked away scowling. She wasn't eager to piss off a Kresnik by disrespecting them.

"Good."

Issei laughed nervously, seeing the thick tension. 'Damn, this atmosphere is suffocating!' he thought. 'I-I need to lighten it up!'

"S-so, er, Mit-chan, do you-"

"M-MIT-CHAN?!"

"I-I mean...Mittlet-san!" Issei panicked, seeing as he said something he shouldn't have.

"...Better..."

Raynare giggled at the blonde's reaction. "My my, how long has it been since people began calling you that, 'Mit-chan'?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Mittlet snapped back. "No one has the right to call me that except Cu-chan!"

"Ah, yes...it has been that long...hasn't it...?"

Issei felt a strange, pang of guilt in his heart, despite how odd it was for him to be feeling as such. Perhaps it was because he was the successor to her late beloved, but at any rate, he couldn't help but feel... confused and oddly adored by what she said.

"...Cu-chan?"

"Yep. That was her nickname for the Irish Hound." Raynare giggled.

"S-shut up!" Mittelt roared at them, her face scarlet. "W-what's wrong with Cu-chan?!"

"It-it's nothing, really..." Issei replied. "I just... wasn't expecting that from you is all."

"I don't need to hear it from a faker like you!" She snapped back.

"Oi! I keep telling you! I'm not a faker, so stop calling me one!" He retorted.

"You are a faker!" Mittelt shouted. "Faker, faker, FAKER!"

Issei growled in anger. "No matter how many times you say it, I'll keep on telling you! I am not a faker, because there is no way in hell I can compare to someone who's practically a hero in legends!" He pointed a finger at her. "Remember this, half-pint! I'm Issei Hyoudou, and I'm the only one there is! Got it?!"

Mittlet was about to scream back at him, but held her tongue. There wasn't much for her to say in response to that...

"He has a point, Mittelt." Raynare told her, causing her to whirl around to face her. "You keep thinking that Issei-kun is trying to Chulainn's place as the Red Dragon Emperor... but Issei has no such intentions."

"But he-!"

Raynare's glare cut her off. "Issei himself said that he is the only one in this world. The same goes for the Hound of Chulainn. You'd do well to remember that."

"...Mou...Fine...!" She spat out.

"Good..." Raynare nodded in approval.

"But..." the small blonde shot Issei a glare. "Don't think for a sec I acknowledge you as Cu-chan's successor! I won't accept that until I see your worthy of that gauntlet with my own two eyes! You got that, pervert?!"

"Fine by me." Issei nodded before frowning in disapproval. "And also... I'm not a pervert!"

"YOU STRIPPED ME NAKED!"

"NOT ON PURPOSE!"

"LIKE HELL YOU DID! YOUR ATTACK DID IT!"

"HOW WAS I TO KNOW IT WOULD DO THAT?!"

"Well, I wouldn't mind if Issei-kun stripped me naked~" Raynare said seductively, a hand on her cheek. "Of course, he'd have to take responsibility."

"Eh-EH?!" Issei suddenly gawked at his girlfriend in embarrassment.

Mittelt's face was bright red from the sheer perversity of such a statement, mouth open like a trout. "W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" the loli screamed from total embarrassment. "ARE YOU SOME KIND OF WHORE?!"

"Oh, please, as if you wouldn't have had your precious Cu-chan strip you down and have him take responsibility."

"Th-That's something entirely different!"

"Oh? How so?"

"W-W-well...!"

"I rest my case then."

Issei was still gaping, feeling something warm dribble down his chin. It didn't take him long to realize that he had a nosebleed. Images of him making love to Raynare played out in his mind, causing his face to redden further. It was too much.

Finally, he reeled back, steam pouring out of his head. 'Too much...!'

XXXXXXXXXX

Chronos had to admit, the girl was holding up quite nicely.

The Great Spirit of Time had remained in the fractured dimension to observe her, and it appears that she had surpassed his expectations.

The crimson haired beauty had managed to fend off the horde of monsters that came after her, and she didn't seem to show any signs of fatigue, despite fighting for a good hour straight.

Perhaps it had been because of her gauntlets, which so closely bore the scents of the Vanishing Dragon and the Welsh Dragon.

 **[BOOST!]**

 **[DIVIDE!]**

Emerald and Sapphire lights glowed on both of her armor encased hands, boosting her own strength while weakening her opponents simultaneously.

"My turn!" The gems glowed again, this time coiling around her hands. "BEAST!"

Once more, a spectral beasts head appeared and clamped its jaw on the nearest abomination, killing it instantly.

Reiko gritted her teeth as she found six more husks slowly coming toward her, eyes devoid of life with only hunger and madness reflected in their hole-less sockets. "You want some more?!" she growled. "Bring it on, dirt bags!"

"Hmm...she resembles and behaves like her mother...but when she fights, she takes up a persona reminiscent of her fathers..." Chronos noted.

It was certainly confusing, yet he expected nothing less. Still, he wondered as to why a child from the Princess of Ruin and the Red Dragon Emperor was here. It reminded him greatly of the Key of Kresnik, Elle Mel Marta.

"Does this have something to do with the other presences I felt before?" he mused, recalling what he detected back in the Prime Dimension.

At any rate, he would continue to observe her further.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It is official..." Muzet decided as she holstered her weapons. "I HATE this place!"

"I tend to agree with you..." Caius commented blandly as he swung his sword to rid of any leftover blood on the blade before sheathing it across his back.

"Why are there so many monsters here?" Elle questioned as she popped out of her hiding place.

"Yeah, not even the forests back home were like this" the male of the group stated with a heavy frown. "And they're littered with beasts we've never seen before."

It was the truth. As the three traversed through the woods, they were attacked by beasts that were unknown to them. Because of this, they had difficulty determining what their weaknesses were, but they were eventually able to exterminate them. But it also stirred anxiety amongst the older members, as it raised the question of what other mystery monstrosities lurked in the area...

"This is really creeping me out..." Elle shivered. "And the sky's not helping right now. Why's the moon all red!"

Her older siblings looked to the sky, and inclined to agree with her. While a Red moon is not unheard of, as one occurs during a lunar eclipse, this one did not seem to be spawned of natural causes.

"...I don't know...but I really am getting a different sort of atmosphere here compared to back home..." Caius said.

"Me too...the air just feels...saturated..."

"Mooooou, let's get out of here already!" Elle shivered, clutching her arms. "It's cold!"

"Oh, here Elle..." Caius took off the coat her wore, leaving him in his t-shirt, as he wrapped the article of clothing around Elle's shoulders.

"Thank you big brother..." Elle thanked.

"No problem. But we should really find a safe place to rest..."

"Yeah..." Muzet agreed as she rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to warm herself. "...We still need to look for Reiko..."

"Where in the world could that girl be?" Caius wondered, frowning heavily. "Moreover, how did she get separated from us?"

That was the question...they were all on the ship when they had to run from home...but when they landed, there was no sign of her.

"It must've happened during the storm when we left. She must've fallen overboard or something..." Muzet offered.

"Seriously?" Elle sweat dropped. "She's such a klutz... definitely not like Uncle or Auntie. Are we sure she's theirs?"

"I'm more concerned about the fact that both dad and uncle are married to more than one woman." Muzet remarked off-handedly. "I mean, isn't that kinda frowned upon?"

"And yet, here we are." Caius rolled his eyes. "Besides, they've made it clear that none of them mind sharing father or uncle. Although, there is one question I never did get to ask them."

"And what's that?"

"...how exactly did he fall for several girls?"

"...That is a good question..." Muzet nodded in agreement, befuddlement on her face. They heard of the stories of their past exploits, but none of them ever knew how they gained such feelings for one another. It was a subject that they really wanted to know.

"Does it even really matter?" Elle asked. "I mean, they love each other, right? So what's the point in asking? Besides," Elle grinned brightly. "My mom's the best out of all of daddy's girlfriends!"

"...Well there's no denying that..." Caius and Muzet sweatdropped. Their little sister spoke the truth. Lara was really kind and gentle. Whilst their own mothers, while still kind, were rather blunt and held no mercy in training."

"Anyway," the elder brother said. "Let's find someplace safe. I'd rather not sick around any longer than we have to."

"I fully agree on that." Muzet nodded as she breathed onto her hands. "It's so fricking cold out here."

"Well, come on then. Let's go."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Vali saw the Fractured Dimension, he could only blink. "Well..." he said, clearly surprised. "I see my rival in this world is no slouch for destruction."

He slowly turned his head, taking in the crumbling ruins and lack of life around him. The sky itself seems to be weeping for the desolation of the world below.

 **[I can feel Ddraig's presence here...]** a voice rumbled in his thoughts. **[However... the only thing I can sense from his nothing short but total madness.]**

"Madness, huh?" Vali mused, his brow furrowed in thought. Exactly what happened to have made his rival like this?

He searched the horizon, taking note of the level of destruction that had taken place. "From the level of destruction, I think it's safe to assume that he's activated the Juggernaut." the descendant of Lucifer surmised. "It's the only way he could have managed this. It's also probably how he succumbed to madness in the first place."

 **[That would be a likely assumption.]** Albion said in agreement. **[Still... this will be difficult. We will need to pry him out in order for the Chrome Daggers to be of any use.]  
**  
"True," he nodded, taking out the black and yellow knife from his pocket. "It still amazes me how Azazel was able to reproduce the effects of the Kresnik Clan's Chromatus, albeit in such a weaker, miniscule form."

 **[Well, the Mad Doctor certainly has his ways...many of them bizarre and random...]** The White Dragon reminded.

"True that." Vali nodded. He probably used some ridiculous and questionable method of forging these daggers.

He then slipped the daggers into his jacket, and looked around. "Albion, do yo know if the Red Dragon Emperor is anywhere close by"

 **[Hold on a moment...]** Albion said, growing silent. It was a long while later before he answered back, except in confusion. **[...what in the world?]**

Vali frowned. "What is it?"

 **[I'm sensing Boosted Gear, but... I'm also sensing Divine Dividing here as well.]**

"Yes…and…?" Vali raised an eyebrow in question. What was the big deal? So his fractured dimension self was here as well? His question was answered a second later.

 **[But its strange...it's as if the two Sacred Gears are in the same person...but that should be impossible!]**

Two Sacred Gears... in the same person? How was that possible? It wasn't uncommon for people to have multiple Sacred Gears, but Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing? Wielded together? That was a paradoxical existence. Such a thing should be impossible.

"Do you know where this person is?"

 **[Yes. They're a few miles to the north of here.]** Albion answered. **[This is strange... Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear's presences are rather weak, but it's unmistakable. However...]**

"However, what?" Vali frowned. "Is there something else?"

 **[I'm sensing Boosted Gear... but I'm also sensing it in another location, and it's definitely the Welsh Dragon. It's almost like there are two Boosted Gears.]**

"Two?" Vali folded his arms over his chest. "Is it possible... that someone in this dimension managed to replicate Divine Dividing and Boosted Gear?"

 **[It shouldn't...not without the deaths of so many dragons...]** Albion stated grimly.

"How so?"

 **[There is a chance that someone could replicate a Sacred Gear, not like an Artificial Gear made by Azazel, but a genuine replica using a lot of data, and sacrifices. Since Boosted Gear is a dragon based gear, the creator would have to utilize the flesh and spirit of countless dragons in order to grant it even similar capabilities and durability. They would have to in order to have it be used continuously, not like Azazel's disposable copies.]**

"So then, your saying, theoretically..." Vali lifted an eyebrow in skepticism. "To create a true replica, not a fake, of a Sacred Gear... but the cost would be countless dragon souls?"

 **[Yes... and not just one or two. We're talking hundreds, possibly THOUSANDS of dragon souls.]**

That... was disturbing information, even for him. An unsettling knot formed in his stomach. "And? Is this second Boosted Gear such a case?"

 **[Thankfully, no... it's an artificial Sacred Gear, but it's definitely based on Boosted Gear. That probably means the Divine Dividing I'm sensing here is also an artificial Sacred Gear based on it.]  
**  
For a while, the half-devil was silent. Finally, he grinned. "...interesting. You said they were a few miles away?"

 **[Yes, I did, but... Oh, please don't tell me your going to-]  
**  
The dragon was cut off when Vali broke the sound barrier.

"This I got to see for myself!" The Descendent of Lucifer cackled. The very notion of a strong opponent leaving him grinning like mad! If this person truly had both gears, albeit copies, then he must be pretty powerful!

He was unable to contain his excitement...he wanted to fight!

XXXXXXXXXX

When Ludger returned home, he found himself staring at what could only be best described as a cat fight of epic proportions.

"You take that back, Raynare!"

"Make me, chibi-tsundere!"

Two Fallen Angels were quarreling with one another...whilst using spears of light. The blonde one was the one on the offensive while Raynare successfully blocked the strikes. The young man turned to his friend for assistance.

"...Just what is going on here?"

"I...have no clue..." Issei responded.

The brunette was just as lost as Ludger, and he had been here since the exchange started. He wasn't even entirely sure how it even started in the first place.

"...and why are they using Light Spears?" Ludger decided to ask, face-palming. "And in Julius' house?"

"...No idea. At first they were just arguing, and things quickly escalated."

"Well...Julius won't be happy...

That would be an understatement. At the rate things were going, they'd likely start to destroy things... and then Julius would be absolutely livid. Sighing, and preparing himself for the inevitable backlash, Ludger stepped toward the bickering duo. "Okay, you two, that's enough."

"BUTT OUT, OLD MAN!" Mittelt, not even bothering to look at him while Raynare simply snarled as she tried to impale the little brat. "WE'RE BUSY!"

It was at this moment that suddenly the room had gone cold. Issei's face went pale, shrinking back against the wall while Raynare paused when she felt what could only be described as killing intent.

It took several seconds before they finally registered that, perhaps, Mittelt had said the wrong thing.

"...oh?" Ludger said, a sweetly smile on his face, which heavily contrasted the murderous aura he was letting loose. "And pray tell, how am I old, compared to you?"

"Ah..Ah...ah..." The blonde Fallen couldn't form a coherent response. Her body was frozen from the amount of bloodlust stemming from the man that, she couldn't believe, surpasses her own.

"Well...? I'm waiting..." Ludger tapped his foot on the ground, his expression remaining the same.

"W-w-w-well... U-uh...!"

Raynare had wisely chosen to quickly move away from the sheer horror, taking refuge alongside Issei.

"Does...does he always become this scary...?" The Fallen asked her boyfriend.

"Only on rare occasions...but it is pertains to his hair color...then it happens more frequently. He's rather touchy about it." He whispered back.

"Is-is that so..." Issei nodded, all the while terrified at Ludger's 'deathly' smile.

He had only seen this a few times in the past...but the experiences were mentally scarring!

"You know, I'm still in my teenage years..." Ludger crinkled one of his eyes open, revealing a murderous glint. "And believe me... I can still kick your ass."

"Y-y-you...You don't scare me!" Mittlet shouted back, but it was more like a whimper. And her knees were shaking.

In response to her words, he cracked his knuckles. "Is that so...?"

What happened next was... well, because of the T Rating of this story, let us simply say that the incident left Mittelt scarred for life.

XXXXXXXXXX

Rias sighed heavily as she leaned back in her desk. "So, there's been an abnormal number of exorcists located here?"

"That's right, Rias." Akeno nodded.

The two Devils were currently in the ORC clubhouse, sitting on the sofa.

Currently, the red-haired girl was frowning heavily, her hands clasped underneath her chin. This news was troubling, especially given the number. "We know that the Fallen Angels aren't here to cause trouble, but merely to observe Issei Hyoudou..." she said, clearly troubled. "So why are there so many?"

"Perhaps they're not acting in accordance with the Fallen?"

"That...could be a possibility..." It's a probably hypothesis. There is a chance that the rogue exorcists could be acting independently from the Fallen Angels. However, there isn't much evidence to support this theory.

"If that is the case, though, chances are, it's going to be quite a scandal."

"Indeed it will be..."

It was a serious matter indeed. It showed that even the Fallen Angels hold a discord in their ranks. Still, why were so many gathered? To Rias, it was like a bad omen, and a sign of things to come.

"...Do you think it has something to do with Ludger-kun or Issei-kun?" Akeno asked.

"Who can say?" the red-haired girl remarked. "After all, both of them are quite special."

It was the truth. One is descended from the Kresnik clan, the clan that gave humanity a chance to fight back in the war, while the other is the current host of the Red Dragon Emperor.

Two gifted individuals with incredible ability and premise, it was little wonder why they were considered targets.

Honestly, she wanted to have them for herself...but she couldn't. One because recruiting Ludger would be a declaration of war with Spirius, while Issei declined her offer. There was no way of going about it.

It was frustrating. They were both excellent candidates, one easily with the capabilities of a pawn, all of them even, and Ludger would make an excellent Rook! But... neither expressed a desire to become Devils.

It was all so infuriating.

As much as she respected their wishes...she really needed them for her own sake. She needed to do whatever was possible to get out of that damned arranged marriage.

She would rather die than be married to that bastard!

"...you're doing it again, Rias." Akeno pointed out.

The crimson haired girl snapped out of her thoughts. "...sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry so much," her friend told her, smiling as best she could. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you out of that damned marriage, even if it kills me."

Rias smiled softly. She was truly grateful to have such good friends...no...family..."Thank you Akeno..."

"Anytime, Rias."

XXXXXXXXXX

When Vali arrived at his destination, he found two things of interest. The first was down below, a girl with bloody red hair, wielding two gauntlets, one red and one white.

In front of him, however...

His body trembled with excitement, a grin plastered over his face. "...Albion said he felt someone who could use Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing simultaneously..." he said, his voice showing nothing but anticipation. "...but I don't remember him saying that YOU were here."

The figure remained impassive as killing intent leaked...no...surged out of him. The being wore slim-fitting, red armor that resembled blood-soaked dragon scales. It was nothing like scale mail, as it more resembled a suit made out of dragon skin. It hugged the figure's frame, displaying some of his bulk, but was well plated around the arms, legs, shoulders, hips, and torso. But as Vali got a closer look, he could tell that there were areas where the color of the armor differed, it was just so bloodstained that it was difficult to tell. The scaled plating on his legs was colored green; the plating on his arms was colored black. The array of scales around his hips was colored gold. The scales around his chest were a dull gray. Flowing behind him was a cape...this one resembled cobalt fabric, but in reality was composed of bright blue dragon skin, scales intact. Sprouting from his back were two, grand, red dragon's wings. The being's hair was shaggy and brown, as if he had not combed it in an indefinite period of time. It was also caked with dried blood. Many scars were present on his face, as well as scales growing on his cheeks. The young man's eyes, however, were bright green, and burning with malice, hatred, sorrow, betrayal, and most of all...wrath.

A familiar crimson gauntlet encased his left arm.

 **[Vali...]** Albion said, his tone grave. **[There's no doubt about it... it's him.]**

"I know Albion..." Vali nodded, unable to wipe the smirk on his face. His rival was floating right before him. And by the look of things...he was even more powerful than he could ever hope for!

His grin grew, and Divine Dividing's wings glowed brighter. **[Vanishing Dragon, BALANCE BREAK!]**

Vali's eyes, for a moment, shined bright blue. "Balance Breaker."

In the next moment, his body became enclosed in white armor. It was a mix between knightly armor with traces of draconian design, especially at the helm. The eyes had become shiny blue visors, and hands encased in white, sharpened gauntlets. His rival's mouth was etched into a snarl, eyes glowering in rage.

"...so, tell me, Red Dragon Emperor," Vali said, glaring out with anticipation. He was waiting for him to make a move. "What's your name?"

He didn't receive a response. Instead, the brown-haired teen reared his head back, and roared.

His cries cut through the air like a jagged blade. The volume of the sound projected made Vali cover his ears lest he go deaf. He could even see shock waves being created all around him.

Just...what was he...?

Even as he continued to scream, Vali could only grin from sheer excitement.

This... this...

...this would be fun.

As soon as the cries died out, Vali shot forward, grinning as he cocked his fist back, and threw a punch.

The fist made contact with the being's face. However, he gave no sign of even FEELING the blow. His head was rigid in the same position it was before.

"Wh-what?" Vali was surprised by the being's endurance, so he followed up with another punch.

Then another. And Another.

His wings shined.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

The being gave no indication that it was affected by the sudden draining of it's powers. Vali, however, felt his body burn as he leaped back, biting back a scream. 'W-what in the world...?!'

Divine Dividing's wings glowed as the power he absorbed dispersed. It was terrifying... how much power this being possessed. Just one divide, and already he was forced to release it.

...this would be interesting.

There was actually a being whose power surpasses how much he could absorb. And that being was his rival!

The dragon scale-clad man simply raised his left arm as the emerald jewel shone.

 **[BOOST!]**

In one instant, the power he lost was instantly restored. The being opened his mouth, a cloud of red exhaled.

"Al...b...i...on..."

"Huh?" Vali raised an eyebrow within his helmet. Why was his rival speaking his partner's name? Moreover...what is that mist he's exhaling? It looks like blood vapor.

"Al...bion..." The being repeated. The jewel on his gauntlet shone once more.

"ALBION...!" He roared savagely as he moved in to strike.

 **[VALI MOVE!]**

"Shit!"

The descendent of Lucifer quickly veered to the right to avoid the vicious spear hand. However, the being was just slightly faster and managed to graze him. The clawed hand tore through a portion of his chest plate. The air pressure exerted from the attack blew away the rubble down below.

The attack was enough to cleave an entire portion of the ground, creating a gigantic blast of debris that flew into the air. Down below, the red-haired girl was tossed into the air as a result of the shockwave.

Vali quickly placed some distance between the two of them, gritting his teeth. "One hit, and my armor's ripped off..." he noted before looking at his rival. He stopped after his attack, slowly turning his head, revealing only his barred fangs and glowing eyes.

The half-Devil could only grin. "...this is going to be a lot of fun, my rival."

In response, the Red Dragon Emperor roared once again.

 **[BOOST!]**

Once more, the being's power doubled. "ALBION!" He eyed the armor with a predatory gaze...as if it were food.

Vali spread out his wings, ready to divide his power again. He needed to time this just right-

"...how disgusting."

Before either dragon could make a move, the being was suddenly thrown to the ground, speeding down to earth and slamming straight into the dirt, causing another shockwave. "What the-?!" Vali shouted, bewlidered as he looked up. His eyes widened in shock. "...what in the world?"

Above him was a humanoid figure bearing cold gray skin, wearing a white and black suit of some kind, and sharpened blades for legs, while sharp blade-like fins stretched out from his arms. His hair was silver, flowing down to his shoulders while two strands pointed upwards, resembling ears. Behind him, a large, irregular cog spun around him.

"Honestly," the golden-eyed being in distaste. "Even the previous Dragon Emperor was more sane than this." He sneered down at the fallen beast as it slowly rose up, snarling and howling at him in fury. "Look at you, driven mad... You're a pitiful existence, Issei Hyoudou"

At this, Vali's eyes widened. He then looked down to the ground, where the Red Dragon emperor glared at the intruder. This...this thing was Issei Hyoudou?! But that was impossible! Back in the Prime Dimension, he had only just awakened his Sacred Gear!

"...hm?" the golden-eyed being looked off to the side to see Vali, only now noticing his presence. "Oh... the Vanishing Dragon is here as well. Hm, and the Prime Dimension's at that... How did you arrive here?"

"...and you would be?"

 **[Be careful, Vali.]** Albion advised. **[Whoever he is... he is not to be trifled with.]**

"Hmph," the being snorted. "At least your dragon has more common sense." Vali's eyes widened along with Albion's. This thing could actually hear him?! "Unlike this one," he nudged his head to Issei. "Has decided to forfeit all reason. And for what? Anger?" A sigh escaped him. "What idiotic notions... This is exactly why I don't like humans, especially those so wrapped up in their emotions."

In response to his words, Issei roared again, shooting up after him.

In a flash, he had grabbed the being by the throat and proceeded to choke him. However, he made no indication of suffering as his face remained expressionless. "...You have lost everything that has made you human. You are nothing more than a mindless beast."

Then, in the next second, Issei screamed in agony and pain, recoiling. Vali's eyes widened when he saw what used to be his arm was now a stump.

"...h-how did he...?!"

"It's a sad state of affairs for you, isn't it, Ddraig?" the golden-eyed being asked almost disgusted. "Everything you've ever had... strength, power, and cunning... You've lost what makes you a dragon.

His eyes narrowed, and the cog expanded, three additional cogs forming behind it, spinning rapidly. "It appears you've forgotten the power you held... Very well. Let me show you once more..."

He brought up his hand. "...the power of Time!"

Energy surged through the on his back.

"W-what in the world is he doing?!" Vali questioned. The being only glared at Issei in contempt before the cogs spun wildly, and launched forward, splitting off from the larger cog.

The cogs circled around the raging Dragon. They then all slammed into him at once; the energy exerted trapping him into a field of rotating clockwork symbols.

"GA-GRAAAAAAGH!"

"That should hold him at bay for now..." The being spoke condescendingly before turning to Vali. "And what are you doing here, White Dragon Emperor? Or more specifically, what are you doing in this dimension?"

"Who...are you...?"

"I see..." the being narrowed his eyes at him, as if it scrutiny. "So, Azazel has not informed you... Very well."

He turned fully to face the White Dragon Emperor. "I am Chronos, master and Great Spirit of Time."

This caused Vali to stumble slightly. The being before him...was Chronos? One of the strongest beings in the world?! He was in the upper single digits! He is even stronger than Bisley Bakur!

 **[Er... Vali?]** Albion called out when he felt his partner's voice fall silent. **[You okay?]**

He didn't answer at first. He was set into a deathly silence before he showed any signs of movement. At first, the only audible sound was a quiet giggle. Then, it rose into a chuckle, and then rose into full laughter. "...hehehehe... Hahahahahahahahah... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" he reared his head back, clutching his stomach. "H-Hahahahahahahaa!"

Chronos raised an eyebrow. What in the world was he laughing about? had he gone and lost his mind?

"Hahahahahahahahahaha...!" Soon, his laughter died down, but his crazed grin had yet to fade. "T-this is great! Hahahaha! First that girl, then Issei... and now, one of the Primordial Great Spirits! This is the most fun I've had since forever...!"

"Oh?" the Spirit asked. "And pray tell, how so?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Vali asked him back. "After all... three strong opponents, all of them set out right in front of me!"

"...I see...so you are one of those battle maniacs, aren't you?" Chronos deadpanned. While Vali may have been a half-devil, he certainly inherited the foolish behavior of humanity.

"I won't deny that...But I can't help it. Fighting is what get my blood flowing. It is the only thing that interests me!"

 **[Oi vay...]** Albion groaned. **[Of all the hosts I could get stuck with...!]**

"A-AL...BIOOOOOON...!"

The two's attention shifted to Issei, who as struggling against his constraints. Suddenly, the green gems on the wings glowed brightly.

 **[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]**

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

[BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!]

Cracks begun to run all across the enclosed prison, beams of emerald light leaked through them. Chronos narrowed his eyes. "So he's actually breaking free..."

As he said this, a single, metal encased fist broke through the rotating sphere of energy cogs, forcing it to disperse.

"ALLLLLLLBIIIIIIIOOOOOOOON!"

Issei roared once more, crimson light begun to glow from his armor, especially his remaining hand. As he exhaled bloody mist, his thrust his arm forward, releasing a grand fire ball resembling a meteor!

Chronos and Vali parted away, avoiding the giant blast of flames which soared right past them. The two glowered as they looked down upon the Red Dragon Emperor, his body now twitching uncontrollably. Saliva flowed down his mouth, snarling and howling.

"A mindless beast, no more, and no less." Chronos growled. "That's all you are now..."

Vali smirked. "I've always wanted to fight my rival, Fractured or not." he said. "Come on, Issei... Show me what it means to be a Red Dragon Emperor!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Asia stared at the ceiling listlessly. Ever since arriving here, she had been unsure of what to do with herself.

She...never really gave much thought of what she would do when she transferred. She did not know anyone here, aside from Ludger, and was unable to speak any Japanese.

Of course, the scholar, Dohnaseek, had begun to teach her, but it was starting out rather slow. It was a work in progress, and he was patient, but she still felt frustrated.

She just...really wanted to know. She felt so...useless like this...as if she were unable to help anyone...Her gaze then drifted to the two rings on her fingers. The power given to her by God...the power that made her into a Holy Maiden...

...the same power that got her exiled...

Asia sighed. "I hope I see Ludger again..."

He had been the first individual who had been kind enough to direct her to the Church. SHe was a complete stranger to him, but he still helped her out. He even switched his dialect to English for her sake.

He truly was a kind man...She wanted to repay him for his benevolence.

She would have left the church to go look for him, but she hardly knew her way around town. She didn't even know where to go to find him.

"...she's a bit quiet, and a bit shy," an unfamiliar voice echoed beyond the door "But overall, she's quite nice."

"Ludger seems to think so." another voice said. Asia's eyes widened. Ludger? They knew him?

Then, the door opened.

In stepped in two figures, one of which Asia failed to recognize.

One was Raynare, dressed in a simple pink blouse with a black skirt with a white hem, while beside her was a young man around Ludger's age, bearing brown hair and eyes, dressed in the same uniform. Are they from the same institution?

"Oh, Asia!" Raynare smiled. "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

"Raynare-san?" Asia was surprised by the visit. Donasheek said that she would not be arriving until later.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to drop by and say hello." the Fallen told her. "Oh, and I wanted to introduce you to someone."

The boy smiled as he nodded. "Hello," he greeted. "I'm Issei. Issei Hyoudou. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you." Asia got up and bowed respectfully. At the back of her mind, she wondered if he knew Ludger...

"He's a friend of Ludger's," Raynare explained to her. "He said wanted to meet you."

Asia blinked, surprised. He was a friend of Ludger? And he wanted to meet her? Whatever for?

"So, Asia-chan..." the boy grinned, leaning forward with a curious glint. "By any chance... are you and Ludger dating?"

"E-eh?!" The blonde nun blushed furiously. D-dating?!

"Ise-kun!" Raynare playfully slapped his arm. "That's just rude!"

"Sorry...I was just curious." Issei held his hands up in defense.

Asia couldn't hear them however, as she is still preoccupied with the concept of dating Ludger.

"A-ah, um...!"

"Sorry about that..." Issei chuckled slightly, scratching his cheek. "Anyway, it's really nice to meet you!"

"I-it's nice to meet you as well..." Asia nodded.

"So, what were you doing, Asia?" the Fallen asked curiously. "Are you praying again?"

"Ah, no...I was just thinking..."

"Thinking about what?" Issei was the one who asked.

"I'm...just unsure what to do now..."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just..." she sighed. "I'm still praying to God, even though the Grigori are looking after me. I don't hate them or anything, in fact, I look at them like they're any other angel, but I don't know what to do..."

Raynare looked at her in pity...the poor girl has lost her purpose in life. She had been the same in the past...she was fortunate to find a path to take.

"I...see..." the brunette nodded slowly. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure out something." He smiled at her, causing her to blush. "So, how exactly did you and Ludger meet?"

"We bumped into one another on the streets. He helped me up and was kind enough to lead me here."

"Hah, sounds like him." the boy chuckled. "He's a really good guy, though I'm sure you already know that."

"Yes. He is a really nice person." Asia nodded.

"By the way, Asia..." Raynare spoke up. "Do you know where Dohnaseek is?"

"I think he's in the library."

"Okay. I'll be right back." She left the two in search of her comrade, but not before giving Issei a peck on the cheek.

Asia blushed heavily at the act, completely leaving her flabbergasted as Raynare flew away. "E-eh?!" she gasped in surprise. "A-a-are you two...?!"

Issei chuckled bashfully, scratching the back of his head. "Y-yeah..."

"I-I see..." Asia looked down to her hands as they fidgeted. She...didn't know how to properly react with what she had just seen.

She had learned from Kalawarner that Raynare had found herself a boyfriend, but she never would have guessed that it was the boy in front of her. "U-um..." she continued to fidget. "H-how is Ludger?"

"He's doing well. He's...taking care of something back home..." Issei trailed off, recalling what Ludger had done to the petite blonde Fallen earlier. The memory made him shudder.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Your better off not knowing, Asia-chan." he told her seriously. "Trust me."

"Is...is it something important...?"

"Like I said...you are better off not knowing..."

She didn't understand what it was, but nodded.

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Ludger?"

"Yes, Julius?"

"Why is there a Fallen Angel dressed in a maid outfit cleaning my house?"

Both siblings continued to watch as Mittlet in a maid outfit was vacuuming the floor. It was a bizarre sight in itself.

"She technically deserved it," Ludger said firmly. "This is her punishment."

"For what, if you don't mind me asking?"

He gave his older brother a flat stare. "...she called me an old man."

Julius stared at him for a moment, and then briefly glanced up at his hair. "Ah...I see..."

The man fully understood now why Mittelt was in a maid's costume, a pensive slash terrified expression on her face as she worked. He recalled the last time someone had mistaken Ludger to be an old man... and it had been quite the sight to see.

He wondered if the poor fool was still traumatized to the point of insanity...

"So, where have you been?" Ludger asked. "Another day at Spirius?"

Julius nodded. "Yeah, for the most part..." he said, albeit a bit hesitant. "Recently, we've been getting new recruits, and honestly... training them is a pain in the ass." A sigh escaped him. "It's a wonder how in the hell they even passed the Entrance Exam!"

"Is that so? Who was their proctor?" His brother had to ask.

"Rideaux." Julius replied in obvious disgust. "And to make matters worse, the exam that time was eliminating two Spirius Guardians, each one located in a different area. There wasn't a time limit, but they weren't allowed to use any gels either. In addition, they were only allowed to use one type of arte, rather than various kinds.

"Say what?!" Ludger's eyes widened in disbelief. Spirius Guardians were large-sized beasts made of energy, used as high level security drones doe the corporation. The recruits had to fight TWO of them?! And no gels, and only one type of arte?!

That was practically leading them to their deaths!

"Yeah." the glasses-wearing man nodded. "It's a wonder how they're alive... they're inexperienced, but they survived, if only barely. Even still, they aren't cut out for this line of work."

"Yeah...Even if the test was that severe...that's just overboard..."

"I know. But then again, that's just the type of snake Rideaux really is..."

"He's that bad, huh?"

Julius' face said everything he needed to know. "Ludger... Let's just say that not everyone in Spirius is the ideal warrior."

XXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAALLLLLLBIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!"

The fractured Issei Hyoudou made another charge at the Vanishing dragon, blazing red flames spiraling around his intact arm. He extended his hand, another meteor-like fireball shooting out.

Vali, still yet clad in Scale Mail, moved away, his blue wings flapping upward and evading the fireball. Chronos and his cogs dashed around wildly, trying to strike at the flying red lizard, only for it to constantly move away like a damned fly, bouncing around all over the place before it set its sights on the Great Spirit, charging straight forward. The being didn't even give him the time of day, easily avoiding the attack, and slamming his leg down on top of his back. It sent him tumbling, spiraling down before he re-orientated himself.

"Quite durable, isn't he?" the Great Spirit of Time remarked. "He still pales in comparison to his predecessor."

"GRAAAAAAAAAGH!" Electricity crackled along Issei's dragon skin, concentrating to his fingertips. He raised them and arcs of lighting dashed forth.

Vali and Chronos moved away, though even after the lightning blasts dashed past them, they were quick to turn around, aiming straight for them.

"What a nuisance." Chronos said in distaste. "Time Accel!"

Vali smirked as he brought his wings together in front of him like a shield. "Dragon's Divinity!"

The bolts bounced off the wings of energy as the Great Spirit of Time moved around the arcs of electricity. Once the attack had soon dissipated, Vali chose to go on the offensive. Chronos had the same notions.

"Dragoon Impact!"

"Tetra Spell!"

Vali had taken to flying upward before dashing about in various directions, finally shooting downward, spiraling around around and covered in blue light while Chronos had unleashed a flurry of magic attacks. The Fractured Red Dragon Emperor merely stood there, eyes glaring out in utter distaste and hatred before his wings spread outward, blue gems shining on it.

Albion was the first to register what was about to happen, and gasped in disbelief. **[No... Don't tell me he's-!]**

[DIVIDE!]

Vali stumbled as he felt half of his strength leave his body, leaving him wide open for Issei to rush in and slam a heavy fist into his gut. The Devil King Descendent coughed up blood as he felt a couple ribs crack. He was flung through the air before he reoriented himself.

"Im..Impossible! He can use Divine Dividing's power as well?!"

 **[It isn't that, Vali...]** Albion said gravely in disbelief. **[He's somehow managed to incorporate Divine Dividing's power into Boosted Gear. It should be impossible, since myself and Ddraig are conflicting existences... but theoretically, it is possible, albeit not without a price. What worries me, however... is the fact that he has both Tiamat and Tannin's powers as well.]**

"Tiamat and Tannin?" The user frowned heavily. "The Dragon Kings?"

"Indeed." Chronos answered, slightly miffed that the beast just stood there, taking the assault. "However, their bodies no longer exist in this world. "

"So... you're saying...?"

Chronos nodded. "Issei Hyoudou must have killed them both, and taken their powers for his own."

This made Vali look on in disbelief. Issei Hyoudou...managed to assimilate their powers?! Wait, if he has Tannin's and Tiamat's abilities...then would that mean he has slain and devoured the other Dragon Kings as well? Was that why he was wearing so many different colored scales?!

His question was answered as The Red Dragon Emperor breathed a plume of black flames at the two. Chronos and Vali flew away from the blast, the latter thoroughly surprised.

 **[Th-those are Vritra's flames!]** Albion exclaimed. **[But that's impossible! He doesn't even have a physical body anymore!]**

Vali could only grin. "This just keeps getting better and better...!"

"So...the Red Dragon Emperor has killed the host of Vritra's Sacred Gears and assimilated them...? Truly a power hungry being..." Chronos mused.

Issei growled, his gauntlet shining brighter.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Al...bion...!" the fracured Dragon Emperor growled in madness, leaving Vali to grin even further.

This was what he was looking for... the fight that could truly make him feel alive. He was sad to have been born in this age of peace, but he was also excited, knowing that so many strong opponents were out there! Even more so, he wanted to fight his rival! Even if this was his alternate self, he was still the holder of Boosted Gear! And now, he just learned that he had been killing dragons to obtain their strong!

He was one of the strongest beings here! AND HE WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM!

The silver haired devil licked his lips in anticipation. This may just be his greatest battle yet!

"Albion...do you think it's time we use 'that'?"

 **[You sure?]** Albion asked. **[After all, given what we're facing...]**

"He's already in Juggernaut Drive..." Vali smirked devilishly, as was his nature. "No... he's even gone farther than that. I want to surpass him entirely!"

The white dragon sighed **. [Battle maniacs, I swear...] he muttered. [Oh well, not like we got much choice!]  
**  
Vali's grin became one of utter enlightenment as blue orbs began to dance around him, and his wings shining. Chronos' eyes widened slightly recognizing this phenomenon. "This is..."

 _ **"I, who am about to awaken..."**_

"...So it begins..." Chronos stated calmly. "The stubborn feud between the Red and White Dragons will never cease...will it...?"

 _ **"Am the Heavenly Dragon who stole God's principles of Supremecy..."**_

"I envy the Infinity, and pursue the Dream..."

The armor shook and trembled as physical changes began to overtake it. The wings began to expand further, becoming more dragonic in shape. The helmet began to extend forward, forming a mouth lined with sharp fangs for teeth. Three-toed talons revealed themselves from the greaves, and the gauntlets became clawed blades. A tail began to protrude from the tailbone.

 _ **"I shall become the White Dragon of Supremecy..."**_

"...and take you to the limits of White Paradise!"

 **[JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

With tremendous force, Vali roared. The rain falling around them seemed to be blown away from magnitude alone.

Meanwhile, Fracutred Issei just gazed at his opponent, who had taken the form of a dragon. Unconsciously, he licked his lips...as he will finally be able to devour his polar opposite and gain even greater power. Soon...soon he will have all the power he needed to destroy this wretched world and everyone inside it! Every. Single. Being.

It didn't matter to him. This world... was hell. It was all hell! All of it!

And all because of...!

'I...love...'

Issei reared his head back, and roared.

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

 **To Be Continued...**

Next Time:

"Kyahahahaha! What's the matter, you shitty brat?! You gonna try and save her?! Well then, COME ON!"

"You... have just crossed the line... you shitty PRIEST!"

"The moment you take up this power, you will be sent down the path of no return... are you prepared for this?"

"Can you handle it?! The destruction? The creation?!"

"UUUUUUEEEEEEEERRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

Next Time: Chromatus


	6. Chapter 6

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass: The Miraculous Birthday, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, and more.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 6: Chromatus Part 1**

"...Ludger?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Mittelt-san dressed up like a maid?" Issei said in exasperation. Behind him, Raynare was giggling like mad, and Kalawarner was struggling not to double over laughing. "Look, I get she called you an old man, but dude... This is just cruel." 'Even if it does make her look good,' came the silent addition before he shook his head. No! Bad Issei! Don't go thinking into areas like that! Especially when you're committed!

"Hey, she asked for it," Ludger replied stubbornly. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, Raynare-chan and I just came back from the Church after meeting Asia-san. We thought that we could drop by. We didn't know you guys were already acquainted."

Ludger's eyes widened slightly, looking at the group. "You guys went to see Asia?"

"Mm," Raynare smiled warmly. "She's doing fine, what with Dohnaseek looking after her and all."

"I see...I was honestly quite worried for her being here."

"Huh? Why's that?"

"Well..." The young Kresnik rubbed the back of his neck. "There was that crazy priest from before..."

Instantly, they knew whom he was referring to: Freed Sellzan, one of the most psychotic, if not deranged men on the planet. Raynare bristled just from the memories of the man. How could someone as pathetic, as immoral as HIM become a servant to God in His own damned house?! Was the church really getting that desperate?!

"Actually, regarding that..." Kalawarner said as she made herself comfortable in the young man's home, taking a seat over by the kitchen room table. "We managed to get in contact with Azazel-sama." Instantly, Mittelt, who had been vaccuming, stopped abruptly, looking up at Kalawarner with interest. "We informed him about what was going on, and gave a report of our actions."

Ludger raised an eyebrow. "...and?"

"Aaaaaaaaand he was pissed." the woman chuckled. "I do believe his exact words were, 'If you so much as laid a hand on either that girl or child, every last one of you in Kuoh will be in Cocytus for a thousand years.'" While the woman seemed to joke about it, Raynare had taken it seriously, enough so that she was frightened out of her mind. Cocytus was like Niflheim, and she sure as hell wasn't about to go there anytime soon! Gods, that place was worse than Hell! And she should know! She's been to hell once, during a small-time assignment with Baraquiel, and needless to say, she was terrified. It was little wonder why that place was considered to be the "shit-hole" for all degraded Devil scum.

As for Mittelt...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T WANNA GO THERE! PLEASE, ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

The petite girl cried copious amounts of tears. Her fear was genuine. She had actually been to Cocytus before on a brief assignment...needless to say, she had traumatizing nightmares for YEARS.

Issei visibly flinched from their reactions. "I take it this Cocytus is not a good place to be?"

"Nope," Kalawarner nodded. "Think of it as our version of the Underworld's prison... only thousands of times colder than the Arctic North."

"I-I see..." Issei stated, shivering slightly just from imagining it.

Even Ludger shivered from the mere imagination of it.

A cold, desolate place where you were neither dead nor alive. Where you couldn't eat. Couldn't sleep. Couldn't move. Just your mind conscious for all eternity as your body is frozen solid.

"...well, at least I know I'm never taking a vacation there."

"No shit, right?" Kalawarner laughed. "Anyway, all jokes aside, looks like Dohnaseek was right after all. Azazel-sama never gave us any orders to kill Raynare's little toy," she glanced at Issei and said Fallen Angel, both of whom blushed madly. "Nor to take Asia-chan's Sacred Gear. When he found out who gave us the orders, well..." She paused for a dramatic effect. "Let's just say Kokabiel-sama is going to have quite the bone-chilling experience, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I think I know what you're talking about." Ludger deadpanned. "Julius told me he had the pleasure of meeting the Governor once... and his words were something along the lines of him being a mad scientist?"

"Something along those lines, yeah. He's also quite creative in his punishments."

"Well, I would think so given who he is as a person..." Ludger agreed.

Raynare giggled slightly while Issei looked slightly. "Alright, so Azazel isn't trying to kill me... but what about Freed? He was in on this because of Kokabiel, wasn't he?"

Kalawarner nodded. "Yeah, but he's missing. Dohnaseek's been looking for him, but knowing that slippery scumbag, he's probably lying low until the right time."

"So there is a chance that he will appear again? Man...Now I'm kinda worried with a psychopath like him on the loose..." Issei sighed.

"Don't worry, Ise-kun!" his girlfriend assured him. "We'll make sure he doesn't try anything!"

"That's right." Ludger nodded in agreement. "He has to get through me first. There's no way I'm letting that guy kill you."

The brunette grinned, smiling at them. He really did have some good friends.

"...um, can I..." Mittelt whimpered. "C-can I please get out of this outfit?"

"Not for another hour." Ludger deadpanned as he examined the clock.

In response, Mittelt wailed in misery.

XXXXXXXXXX

Freed was pissed. No, scratch that, he was fucking livid.

First he couldn't kill that brown haired piss-ant and his Fallen Angel bitch, then he got his arm broken by that bastard Dohnaseek, and now He can't do what he pleases anymore?! Screw that...Screw everything!

Currently, he was hiding out in a small apartment that had been vacated a few months back, so it made the perfect place for him to stay. Ever since things had gone south, his luck had gone to shit. Now he had Fallen Angels up on his ass! This was NOT what the boss had told him would happen! That bitch was supposed to run that piss-ant through! And he didn't say anything about that four-eyed fucker's brother being there too! What the fuck was this shit supposed to be?!

"Gah, fucking dammit!" the white-haired priest cursed as he kicked a fallen lamp, smashing it against the wall. "What the shit?! Now how am I supposed to get the boss that damned whore's Sacred Gear?!"

He was in a real pickle. His boss is expecting him to return with Twilight Healing, or he was dead. But now that the nun was protected by the Fallen under Azazel's orders, and most likely the brother of that four-eyed bastard, he had to...as much as he hated it...to plan out a good strategy.

He snarled angrily, smashing a nearby mirror next to him. "Motherfucking shit!"

"My my, sounds like your in quite a bind, Mr. Sellzan."

"What?!" The rogue exorcist spat as he turned to the owner of the voice.

Sitting comfortably on a sofa was a man dressed in a fine red suit with a furred, black collar. He was lanky in build with black hair and blonde bangs, and his eyes gleaming with some sort of amusement, possibly at Freed's irritation. He had one leg crossed over the other, and his gloved hands folded over one of his knees. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sellzan." the man greeted playfully as he stood up, bowing his head with an arm hanging horizontally in front of his chest. "I am Rideaux. I represent the Spirius Corporation. It's a pleasure to meet you. I must say, I'm a fan of your work."

"Really now...?" He raised a brow in genuine interest. He liked his work? Finally! Someone who truly appreciates the exquisite art of bloodshed and slaughter. But...when the hell did he even get there? He didn't even sense anyone else!

"Oh yes!" Rideaux grinned. "Also, I couldn't help but overhear your dilemma...

"I understand you've been kicked out of your little group... And that you're trying to get a certain someone's Sacred Gear." His grin expanded. "You see, my boss is quite interested in Twilight Healing. We've been dabbling in some projects, thanks to our benefactor, especially since thanks to it, we've been doing some research into artificial Sacred Gears."

"Ooooookay, and what's that got to do with me?"

Rideaux chuckled. "Simply put, we want to research Twilight Healing. Your own boss will be quite happy if he were to receive a few copies of that Sacred Gear, wouldn't he? After all, its perhaps one of the most rarest of the Sacred Gears, no?"

"I guess..." Freed was starting to get what he was referring to. And the very idea plastered a grin on his face. "So your boss and mine share the same goal?"

"That," Rideaux grinned further, if it were possible. "And if you agree to join me on this little... business venture of mine, the Spirius Corporation will be happy to give you sanctuary, as well as funds for your own personal use. And, quite possibly..."

Freed leaned forward with interest.

"...Julius Kresnik's head."

At this, a gleeful grin appeared on the white haired psycho's face. "S-seriously?! Well in that case...I want in! Oh man...this is going to be great! It's gonna be a blast!"

Rideaux smiled evilly back at him. "I look forward to working with you, Mr. Sellzan."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry for the inconvenience, Ms. Arc." Bakur said formally, his back facing the person standing in front of the desk. "Normally, I would have asked Cao Cao if I could borrow George, or perhaps Siegfried, but both are out on other assignments."

"No-no. It's quite alright with me." A feminine voice chirped happily. "To be honest, I always wanted to meet Mr. Kresnik. So this would be a win-win situation."

Bakur chuckled as he looked at Jeanne de Arc. She was rather young, which was to be expected, and very beautiful, having chin-length blonde hair. Her attire was relatively simple, a white shirt and baggy shorts that ended at her knees, complete with tennis sneakers. Strapped to her back was a medieval sheathe, carrying a blade.

"Is that so..." he mused. "Well, in that case, you'll be quite fine with this mission. I'm sure Cao Cao has already given you the details. Simply observe Ludger Kresnik, and his capabilities. Your observation will begin tomorrow, and will end when I believe the time is right." Jeanne nodded, a smile present. "Also, we've received some more intel. It appears that one of his friends, Issei Hyoudou, is in possession of a Sacred Gear."

"Issei Hyoudou..." Jeanne repeated the name. "Isn't he that boy who won the national tournament a few years back?"

"Correct," the CEO of Spirius nodded briskly. "And if our reports are accurate, it's a Longinus Class. We don't quite know which one he might possess, but we are certain it's one of the Thirteen Sacred Gears capable of slaying Satans and Gods."

"And you want me to observe him as well?"

"Yes, and if at all possible, see if you can recruit him. The more fighters like him on our side, the better." Bakur chuckled. "After all, it's not everyday wielders of the Longinus come together. Besides, there's also the matter that he's affiliated with Rias Gremory." A look of slight disdain crossed Jeanne's face upon hearing the name Gremory. She recognized it well, one of the 72 Pillars and one of the highest ranking families in the Underworld, especially given that a Gremory is also the Great Devil King, much less inheriting the title of Lucifer. "Under no circumstances can we allow someone with that kind of potential fall into the hands of the Devils."

The blonde-haired woman nodded strongly. "Yes, sir!"

"Good. See to it that he does not fall to their side. Just do not act rashly. The last thing we need is an all out war with the Devils for harming the sister of the current Lucifer."

"Understood." The girl saluted.

"Good. You are dismissed."

As the girl turned to leave, Bakur turned back to the window, staring out ahead into the city. "One way or another..." he said slowly, closing his eyes. "This world will belong to humans alone... and spirits, are obedient tools to create a better future."

He re-opened them as he looked into the distance. "Isn't that right, Cornelia...Claudia?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The walk to Kuoh Academy had been rather uneventful, despite the discussion of training Ludger and Issei started on their way. Given that Issei was starting to get the hang of using Artes, and a basic grasp of how to use his Sacred Gear, it was decided that Ludger and Julius would help him in whatever way they could. Raynare had some knowledge on Sacred Gears, so she was willing to help out. In addition, Asia, whom they had visited on their way to school, had offered to heal him in case the training proved to be too physical. Dohnaseek was also willing to pitch in, but only on the condition if he got to fight with Julius, as to see the proficiency of Artes first hand at the disposal of one of the strongest warriors he had ever met.

"So, how do you think you'll do for the exam?" Ludger asked. "I mean, math isn't exacly your strong suit."

"Don't remind me..." Issei sighed. While he may be gifted in an athletic sense, he still needed work on the intellectual aspect. "Well, I guess I'll just go and wing it."

"You mean like you always do?"

"Yeah. Not like I got much choice." the brunette replied before noticing a familiar figure standing near the gates. "Is that... Kiba?"

"Huh?" Ludger looked up and noticed their blonde friend by the gates. "Oh yeah, it is. Hey Kiba!" he called out.

The blonde paused, turning to see his two friends walking up to them. "Oh, Ludger, Ise!" the prince of Kuoh smiled. "What's up?"

"Just dreading the math exam we're having next period..." Issei lamented.

"Yeah...so what about you?" Ludger asked.

"Eh," the blonde shrugged. "The usual, though Buchou is dealing with more paperwork that she would like." A sheepish grin formed on his face. "That, and she's trying to find a way to get Issei to join her peerage."

Issei sweat dropped. "Still?"

"What can I say? She's just stubborn that way."

"I guess. But Issei already gave her his answer. I thought that she would respect it, at least." Ludger crossed his arms.

"Well...there are times when Buchou can be pretty persistent."

The fighter groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. "Great... So basically I've got a stalker."

"Yes. But don't let Buchou catch you saying that." Kiba warned.

Ludger snickered, his hand over his mouth. "I think I can imagine what would happen." he chuckled, laughing at the very thought. Issei, meanwhile, felt more disturbed than anything else. Seriously, what was wrong with being human? He didn't know why Rias wanted him on her side, even if the prospect of protection from future threats was tempting, he still wished to be himself. Now, don't get him wrong, the prospect of being a Devil was interesting... he'd rather stay a regular human being.

It was something he has known to be for his seventeen years of life. He just didn't think there was anything wrong with being as such. Sure there was the short life span and added mortality to consider, but that is just what makes life more meaningful to live out. Humans only have so much time living, so they need to make the most of it.

And that was just exactly what he had planned.

He really wished that Rias would just accept that.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, the spot is still open." Kiba said. "In the meantime, what do you have planned after the tests?"

"I was thinking about training after school with Ludger. Why?" Issei questioned.

"Nothing, really." Kiba replied. "I've just been busy with contracts lately these days. That, and polishing my sword skills."

"Eh?!" Issei gawked. "You fight with a sword?! Dude, why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Well, you guys never asked..." The blonde Prince shrugged sheepishly.

"Even still man!"

"Ahem," a voice interrupted their conversation, causing the three to pause and turn to the side. "Are you going to waste time talking here at the front gate? Or are you going to head to class?"

"Ah, Sona-Senpai...!" Issei squeaked in fear.

Ludger himself looked nervous, seeing the infamous Student Council President standing not too far away from them, while Kiba merely smiled at her as if he were not afraid of her reprimands, which were said to terrify even the harshest of students. "Ohayo, Sona-kaichou." he greeted. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." she agreed flatly. "Now, please, get to class."

"Yes ma'am." The two males nodded as they rushed to class.

The only one that did not follow the two was Kiba. Sona stared at him for a good, long while, pushing up her glasses as she gazed at him with scrutiny while the blonde merely smiled. "...is there a reason why you put up a barrier around us, kaichou?" he asked politely, undisturbed by her glare. "I doubt you would put it up for no reason."

"I wanted to speak with you." she stated simply. "Privately."

"Does it have anything to do with Ludger-kun and Issei-kun?" He asked.

The Student Council President nodded sharply.

"Yes. More specifically, it involves their interactions with the Fallen Angels."

XXXXXXXXXX

"You know, Buchou, if you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles."

Akeno commented upon seeing her King's frustrated state.

"I can't help it, Akeno..." She retorted.

Rias was definitely frustrated, perhaps to the point of tearing her hair out.

The cause of this problem: Issei Hyoudou.

Just where had she gone wrong? She was sure that her offer was enticing enough for him to join her, especially given that he would be protected from everything. Now that he's likely awakened to his Sacred Gear, and with so many Fallen Angels around him, he's certain to attract attention... and definitely not the good kind.

At this rate, he was bound to be recruited by the Grigori. That meant that she would have no chance of bringing him into her peerage. And that was something she just could not allow!

"No way in Hell am I allowing them to get their hands on him," Rias snarled, almost predatorily. "That boy is far too valuable... Grr, how hard can recruiting one person be?!"

Akeno couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like I was right," she teased, her S side showing. "You ARE a Stalker~"

"Not now, Akeno!" She snapped. Usually, Rias was not this high strung. It was the stress of the situation getting to her.

"Oh, calm down, it's just simple teasing." Akeno told her. "Besides, you seriously need to take a breather. All we really know is that our kouhai is getting lucky with a Fallen that's been snared by his adorable little heart..." she grinned lecherously. "And probably one big pecker~"

"Akeno...just stop." Rias admonished, but her face was completely flushed red.

"Heehee, sorry Buchou~"

Rias sighed. "You are impossible sometimes..."

But nevertheless she could never be truly angry with Akeno.

It was hard to be angry with her. She was someone very important to her, one of her closest friends. It was for that reason she made Akeno her Queen in the first place. Even still, she wondered how things were going to go, given the circumstances. The likelihood of Issei being recruited by the Grigori were high, and it was going to be a problem on convincing him to join her.

It was going to be tricky, that was for sure.

As she was about to try and formulate a plan on how to convince the brunette to come to her side, her senses flared. Her blue eyes narrowed as she glared at the window. "...Akeno."

The raven-haired woman nodded. "I know." she replied, still smiling, despite the obviously terrifying tone in her voice. "We have a visitor... and of the crow variety."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry about asking for your help, Ise-kun. I know your busy and all, but I can barely ask anyone else to help me out here!"

"Its fine, Kiyome-san. Besides, I needed a break from studying."

The captain of the tennis team smiled gratefully. She was a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure. Her golden blonde hair fell in waves down her back before curling at the end.

Issei had only met her during his first year here with Ludger, and due to Kuoh's recent change in curriculum, most males were regarded with some hostility. That hostility only grew due to the problems caused by Matsuda and Motohama, but Kiyome was one of the few that actually treated him kindly. Not only that, but she was also willing to help him out with his training regiment, having learned that he was a martial artist. Being a tennis player, she taught him everything there was to know on endurance and stamina, and suffice to say, he was able to go against some of the toughest opponents in the tournaments who fought for long periods of time.

It wasn't as bad as Julius' "Boot Camp," but it was grueling. Didn't mean he didn't enjoy it, though. He enjoyed Kiyome's company.

"So, how goes the training for the tournament this year?" she asked as they entered the tennis club's storeroom, the brunette carrying two wooden boxes. "Working hard?"

"You bet!" Issei nodded eagerly. "I feel like this year's tournament is gonna be a cinch!"

The blonde giggled at his words. "You sound confident," she said, grinning. "Still, you shouldn't get so conceited. You never know who might show up?"

"Maybe, but Julius-san's been giving me the third degree for the past few days." the martial artist replied, smiling sheepishly. "That, and starting today, Ludger's going to be helping me. So, where do you want this?"

"Oh, right there is fine!"

"Alright!" He set the boxes on the ground and rolled his shoulders. Just what was in those boxes?

"Again, sorry for dragging you into this." the captain of the tennis club apologized. "Normally I'd do this myself, but we're so swamped with work that I barely have any time to stuff!"

"No no. It's alright with me, Senpai." Issei smiled kindly.

Kiyome smiled back. Truly, this boy was like a godsend... in a manner of speaking of course. "By the way," she said, wanting to start up a conversation. "I heard you got yourself a girl?"

The boy blushed. "Oh, come on! Does everybody know?!" he whined. "I had Motohama and Matsuda up in my face yesterday about the whole thing!"

In fact, it had been something he dreaded when he set foot on school grounds. He swore, his two perverted friends were stalking him when they asked/demanded about his new girlfriend the moment they saw him.

"Heehee, sorry." the blonde said, smiling somewhat. "I didn't realize it was such a touchy subject."

"Meh, its fine." Issei waved it off. "It wasn't like I was trying to keep it a secret. I just didn't expect everyone to find out so quickly. Word sure spreads fast..."

"Well, that's the price for being one of the famous Chivalrous princes~"

"Please stop teasing me that that..." He sighed. "I still don't even know how we got stuck with those names in the first place."

"Well, you, Ludger-kun and Yuuto-kun are all quite friendly and helped out your fellow students in trouble." She reminded.

"Yeah, but still!"

"But it's a good thing, Issei-kun." She patted him on the shoulder. "The others accept you and your friends as good people...well, maybe except for the other two..."

"...too true," Issei sighed. "Seriously. I've been telling them to find actual lives, but do you think they listen?!"

"Well, I will admit it takes dedication to continue to pursue their ideals despite fierce opposition."

"Yeah..." Issei sweat dropped. "But at the rate their going, Katase-chan and Murayama-chan are gonna beat the crap outta them, and honestly, I think it might not be as effective as it used to be."

"Hm, true..." Kiyome nodded. "There's been some talk that their efforts are getting out of hand..."

"Tell me about it..."

Issei could honestly say that he was growing tired of their antics. At the rate that they were going, there was little doubt that they just might end up getting the crap kicked out of them.

'Maybe I should introduce them to Mitt-chan...' he thought, mentally grinning at the prospect. 'Who knows? She just might be out their inner perverts...'

The thought was pleasing and had its merits. They may get traumatized, but sacrifices must be made.

After all, hell hath no fury like a tsundere lolicon... as Raynare puts it.

Speaking of which, Issei was thinking about taking her on another date this weekend.

"Say, Kiyome-san..."

"Hm?" the blonde girl tilted her head. "What is it, Issei-kun?"

"Do you know any places where I can take Ra-Yuuma-chan out?" he asked, catching himself quickly before he blurted out her real name. "On our first date, I took her shopping and we went to go see a movie, but other than that, I dunno where else to take her." He scratched the back of his head, obviously thinking deeply on what to do. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"Hmmm..." The blonde beauty pressed a finger to her chin in thought. "How about the amusement park?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Amusement park? Does Kuoh even have one?"

"Believe it or not, we got one not too long ago."

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah. it opened up a couple months ago. But from what I've heard, it's pretty popular already."

"Huh..." the boy nodded, grinning. "Thanks, Kiyome-san!"

"No problem, Issei-kun. Think of it as a way of returning the favor."

The boy grinned as he bid her farewell. As he pulled away, Kiyome sighed. "...I never would have thought that Issei-kun of all people managed to get involved with the Grigori."

She learned of this from Sona. While not a Devil herself, Kiyome is by no means uninvolved with the supernatural.

As a matter of fact, Kiyome was a Beast Tamer, one who was involved in the Supernatural World because of her nature as one who tames otherworldly beasts.

In fact, Rias and Sona sometimes visit her with their peerages when they seek to learn about specific kinds of beasts for potential familiars.

Kiyome had learned about Issei's sudden involvement with the Fallen Angels, and needless to say, she was still shocked and surprised about what had happened. She was worried when she first learned about it, but given how much time has passed since then, she figured he wouldn't be in too much danger.

After all, he had been talking about his girlfriend rather fondly. It didn't take a genius to deduce that this girlfriend was one of the Fallen.

Kiyome wondered why, and rather how, the two had come together, but at the very last, she didn't prove to be a threat. Besides, she wasn't very worried about him. After all, he had Ludger with him.

From what she knew, the two had been best friends for as long as they could remember. They cared for and supported one another no matter what life threw at them. It was like they were actual brothers.

And she had no doubt that Ludger would go to hell and back to make sure nothing would happen to him.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I see..." Sona hummed, leaning back. "So, in other words... We can conclude that these Fallens are of no danger to us, nor to Issei Hyoduou?"

"From what we are able to tell." Kiba nodded. "However, we can't really say the same about the Exorcists that are in league with them. Their actions clearly don't align with the Grigori, meaning either they're working for someone else, or they don't see eye-to-eye with their superiors. The apparent leader of the group is Freed Sellzan, as you suspected. Buchou is trying to figure out how to deal with him, but ever since his failed attempt to kill Issei, he's been laying low."

The two Devils were conversing in the Student Council office. Sona was seated on one end of the long conference table while Kiba sat on the opposite end.

"That's understandable, given the severity of his blunder and taking to account the fact that Ludger is now on the look out."

"Still..." Kiba frowned. "From what I understood, it seemed like their initial goal was to kill Issei because of his Sacred Gear, so... why the sudden change?"

"Who can say?" Sona shrugged. "It's also entirely possible that maybe they were given entirely new orders, or they were being deceived. After all, Kokabiel is among the leading members of the Grigori, and he is no politician nor pacifist. He'd sooner start another Great War than settle for peace."

At this, Kiba scowled. He knew about Kokabiel. He was a cadre-class Fallen Angel also known as the Angel of Stars. He was a veteran of the Great War and infamous for his warmonger tendencies.

With someone like that leading the Grigori... it was a miracle another war had not started.

"So, it's possible that the Exorcists are acting on Kokabiel's orders?"

"There's a good chance." Sona nodded. "After all, it's common knowledge that he and Azazel do not see eye to eye, given that the latter is like Lucifer-sama, wishing for peace rather than war."

Kiba nodded in agreement. He heard rumors of the Governor General of the Grigori, how he is maniac for Sacred Gears and advocates for peace among all three factions.

As their conversation continued, discussing possibilities and the future events that would transpire, Rias herself was dealing with such matters. Currently, she sat on the sofa on the opposite side of her guest, her face clearly set in a mix of disbelief and seriousness. Akeno, meanwhile, looked more amused than anything else, evident by the clear grin on her face.

"Okay, first off, I'd like to apologize for any misunderstanding my underlings may have caused ya, Rias. Oh, do you mind if I call you, Rias? You don't mind, do ya, princess?"

The remark earned a tick mark from the redhead, and Akeno's grin grew. Their guest was a middle-aged man with black and blonde hair with scruffy facial hair at his chin, dressed in a traditional dark yukata with a black coat over it, his hands slipped into the sleeves. His face suggested that he looked to be somewhat tired, signs of jet lagging that went on for far too long, but his tone was mischievous and confident. Were he anyone else, Rias would have blown him apart.

Sadly, he was anything but some nameless Fallen Angel.

"...so," she tried to reign herself in, having not taken kindly to his remark earlier. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Azazel-sama?"

"Oh, please." the Governor rolled his eyes. "Just Azazel. Just hearing a youngster say that makes me feel older than I already am."

"Alright then...Azazel..." she corrected herself begrudgingly. "What brings you here?"

"Like I said, I wanted to apologize for any actions my underlings might have caused." he stated, sighing. "My orders were simply to observe the kid, not to try and kill him." A sigh escaped him. "That's the last time I trust Kokabiel to deliver a message. You'd think he get the message by now that we don't want a war, but does he listen? No! He goes and does whatever he wants!"

"Anyway, again, I apologize for any trouble they caused." the man said. "I never would have expected Kokabiel to actually try and kill the kid... Well, then again, he has been rather antsy lately ever since we found out this Issei kid had a Longinus."

"A Longinus?!" Rias gasped.

"Yep, mid-tier." the man grinned. "We've got our own Longinus-user, but the brat's a loose cannon, and a freaking battle maniac to boot! Now, don't get me wrong, he's a good kid, but he makes my life so much harder...!" Azazel lamented. He still hadn't heard back from Vali after sending him off to the Fractured Dimension. But knowing the boy, he's probably preoccupied in an intense battle right now.

Rias frowned heavily. "...your giving us an awful lot of information." she said, clearly suspicious. "What is your intention, Azazel?"

"Well, I have no ulterior motives of that's what your referring to." The Governor held his hands out to show he meant no harm. "Consider it compensation for what my subordinates have done earlier. Based on those events, a simple apology would not just do, will it?"

Rias still didn't looked convince as she leaned back, folding her arms. "And how can I take your word for it?"

"Well you can't really." Azazel chuckled. "So, what would it take to prove it to you? Me undressing right here?" Rias spluttered, her face turning red while Akeno stifled a laugh. "Me telling you my deepest darkest secrets? Showing off my vast porn collection?" Akeno was clearly struggling to keep herself from doubling over in laughter while Rias' face continued to burn red. "Oh! I got it! How about-"

"St-stop! Just stop!"

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Unable to hold it in any longer, Akeno fell on her back, laughing as she held her stomach, rolling around on the floor.

"Hahaha! It looks like your friend understands my sense of humor!" Azazel chuckled.

"AKENO!" Rias shouted at her friend in embarrassment.

"S-sorry!" her Queen gasped out in between laughs. "B-but! Y-your face! Hahahahaha! P-priceless!"

"Shut up!" Rias pouted. How could they just tease her like this?! This was supposed to be a serious meeting!

XXXXXXXXXX

"Demon Fist!"

"Azure Edge!"

The blasts of energy collided as the fighters landed, facing opposite of one another.

Issei slid back as Ludger was thrown into the air, but he was quick to regain his balance, spinning in mid-air before he landed on the ground, returning to his stance. The brunette immediately charged in after him again, a green light shining from his gauntlet.  
 **  
[BOOST!]**

"Demon Fang!" Issei cried out once more. This time, Ludger was forced to defend, bringing up his swords as the arte struck him dead on, knocking him back before he used his blades to halt his retreat. He glared back at his friend, and tossed the dual blades into the air. His hands slipped behind him, pulling out two revolvers.

"My turn now..." he glared, raising up his arm. "Squall Shot!"

He pulled the triggers of his firearms, multiple bullets shooting out in quick succession.

Issei, alarmed, ran like hell as he avoided the incoming projectiles.

He immediately jumped back, allowing the blasts to fall upon the ground. "Dude, the hell?!" he cried. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Well, you did tell me not to go easy, so..."

"I DIDN'T MEAN FOR YOU TO TRY AND KILL ME, YOU ASS!"

Issei argued back. Seriously! He didn't want Ludger to pull any punches during their sparring matches...but he never thought he would actually use freaking guns!

Fists against guns...it didn't take genius to figure out the outcome.

"Also, dude! Bringing guns into a fistfight is so freaking unfair! Sledgehammers and swords are fine, BUT NO GUNS!"

Ludger sighed, shaking his head. "Issei, your going to fight a lot of people who won't fight fair, and that includes them using guns." he told him. "You're going to need to be diverse and versatile if you're going to fight." He resumed his stance. "Now, come on..."

"Grrgh! Fine." Issei agreed reluctantly. As much as he disliked it, Ludger brought up a good point. He knew for sure that exorcist bastard would fight dirty.

 **[BOOST!]**

Issei increased his power once more, and brought up his arms. "Okay... One more time!"

He pulled his fist back and swung it upward. "Demon Fist!" The blast of energy shot out even larger than before, both in size and intensity.

Ludger steadied his feet. His eyes were focused as the blast came near. He didn't seem to be trying to move out of the way. But at the last moment, before the arte had struck, he jumped and rolled into the air, completely avoiding the attack. While in mid air, Ludger pulled the trigger.

"Rolling Thunder!"

Issei quickly moved to the side, rolling to the ground to avoid the quick and sudden burst of gunfire before he charged right in, his speed having been increased by the boost. Ludger continued to shoot off bullets, but unlike last time, he was able to weave through the streams. Once he was within range, Issei reared his arm back.

"Demon Fist!" he cried out, swinging his arm forward. The blast hit Ludger dead in the chest, causing him to gasp out spit, and sent tumbling through the ground. He stood back to his feet, wobbling, as he looked up to Issei bringing up his arm.

 **[BOOST!]**

"And... Demon Fist one more time!" the brunette shouted as he launched another attack. Ludger scowled, and immediately leaped to the side, avoiding the enhanced attack. However, Issei was far from done, as green balls of light began to gather in the center of his palm. The silver-haired teen immediately recognized it, and cursed, bracing himself for impact.

 **[TRANSFER!]**

"Dragon Shot!"

A stream of green energy shot out of the teen's fists, colliding dead on with the white haired teen.

The blast was scorching hot, blazing off some of his clothes, leaving behind burn marks, but Ludger managed to withstand through it, though the force of the blast strong enough to knock him right off of his feet, and sent sliding to the ground before he hit a wall.

"Guh!" He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. The impact made him drop his guns. He slumped down to catch his breath. Their sparring match just got a lot more hectic.

He felt an excited grin appear on his face.

'He's only been training for a few days, but he's already this strong...' he chuckled, struggling to stand back up. 'Issei's seriously one heck of a fast learner... But, then again...'

His grin broadened as he grabbed his blades, which were somehow next to him. They must have landed there when he had tossed them aside for his pistols.

'So am I!'

Placing once foot on the wall behind him, he propelled himself forward using the vertical surface was a spring board. His swords were held at ready, the blades bathed in a blinding light as he dashed forward.

"Time Disintegration!"

The swords in hand moved at blinding speeds. Issei had to react quickly in response to each swing so he wouldn't get maimed.

He used Boosted Gear to properly defend, but the power behind each attack had nearly thrown him off. Ludger's attacks were fast, and he had used all of his Boosts in that Dragon Shot. Had he retained at least one, he would be able to easily take on Ludger's attack measure for measure. He ducked underneath the last strike, and delivered an uppercut to Ludger, ramming his fist into his chin before swiveling around on his foot, and clenched his hand, delivering a heavy left hook.

The quick spin kick knocked the white haired teen down. Hastily, he pulled himself back up, but his focus was blurred from the strike to the chin. Using this opening, Issei fired off another Demon Fist.

Ludger, in spite of his drowsy state, managed to defend against it. The blast had nearly knocked him off of his feet again, but the force of the blast had snapped him out of it. "Okay, now..." he scowled. "It's on!"

He leaped back, and braced himself for another attack. "How about this?! Falling Snow!"

At that instant, Issei had no idea what had happened. One moment, he was facing Ludger. The next moment, he was gone. But there was a sharp pain stemming from his arm as a shallow cut appeared, seen through the torn fabric of his workout clothes.

"Gghr!" he winced, clutching his arm as he looked behind him.

Behind him stood Ludger, relaxing from the stance he was previously crouched in.

"H-How did you...?" Issei asked.

He smirked. "Don't underestimate me, Issei..." he said teasingly as he prepared for another bout. "Shall we?"

Issei smirked, slipping back into his stance, ready for round 2.

"...alright, boys, break it up."

Julius clapped his hands loudly, signaling and end to their fight. Both Issei and Ludger relaxed their stances as they turned to face their mentor.

The Spirius Agent looked around the room, noticing the many scorch marks before looking at the two. "Well," he said evenly. "I do believe this is the first time I've seen Ludger in tatters." A smile spread across his face. "Your improving, Issei. At this rate, it won't be long before you can use an Allium Orb."

"You know, I still don't get the whole thing." Issei answered as he plopped down to the floor. "How is something so small supposed to make me stronger?"

"You'd be surprised." Ludger responded as he dropped to the ground as well. He pulled out his own Allium Orb. "Believe it or not, these things adjust to your fighting style. Also, the more mana you pour into them, the more artes you would be able to utilize."

"Just how does that work?"

"Mana isn't just an energy source with only one form, Issei." Julius told the novice. "It has properties. An Allium Orb is designed to absorb different properties of mana, be it fire, water, earth, wind, light, or dark. For example, your Allium Orb is set to absorb primarily fire, dark, and earth mana. As a result, you'll obtain Artes that relate to those elements."

"So...basically I would be able to control fire, darkness, and earth when I'm using artes?"

"Normally, yes, if you had the aptitude." Julius stated. "There are two types of artes, one primarily for physical attacks with the attributes of the elements, and, well, spell artes, which is just how it sounds."

"Wait, so you guys can use magic too?"

"Depends on how you look at it." Ludger stated. "While Spell Artes are similar to spells cast by wizards and magicians, the principle is distinctly different."

"How so?"

"For starters, martial arts are purely for physical combat, where as spell artes are long range with different abilities, either able to conjure fire or lightning, or heal others, and they take time to perform as well." Julius explained further. "Since you fight with your fists, you'd obviously excel in martial artes, so the chances of you having a spell arte, outside of basic healing ones, are quite low."

"So more or less, I can only rely on close combat during a fight?"

"Yep."

Issei smirked. "Suits me just fine then!"

He didn't care if he couldn't use ranged spells or advanced healing. All he needed was good old-fashioned close-quarters fighting and basic healing in a fight.

"Careful now," Julius chuckled. "Don't want to end up a battle maniac, do you?"

Ludger laughed as well. "Well, then again, this is Issei we're talking about."

"Hey!" the brunette scowled. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Dude, you constantly wish to fight stronger opponents so you can have a prolonged fight. You even told me once that fighting was one of the only things that got you excited. 'Nothing like a good fight to get the surge of adrenaline flowing'. Your exact words."

The brunette blushed, spluttering over his words while Ludger wore a triumphant smirk across his face. Julius smiled wryly, shaking his head in amusement at the two's antics. Still, though... that thing about Issei getting off on a good fight reminded him of his encounter with the Vanishing Dragon. 'I wonder if the Dragon Emperors are battle maniacs?' he wondered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Owwie..." the red-haired girl groaned as she lifted herself up from the ground. "That hurt... anybody got the number of the truck that rammed into me...?"

Reiko rubbed her head. She was still disoriented from getting hit by...whatever that was. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be any more of those gross-looking, undead things.

Slowly, and achingly, she stood up, looking around. Whatever blew her away, it had thrown her quite far. She was no longer in a city of what looked like a gigantic pile of rubble. It looked like an endless wasteland, and not far off, she could see what looked like the ocean. It was hard to tell, given the heavy rain.

All she could distinguish was the churning waves in the distance. Once more, lightning crackled as thunder rumbled, causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Aaaaaaagh! Why's it still so loud?!" she screamed, looking around wildly for a safe haven.

Seriously! What was wrong with this place?! Ever since she came here, it's been one disaster after another! She just wanted to go home! She wanted Caius to comfort her in her distress! Where was everyone?!

"Hellooooo?! Anyooooone?!"

She called again.

And again, no response. Save for the sounds of chaos ensuing all around her

Reiko was close to tears at this point. This all totally unfair! Just what had she done to deserve this?! Why the heck was she here?! How did she even get here?! Where was here anyway?!

"GRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

The poor girl jumped, shivers running down her spine as the loud, bestial roar echoed into the air. She whirled around wildly, looking for the source, but found only the flashes of lightning, and the sounds of battle. Whatever it was, it was obviously elsewhere, and she was glad for it. Her parents may have taught her how to fight, but she was definitely not confident in fighting whatever was making those hideous sounds. And she definitely did not want to meet it.

Thankfully, she managed to find what looked like a small cave entrance etched into the side of the cliff not far from where she was. Stars lit up in her eyes. "Finally, some shelter!" she cheered.

Finding a ray of hope in this desolate wasteland, Reiko rushed over to the cave.

However, right before she reached it, a stray energy blast struck and smashed it to pieces.

The blast sent her flying back, throwing her on her back. "Owwie..."

She propped herself back up. Her gaze was now focused on the smoldering remains of her would-be shelter.

"Oh, come on!" she complained. "Is the universe out to get me or something?!"

As if to respond, another explosion rang out not too far from where she stood.

This time, Reiko leaped back to avoid it, her feet skidding across the rocky ground beneath her. She frowned. 'That... wasn't a random explosion.' she thought, looking up. Floating in the air was a gigantic beast resembling a dragon, bearing four wings, its scales colored dark green, and two large horns protruding from atop its head. It also bore two tails, which swished about wildly. Her eyes widened. "What the?! A-A dragon?! Here?!"

The beast growled, bearing its sharp fangs before it reared its head, letting loose a dark, guttering roar.

The red haired girl clamped her hands over her ears to protect her hearing.

It was earth-shattering and loud, echoing into the air. Even as it died down, she could still hear the ringing in her ears as it descended, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Oh, c'mon!" She shouted in frustration. First the undead horde, and now this?! The universe really IS trying to kill her!

She gritted her teeth, and slammed her gauntles against each other. "Alright!" she snarled. "Come on, you overgrown lizard! Bring it on!"

"GRRRROOOOOAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" The beast roared in her direction before pouncing.

"Bring it ya overgrown lizard!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Dohnaseek sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closed his book. "Well, this has been a useless read..."

The Fallen Angel set the book down on the table.

He had been studying once more on the Kresnik, but like all of his previous attempts, all of his research was fruitless.

There were just no other sources of information detailing the life of the Genesis Sage aside from the ancient texts from the Great War. They all spoke of the same thing: The Sage's victories and accomplishments for giving Humanity a chance to fight back. But nothing was kept record of the history of the person in question.

He was also no closer to learning more about Artes either.

In all of the pieces of information he had acquired, not a single one held the secret of Artes

He had gone through several tomes, but they held little to no information. In the end, he was still nowhere close to learning the truth.

He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had been a seeker of knowledge for as long as he could remember, even back in Heaven, and he was still no closer to the truth of what happened in the past. It continued to elude him.

Still... given that a comrade of his was now romantically involved with the friend of that Kresnik boy, perhaps he could finally gain some insight. First things first, though. He needed to take care of loose ends.

Particularly one loose end going by the name of Freed.

He was unaware of where the man was, but he was a danger that needed to be eliminated. His allies had already managed to deal with most of Kokabiel's hired thugs, but searching for the rest was a pain in and itself. Freed was a loose cannon and psychotic, he couldn't be allowed to roam free.

Knowing him, he would be voluntarily hunting down and killing the Kresnik boy and his friend. Obviously, the Spirius Corporation would see this as an act of aggression and wage war with the Grigori.

Under no circumstance would he allow that. He could not allow that. The man must be eliminated, before things get too out of hand.

The Grigori had already suffered countless losses from the Great War, just like the Angels and Devils. And going into war with the Spirius Corporation, headed by Bisley Bakur, would be the end of them.

He gritted his teeth. He needed to find that bastard... and fast.

But the question was: Where would he be?!

He gritted his teeth in frustration. "Dammit all...!"

"Is something the matter, Dohnaseek-san?" Asia asked as she walked into the room.

The man sighed, shaking his head. "It's... nothing to concern yourself with, Argento." he told her. "I'm just dueling with unpleasant thoughts is all."

"Would you like some tea?"

"That..." he smiled somewhat. "Would be wonderful, actually."

"Okay!" She nodded happily. "I'll get right on it." She left the room in an energetic manner.

The Fallen Angel sighed again. Just what fate had brought this girl to their side? He knew of her reputation as the Holy Maiden, but he also learned about how she was exiled. All for healing a wounded Devil.

He gritted his teeth in rage at the foolish humans leading the Vatican. They were so caught up in their blind faith and corruption that they ruined the life of a pure-hearted girl who only helped a being in need.

However, there was something that troubled him...Just how did that Devil get so close to the girl in that much of an injured state. If it were a normal Devil, an average exorcist would've had no issue of killing it. However, this one had managed to slip through their defenses and meet with the Holy Maiden personally. And conveniently, there were other priests nearby who saw the whole ordeal of Asia healing the Devil, which led to her eventual excommunication.

It was almost as if...the whole scenario was planned somehow...

He frowned heavily as he pondered more on the subject. Asia was not the first to have been persecuted by the Church. There had been many others that were persecuted and exiled, but as far as he knew, they have all been reincarnated as Devils. If he remembered correctly, the one responsible was the younger sibling of the current Beelzebub, Ajuka, a brilliant young Devil by the name of Diodara Astaroth. However, that brought forth even more questioned. Just how did Diodara know of what had happened to them? How had he managed to make them accept his proposal of being reincarnated? Moreover, how did he know where they were? It was all so suspicious. Had he not known any better...

...it was as if he knew exactly what had happened. Like he had orchestrated the events himself. 'Now that I think about it, what was the name of that Devil she healed?' Dohnaseek thought deeply.

The identity of the Devil of the incident was shrouded in mystery.

Given the pattern he was seeing, he had a pretty good idea of who it might have been. Now, all he needed was confirmation.

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Dohnaseek's eyes widened, his body shooting up from his chair. "Argento?!" he cried out. His face morphed into a scowl, and charged out of the room.

He rushed through the halls and kicked down the door of the room Asia was in. "Argento! Are you okay?!"

He stopped in his tracks, eyes wide, before his mouth curled into a fanged snarl. Asia was being held by the throat, an arm wrapped around her neck, and staring back at him with crazed insanity... was Freed. "Hey, old man!" the stray exorcist grinned, a holy blade in his hand. "Long time no see!"

"Freed...!"

"That's my name~! Don't wear it out!"

"Unhand her this instant!" Dohnaseek growled, materializing a blue spear in his hand.

"Ah, ah, ah..." He wagged a finger mockingly. "Are you really that reckless to attack me? You might just hit Asia-chan too y'know."

He gritted his teeth, realizing that the man was right. He was confident in his aim, but if he was off, even if a little...! Begrudgingly, he allowed his spear to fade from existence.

"Good boy." Freed sneered. His grip around Asia's throat did not lighten in the least.

Dohnaseek scowled. "..what are yo doing back here?" he demanded. "Here to use her as a bargaining tool to get back at the Kresnik boy? Or perhaps kill Issei Hyoudou?"

"Maaaaaaybe~"

"Then you can forget it. Raynare won't allow you to lay a hand on either of them." the Fallen informed him. "And Azazel-sama has already learned about Kokabiel's deception. No matter what you do, you and the rest of your comrades will die."

"Oh bleh...Like I give a shit about those schmucks!" Freed shrugged. "And besides...like I care if the whole Grigori is after me. I just got a sweet deal with people that will save my ass from you guys."

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"Why should I tell you?" Freed cackled. "After all, not like your gonna live long enough to find out!"

"The hell does that-"

The Fallen Angel was cut off as a sharp pain erupted from his chest.

Blood gushed from his mouth as he looked down, seeing a blade in the middle of his body. "W-wh...at...?"

"Like Mr. Sellzan said," a cold voice said behind him. "We have a deal. Now, do us a favor and die?"

"Wh-Who...Who are...?!"

Dohnaseek fell silent as the blade was ripped from his chest, falling to his knees. Asia's eyes widened in horror as blood began to dribble down his mouth, dripping from his chin as he fell forward with a thud. He just laid on the floor, unmoving. "Hahahahahah!" Freed cackled. "Not bad at all! Your my kinda guy, Rideaux!"

"I could say the same for you, Freed Sellzan." the red-clad man grinned maliciously.

Asia whimpered, her body shaking. "W-why..." she croaked as tears fell from her face. "W-why would you...?"

"Simple, my dear..." Rideaux chuckled as he walked over, flicking his blade back into his sleeve. "He was the watchdog that guarded you, so naturally, we put him down." He leered down at her as bent down, lightly tapping her cheek with a mocking look. "You see, to put it simply... We have a need of you. More accurately, what you have."

Asia's eyes widened further in horror, while Rideaux grinned like a madman.

"Like it or not, little miss..." he smirked. "...you're ours."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass 00, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, Code Geass: Kill the Rebellion, RWBY: Colorless Memories, RWBY: Black Rebellion, RWBY: Final Judgment, and more.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **I also recommend a few stories made by another talented fanfic writer, Otaku-Nation666: Warning Letter, Highschool DxD: Destiny's Play, RWBY Riders: Spirits of Legend, Deadly Sin of the Spriggan, RWBY: Within Enlightened Hearts, Tokyo Ghoul: Wishes of an Eyepatch, Fabulae Parcae, RWBY –Apocrypha-, Tokyo Mirage Sessions: Apocalypse, and more.**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story. Please Read and Review.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 7: Chromatus Part 2**

"WHAT?!" Both Issei and Ludger cried out. They were just informed of the news of what happened in the Church by Raynare and Kalwarner. Dohnasheek was murdered and Asia Argento has gone missing.

Kalawarner nodded grimly, hands clenched at her sides. "I'm...afraid so," she said. "Dohnaseek...we found him this morning. Asia was nowhere to be found."

When she and her friend regrouped back at the Church, they were greeted with the stench of blood. They rushed to the source and found the body of Dohnasheek. Bleeding. Unmoving. Dead. His body had multiple stab wounds and a pool of blood festered below him.

All in all, it was a horrible sight for them. They were glad that Mittelt wasn't there to see it, however. Despite her insistence, she was actually close with Dohnaseek, being a sort of uncle-like figure to her. To learn that he was killed...they weren't sure what it would do to her, especially if she saw the state of his body.

"H-how..." Issei said, mortified. "How did this happen?! A-and where's Asia?!"

"We don't know for certain." Raynare shook her head in dismay before her eyes hardened. "However, we have a pretty good idea who took her...given how he wrote a message on the wall with Dohnasheek's blood..."

"Who?"

Kalawarner's eyes burned with rage as she spoke. "Freed Sellzan."

The name sparked something in both teens. It was pure rage.

"Wh-WHAT THE FUCK?!" Issei growled. Freed Sellzan? He thought he went missing. When the hell did he come back?! No, scratch that, how did he manage to kill Dohnasheek?! Last he recalled, the bastard couldn't hold a candle to the Fallen Angel!

Ludger, likewise, was brimming with rage, as his hands curled into fists. "H-how the hell did that bastard even get close to Asia?" he nearly barked with anger. "Dohnaseek easily put him down when I fought him! There's no way he could have killed him!"

"Exactly." Kalawarner nodded in agreement. "There was no possible way Freed could accomplish this on his own...he must've received help from an outside source. What that source is, however, we still do not know..."

"Kuso!" Issei growled. "That son of a bitch!"

The Fallen Angels sympathized with the boys' anger. To them, a friend was taken by a cruel psychopath. If only they knew more...

"...so, what do we do?" Ludger asked. "I mean...do we have anything to go on here?"

"Aside from the evidence from the crime scene? Not much." Raynare shook her head in dismay.

The only things they had found inside the Church was the message written for them, Dohnaseek's body...and nothing else. Not the slightest indication of any possible hint that could lead them to where Asia was...or who killed Dohnaseek with Freed.

With little to no clues available, they were all at a loss. In the meantime, Asia is captured and in danger.

And that infuriated the two to no end.

"We-We...We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Issei growled. He realized they didn't even know where to start, but they just had to do something! Asia's life is at stake!

Ludger looked at his friend with concern. "Hey, calm down," he said in worry. "We'll find her. First things first, we've got to find out if anyone knows anything."

"And where would we start asking?!" the brunette snapped. "Nobody in Kuoh doesn't even know about these scumbags?! Who the hell could we even-"

He trailed off when something came to mind. Realization dawned on him. His eyes widened. Ludger was confused, but then he understood Issei's epiphany.

"...there is one person who might have an idea," Kalawarner said, a smile forming across her face. "After all...it is her territory."

Raynare understood what her friend was getting at. While she was happy they knew where to proceed next...complications arose in her mind. "While that may be true...I don't think she would be willing to assist two Fallen Angels, even indirectly."

"No..." Issei shook his head. "...But she would be willing to help out two humans and good acquaintances."

The silver-haired teen nodded in agreement. "Yeah...plus, even she can't ignore something like this. We really don't know much about her, but she strikes me as the person who doesn't take it kindly to knowing about something like this happening in her territory."

"Yeah! So what are we standing here for? Let's go!" Issei made his way to the door leading out of Ludger's apartment.

Ludger sighed, shaking his head. "You'd think he would know patience..."

Raynare giggled. "Then again, it's a part of him that makes him so cute.

XXXXXXXXXX

Reiko had always been told by her father to never underestimate dragons. They were symbols of power, pure raw strength given physical form. She didn't understand why, but she had a good idea of what he meant. She had seen him fight before, wielding the power of a dragon. She adored that level of strength, and wanted to obtain it. It was why she asked that old crow to make her a weapon that functioned just like her father's.

While it didn't have the spirit of the Dragon that resided in her Father's Sacred Gear, the artificial Sacred Gear she received was still draconic in origin and utilized the same functions. He even gave her a gear that still resembled a gauntlet, yet had the abilities of her uncle's Sacred Gear.

Day after day, she trained with them, slowly getting more and more used to the feel. Eventually, she became one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in her year...though she wouldn't admit that she was still leagues below her dad. Anyway, when everything started to happen and spiral out of control, she went with Caius and his siblings, hoping to find this Land of Canaan place her dad and Caius' father spoke of.

Unfortunately, she somehow fell off the ship bound for their next destination, and when she came to, she was in that barren wasteland.

And right now...she was currently fighting with a dragon. The very thing she respected and awed.

Unfortunately...she also developed an immense irritation for them as well.

"WILL YOU QUIT FLYING AROUND AND STAND STILL?!"

The mighty beast ignored her as it circled around the girl, preparing for its next attack.

Reiko gritted her teeth as she slammed her fists together. She then closed her eyes, feeling her mana swelling up. Her Allium Orb shined for a moment, and then opened her eyes. Red aura began to dance around her fists.

"Destroy Seeker!"

She pulled her fists back before thrusting them forward, causing two dragon-shaped blasts of energy to erupt from her hands and fly toward her opponent.

The dragon roared back as it effortlessly dodged them, and went into a nose-dive, intending to crush Reiko. However, the red-haired girl was quick on her feet, as she ran forward, rather than push back. She was intending to strike it head on. Again, power began to dance around her fists.  
 **  
[BOOST!]**

'Need to get in close for this to work!' she thought with determination. 'If I can just touch it, Y-Gear can do the rest!' She gritted her teeth as the dragon grew closer to it, screeching as it opened it's maw to reveal sharp rows of fangs. 'Uncle, don't fail me now...!'

Just when the dragon grew near, close enough to scoop the girl up in its jaws, Reiko dropped to the ground and let it pass over her, barely missing her. Now that the beast's underside was wide open, he thrust her other hand out and pressed her palm to the scaly skin. The blue jewel on her white gauntlet shone brightly.

 **[DIVIDE!]**

Reiko smirked. "Yosh! Here we go!"

A familiar, dark red aura began to flow around her red-garbed hand, as she clenched it into a fist.

"Time for my death blow!" the girl announced. "Annihilation BREAK!"

She threw her fist forward...and the Power of Destruction roared to life, amplified by the powers of both Welsh and Vanishing alike.

The weakened Dragon could only let out a roar of confusion before its form was reduced to nothing by the blast of pure, cataclysmic energy.

A massive shockwave plowed through the area, nearly blowing Reiko away. Dust and sand were thrown into the air, as well as a few pieces of debris. As the shockwave dissipated, Reiko sighed, bending down with her hands on her knees. "Phew...so freaking tired..."

The last attack took a lot out of her. She may have her mother's ability over the power of destruction...but she lacked proper control over it like her grandmother and uncle. As a result, she could only use it for finishing blows rather than technique-type attacks.

Still, least the dragon was gone. Meaning, she could relax...at least for a bit.

Given how the world she was now in was currently out to get her and kill her, she couldn't afford to drop her guard yet. But thankfully, there wasn't anything dire at the moment, granting her a well-deserved breather.

She sat down on the ground beneath her, taking a moment to recollect herself.

'Let's see...I was on the ship bound for Kuoh, but a storm hit and I fell off,' she recounted her journey. 'When I came to, I was in this strange place...and there are weird monsters roaming around that want to kill me, plus that dragon from earlier. To top it off, I don't know where Caius, Muzet, or Elle is at!'

Then, a more worrisome fact came to mind.

'I don't even know where my imouto is...'

She lamented. She hadn't seen her little sister since before getting on the ship with her friends. Just before her sister could even get on with them, they became separated.

"Where could she be...?"

"RAAAAAR!"

"H-HUH?!"

She looked up and she was greeted with a massive flash of light high into the air.

From up above, she found a terrifying sight. Three figures were fighting in the sky. One was humanoid with gears spinning behind it, but clearly wasn't human. Another was a beast clad in dragon-like scales, a killing aura flowing out of his being. The last was a white dragon with glowing blue wings, dueling against the beast.

Her eyes widened with recognition upon seeing the last figure. She knew that armor! It was her uncle's Balance Breaker!

"No way...is that?!"

Her thoughts halted when she heard screeches from nearby. Her head whipped around, and found herself staring at two dragons, having the same characteristics as the first one. "Great!" she whined. "I kill one, and now two more pop up!" She gritted her teeth, however, and steeled herself. She fell back into a stance, and let X-Gear flair.

 **[BOOST!]**

"One more time!" she declared. She was still slightly winded from using Annihilation BREAK, but she wasn't about to tap out now. If there was anything she learned from her father...it was to never give up! Always fight back! NEVER GIVE IN! "Alright, you iguanas! Which one of you is first?!"

One of the dragons roared in outrage, and charged at her. Reiko was about to brace herself, and ready for a counterattack-

"...Light Rain."

-when dozens of spears of light rained down upon the dragon, stabbing into it's head. This caused it to let out a cry of pain, and back off. "Nani?!" Reiko cried in shock. Her eyes fell upon the spears, recognizing their form. Her gaze then settled to the source.

A wide smile of relief formed over her face.

Floating in the air a few meters away was a young woman in her mid to late teens with a light complexion, and clear violet eyes. Her hair was long and tied to a braid that rested over her left shoulder. The color of her hair was brown, like the color of milk chocolate. She was dressed in a white jacket over a pink blouse with the neck cut low, showing off a bit of cleavage. She also wore a black skirt that stopped above the knee and black leggings. The most striking feature from her, however, were the black, feathered wings sprouting from her back.

In her hand was a long white spear, with the shaft curling around into a twist-like pattern, and the blade of the spear, easily the length of the average man's arm.

"Sorry I'm late, onee-sama," the girl apologized as she set herself down to the ground. "Azazel-san was having trouble finding you."

"Hikari-chan!" Reiko cheered as she engulfed her younger sister in a tight hug her face pressed against her bountiful chest. "I missed you so much...!"

"Gah!" the girl cried, suddenly stuffed between her sister's bountiful treasures. "O-Onee-sama! Can't breathe! Need air!"

"You were gone for so long! I thought...I thought something terrible happened!" The redhead sobbed as she continued to smother her sister.

"O-Onee-sama..." Hikari sighed. "...gomen. I didn't mean to worry." A pause. "...but I'm serious! I can't breathe!"

The roar of the dragons brought the two out of their tender moment. The red-haired girl let go of her adorable sister, and then turned her attention back to the beasts.

"Oh yeah...forgot about them..." Reiko said sheepishly. But then she recalled her uncle's presence.

She looked up, only to frown in disappointment to find the beast and white dragon gone. They must have moved their battle elsewhere. Oh well, at least she knew her uncle was here, so that was a plus!

And now her sister was here as well. Now she's not alone anymore! Now if only Caius were here with her...

"Onee-sama," Hikari spoke up. "Please stop drooling about Caius-nii-san."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...I see," Rias said slowly as she placed her teacup down on the table, staring at Issei, Ludger, and the three Fallen Angels behind him, sapphire eyes burning with intensity. "So, one of your comrades was killed, and the nun in your care was taken?"

Kalawarner nodded, her face grim. "That's right," she answered. "Ever since we learned about Kokabiel's betrayal, Dohnaseek has been taking direct orders from Azazel-sama. We were ordered to look after Asia Argento, and study her Sacred Gear, in order to ascertain its abilities."

"But before that could happen, Freed came in and slew Dohnasheek before spiriting away Asia. We don't know how he was able to do so, but we can assume he had outside assistance since he is unable to best Dohnasheek on his own."

Rias closed her eyes, putting a hand on her chin. Beside her, Sona sighed. "Good grief," she muttered. "So much trouble, and all of it is happening in our territory no less."

The boys were still surprised by Sona's presence. As it turned out, they learned that Rias was not the only Devil at Kuoh Academy, other than the members of the Occult Research Club. Sona Shitori, or rather, Sona Sitri, was like Rias, the heir of her respective family, and like Rias' club, the Student Council members were also Devils, all reincarnated by their own volition. Issei was still shocked by it, but couldn't help but feel perhaps slightly understanding it. Now he knew why she was so terrifying when it came to her studies. He always heard that the Devil was in politics, and seeing Sona, he found some truth to it.

"So then," Rias opened her eyes again and leaned back, crossing her legs. "Why come to us about it?"

"We're already reporting to Azazel-sama as we speak," Mittelt answered, keeping her tone as polite as possible...even though deep down she wanted to kill every Devil in the room. Just because they weren't enemies didn't mean she hated them. "However, as Kuoh is the territory of both the House of Gremory and Sitri, we believed it would be in our best interest to inform the two of you, in hopes of cooperation."

"A wise decision," Sona applauded. "Still, it's rather troubling. Is there a possibility that Kokabiel might be involved somehow? Perhaps trying to steal the Sacred Gear of Asia Argento in a more direct approach?"

"It's quite possible. But until we hear back, we can't say for certain."

Rias sighed. "I'm starting to think that our territory is the cause of a lot of trouble as of lately," she muttered. "But we can't overlook something like this." She gave a look at Sona, who nodded, causing the redhead to smile, and turn back to the Fallens and the boys. "Alright. You have our cooperation."

"Yes! Thank you!" Issei shouted out in gratitude and joy. They can go save Asia now!

Ludger chuckled. "Calm down, Issei," he told the boy. "First things first, we actually need a clue on where she is."

"Ah. Right..." Issei settled down before turning to face the Devils.

"So...do you have any ideas, senpai?"

Rias giggled. "Patience, my adorable kouhai," she said teasingly wagging her finger at him. "Just give us time. Hopefully, we can find at least some idea where she might be."

"Okay. Well, thank you for your help." Issei bowed in gratitude.

Rias smiled back at him. "Oh, don't worry about it." Raynare narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the red-haired Devil. Somehow, she didn't really like her all that much. Now, it could have been her imagination, but that smile looked very devious to her. "Say, Issei-kun, have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"Sorry, Gremory-senpai, but I still like to be human."

Raynare felt her eyebrow twitch 'Why that sneaky little bitch...'

So that was what's up. She's been trying to recruit Issei into her peerage and make her a Devil. How dare she?!

Oblivious to Raynare's obvious anger, Rias pouted. "Mou~ You're a hard one."

"Sorry, but I dont truly have a reason to become a Devil." Issei shrugged apologetically.

Sona smiled slightly. "That's good," she said. "After all, it should be one's decision to lose their humanity."

"Don't tell me you're gonna try and recruit me too, kaichou."

The bespectacled girl shook her head. "Hardly," she refuted. "I'm afraid I have only a few Evil Pieces left, and I'd rather not waste them."

'That,' she mentally added. 'And none of them could reincarnate either one of them.'

Based on her previous observations of the two...their potential and abilities exceed the effectiveness of her remaining Evil Pieces.

Chances were, she'd need a Mutation Piece, just to even have a hope of reincarnating them. Regardless, she was pleased by Issei's words. She understood Rias' goals and reasons, wanting to get out of her engagement with Riser Phenex, but she failed to see the value of one willingly choosing to become a Devil. She had, after all, encountered circumstances where those in her peerage were offered no choice in the matter to become Devils.

"Now, unto other matters..." Sona pushed up her glasses. "You said the culprit was an exorcist named Freed Sellzan?"

"Yeah." Issei nodded, his visage falling into a grim expression. "He is a psychopath who loves to kill others. He is one insane bastard."

"From what we understand," Kalawarner added. "He was expelled because he enjoyed battle far too much. He loved the act of killing so much he even slaughtered his own comrades."

"Eventually, he was found by the Grigori and joined us. He takes up jobs involving murder, more whatever gives him a chance or an excuse to kill."

Mittelt snorted. "In plain words," she said bluntly. "He's a psychopath who loves murder, murder, and more murder. Should be pretty easy to find, given how sloppy his murders are."

"Just keep an eye out for some corpse pinned to a wall or a message written in the victims blood. If the blood's fresh, he should be nearby."

Sona and Rias' cringed with disgust. "He sounds like a colorful person," Rias noted. "Very well...we'll let you know if we find anything."

"Arigato, Gremory-senpai!" Issei said gratefully as he bowed.

"It's no trouble at all." Rias shook her head. "...But if you ever change your mind about my offer, please don't hesitate to let me know."

Raynare glowered again, once more unnoticed by Rias. Issei was also oblivious, and nodded. "Sure."

With that said, the boys got up, and left the room, the Fallen Angels following behind them.

But before that, a certain raven haired Fallen walked out of sight, she shot a warning glare at the Gremory heiress.

The look said all she needed to know;

'Stay the hell away from my man.'

Without another word to be said, Raynare huffed and flipped her hair before strutting out of the room. The door closed behind her, leaving the Devils in silence.

Eventually, Sona spoke up. "...well, I see now that my worries of her betraying Issei Hyoudou are unfounded." she remarked before raising an eyebrow. "However, I recall Himejima saying that Hyoudou-kun had a crush on you?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Rias faced away from her friend, not allowing her to see the faint blush on her cheeks.

Sona, however, smirked knowingly. "My word, is that a blush I see on your cheeks?"

"You're imagining things, Sona."

XXXXXXXXXX

"...Rideaux's gone missing?" Julius questioned with a frown, his hands in his pockets. "With all due respect, Mr. Bakur, this is hardly the first time he's done this sort of thing."

The Crown Agent of Spirius spoke face to face with his boss, the CEO of Spirius, Bisley Bakur. The man's hands were folded and rested against his chin. "That may be true, Julius, but this is certainly the first time that a number of our agents and equipment have vanished along with him."

The man's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, as he adjusted them. "Is there any record of him entering a Fractured Dimension?"

"None," Bakur answered. "However, we've also received word of a recent shift of the Rogue Exorcist activity here in the city. There hasn't been much word of them lately...around the same time Rideaux left." A thin smile formed on his aging face. "Now, I'm not a betting man, Julius, but if I were to take a guess...I'd say my trusted Director of Interdimensional Affairs is causing trouble that we don't need."

"I am inclined to agree, sir." Julius nodded, his eyes narrowed. This was the type of thing he would expect from Rideaux. However, right now, there is no conclusive evidence of his involvement to the current issues. But if Bisley had an instinctual feeling about this...then chances are, the man really is causing a disturbance.

"We have no knowledge of his whereabouts, but there is something interest you should know." Bakur leaned back, typing in a few keys on his desk before an image scrolled up on his board. "One of our acquisitions from a few years ago was recently taken out of storage. It was a device designed by Azazel, meant to extract a Sacred Gear from the user."

Julius knew where this conversation was going. "If I recall...we had a similar project led by Dr. Steiner, but it was abandoned. Something about the extraction proving fatal?"

"That's correct," the man nodded. "A Sacred Gear is directly routed to a person's soul. To extract it is the same as damaging the soul. When we learned that the host of a Sacred Gear would be killed from extraction, the project was halted...but the machine in question has been removed from storage. The video feed is nothing but static, but the time when it was taken-"

"Matches with Rideaux's disappearance," Julius finished with a glare. "And if memory serves, the Grigori are harboring an excommunicated nun from the Vatican, who just so happens to possess a Sacred Gear."

"That is correct." The CEO nodded. "The timing of it all just seems too convenient to be mere coincidence. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what all of this would mean..."

"...Do you mean Rideaux plans to extract the nun's Sacred Gear with the device?"

"It is the most likely scenario."

"How do we proceed?"

"I'll let you handle it," Bakur answered. "Also, if Rideaux is involved...you have my permission to take him down. But don't kill him. I want him alive for questioning."

Julius nodded. "Understood," he replied to his boss quickly, and walked away brusquely.

Once the doors shut behind him, a figure stepped out of the shadows. "You could have told him you knew where Rideaux was," Jeanne pointed out with a curious look. "Why not?"

"Because Ludger will not doubt learn about Julius' plans," Bakur answered with a broad smile. "It's a chance for me to see his character. Test a man, and you will see his depth. Besides, I couldn't exactly tell Julius who really deleted the video, now could I?"

Jeanne giggled. "You are a devious man, Mr. Bakur," she said. "So, I take it I will be observing Ludger Will Kresnik?"

"That is correct." He nodded. "Be sure to pay close attention, and let me know if he is capable of using 'it'."

Jeanne smiled widely. "Of course!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hrrrraaaaaaaaagh! DEMON FIST!"

Ludger swiftly moved his body to the left, evading the fierce hook that would have otherwise sent him flying. Issei, however, had proven far more flexible, as he used the momentum of his strike to whirl his body around and deliver a roundhouse kick. The kick struck him square in the chest, and caused him to stagger back. Taking the opportunity, Issei fell into a stance with his hand clenched into a tight fist.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Cerberus Strike!"

He lashed out his fists three times. The first struck Ludger across the cheek. The second struck him in the stomach. The third caught him below the chin.

"Khrk!" Ludger wheezed as he felt himself reeling. Those strikes were no joke, especially since they were powered up by Boosted Gear...even still, that was unbelievable what he just did. When had he learned new Artes? He'd have to ask him later. For now...it was time for payback. Quickly reorientating himself, Ludger stabbed his blades into the ground, and took out a new weapon;

His trusty sledgehammer.

While this third weapon of his sacrificed speed...it gave him the power he needed to keep up with Issei's enhanced strikes. He twirled the two-handed weapon in his hands, letting mana flow into it and triggering an arte. Once he built enough momentum, he hurled it at the brunette.

"Hammer Toss!"

Issei's eyes widened when the hammer came spinning at him, a gold light trailing behind it. He cursed, and brought up his arms.

The head of the hammer smacked hard against the Boosted Gear. If it weren't for it, he was pretty sure the impact would've broken his arm.

The brunette was sent tumbling to the ground. He rolled a bit before landing back on his feet and stood again.

He looked up just in time to see Ludger charging at him, once again with his dual blades at the ready.

"Ah crap!" Issei flinched.

 **[BOOST!]**

"Falling Snow!" Ludger declared, charging forward. His blade clashed with Issei's gauntlet, who impeded the attack. He was far from done, as his blades glowed. "Lunar Reflection!"

He spun around using the balls of his feet as the axis, and his blades followed his motion and broke through Issei's guard.

With a kick to the chest, Issei was knocked off of his feet, and hit the ground.

"Guh..." The brunette slowly pulled himself up, a hand clenching his chest. "Nice move back there..."

"Always be prepared for an opponent capable of using Artes." Ludger advised. "It's possible to chain them together in a combination assault."

"So I noticed..." he said as he stood up, dismissing his Sacred Gear. "Man...I know this is to help us get stronger for when we save Asia, but dammit, my body hurts all over."

"You have to get used to it, Issei." His friend responded, sheathing his swords. "As you stand right now, you don't have a chance in fighting against Freed. I'm not saying I doubt your skills as a martial artist, but that exorcist is a psychotic murderer who's been killing monsters since he was young."

Ever since Issei and Ludger learned about Dohnaseek's death and Asia's capture, the Fallens told them everything they knew about the man called Freed.

When he was young, he had shown proficiency in combat in the Vatican. They called him a prodigy, and recruited him to be an exorcist at age thirteen. Since then, he took up missions that involve using lethal force on obstacles and their targets. He would kill their assigned targets with a twisted sense of pleasure. At first, the higher ups turned a blind eye to his growing bloodlust, as his brutality in dispatching their enemies benefited the Church. However, it all changed when he began to kill his own comrades.

Soon, his temperament went out of control. They were eventually forced to excommunicate him, lest he get more out of hand. However, it due this course of action, they just released a psychotic murderer out on the world. And now, that madman was roaming around, slaughtering anyone he could find. Worse...he had Asia.

While Issei was furious for the fact that the Church wouldn't take responsibility for its transgressions for recruiting a psychopath and instead simply let him go to be someone else's problem, he had bigger fish to fry. He will go after Freed, beat the crap out of him, and rescue Asia.

That was why he was training with Ludger. To get stronger, and fight more effectively.

Even though he can still only use the basic Demon Fist, he is definitely getting stronger through these sparring sessions. He is also getting more used to his Sacred Gear with each bout.

Although...was it just his imagination, or were those dreams about that dragon getting stronger each day?

At first, all he could visualize was a sea of flames. But after each night, he began to perceive a shadow shaped like a western Dragon amidst those flames.

He felt as if he should speak with the others about it...but for now, he was more focused on rescuing Asia.

He wanted to find her as soon as possible. Who knows what was happening to her right now? He shook his head to clear such thoughts. He WILL save her. That's that.

And when he found Freed...he was going to beat him to within an inch of his life.

'As you should,' a voice told him from the back of his head. An oddly familiar one, at that. 'After all, a man who dares to lay a hand on a woman deserves to be put down like the mad dog he is.'

'Yeah! I agree...wait...who is this?!' Issei thought in confusion.

The voice had gone silent.

"Aw, come on!"

Ludger frowned. "Something wrong, Issei?"

"I don't know." He scratched his head. "I thought I heard a voice in my head, or something. It sounded familiar, and talked about putting Freed down like a mad dog..."

"Voice?" the boy questioned, tilting his head. "Maybe...it was your Sacred Gear?"

Issei shrugged. "Maybe...I heard it before. Back when I fought with Mittelt."

He still had no idea what the voice was. But if it was from his Sacred Gear, did it have anything to do with his dreams? Gah...He is even more lost than before. So many questions and no answers!

"When you were fighting Mittelt?"

Issei nodded. Suddenly, he recalled something else...more specifically, someone very important. "Wait...that's right! I completely forgot!" he shouted in realization, slapping his forehead. "After I knocked out Mittelt, I ran into someone! She had a Sacred Gear, like me!"

"Really? Who was she?" Ludger inquired

"Would you believe me if I told you she was the descendant of Lu Bao?"

"Lu Bao? You mean the Chinese Hero?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah...it might be a stretch, but what if we talked to her?"

"Maybe...but do you have any idea as to where she would be?" He asked.

Issei opened his mouth...but then realized he had no idea where Lu Bao was. She had never told him where she might be, or where he could find her. All he knew was that she wanted to fight a Chinese man wielding a spear. He thought about finding that man, but then decided against it. After all, what were the odds of someone from China being here? Besides, he was sure that someone from China wouldn't want to come to Japan...given their history.

"...you have no clue, do you..." Ludger deduced based from his friends lack of response.

The brunette hung his head low in shame. "...sorry, bro."

Ludger shook his head. "It's alright. Maybe we can ask Julius about your Sacred Gear when he gets home."

Issei nodded. That seemed like a good idea. He was still curious as to who that voice belonged to, but for now, it could wait. As he and his friend were about to leave the training room, his cell phone went off. "Eh?" he uttered in confusion as he took it out. "Who the heck is calling me at this hour?" He looked at the number, and frowned. "Unknown? Eh, probably got the wrong number."

"You going to answer?" Ludger inquired. "Not that it would do any good."

The brunette shrugged his shoulders, and flipped open his cell. "Hello?" he said. "This is Issei Hyoudou speaking."

"Ah, the Red Dragon Emperor!" Issei's eyes went wide open, and his jaw dropped. That voice...! "Just the boy I wanted to speak with! It seems interrogating that bald ruffian and his four-eyed friend was the correct decision after all!"

"L-Lu Bao?!" Issei gaped. His response made Ludger's eyes widen. How did she get his friend's number?

"Correct!" the woman cheered. "Give the boy a prize~"

"H-how the hell did you get my phone number?!"

"That's a secret~" The woman responded over the phone.

Issei face-planted.

Thankfully he was able to keep a solid grip on his phone. Slowly, he pulled himself back up.

"O-okay...so why are you calling me?"

"Well, I figured you would need some help after all that's been happening so far."

"Help...wait, you know about Asia?"

"Are you referring to the blonde nun that was under the care of the Grigori? If so, then yes."

Issei felt his heart leap. "D-do you know something?!" he shouted. "Anything at all could help!"

"Well, I'm not to keen on the absolute specifics...but I do know that the exorcist who abducted her got a little assistance from a snake."

"A snake? What do you mean?"

Lu Bao chuckled over the phone. "Well, if you really want to know...meet me by the gate of your school. We'll talk then."

Before the brunette could question her, she ended the call. Issei pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it in confusion. The school gate?

"Issei? What's wrong?"

"...I don't even know where to start."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lu Bao giggled madly as she twirled the cell phone in her hand around. "A battle against the Director of Interdimensional Affairs and the Sekiryuutei," she said with a certain mad glee in her eye. "This will be most interesting!"

She sat on top of the stone pillars that composed the wall of the gate, swinging her legs back and forth in amusement. She was antsy, antsy for the bout that will take place within a couple hours.

Why wouldn't she? It wasn't every day one gets to see the maiden battle of the Red Dragon Emperor. The first battle of the one who would one day become a dragon unlike any other. She had every right to be excited. "I really have to thank you," she said as she looked at the one standing in the shadows. "Although, I have to ask...what do you get out of all of this? Last I checked, you and the Dragon Emperors never really got along at all."

Lu Bao smirked. "Not going to answer, huh?" she mused before grinning. "Oh well, that's fine with me."

The figure did not respond. Instead, they simply slinked away into the darkness, a violet blue spark trailing behind them. As their presence vanished, Lu Bao looked up at the sky. It was alright night, and the moon was full. A wide smile soon appeared over her face. "A full moon tonight as well...truly, tonight will be a night to remember."

A red glint flashed in her eyes, and a feral grin appeared over her face. "Now, let's see you rampage across this earth once more...Welsh Dragon Ddraig."

XXXXXXXXXX

"So you're sure she said to meet at the school gates?" Ludger questioned his friend as they rushed over to Kuoh Academy.

"I'm positive!" Issei nodded in confirmation.

Ever since the phone call ended, Issei had informed Ludger about his conversation on the phone as they had begun making their way to the school. They made sure to contact Rias, Sona, and Raynare as well, in case anything happened. After all, this involved them, with the Fallens being in charge of Asia's wellbeing, and the series of events happening in the Devils' territories. They all agreed to meet up with them outside the gates. They were curious to meet this Lu Bao character as well.

"I hope she actually knows something, Issei," Ludger said with a serious look. "Because this isn't the time for jokes!"

"Don't worry! We can trust her!" He paused. "...I think!"

"...You think?!" Ludger yelled in irritation. Can they REALLY trust her, then?!

He couldn't refute Ludger's words. Instead, they continued towards the school.

Eventually, they made it to the gates...but were unable to find anyone. They supposed the girls weren't here yet, but Lu Bao should've already been here.

"Where is she?" Issei wondered. "She said she would-"

As if on cue, something leaped out from behind the gate, and landed in front of him. Ludger and Issei jumped back in shock, as the figure stood before them. "Hello, boys," Lu Bao greeted with a smile, placing her hand on her hip. "What took you?"

The two teens were unable to speak for several reasons. One of them being recovering from the heart attack she nearly gave them from her sudden appearance.

"JESUS!" Issei gasped for air. "Dammit, Lu Bao, what the hell was that for?! You scared the fuck out of me!"

"Heehee~. Sorry, unable to resist." She stuck her tongue out.

Ludger panted heavily, holding a hand over his chest. "S-so," he gasped, trying to get air back in his lungs. "Your Lu Bao, I take it?"

"Yep," she smirked. "And I assume your one of Issei's friends?"

"Y-yeah...name's Ludger."

"Nice to meet ya, Ludger." she held out her hand to shake.

Ludger shook hands with the woman. He immediately felt the roughness to her hands.

They were covered in callus. It was mostly prominent on her knuckles and palms. This was a sign she was a trained melee fighter with a lot of experience in combat. Her grip was also firm, yet not bone-crushingly strong.

"Hm," Lu Bao studied his hands carefully, not letting go of them. "Your hands are rough, mainly around the palm...you must wield a sword, is that right?"

"I wield two actually." The white haired male responded. "It's a fighting style my older brother taught me."

"Yeah, the sword part anyway." Issei added. "He also uses two other weapons for his fighting style."

The woman's eyes widened. "More than one fighting style, eh?" she questioned with curiosity. "Interesting...I'm looking forward to see that in action."

"...Likewise." Ludger nodded in agreement.

Issei chuckled slightly, scratching the back of his neck. Well, at least the two seemed to be willing to work together, if only interested in how they fought. He was, although, also curious about Lu Bao's fighting style, since he only knew about her Sacred Gear.

But based on her namesake, it wouldn't be crazy to think she was capable of Chinese martial arts.

"So, Lu Bao," Issei said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "You said you knew something about Asia?"

"Yes I do." The descendent nodded. "From what I heard, the little nun was abducted by a crazy white haired exorcist and a snake dressed in a red, pin-striped suit."

The boys' eyes widened. A snake in a red pin-striped suit?!

Their minds pictured a literal snake dressed up in a pinstriped suit. What did that even mean?!

"Ah, perhaps I should have clarified," Lu Bao added. "The man gave off the feel of a snake...as his eyes were like that of a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"So you mean...like one of those sleazy, cunning bastards you would see in some shows and videogames?" Issei asked.

"Pretty much," the woman answered. "Saw him holding her while they were off to the old warehouse district near the end of town."

"Ho?" a voice called out from above. "That certainly is interesting to hear..." The group looked up, and found Raynare and Rias floating above them, their wings outstretched.

"Ah, Senpai, Ray-chan! Glad you two could make it!" Issei smiled at the two.

Raynare blushed heavily at his affectionate name for her, while Rias smiled. "Hello, Issei-kun," she greeted with a wave. "I do hope we're not late."

"Nah. We just got here ourselves."

"I see," Rias nodded as she and Raynare settled on the ground. "That's good to hear, at least. Then I suppose she hasn't told you yet where we can find this supposed snake?"

"I was actually getting around to that." Lu Bao responded.

"Good to know we're not late," Sona's voice stated. From behind, the Student Council President approached, followed by two others. One Issei recognized as Saji Genshirou, a member of the SC. He had messy blonde hair and light blue eyes, and wore the uniform, though his was slightly modified, as he had an armband around his right bicep to signify his status. The other was Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President. Like Rias and Akeno, she was certainly not lacking in the *ahem* chest department. She had long black hair with mismatched eyes, one violet and the other light brown. "I assume you are Lu Bao?"

The martial artist nodded. "That's correct, Heiriess to the House of Sitri," she said with a smile as she looked at Issei. "My word, Issei Hyoudou...you certainly brought a sizable party."

"Yeah, well..." The brunette scratched the back of his head. "...not really knowing what we're up against, we thought it'd be best to take precautions."

"Understandable," Lu Bao nodded, leaning against the gate. "So...shall we get started?"

XXXXXXXXXX

When Asia woke up, she found herself restrained to a silver cross, hands and feet bound to it as if she were mimicking Jesus Christ during his final days.

Panic had settled in as she whipped her head around to see where she was. She was only able to make out a few chairs and tables due to the dim lighting of the room.

"W-what?!" she cried out, looking around fearfully. "W-where?!"

Then, she remembered, and her face promptly set into horror. "D-Dohnaseek...!"

The sight of the Fallen Angel dying to protect her made her fall to tears.

How could that have happened? Why? What was going on?! Where was she?! "Ah, your awake!" a voice cheered. Asia looked up and found a man dressed in a red suit standing across from her, his arms folded over her chest. "I hope your comfortable, Miss Argento~"

"W-who are you?" she asked, her voice quivering. "W-where am I?"

"Oh, how could I forget my manners?" The man rapped his knuckles against his forehead. He then bowed in greeting. "My name is Rideaux, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Asia stared back at the man. There was no way he could forget that face...the face of the man who stabbed Dohnaseek from behind. "W-who are you?" she asked again. "Wh-where am I?! What's going on?!"

"Ah, I see you are dreadfully confused from the series of events that led you here..." The man sighed as he stepped toward her. "Well, to cut things short, you are currently in a special place in an undisclosed location. As for me, well, let's just say I am a benefactor to your retrievers." His smile grew warped. "For you see, you happen to be carrying a package that is most useful."

The nun froze, her breath hitched, and for a moment, her heart ceased its rhythm.

Rideaux's grin became even more venomous. "It seems like you finally realized what I was getting at. Yes...we will be taking your Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, off of your hands..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Freed had to admit, he was loving this new gig.

Being able to kill the his old bastard superior who was giving him crap, having shelter from the fuckers who could hunt him down, having a fat paycheck, making the nun bitch scream, and best of all...he would get to take Julius Kresnik's head! He was in paradise! And getting to kill anyone else who got in his way was the icing on the cake.

That, and his co-workers...finally! Men who could understand him!

It has been absolute hell trying to get through a job without some scrub preaching him about morals or scolding or punishing him for insubordination. It was all so annoying! He didn't want to uphold some code or whatever, all he wanted to do was kill!

But these guys? Exodus?

They were all like him. So fed up with all of this shit. So fed up with this whole IDEA of being ordered around. And for what? Divine Providence? Orders from Higher Beings?! Screw that! To hell with that bullshit!

"Hehehehehe," he cackled madly as he spun around. "Talk about the best damned thing ever! Can't this day get any better?!"

As soon as those words passed through his lips, the front gate, nothing but steel metal, was blown apart.

The exorcist's mad grin remained frozen on his face as shrapnel from the explosion grazed his body. If it weren't for his quick reactions, he would've gotten hit in a vital area. Several of the men in dark blue clothes quickly gathered at the front, readying their weapons. Slowly, figures entered the entrance. One of them he easily recognized. "Well, well...if it isn't lover boy!"  
 **  
[BOOST!]**

Issei Hyoudou glared fiercely as his eyes burned green for the briefest moment as red steel encased his hand. Beside him, Raynare glowered as spears of light danced around her. "First of all, my name is Issei, not lover boy," he snapped angrily as he cracked his knuckles. "And secondly...I've got a message from my bro and a question from me!"

In a split second, Freed brandished his light sword, raising it just in time to block Issei's fist. It happened so fast none of the men could react. Mad eyes met fierce ones, barred by red metal and punishing light.

"WHERE. IS. ASIA?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Preview for the Finale:

"Ikuze, Ddraig! Cu Chulainne!"

"Kyahahahaha! You think you can beat me, lover boy?! WELL BRING IT!"

 _(A man of the cloth, mind adled with insanity, clashes with the red dragon wielding the spear of the hound)_

"I don't know who you are, but your going down!"

"Please...the only person who's ever beaten me was Julius, and you can't even compare."

 _(A wolf in sheep's clothing, brandishing knives against steel twin fangs)_

"Ludger Will Kresnik...I will ask, only once: do you have the resolve to withstand this burden once more?"

 _(And so the Spear of Destiny pierces through the Time and Void once again!)  
_  
 **Next Time: Chromatus - Finale!  
**  
"RRRRRWWWWWWAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Co-Written with Demons Anarchy of Pride. The creator of many fantastic masterpieces such as: Fire Emblem: Eternity Unto Reformation, Code Geass: Lelouch of the R-eset, The Crow: DxD, Highschool, DxD: Shatter Destiny, RWBY's Reaper, Code Geass 00, Fractured Reality, Code Geass: Suzaku of the Counterattack, Devil Survivor: Destiny Rewind, and some of his new projects, such as Lagrange 111: You Are (Not) Alone, Tokyo Ghoul: A Flowered Colored Darker Than Black, Persona 4: The Unseen Truth, Monarch, Kill the Deadly Sin, Code Geass: The Butterfly Effect, DxD: Final, DC Heroes: FORGOTTEN BLOODSTAINED LEGACY, DxD: Nocturne, Project, A Tale of Three Dragons, A Dragon Darker than Black, Code Geass: Kill the Rebellion, RWBY: Colorless Memories, RWBY: Black Rebellion, RWBY: Final Judgment, Persona 3: Death Overture, and more.**

 **I highly recommend you check them all out.**

 **I really appreciate your help, man. Couldn't have done this without ya!**

 **I also recommend a few stories made by another talented fanfic writer, Otaku-Nation666: Warning Letter, Highschool DxD: Destiny's Play, RWBY Riders: Spirits of Legend, Deadly Sin of the Spriggan, RWBY: Within Enlightened Hearts, Tokyo Ghoul: Wishes of an Eyepatch, Fabulae Parcae, RWBY –Apocrypha-, Tokyo Mirage Sessions: Apocalypse, and more.**

 **Thank you to all who continue to support this story. Please Read and Review.**

 **Also…..ALL FLAMES CAN JUST BURN IN HELL!... So don't even bother.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 8: Chromatus - Finale**

When Issei and Freed fought, there was only one word to describe their battle:

Chaotic.

The corridor they were in became damaged beyond recognition from their destructive bout. Red hot gashes lined the walls and floors while several sections were scorched.

The two were darting all around the area, trying to kill or at the very least incapacitate one another. Freed certainly looked better. He had long since discarded his jacket, revealing a black tank top that exposed his midriff. His form was scarred with cuts and bruises and burns, all of which were a result from his battle with Issei. The brunette, in contrast, had definitely seen better days. His jacket was torn to shreds, barely hanging on, his pants had several rips and tears, and a few nasty cuts were found on his face.

Despite his injuries, Issei stood on his feet, the fire burning fiercely in his eyes.

"Hehehehe!" Freed cackled madly. "Look at you, trying to act all manly! How long we been at this now, anyway?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Issei growled. "Just tell me where Asia is, you sick son of a bitch!"

"You really think I'm going to tell a soon-to-be dead man that?! You must've been hit harder in the head than I thought." He sneered before ducking under another of Issei's punches.

The Red Dragon Emperor gritted his teeth, quickly growing angered with the mad priest's words.

He was really...REALLY getting irritated by this bastard. He wanted to end this now and look for Asia, but this was proving to be more of a hassle than he thought. No matter what he did, Freed seemed to be one step ahead of him.

He dodged a swing of the light blade, and followed up with a roundhouse kick. Freed dodged it with ease, then countered with a stab. The blade grazed against his cheek, creating a hiss as the skin began to burn. Issei wanted to scream, but he didn't. This pain...was far more insignificant than what Asia must be going through. He did smirk, as he saw an opening. "Gotcha!"

 **[BOOST!]**

"Demon Fist!"

He flung his fist upward and a blast of energy tore across the ground before impacting the insane Exorcist.

"Guh!" he gasped, feeling the wind knocked out of him with that one strike alone. He was flung off his feet, and smacked straight against the wall. For a moment he lay there, suspended, before landing back to the ground, straight to his feet. He looked like he was about to fall, but then he whipped his head up, showing eyes laced with insanity. "Hahahahahaha! Dammit all, that fucking hurt, you bitch!" he cackled, charging forward. Issei raised his arm just in time to defend against several wild slashes as the man began to swing wildly. "Oh, you fucking little cunt! I'm gonna rip off your head and shit down your neck!"

Issei moved his arm as quickly as he could to intercept each incoming strike with his Sacred Gear. This was crazy! Even with a direct hit, this fucker was still standing?! What's it gonna take to bring this guy down?!

"Alright, if one strike isn't enough, how about another?!" he growled, parring a strike from Freed and then rearing back his arm. "Cerberus Strike!" He threw a heavy right hook, then a cross jab, then finally a jaw breaking uppercut.

Freed staggered back, reeling from the blows. However, his grin remained. "That all you got, lover boy?!"

"No even close!" Without hesitation, he grabbed Freed by the head pulled him in for a quick knee strike to the jaw before bringing down his elbow over the back of his neck.

For the first time, Freed coughed up blood from the blow. Issei felt satisfaction. Finally, he actually managed to bust something inside that crazy priest! Unfortunately, his victory lasted for seconds before Freed rebounded. In a surprise attack, he swung in a wide arc, creating a deep gash in his left side. There was not cut, but there was quite a severe burn. "Gaaah!"

He stumbled back and pressed a hand over the smoldering wound. He could feel the charred flesh beneath his hand and the blood seeping through his fingers.

"Hooo~ Man! That surprised me! You actually got a pretty good hit." Freed casually commented as he cracked his neck.

Issei growled, almost literal, as he gritted his teeth. "D-dammit!"

"Kyahahahahahaha!" Freed bellowed, nearly doubling over in his laughter. "You actually think you can beat me, lover boy?" Once more, the madness in his eyes returned. "WELL COME ON! BRING IT!"

 **[BOOST!]**

"...Then I won't disappoint!" A small ball of magic power gathering in the palm of his gauntlet.

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"Dragon Shot!" The small sphere exploded and a large blast of power shot forward. It was so large that it nearly reached the ceiling of the hall they were in. There was no way for Freed to dodge.

Instead, he did the best he could. Defend against it. The blast struck him dead on, and threw him straight into a wall. He crashed right through it, and was thrown right into another room, and crashed into another wall. "Guah!" Freed spat out blood as he rebounded off the wall, hitting the ground. "OwowowowowOW! Fucking ouch!" he cursed and snarled, all with that demented look on his face, as he stood back up to his feet. "Gah, you son of a bitch! That fucking hurt, you know! I think I busted up a couple of ribs!"

The response the Rogue Exorcist received was a pair of Demon Fist Artes blasting through the smoke and striking him in the face and crotch.

"OH FUCKING HELL!" Freed shouted as he was knocked down. However, he was back up on his feet. "Aiming for my balls?! Oh, you cheeky little fucker!"

Issei scowled. "Just stay down, will you?!"

[BOOST!]

'You better get to Asia in time, bro!' the brunette brawler thought as Freed charged at him once again like a madman. 'Otherwise, I'll kick your ass!'

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is this place?" Ludger asked after he had descended down the stairs alongside Lu Bao to arrive at their current destination, unable to believe what he was seeing. The warehouse was simple enough, but beneath it was a complex that was completely unsuited for being underneath a warehouse. At first glance, it looked like a cliché villain's hideout, with several pieces of advanced machinery scattered all through the area, though upon closer inspection, the facility was rundown. The machines had layers of dust over them, screens on the monitors were cracked, and some of the equipment looked damaged. He also found several large tankers, which were either barely intact or utterly demolished. "Is this some kind of lab?"

"A few years ago," Lu Bao said. "Spirius used this facility to research Sacred Gears, and the possibility of creating artificial ones. They were even backed by the Grigori's Science Division for a short time, since their Governor was quite interested in the prospect. I've heard he's even accomplished creating Artificial Sacred Gears. Although, an incident took place in the lab, and the facility was destroyed. It was later revealed to the CEO that some of the experiments were...less than humane, so he shut down the facility. It's been abandoned ever since."

"Seriously?!" Ludger gaped as he ran down the hall in search of Asia. Human experimentation had taken place here? No wonder it was shut down. The white haired teen chalked up such a thing to human greed and lack of morals. This must be what Julius warned him about. But at least the CEO refused to let it continue.

The descendant of the Chinese Hero nodded. "Yep. My guess is, the snake who took your nun friend here is probably affiliated with Spirius, or at least knows about it to have information on this old dump."

"...not bad, Miss Lu Bao," a voice called out, accompanied by the sounds of claps. Ludger immediately tensed up, brandishing his blades while Lu Bao looked on with curiosity as a figure emerged from the shadows. "I'm quite surprised you obtained that information."

"...I have a knack of keeping tabs on potential targets and opponents. Yours just so happened to be one of my more recent discoveries...Rideaux."

The man that emerged from the shadows smiled thinly. "My, so you know of me," he said with amusement. "Should I feel honored?"

"Hardly," Lu Bao huffed. "You're a snake of the lowest order. Though I must confess, I am at a loss." She tilted her head, placing a finger at her cheek as she looked at the man thoughtfully. "Why exactly is the Director of Dimensional Affairs doing here, kidnapping a nun, all to extract such a simple Sacred Gear?"

Upon hearing this, Ludger's brow fuddled. Director of Dimensional Affairs? What does that even mean? Was this man researching parallel universes or something?

Rideaux chuckled at her words, waving his hand around. "What can I say?" he shrugged, still smiling. "Twilight Healing, while nowhere near as powerful or as rare as the Longinus, is still a fascinating tool. The power to heal all of god's creations, even Devils and Angels who fell from his grace, and bestowed only to the purest of hearts to boot!" His smile turned dark, and for a moment, his eyes glimmered. "Suffice to say...I'm quite interested in it. It's why I'm trying to extract it as we speak. Shame about the nun, though...she's quite the looker. I imagine she would have made a fine wife for someone."

Suddenly, killing intent flooded the room. Ludger's eyes narrowed, gnashing his teeth together. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted, earning Rideaux's attention. "Let Asia go!"

"Oh, and who are you?" Rideaxus questioned. It was then he noticed Ludger's way of holding his swords, and smirked. "Ah, I see...you must be Julius' younger brother. Ludger, correct?" A dark chuckle escaped him. "My my, how lucky I am today...I wonder how angry Julius would get if I killed you?"

Ludger hesitated for a moment. This guy knew his brother?! Then he remembered what Julius told him about a man named Rideaux before. Based on Julius' desription of the man, this guy must be the very same one. How could Spirius hire bastards like him?!

"Y-you...!"

Rideaxus smirked. "What? Angry?" he taunted. "Thinking of taking me on? Please...the only person who's ever beaten me was Julius, and you can't even hope to compare."

At that moment, Ludger felt something snap within him. Before he knew it, his body was already moving with the intent of silencing the red suited man.

"Time Disintegration!"

A golden light danced around his blades as he swung straight forward. When the first strike would land, he would follow with a series of other strikes, each faster than the other. However, the advance was halted before it could even begun...

...all by a single red dagger.

"Now now," Rideaux taunted with a cheery grin. "Didn't your mother tell you not to play with swords?"

Before the teen could respond, he choked as the air was forced out of his lungs by a powerful knee strike to the solar plexus. While he was stunned, Rideaux knocked him aside with a reverse roundhouse kick. The heel of his boot rammed against his jaw. For a moment, he thought he felt his jaw crack as he was thrown aside, skidding across the floor.

Ludger tried to pull himself back up, but his arms gave out before he could even stand.

"...Pitiful. Just two hits and he's already down..." The red snake scoffed. "Truly, I expected more from Julius' little brother...but I guess it goes to show that the younger sibling could never hope to surpass the elder."

Ludger scowled angrily at the man. "D-damn you...!"

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Rideaux laughed. "It makes you look pitifu-"

Suddenly, a blur flashed by his face. "You know," Lu Bao said with a clear smirk plastered on her face. "It is terribly rude to ignore a lady."

Before Rideaux could react, an armored fist struck him dead in the face, and flung him straight back.

"Ow! My nose!" The man yelped as he clutched his face. He glared at the Chinese descendant who cracked her knuckles.

The Amazon dug into her pocket, and then tossed something over to Ludger, who caught it with his hand. To his surprise, it was a Gel. "If you want to get your friend back, Scion of Kresnik," the woman smiled at him. "Then bare your fangs."

The boy looked at her in confusion. Scion of Kresnik? What's with everyone calling him that? He looked back at the Gel in his hands, then back at her. He didn't have time to ponder, though. She was right. He had to stand and fight to save Asia! He crammed the Gel into his mouth and bit into it, letting its healing properties take effect almost immediately.

Gels were both a tasty delicacy and an excellent medicine, engineered by Spirius around the first days of its founding. While Ludger didn't quite remember how it could heal wounds, he honestly couldn't care at this point. Soon, he felt the ache of his body wash over with relief. His wounds began to heal, and his strength returned.

He rolled over onto his back before swinging up his legs and jumping back up on his feet. His swords were held firmly in his hands as he glared at the opponent. Time for round 2.

"Well, if that's how you want to play..." Rideaux said, danger creeping into his eyes as he flicked more red knives into his hands, falling into a relaxed, yet tensed stance. "Then come. Let's see if you're up to the task!"

XXXXXXXXXX

The plan was relatively simple to Rias and Sona.

The group would split into three parties. One party would act as a distraction, gathering the attention of the Stray Exorcists. Meanwhile, Ludger and Issei would infiltrate alongside Lu Bao, in order to rescue Asia. Raynare wanted to go with them, but she realized her talents lay elsewhere, thus they were now acting out their role.

And then the Devils realized just how many Exorcists were really here in Kuoh.

Initially, the Gremory Heiress presumed the number to be no more than a dozen at most...now she was berating herself for underestimating the enemy. Currently, Raynare, herself, Sona, and their Peerages were busy fending off Rogue Exorcists numbering nearly one hundred in total.

"Why are there so many?!" Raynare questioned as she impaled one by the head, and then ran a second light spear through another's stomach, hoisting them into the air and throwing them aside. "This isn't right!" Sure she and the rest of her group brought Rogue Exorcists as a means of added muscle. But they sent them back after learning the truth of their mission. So why were there this many enemies in the facility?!

"I know!" Rias responded as she blasted another two enemies with a mass of black energy that reduced them to nothing, the Bael Family's Power of Destruction. "To think this many were present...and we didn't even know?!"

"They were probably gathering reinforcements before we arrived!" Sona deduced as she drowned another enemy by using magic to create a pressurized sphere of water around their head.

Kiba and Koneko weren't fairing much better. The tiny Rook was certainly demolishing them, but it was hard to attack and defend at the same time, leaving her to dart around the battlefield. Kiba, meanwhile, relied in Sword Birth to create as many weapons as possible to take down his opponents. Holy Eraser worked wonders against their light swords, though the bullets were another story. Being surrounded by so many was certainly hard to try and cut down foes, especially when they had guns.

Akeno and Tsubaki were dealing with their own load of enemies. Bolts of thunder and a dancing naginata were cutting down any stray exorcists, but their numbers were certainly staggering. Her Pawn, Saji wasn't fairing much better, since this was his first time in combat. He was putting up a good fight, but he was quickly being overwhelmed.

Initially, he was able to use his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line, to ensnare or trip some of Exorcists and siphon some of their energy, giving him the advantage. But he too became overwhelmed by the number of foes as some went to gang up on him.

At least some of his fellow peerage members were holding up a bit better. Her Bishop, Momo and Pawn, Ruruko handled their share of exorcists with blasts of magic and strong kicks to the crotches, joints, and throats.

Rias gritted her teeth as she leaped back, and unleashed her Power of Destruction, decimating three exorcists in one blast. "There's too many of them!"

"Damn!" Sona cursed as she cut one of them in half with a high pressurized water spell, but ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder. "At this rate...!"

At this rate...they were going to be killed. Her eyes darted quickly to the side to see her Bishop, Reya, get shot in the leg and her Knight Tomoe quickly cut down the assailant and rushed her to safety. Her Rook, Tsubasa punched another Exorcist in the face, sending him crashing into the others behind him.

"We're going to be overwhelmed at this rate," Yuuto commented as he stood next to his King. "Any ideas, Buchou?"

For once, Rias wasn't sure what to do. It was as if they were cockroaches...kill one, more take their place. That said, however, she would not retreat. To a Gremory, servants were family...thus, to Rias, her peerage was her precious family. She would be damned if she would allow to see even one of them harmed. If this continued...they would be overwhelmed, and the chance of death all the more likely.

It all seemed troublesome and hopeless...

"...so, this is what Ludger's been up to."

...and then she saw him.

A man clad in a white jacket, a black glove on his left hand, holding twin blades in a familiar stance, and a glare reflected in his eyes.

"J-Julius?!" Raynare gasped as she turned her head in his direction.

The other exorcists turned their attention towards him. As they did, however...an unsettling aura fell upon them. "When I was looking for Rideaux, I never expected to come across a group of Stray Exorcists," the Crown Agent of Spirius commented, walking forward with nonchalance. "Nor did I expect to find a group of Devils here, either." The named students flinched, but then they also took notice of the aura that began to settle in the air. "Now, I don't know what Ludger has gotten himself into, or why...but I do believe I can say with certainty..."

He stopped, and pushed up his glasses, revealing a pair of deadly blue eyes.

"...that you all are allied with Rideaux, correct?"

There was naught but silence. Eventually, the exorcists rallied their nerves, and began to surround them, aiming their swords and guns at them.

Julius sighed. "I don't like killing humans...but," he looked up, and glared back at them. "For you, I'll make an exception."

Then, a silver light began to seep out from his coat pocket.

"Don't take this personally."

The light grew, and eventually encompassed their field of vision.

The Devils and Fallen Angel shielded their eyes from the blinding glare that swallowed Ludger's brother. Soon, the radiant light died down. When they opened their eyes, they were startled by the sight before them.

Dark blue and white armor encased flesh, even reaching to the cheeks. The glasses were gone, revealing the overwhelming intensity in his eyes.

It was then that the exorcists realized just who they were dealing with.

Julius Will Kresnik, Crown Agent of Spirius.

And he was going to kill them all.

XXXXXXXXXX

Issei could now, safely say, with guarantee...that psychopaths had absurdly high pain tolerances, and just really didn't know when to stay down. Take the example before him. An insane Rogue Exorcist with a dislocated shoulder, several cuts and bruises, a few teeth knocked out, a black eye, numerous hits below the belt was still standing on his feet.

Oh, did he forget to mention that he has really beaten him up all to hell with slash marks and bullet holes?

Yeah, it was a complete miracle he was still standing upright, despite the fact he was leaning against the wall for support.

"Aw, what's the matter, lover boy?" Freed asked with a wide smile, madness clear as ever in his face and voice. "Can't take the heat?!"

Issei couldn't make a verbal response. So he settled for flipping him off.

"Ooh, you still got some spunk!" the shitty priest cackled. "Good! It's gonna make breaking you to bits all the more fun!"

Issei scowled. 'Good God, doesn't he ever shut up?!'

'Probably not...still, for a man of god, he's obviously got a few screws loose. Seriously, is every priest like this nowadays?'

'If they were, then he was pretty sure that no one would be going to Church anymore just to spare their sanity and lives.'

Issei paused, registering what he just heard. That voice...it was the one from before! 'Yo, kid! Looks like your having a bit of trouble, huh?'

'W-who the hell are you?'

'Who, me? Well, pretty sure Mit-chan talked about me a bit...but eh, whatever. Name's Setanta, but you can call me Cu Chulainne, or whatever.'

'…C-Cu Chulainne?! B-But how was this possible?! You're supposed to be dead! Am I hallucinating from blood loss now?!'

'Whoa, hey now! Don't go busting a blood vessel! Also, on your left!' Issei looked up, snapping away from his thoughts, and found a light blade coming down on him. Immediately, he brought up his arm, blocking the strike, and knocking Freed back with a kick before backing away himself, albeit limping in the process. 'Ooh, nice~ There's some hope for you yet, kid!'

'I just owe it to my training...but I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this...'

'Well, have to admit, the nutty priest looks like a tough nut to crack,' the voice in his head mused. 'Guy must not feel pain or something. I mean, he must have at least a dozen broken bones...that and the many crotch shots you hit him with is amazing.'

Freed charged in again, leaping into the air with his light sword above his head. Issei rolled to the side, dodging it with ease, and forced him back with a Demon Fist. 'Dammit, this is getting me nowhere!' Issei cursed. 'At this rate, Freed's gonna beat me...and Asia...!'

'...seriously, kid?' the voice questioned. 'You? Lose? ...well, the nutjob does seem pretty tough. But, then again...isn't that what fighting is all about?'

Issei paused, eyes widening. "W-what?"

'You just don't get it, do ya, kiddo? When you fight someone strong, how do you feel? What do you do? Do you run away? Do you try your best? Do you fight to protect something? The answer is simple, so simple you should know by now!'

Unknown to Issei, Boosted Gear began to shine once again.

'When someone stronger than you is right in front of you...you FIGHT!' Issei's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. 'Who the hell cares if they're strong? If you have something to protect, a reason to fight, then that's all you need! Don't give bullshit excuses like there's no reason, or you can't fight because you don't want to! It's all in your blood!'

"What's the matter, lover boy?" Freed smirked. "Not gonna come to me? Well, alrighty~ Stay put, and LET ME CARVE YOU INTO PIECES!" Once more, the mad priest charged, unaware or ignorant of the continuous glow of the red gauntlet.

'Fight, Issei! Show me if your worthy of being my successor! Show me if you can take up my lance! SHOW ME IF YOUR WORTHY OF THE NAME "RED DRAGON EMPEROR!"'

 **[DRAGON OVERBOOSTER-]**

'FIGHT!'

 **[-SECOND LIBERATION!]**

The jewel of Boosted Gear glowed brighter than ever before. The red metal shone as it grew and covered more of Issei's arm.

More golden spikes grew along the plating. The armor now reached up to his entire elbow, the edge poking over it. The additional plating seemed to grow underneath the gauntlet, as underneath the edge of the gauntlet itself was a new green gem, which shined just as brilliantly.

 **[SPEAR!]**

A new light emitted from the two gems, materializing into a long, pointed object. When the glow died down, a blood red spear floated in mid air.

"W-what the?!" Issei gawked. "Where the hell did this-?!"

'Hurry up and take the spear, you idiot!' the voice shouted. 'Unless you want to get skewered by a light sword!'

Freed's insane laughter brought back to his senses. Acting out on instinct, he grabbed the spear, and moved to defend.

The blade of light impacted the red metallic shaft and bounced right off. "The Hell?!" The Exorcist yelled.

Issei wanted to voice this as well; however he chose to instead ignore it, and let his instincts do it for him. He parried the light blade, and then rammed the blunt end of the spear into Freed's gut. The man gasped, spit flying out his mouth as he staggered back. Taking the initiative, Issei stabbed the spear into the ground, pulled himself up, and spun around on it, slamming his heel into Freed's jaw. A loud crack echoed in the air as the man was sent flying.

But the brunette wasn't about to let him touch the ground before suffering some real damage.

"My turn, jackass!" he growled, charging forward. "Blood Hunt!"

The weapon in his hand glowed in tandem with his arm as the spear flew in an assault of multiple thrusts, each one aimed at a vital point on the body. Freed let out another cry of pain, and found himself plowing through several walls. As he did so, Issei leaped back, and fell into a defensive stance.

 **[BOOST!]**

Another yell was released, increasing his power. Nonetheless, he remained vigilant. His eyes remained trained on the destroyed section that Freed was thrown flying into, smoke and dust still settling into the air. He wouldn't recklessly charge in. He still had no idea what type of tricks Freed still had up his sleeve. For now, he would wait until the opponent made the first move.

'Dukes up, kid,' Cu Chulainne said, seeing light within the darkness. 'Didn't give you my spear just so you could lose to some scrub.'

"I didn't plan on it. When I fight, I fight to win!" Issei replied with resolution.

Just then, Freed emerged from the destruction. Blood soaked down his body, soiling what little was left of his clothes. Add that to the insane smile on his face, he truly looked like a serial killer. "Oh, you've done it now, lover boy!"

'Now, Issei!' Cu Chulainne shouted from within his mind, the spear in the boy's hand glowing in tandem.

"Ikuze!" Issei snarled. "Ddraig, Cu Chulainne!"

 **[BOOST! TRANSFER!]**

The power that he built up over the course of the second half of the fight became infused into the blood tinged spear in his hand. Freed lunged forward, laughing in insanity, though his movements were definitely much more sluggish than before. Despite his pain tolerance, the wounds were now weighing him down.

And that was exactly what Issei needed to help him end this. Using the Exorcists now hampered movements, he found the opportunity to strike.

"This'll knock you flat, you shitty priest!" Issei growled. A brilliant light then began to dance around him.

Unknown to him, he had just entered Overlimit.

Freed, however, was ignorant of this. While he had knowledge of Spirits and Artes, he had never bothered to learn anything past it. All he needed to know was how to fight and kill his opponents. Nothing more.

However, sadly, this made him unaware of just what Overlimit brought to the table.

As such, he was unprepared for the thorough thrashing Issei would deliver upon him in a few short seconds.

Overlimit, as the name implied, was a special state when the mana lobe and spirit began working overtime. In other words, an overabundance of mana spilled outward, which increases the user's capabilities. Often, this can only be achieved with the help of another, when two Allium Orbs are linked together. However, in Issei's case, Boosted Gear's increasing abilities allowed for the mana lobe to produce more mana than usual.

There was also one other aspect to Overlimit...the ability to use stronger arts.

Arcane Arts.

"Gae...!"

 **[EXPLOSION!]**

"BOLG!"

He jumped up and hurled the spear with all of his might at the crazed exorcist.

The spear went fast, naught but a flash of red streaking across the air before impaling itself into Freed. The excommunicated priest didn't even see it until it pierced straight into his chest. The spear continued until it shot clean through and changed direction, flying back into the brunette brawler's hand.

The white haired psycho stood there coughing up copious amounts of blood as a gaping hole was present where his heart used to be.

"W-what the fuck...?!" Those became his last words as his legs gave out. As he fell, he lost his grip on his light sword, letting it clatter to the ground and stabbed him upon collapsing on the floor.

Issei panted slightly as he leaned somewhat on the spear, eyes trained on the sight. There was no movement from him. Not even a single twitch. His eyes were glazed over, mouth open with blood spilling out from the corner of his lips. Normally, one would feel nothing but disgust and horror, knowing that they were responsible for such actions. However, the man had caused a great deal of grief for him, and likely many others.

"I hope you rot in hell, you sick bastard," Issei muttered darkly before he felt the last vestiges of strength leave him. His mana had all but exhausted itself with that one attack. He could barely keep his eyes open. The spear then vanished from his hands into red light, flowing into his gauntlet, which also dispersed. His body then fell forward. He would have hit the ground, were it not for a pair of slender hands grabbing him. 'H-huh...?' the brunette thought in confusion. He could feel someone's body against his as they held him in their arms...and if the soft feeling on his face was any indication, it was a girl at that...but this sensation...it was unfamiliar to him. Who was it? He looked up, but his vision was blurry. He was barely remaining awake, as unconsciousness was slowly beckoning him.

"Who..."

The woman who held him said nothing, instead settling on holding him closer. He could feel her hands trembling for some reason.

"Please...just rest for now," he heard her say. Her voice...it sounded so...sad, yet overjoyed. "You don't...have to fight anymore."

"I...I don't...oh...okay then..." He registered her words and found some sense of relief. He couldn't fight anymore even if he tried. He was just too exhausted from the previous battle and wanted nothing more than to rest at the moment.

Soon, his eyes closed and he was taken by sweet unconsciousness.

As she gently placed him down on the ground, her hand gently stroked his face. She then gazed at his left hand, and her face contorted. "If only...you didn't inhabit him..."

 **[...calm yourself, child,]** a voice echoed from the back of her mind. **[I know you bear a great rage towards the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon, but do not allow yourself to fall to hatred. We must find Elle Mel Marta, lest Bakur and the Hero Faction find her first.]**

"I know." The woman replied with a curt nod.

While she wanted nothing more than to tear out Ddraig from his left arm, she knew that the dragon must be with him...for now, at least. She was glad he was safe. Now, she had to find Elle. If Spirius learned about her...she didn't want to think about it.

With that, she rose up. She then heard voices coming closer. No doubt it was Rias Gremory, or Raynare. She gave one last look at Issei. "Goodbye...tou-san..."

Then, she vanished within a flicker of purple lightning, gone from sight.

XXXXXXXXXX

'Unbelievable!' Ludger thought as he jumped back to avoid being torn to ribbons, only to bring up his blades to defend himself as knives came rushing at him. 'How strong is this guy?!'He and his fighting partner had been locked in combat with the Director of Dimensional Affairs...and it seemed as if they weren't making much progress.

Lu Bao was certainly a better fighter than he was. She had managed to land a couple of blows, and even left behind a bruise on his cheek...but he didn't look the least bit winded.

Aside from his bruised nose, Rideaux didn't seem fazed at all. So this was the power of a Spirius Agent.

"My word, is that all?" he asked dryly. "I would have expected more...well, I can't really say that when I wasn't expecting much to begin with. Still, you put up a better fight than most useless worms. Shame you don't have the same killing edge as Julius, would have made things more fun."

Ludger narrowed his eyes. What was he talking about? What did he know about Julius? "You seem awfully confident," Lu Bao noted, placing a hand to her chin. "Well, I suppose it's natural, given that your a member of that particular family...though I wonder if that's just arrogance or conceit talking?"

"Who can say?" the snake shrugged. "Though, I do think we should stop talking and get back to trying to kill each other, no?"

"I couldn't agree more!" She nodded.

With that, the three lunged right back into the fray. Daggers clashed against short swords and gauntleted fists. Sparks flew as the three danced around one another, clashing back and forth.

It was obvious that out of the three, Lu Bao and Rideaux were the superior fighters while Ludger struggled to keep up with either of them. It was to be expected, however. Compared to them, he didn't have nearly as much experience. All he really had under his belt were the sparring matches he had with Julius and Issei, as well as that one battle with Freed. Other than that, he was a novice in comparison.

'Dammit...!'Was he really THIS outclassed?! After all the training he went through?! 'Dammit all!' he thought angrily. In rage, as Rideaux ducked underneath an overhead kick from the Chinese Martial Artist, he charged at him, blades dragging behind him. "Azure Edge!"

Rideaux rolled his eyes. "Predictable."

He quickly jumped over the wave of energy and spun mid air. He channeled mana into his daggers, causing the blades to elongate and sharpen, thus increasing his attack range and fatality.

"Punishing Vine!"

The blades then danced in a flourish, whipping across Ludger and slicing into his skin, causing him to scream in pain.

The resulting attack caused him to lose his grip on his sword as his blood flew in the air. He crashed to the ground and rolled. But he used his momentum to pull himself back up and whipped out his twin pistols.

"Seeker Barrage!"

Rideaux smirked as he easily weaved around the bullets, slicing through a few of them. As he prepared to counterattack, Lu Bao came up from behind, gauntlets reared back. "Beast!" she roared, creating a spectral image of a lion's head roaring forward. The strike struck him dead on, leaving him stunned. "Ludger, now!"

"Right! Double Burst!"

Twin masses of energy gathered at the muzzles of the firearms before shooting forward in lethal bursts of power.

Rideaux scowled, and flipped his knives around. "Sorry, but no. Whirling Violence!"

He twirled on the balls of his feet with his arms outstretched and waving up and down, creating a red-tinged twister slicing through anything within its range.

The twin bursts of energy were destroyed with ease, and the red tornado has also delivered several cuts to Lu Bao. "Khrg!" the woman cursed as she jumped back, feeling the nerves in her arm beginning to dull. Blood began to leak down her arm profusely. "Shit...didn't see that one coming."

She was driven further back when two daggers flew from the snake's fingers and dug themselves deep into her arm and leg.

"Lu Bao!" Ludger cried out in worry before scowling. "Dammit!" He threw his guns away, and took out his sledgehammer. "Hammer Toss!"

Flames danced around the hammer as Ludger threw it, creating a ring of flames. Rideaux chuckled. "Oh? Charging head on, now?" he asked as he avoided it easily. The hammer then returned to it's owner as he charged, grabbing it's shaft and spinning around, swinging it straight at the snake's head. Rideaux deflected it with ease, and then returned the attack with a strike from his leg, his heel colliding with the side of Ludger's head, leaving him disoriented. "Bad boys ought to be punished!" With a murderous intent flowing out from him, a familiar aura danced around him.

Ludger's eyes widened in fear. 'Oh shi-!'

"Hell Karneval!"

He snapped his leg forward and nailed Ludger in the solar plexus with a strong knee strike before kicking him higher into the air. He then jumped up after his prey and slashed him repeatedly with the remaining daggers he held.

The dancing of red continued, cutting and slashing into his skin. Ludger could only let out startled, pain yells before Rideaux's climax had come; with a flourish, new knives danced into his hands, and flicked around him as he slashed away at Ludger. More gashes formed, followed by bloody streaks.

With a finale, Rideaux formed an x-shaped slash, leaving behind a trail of red energy. The blow was strong, sending Ludger flying.

He couldn't get back up, even as he tried to scramble up. His body ached and burned in pain, refusing to move.

"Well I'll admit, that little scuffle took longer than I imagined..." Rideaux quipped as he brushed dirt off of his suit jacket. "But even so, it was still disappointing..."

Ludger glared up at the man. "Y-you...bastard..."

"...my, how laughable," Rideaux smiled cruelly. "If it were Julius giving me that look, I would be scared. You, though, make the death glare look like the look of a kicked puppy about to croak." As if to further prove his cruelty, the man kicked the wounded teen, eliciting a pained gasp from him.

Ludger gritted his teeth, trying once again to stand up. "And you honestly thought that you could try and take back your friend with such meager strength?" he sneered. "Please...you're not worth any effort." He then directed his attention to Lu Bao, who had pulled out the knives in her body. "You, however...might bring me some enjoyment."

The Chinese descendant glared daggers at the man as she tried to pull herself up. But having a dagger in her leg made it exceedingly difficult to stand. And she couldn't remove it without letting herself bleed out. She couldn't use Healer as she would be left wide open for an even more lethal blow.

Things were not looking good for either of them. Rideaux proved to be far stronger than either of them had anticipated...and he wasn't even using his 'ace'.

Ludger wasn't aware of it, of course, but that did not mean he wasn't angry. Asia...she must have been so close now, right past this room...and his only obstacle was Rideaux! Issei must have already defeated Freed by now, at least he hoped...but this bastard...! Dammit, why?! He needed to get stronger! He wanted to be as strong as his brother! Strong enough to protect everyone! Strong enough to fight anyone! Strong enough to protect the people precious to him!

Strong enough to protect El-!

'Ghurk?!'

Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through his head, causing him to grasp at his skull. That name...where had it come from? Why had he...?

"...you are as pathetic as when I first met you, Ludger Will Kresnik," a regal voice said. "Tell me, have you grown so weak that you have forgotten even the power you hold? Or...is it because this is not your own world?"

"Wh-what...?!" He groaned, the pounding in his skull getting stronger with each passing moment. "Who...what...are you talking about?!"

"Hmph...as naive as always. No matter...tell me, Ludger Will Kresnik, if you were given the power to destroy a world, would you use it?"

As if those words struck a chord, the pounding within his skull only intensified. It seemed as if those very words were recognized in his mind.

He recalled the words Julius spoke of in his dream. Somehow, he knew those words, and what this voice was saying, must have had something to do. He could feel it, he knew it.

"The power that shall bring upon ruin to worlds is one you know very well," the voice said. "The power to end a false reality. A future that could have been. You once held that power, and you can do so again. However...are you prepared for the risks? Be warned, for if you accept this power, you will know only the fear, terror, and despair that awaits you. To some, it is the Shell of a Corpse, but to others, it something much more."

The pain only grew worse. As Ludger looked up, hoping to try and find a way to end it somehow, he found a strange figure in front of him, arms folded, golden eyes staring back at his with a look of one gauging worth.

"Ludger Will Kresnik...I will ask, only once," the being said. "Do you have the resolve to withstand this burden once more?"

The wounded teen tried to speak, but the words would not leave his throat. Even so, his eyes held the flames of determination. He refused to let it all end right here.

For a brief moment, the being saw a familiar face pass by. The face of the man who had done what others before him could not.

Chronos, Great Spirit of Time, smirked. "Very well...then let it be thus. Once more, awaken..."

XXXXXXXXXX

Suddenly, out of nowhere, in two separate locations, two golden pocket watches began to glow brilliantly. The first was the one hidden away inside of Julius' desk, shining so brightly could be seen through the desk's thin slits. The second was with Elle, as her pocket watch began to shine around her neck, catching her siblings off guard.

"W-what the?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"The power to bring an end to time..."

XXXXXXXXXX

From within the Land of Canaan, Origin smiled softly. "And so, it begins once again..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ludger Will Kresnik! Awaken the power you lost! THE CHROMATUS!"

Then, in that one second, time resumed. Rideaux, who's body had been frozen in place when Ludger's headache began, suddenly fell still as he saw a golden light flowing from behind him. "What?" He looked over his shoulder, and his eyes widened in shock. "Impossible...!"

Lu Bao peeked behind him, and smirked. "Hahaha...so I was right. He truly is..."

Ludger was no longer on the floor, groaning in pain. Rather, instead, he was slowly rising to his feet.

XXXXXXXXXX

(Ludger's POV)

It was warm and it radiated, just like the sun in the sky…

It shined and it sparkled, like a priceless gem….

The watch that Julius had, that brilliant golden watch that danced above me, gave off an intense radiant heat, but it didn't burn.

It shined so brightly but it didn't blind.

It engulfed the entire area but it only wrapped around me.

Then the golden light engulfs me, taking me to an unknown space, a space that I was somewhat familiar with.

It was an empty world, where there were no grounds to stand on, no air to breathe, and nothing else to speak of. A world completely cut off from normal reality.

All I could see, were golden magic circles that looked more like gears for a clock than anything else.

A ring of those golden time gears began to circle around me, spinning ever so rapidly that my mind couldn't keep up.

My hands began to move on their own. Gripping my watch with both hands, I thrust it outwards, as if trying to command the gears encircling me.

'Come to me'

It felt like that's what I was trying to say.

On command, the golden gears begin to pour into my body one at a time, slamming into me from all angles, empowering me with its strange magic.

It felt incredible but it was so painful. Each gear that phased into my body, I felt an incredible burst of power flowing through my veins. It felt hot and it felt like my nerves were getting pulled and twisted in all sorts of ways.

The power coming into me was like electricity enticing me blood.

It was amazing but at the same time, terrifying.

I was afraid of this power coming in.

I wasn't afraid that it would destroy me. I was afraid that I would lose my mind before it could destroy me. I would lose my sanity and forget about everything and who I am. I would forget about what I want to protect. I'm scared of myself, of this power.

However, I need to overcome that fear.

Because I know that whatever happens, I need this power.

Fear doesn't go away that easily. I wanted to scream out.

-This power of mine. It exists to be used. That fear I have of it will always exist.

-But even so, I have people I want to protect. That's why I can't give up, that's why I'll continue to live with myself, with that fear.

A massive golden gear expands out from my body, appearing right in front of me. This is the collective power of all the gears I had absorbed into my body. It gets absorbed back into my body.

And then, multiple time gears above my head align themselves, forming a spear-like energy composed of pure golden light. It thrusts into my eye, piercing in but I felt no pain from it. Instead-!

"Ah…."

My blood flows back.

My mind is white.

There's no pain.

My skull is about to split open.

My brain feels like it was going to blow up.

My skin felt like it was going to burn right off.

Every blood cell in my body felt like it was on fire.

The sheer, raw power flowing through my body felt like it was going to tear me up before I can use it.

My body gets wrapped by a golden light and then...

I felt it.

This wonderful, yet terrifying feeling.

This power...I remember it.

This was...my power.

My...Chromatus.

XXXXXXXXXX

(3rd Person POV)

The red suited man and Chinese fighter shielded their eyes from the blinding glare that enveloped the young boy known as Ludger Will Kresnik. After what seemed like an eternity, the light finally died down. The white haired teen stood tall, as if his body was never injured. But that wasn't the most startling thing to the two onlookers. Their reactions stemmed from what the teen was clad in.

His skin had grown paler, and his hair had lost the black tint on his bangs, revealing only snow-white hair. On his cheeks were golden markings, though they reached down and formed into circuits, dancing along to his arms. Clad over his upper limbs were black armor resembling gauntlets, a dark protrusion resembling a piece of a cog stemming out from the edge.

In his hand was a slender, double-edged spear.

This was the Chromatus, Level 1.

"I don't believe this," Rideaux growled. "He actually managed to summon the Corpse Shell...without the watch?!"

'Corpse Shell?' Lu Bao thought curiously. 'I thought it was known as the Chromatus. Another name, perhaps?'

Ludger opened his eyes, and revealed naught a chilling edge to them. An edge that infuriated Rideaux to no end. It was the same damned look that Julius gave him!

"...die!"

Suddenly, a golden torrent of power erupted from Ludger as he charged forward, rearing his spear back. 'T-this pressure!' Rideaux gasped as he found himself being pushed back. This was unbelievable...how much power could he possibly have?! 'H-how can he use a Mystic Arte in Level 1?!'

"Form...!"

He hurled the spear with all his might, the sharp end stabbing itself into Rideaux's body. Ludger followed the thrown projectile and grabbed onto it, forcing it to continue.

"...DESTROYER!"

Then, with a mighty thrust, a spear of light engulfed the weapon, and Rideaux was sent flying. Blood gushed from his mouth as the force and power behind the attack was enough to throw him straight through several walls.

However...the attack was far stronger than one would have noticed, because as the spear of light pierced through, a purple light trailed along with it as well.

Ludger wasn't sure if what he saw next was a result from the surge of power affecting his senses...but to him, it seemed as if space was distorting.

Then, the sensation grew stronger. Suddenly, the world around him warped. It began to twist around itself, coiling to a single point.

"Wh-what the?!" He gaped from the strange phenomenon.

Lu Bao's eyes widened as she looked around, also started by the strange phenomenon. "What in the world...?"

Then, in a single burst of light, the two vanished from sight, as if never there in the first place.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the light faded, Caius and Muzet lowered their arms, still slightly blinded by the glow their father's watch let out. "What in the heck was that?" he questioned as he looked up from his arms...only to then find something startling.

Elle was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Blaaaaaarrrrgh!"

A single cut flashed through the air, followed by a silver gleam. Blood splattered across the walls, staining the slightly jarred windows. All around, the room shook, rumbling ever so slightly while the scenery outside the windows passed by quickly. Rain pattered ever gently against the windows, streaking down across the glass. The bleak scene fit well with the dark visuals that stood before the lone attacker. All around him were corpses, all dressed in the garbs of priests...but they could no longer be called that. They had long since abandoned that name since they fled from the church's graces.

The man looked down at his latest victim. A deep gash ran down his chest, reaching from his shoulder all the way to his hip. Even as his life slowly ebbed away, the maddening look in his eyes never faded, nor had the dark grin. "H-hahaha, so that's it," he muttered in his dying breath. "It's just like the old saying...the darkest place is under...the...candle...stick..."

The words ceased. And his breath had come to a close.

"...even now, your blathering makes no sense..." The assailant shook his head in a mix of incomprehension and disappointment.

Even still, he should have expected as such from a psychopath like him. He gave a look to the door. No doubt there were more exorcists here. A cruel smile formed on his face. "Guess I better get back to work then." He then moved away, casually stepping on the bodies of the dead as if they meant nothing. As he strolled by the window, his face was seen for a brief moment.

It wasn't the face of a human.

It was the expression of a demon.

Skin was pitch black, and the eyes were completely devoid of anything, save for the unearthly purple eyes that replaced the irises.

Even more disturbing...it was the face of Julius Will Kresnik.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Preview:**

 **"Eh? A little girl?"**

 **"I'm not little! My name's Elle! Elle Mel Marta!"**

 **"You should have...stayed home, Ludger."**

 **"That power has been called by many names...but the Kresnik family knows only as the Chromatus."**

 **"This is the true purpose of Spirius...to destroy these fractured dimensions, and save our world."**

 **Next Time: Reality of Despair**


End file.
